Dois Mundos Distintos
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: O grande desejo do jovem Lorde Edward, sempre foi participar de uma aventura colossal. Ser um renomado explorador, fazer descobertas significativas. Claro que essa quimera, parecia ser mais interessante em seus sonhos, na realidade, o máximo que ele esperava quando escolheu a carreira de Botânico era descobrir uma flor, contudo ele acabou por fazer um...SINOPSE COMPLETA NA FIC
1. Prólogo

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.** Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Dois Mundos Distintos**

 **Autor (a):** Paula Halle

 **Beta:** Tuca Cullen

 **Shiper** Edward  & Bella

 **Gênero:** Romance/ Comedia

 **Classificação:** +18

 **Sinopse:** O grande desejo do jovem Lorde Edward, sempre foi participar de uma aventura colossal. Ser um renomado explorador, fazer descobertas significativas. Claro que essa quimera, parecia ser mais interessante em seus sonhos, na realidade, o máximo que ele esperava quando escolheu a carreira de Botânico era descobrir uma flor, contudo ele acabou por fazer um achado muito maior, um que iria mudar a sua vida para sempre...

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

\- Você está animado Emmett?

\- É... Um pouco.

\- Nossa o seu entusiasmo é tão grande que me extasia. – Emmett bufou.

\- Não é que não esteja entusiasmado, eu só não gosto muito da longa viagem de navio.

\- Sim, vai ser um pouco estressante, é claro, passar tantos meses no mar, mas pense nas possibilidades quando finalmente chegarmos ao Caribe.

\- Sim, será divertido, quem sabe não encontramos alguns Piratas. – ajeitei os meus óculos que escorregaram um pouco pelo meu nariz e sorri.

\- Será uma experiência a mais, quem sabe uma bela Capitã Pirata? – corei um pouco com o pensamento, Emmett riu.

\- Seu cachorro! Eu sabia que por debaixo desse lorde bem-educado tinha um verdadeiro depravado.

\- Emmett! – guinchei, embora fosse verdade, era um pouco constrangedor.

\- Não se preocupe Edward, eu penso essas coisas também. – rimos cúmplices, Emmett era sempre um sopro de ar fresco.

\- Rapazes não quero desiludir vocês, mas Piratas são fedidos e desdentados e se por um acaso houvesse uma capitã pirata, ela seria cheia de doenças sexuais e com dentes pobres.

\- Obrigado pai, acabou de estragar a minha fantasia.

\- Professor, sabemos bem qual a realidade, mas sonhar não custa muito e nem faz mal para a alma.

\- Está certo... Não estragarei mais as suas fantasias.

\- Muito obrigado! – Emmett resmungou e ri.

\- Me diga Edward, como todos reagiram a nossa viagem?

\- Como o esperado, eu suponho. Meus avós ameaçaram me deserdar, não que eu me preocupasse, os meus pais me deixaram uma considerável fortuna, então posso fazer o que quiser sem me preocupar com o dinheiro deles.

\- E o seu irmão? – perguntou Emmett sem desviar os olhos do mar que se estendia por milhares e milhares de quilômetros atrás de nós, assim como na frente e aos lados.

Tão emocionante...

\- James foi como sempre, me desejou boa sorte e me pediu para trazer uma lembrancinha da viagem.

\- Algo como uma pedra ou uma planta exótica?

\- Ele mencionou uma nativa, mas uma planta parece melhor.

\- Eu gosto de como o seu irmão pensa. - murmurou Emmett pensativo, com certeza imaginando a dita nativa.

\- Eu imaginei que gostasse... - murmurei com uma risada.

Professor Thornton riu e voltou para o seu livro. Virei-me para o mar, me apoiando na beirada e observando o céu.

Nem acreditava que finalmente estava indo.

Quando vi a nota sobre a viagem do Professor Thornton para o Caribe, a fim de estudar as plantas exóticas de lá, eu me interessei na hora, sabia que ele precisava de patrocínio, e não hesitei nem por um minuto em oferecer a minha herança. James, meu irmão mais velho, o Duque não me deixou, pois ele mesmo patrocinou a viagem.

James.

Sorri pensando nele. Se havia um bom irmão mais velho em toda Londres, aquele seria James, desde pequeno me lembro dele me protegendo, me ajudando a descer das enormes árvores, as quais eu dava um jeito de subir, mas não conseguia descer, ou dos buracos que eu cavava e não conseguia sair.

Na Escola era o mesmo, embora o nome Northwood fosse conhecido, eu ainda era o garoto estranho com óculos enormes, os mais velhos, sempre que podiam, mexiam comigo, contudo James sempre me ajudava. Não deixava ninguém me maltratar e me ensinara a lutar para que quando ele não estivesse mais ali, eu pudesse me defender sozinho.

E aqui estava eu, segundo filho de um Duque, pronto para a maior aventura da minha vida, ou pegar insolação, ou uma coisa ou outra.

\- O que é tão engraçado? - Emmett me perguntou e sorri mais, nem havia percebido que ria.

\- Só imaginando, que com certeza, vou pegar uma insolação. - ele riu.

\- Não seja tão pessimista, com certeza pegaremos uma bela malária ou coisa assim antes.

\- Você sempre tentando me animar. - ele piscou e sorri mais, pois mal podia esperar...

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervo**

 **Estreia exclusiva de mais uma fic minha \o/**

 **O que acharam desse jovem Edward pronto para uma aventura, ou pegar insolação kkkkk**

 **Agora, quem está ansioso para mais capitulos levanta a mão \o/**

 **Eu estou pra postar, e voces?**

 **Quem sabem se comentar muito rola mais um amanha em \o/**

 **No primeiro capitulo vou explicar as regras de postagem dessa fic, e não se preocupem, as regras são pra mim não pra vocês kkkkkk**

 **enfim, me falem se gostam e devo postar mais ou desistir?**

 **Vamos comentar povo pervo \o/**

 **N/B** – E eis que surge uma nova aventura... Quem se atreve em embarcar em mais essa aventura PAULIANA? Hein?

 **TUCA**


	2. Chapter I

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.** Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo I_**

 ** _Diário de Bordo de Edward_** ** _Northwood_** ** _._**

 ** _Primeira Semana..._**

 _Eu vomitei de novo._

 _Quem diria que eu teria um estômago fraco._

 _Seria errado que eu me sentisse melhor, quando via Emmett ao meu lado despejando o seu jantar? Porque do meu ponto de vista parecia ótimo._

 _Mas não direi aquilo a ele._

 _Somente direi que sinto muito. Mesmo que no fundo eu esteja feliz por não estar sozinho._

 _Huh, eu tinha um companheiro de vômitos, muito curioso como aquilo soava reconfortante._

 _Não deveria..._

 _Mas era!_

 _Professor Thornton estava bem empolgado com a viagem._

 _Ele desejava estudar plantas exóticas, assim como animais desconhecidos pelo homem. Duvido muito que encontremos algum, mas não direi nada, pois estragaria a sua empolgação._

 _Nossa viagem duraria alguns meses. Seria extremamente cansativa. Felizmente, eu trouxera muitos livros, alguns para matar o tempo, outros para exercitar a mente._

 _Eu leria muito nessa viagem, afinal era só o que tinha para fazer, ler, escrever e jogar xadrez com o Professor._

 _Ah, também jogava pôquer com Emmett, ás vezes, mas eu não era muito lá essas coisas, talvez no final da viagem eu acabasse ficando muito bom._

 _Ou ainda, ficaria arruinado, mal começamos a viagem e eu já estava algumas libras mais pobres._

* * *

\- Edward, olhe! - o jovem fechou o diário, empurrando os óculos de aros escuros, que tinha escorregado pelo nariz como de costume. Ele olhou para onde o Professor Thornton apontava, era uma pequena ilha não muito distante, fato que o fez sorrir.

\- Impressionante, Professor!

Já era a terceira ilhazinha que avistavam e ele se empolgava toda vez. Devia ser coisa de botânico, ele com certeza estava se perguntando que plantas e fauna teriam ali... E que gostaria de fotos e amostras, imaginava que era uma coisa de botânico, ou talvez só uma coisa do Professor Thornton.

Ele amava a botânica, é claro, mas a longa viagem de navio, com certeza, não o estava empolgando tanto.

\- Ele viu outra ilha? - Emmett resmungou ao seu lado, tirando os olhos do seu livro de romance.

Ao contrário de seu pai e de seu amigo, o jovem Thornton preferia romances e aventuras, ao invés de plantas.

\- Precisamente...

 **\- Céus, que tédio!**

* * *

 **N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaaaaa povo pervo**

 **Quem ja amou o Lordward? kkkkk**

 **Então como eu disse eu teria regras nessa fic.**

 **Os capítulos dela vão ser assim, pequenos, por que a maioria vai ser do diário do Edward.**

 **Vai ter Mais é claro, mas no começo vai ser assim.**

 **E os capítulos não serão grandes.**

 **Então eu vou postar essa fic quando der, quando eu tiver tempo, ou quando seus comentários me animarem tanto que preciso escrever kkk**

 **As vezes postarei mais de um capítulo por semana.**

 **Enfim, essa fic vai ser daquelas que quando vc menos esperar... BANG tem capítulo \o/ kkkk**

 **Então vamos comentar e rezar pra que eu sempre esteja inspirada pra essa historia \o/**

 **agora me vou fuiiiiii**


	3. Chapter II

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

 ** _Diário de Bordo de Edward_** ** _Northwood_** ** _._**

 ** _Segunda Semana..._**

 _Finalmente o meu estômago parou de se rebelar contra mim. Fiquei um dia inteiro sem enjôos._

 _Emmett, ao contrário, ainda estava com o estômago fraco, então, como um bom amigo, eu ficava ao seu lado passando-lhe conforto, eu não podia deixar de sorrir ao saber que o superei._

 _Claro que por vê-lo vomitar, o meu estômago embrulhava, e, às vezes, me debruçava sobre a murada despejando o meu jantar, almoço e possivelmente o meu café da manhã._

 _Fora esses pequenos momentos de companheirismo, eu realmente gostava de passar um tempo com Emmett._

 _Ele era adversamente o contrário de mim, ele me lembrava muito o meu irmão por isso._

 _Galanteador, brincalhão e protetor._

 _Nos tornamos como irmãos em pouco tempo, o que foi um grande consolo pela longa viagem._

* * *

\- Vamos aportar? - Emmett se aproximou de Edward olhando para a ilha cada vez mais próxima.

\- Creio que sim, parece que precisamos de provisões.

\- Hmmm, onde está o nosso querido Professor Thornton?

Rindo, o rapaz olhou para o canto. Emmett seguiu o seu olhar e suspirou ao ver o seu pai falando e falando com o Capitão. Com certeza, dando ordens, ou opiniões sobre o que ele deveria fazer.

Pela cara do homem era possível que ele esganasse o Professor, se ele não se calasse.

\- Não devíamos fazer algo? - Edward começou a ir em direção aos dois, mas Emmett o parou.

\- Espere, eu quero ver se ele vai levar um soco.

\- Emmett... - Edward sussurrou com os olhos alargados o que só fez o sorriso de Emmett maior.

\- Não me culpe por querer um pouco de diversão.

\- As custas do seu pai?

\- A culpa é unicamente dele.

Edward abriu a boca para defender o Professor, mas era difícil. Ele adorava o homem, mas ele sabia ser irritante e intrometido quando queria.

Ele se entusiasmava demais quando se tratava de novidades. E essa viagem era literalmente uma novidade atrás da outra.

 **Felizmente, ele não levou um soco, mas pela cara do Capitão, era possível que aquilo acontecesse até o final da viagem.**


	4. Chapter III

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo III_**

 ** _Diário de Bordo de Edward_** ** _Northwood_** ** _._**

 ** _Oitava semana..._**

 _Sabe quando você sente aquela vontade insuportável de se matar?_

 _Falo sério! Sentia a necessidade de pegar uma faca e cortar os pulsos ou dar um tiro na boca. Se não sentiu isso ainda, nunca queira viajar de navio, pois lhe garanto que ficar tantos dias no mar, pode deixar um homem louco._

 _Ainda mais quando você já leu todos os livros que trouxe e os seus colegas de viagem começam a lhe irritar profundamente._

 _Lembro-me quando vi o panfleto. O dileto Professor Carlisle_ _Thornton,_ _procura patrocínio para uma viajem as ilhas tropicais e paradisíacas do Caribe. Era não só por uma boa causa, mas para grandes descobertas na botânica._

 _Era empolgante, era aventureiro, era o INFERNO!_

 ** _Maldita hora em que me ofereci para essa aventura infernal!_**


	5. Chapter IV

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo IV_**

 ** _Diário de Bordo de Edward_** ** _Northwood_** ** _._**

 ** _Décima Primeira Semana..._**

 _Depois que você superasse a loucura, creio que viesse a calmaria._

 _Afinal, essa era uma viagem de experiências. Deveria ser divertida, aventureira e relaxante._

 _Eu já estou me acostumando até com as manias dos meus companheiros de viagem._

 _Como Emmett que insiste em contar piadas repetitivas, ou como ele ficava fazendo aquele barulho extremamente irritante com a boca, e devo confessar, que planejei empurrá-lo no mar mais de uma vez._

 _O Professor a quem admiro como um homem sábio, tem me irritado além da minha capacidade. Ele insiste em me contar dados, curiosidades e alguns fatos, a cada oportunidade que tem, ou seja, o tempo todo._

 _Era com vergonha que me escondia em meu quarto muitas vezes, durante as últimas semanas._

 _Bem, aposto que se eles soubessem dos meus desejos homicidas, eles apoiariam a minha reclusão auto imposta._

 _Afinal, há um limite ao qual um homem deve suportar..._

 _E eu que sempre me achei um homem calmo e racional!_

 ** _Ao que parece, só se sabe o qual irritadiço se pode ser, quando se passava vários meses no mar..._**


	6. Chapter V

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo V_**

 ** _Diário de Bordo de Edward_** ** _Northwood_** ** _._**

 ** _Décima Quarta Semana..._**

 _Três meses, e poderia, sem sombra de dúvidas, afirmar que tenho me tornado um homem religioso._

 _Rezei muitas vezes... No começo, não sabia muito bem como. Mas como dizia a minha avó que era uma mulher muito devota, deveria somente falar com o coração, que se for sincero Deus o ouviria._

 _Então eu rezei para ter serenidade pelo resto da viagem e que eu não estrangulasse Emmett durante o jantar, quando ele contasse mais uma piada repetida e ruim lá._

 _Também rezei para que quando chegássemos ao nosso destino, fosse tão empolgante quanto esperávamos._

 _Que faríamos grandes descobertas, que fosse a viagem de nossas vidas._

 _E mesmo Deus nunca me respondendo. Eu tinha a impressão que seria exatamente assim._

 _A viagem da minha vida!_

 _Que tudo seria diferente quando voltasse a Londres, que..._

* * *

\- Edward! - o grito animado de Emmett o fez largar a caneta e abrir a porta assustado.

\- O que foi?

\- Chegamos!

\- Realmente?

\- Sim, venha vamos aportar.

\- Preciso arrumar as minhas coisas.

\- Porra, eu também! - ele gritou e saiu correndo para a sua cabine.

Rindo, Edward começou a empacotar as suas coisas. Roupas, livros e fotos. Aquela cabine irritante havia se tornado o seu lar.

Mas ele estava mais do que ansioso para dizer adeus e começar a sua grande aventura.

 **Porém, ele esperava que realmente não pegasse malária...**


	7. Chapter VI

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo VI_**

 ** _Diário de Bordo de Edward_** ** _Northwood_** ** _._**

 ** _Primeira Semana na Ilha..._**

 _Eu não peguei malária, mas com certeza, eu pegaria alguma coisa se aqueles malditos insetos não parassem de me devorar._

 _Emmett parecia tão irritado quanto eu com as pequenas e irritantes criaturas voadoras._

 _Já o Professor, ou era imune ou não se importava de ser mordido até a morte._

 _Já havíamos chegado há uma semana. Aportamos em uma das belas e paradisíacas ilhas, e para meu horror, todas as nossas coisas foram jogadas em um bote, e assim que subimos nele o navio partiu._

 _De acordo com o Professor, iríamos ficar de quatro a cinco meses na ilha, pois o navio iria partir para fazer outras entregas e na volta nos pegaria._

 _Mas pela cara de felicidade do Capitão ao ver o Professor partir, tinha sérias dúvidas de que ele fosse voltar._

 _E assim que externei os meus pensamentos, Emmett estava tão preocupado quanto eu. Mesmo que a maior preocupação dele fosse sobre comida._

 _Tínhamos provisões, é claro, mas não tinha certeza se durariam seis meses._

 _O Professor nos garantiu que podíamos comer das frutas da ilha, que tudo acabaria bem._

 _Honestamente, o bom humor do homem estava se revelando irritante._

* * *

Edward corou levemente sentindo as suas orelhas aquecidas quando voltou de entre os arbustos e Emmett o olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Então como foi? - com um suspiro cansado, o jovem lorde tomou um lugar ao lado do amigo irritante.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, homem, eu não vou lhe contar sobre os meus momentos... Huh íntimos...

\- Eu contei dos meus!

\- Não a meu pedido.

Emmett somente riu e voltou a ler um de seus romances.

Rolando os olhos, Edward levantou-se ajeitando a camisa e foi em busca do Professor.

Ele olhou para as roupas com um pouco de desconforto, afinal, naquele lugar, ele tinha desistido dos ternos e lenços, tudo que normalmente vestia era uma camisa, as calças e botas, sempre se vestira bem, com o seu criado de quarto o arrumando com esmero, não que ele se importasse muito, mas era como ele fora criado desde pequeno, como merecia o filho do Duque de Cranford, mas desde que iniciara aquela viagem, tudo fora deixado para trás.

Ali, na ilha absurdamente quente, ele era somente Edward.

Retirou o lenço do bolso secando o suor e saiu do acampamento.

O seu dileto acampamento consistia em uma grande tenda, na qual eles dormiam e uma menor onde guardavam a comida, livros e os materiais de estudos do Professor. Havia também uma espécie de tenda aberta que se assemelhava ao escritório do Professor Thornton.

O mais surpreendente, era que todas aquelas coisas estavam em caixas e Emmett foi o único a montá-las, o que fez Edward agradecer a força poderosa que o impediu de jogar Emmett no mar durante a viagem.

Não muito longe, encontrou o Professor rodeando uma exótica flor.

\- Professor?

\- Ah Edward, exatamente quem eu queria ver.

Ele empurrou o caderno e um lápis para Edward, encarando-o ansiosamente, com uma pequena risada, Edward passou a desenhar a flor.

Desde de pequeno, ele sempre teve um gosto por desenhos. Flores, móveis, frutas, só o inanimado chamava a sua atenção.

Claro que algo tão bonito quanto uma pessoa viva seria melhor, mas ele nunca encontrou alguém que ele quisesse desenhar.

Com certeza, não as moças casadoiras. Elas poderiam ter a ideia errada. Pois a última coisa que o jovem lorde almejava era se casar, não tendo um título para passar para os filhos, não via a necessidade daquele ato.

Que James tivesse os filhos, ele seria um excelente tio.

Rapidamente fez um esboço da flor e com um sorriso agradecido, o Professor passou a nomear a flor, com data e gráficos.

 **O jovem Edward olhou distraidamente em volta, apreciando as grandes árvores e flores exóticas, embora fosse excessivamente quente, era um bonito local. E se não fosse pelos mosquitos, ele realmente poderia aproveitar mais a ilha.**


	8. Chapter VII

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo VII_**

 ** _Diário de Bordo de Edward_** ** _Northwood_** ** _._**

 ** _Segunda Semana na Ilha..._**

 _Depois de verificarmos, documentarmos e catalogarmos as plantas em volta do acampamento, decidimos explorar a floresta, adentrar mais a mata._

 _Houve um longo debate sobre se devíamos ou não deixar o acampamento sozinho. E um ainda maior, quando o Professor_ _Thornton_ _descobriu que Emmett tinha trazido uma arma._

 _Era uma espingarda, eu suponho, mas como ele a segurava e parecia irritado não fiz realmente questão de saber._

 _Decidido que íamos todos juntos, coloquei o meu diário, um par extra de óculos, e claro, o meu caderno de desenho em uma bolsa e fomos. O Professor_ _Thornton_ _levava coisas semelhantes. Emmett água e comida, e claro, a arma._

 _Seria uma expedição._

 _Estava ansioso por aquilo._

* * *

\- Então me diga Edward, você deixou alguma dama para trás? - Edward enrubesceu levemente, enquanto negava apressadamente.

\- Não, não, não...

\- Homem, eu entendi no primeiro não. - sorrindo timidamente, o jovem apertou o passo, mas o seu colega não teve dificuldade em segui-lo.

\- Desculpe, é que não é esperado de mim, que eu me case.

\- Como assim esperado?

\- Veja, James é o primogênito, ele leva o título de Duque. Eu sou só o segundo filho, você sabe como funciona essas coisas.

\- Pior que sei.

\- Realmente?

\- Sim, eu gostei de uma dessas mocinhas da sociedade certa vez, mas acontece que de acordo com ela e o seu pai, não era apropriado.

O jovem suspirou com pesar, as mocinhas podiam ser piores que os pais. Estava tão enraizado na mente delas que tinham que se casar com um nobre, que era raro encontrar pelo menos uma de boa índole.

No fundo, todas não passavam de abutres em busca de vítimas perfeitas. Sentia pena de James, mas o jovem estava aliviado por não precisar se casar em breve.

\- Qual era o seu nome? Talvez eu a conheça.

\- Rosalie Millet. - o jovem fez uma careta.

Srta. Rosalie Millet era a pior delas! E se tudo fosse de acordo com o plano dos seus avós era possível que quando voltasse ela fosse a Sra. Northwood, Duquesa de Cranford.

Mas em vez de dizer a Emmett, Edward deu de ombros negando conhecê-la. Ele não precisava deixar o amigo mais para baixo. E como ele poderia dar certeza de algo, quando eles voltassem para Londres as coisas poderiam ser diferentes.

 **Assim ele esperava...**

* * *

 **N/A: OI Povo pervo**

 **Então vim responderumas pergunta que vi nos comentários**

 **Deixa eu subir no banquinho**

 **Antes tirando a poeira dele pq faz tempo né kkkk**

 **Espera**

 **Espera**

 **Espera**

 **Subi \o/ desculpa a demora tô veia pra essas coisas**

 **Enfim**

 **Perguntas que vi**

 **Sobre a família do Edward**

 **E do Emmett**

 **Então Edward é irmão do James, seus pais já morreram, mas seus avós maternos ainda estão vivos.**

 **Emmett é filho do Carlisle sua mãe já morreu, ele e Edward não tem nenhum parentesco.**

 **Edward é um e estudioso que ficou sabendo da viagem de pesquisa de Carlisle e quis participar e patrocinar a viagem.**

 **A e outra coisa que achei que estava meio óbvio.**

 **Mas não tá pelo visto**

 **Quando o Edward fala no diário é os pensamentos dele**

 **Quando começa a narração é a história rolando**

 **Enfim era isso**

 **Acho que expliquei td agora deixa eu ir passa um lustra móveis no banquinho que ele merece**

 **Fuiii**


	9. Chapter VIII

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo VIII_**

 ** _Diário de Bordo de Edward_** ** _Northwood_**

 ** _Terceira Semana na Ilha..._**

 _Como a primeira saída fora muito bem-sucedida, o Professor estava organizando mais uma, havíamos conseguido fazer muitas descobertas interessantes._

 _Plantas, frutas, um rio... Era bom saber que se fôssemos abandonados ali, tínhamos como sobreviver até o meu irmão dar por minha falta._

 _Se eu não voltasse depois de um ano, a família moveria céus e terra para me encontrar._

 _Era um consolo para a alma._

 _Mais uma vez, separei os meus itens colocando-os em minha bolsa, eu me preparei para muitas descobertas..._

* * *

\- Vamos Edward, ou ficará muito tarde. - fechando o seu diário e o enfiando na bolsa, o rapaz se apressou em seguir os amigos.

Emmett ainda carregava a espingarda com medo da ameaça de possíveis nativos, mesmo o Professor anunciando, várias vezes, que a ilha era deserta.

Emmett ainda mantinha a sua arma, porque de acordo com ele, precaução nunca seria demais.

O trio andou por várias horas, parando somente uma vez para comer, quando voltaram para a caminhada, o jovem Edward parou próximo de uma planta e passou a desenhá-la, era vermelha e amarela, com pétalas delicadas, era perfeita.

Ficou tão entretido em seu desenho que não percebeu que os outros foram sem ele.

Praguejando, ele seguiu pelo caminho que supôs que eles tivessem ido, mas mal sabendo que estava seguindo a direção errada.

Muito errada...

Ele supôs, pois quanto mais andava, parecia estar se perdendo mais e mais na mata, e não havia nenhum sinal de Emmett ou do Professor.

Tentou voltar, mas não tinha certeza se estaria indo pelo caminho certo, na verdade, parecia mais perdido que antes.

\- Inferno!

Cansado, com fome e sede, se sentou em um tronco e suspirou exasperado.

Emmett insistia em levar o peso, ou seja, a água e a comida.

Então, ele estava só e com fome.

Aquilo não era uma boa combinação.

Ficou mais um tempo sentado, ainda decidindo se deveria tentar procurar o acampamento ou ficar parado onde estava.

Quando o seu estômago roncou alto, decidiu por ir procurar.

Voltou a andar e andar, às vezes achando que reconhecia uma árvore ou pedra por qual já tinha passado, mas no fim, só percebendo que eram todas iguais. Ele estava cada vez mais perdido e desesperado.

Chegou a tropeçar e as suas calças se rasgou no joelho, a sua bota ficou presa em uma poça lamacenta e mancando continuou andando.

Quando o cansaço venceu a fome e a sede, se deixou cair no chão recostando em uma pedra.

Vasculhou a sua bolsa em busca de seu caderno e folheou algumas páginas.

Sorriu ao ver as imagens que fez de casa, o sofá favorito de sua avó, assim como a carruagem preferida de James, além da casa de campo e as flores...

Suspirando, foi até uma folha em branco e passou a desenhar de cabeça as suas coisas favoritas em casa.

Estava no meio de um esboço perfeito de seu cavalo, Butter, que não notou a aproximação da jovem.

Na verdade, até sentir o caderno sendo arrancando de suas mãos, não havia olhado para cima.

 **Mas quando o fez, os seus olhos se arregalaram e foi para trás, apertando as suas costas dolorosamente contra a pedra, enquanto observava a jovem seminua cheirando o seu caderno de desenhos.**


	10. Chapter IX

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo IX**

O jovem Edward ainda estava estático, enquanto a mulher, cheirava o seu caderno com curiosidade. Viu-a passando os dedos pelos desenhos, franzindo as sobrancelhas e torcendo o pequeno nariz arrebitado. Cansada do caderno, o jogou de lado, se voltando para o homem.

Edward se afastou mais, quase se fundindo a pedra, a jovem não se importando com o desespero dele, só se aproximou mais, tentando entender quem era aquele ser.

Ela quase subiu em cima dele, em sua ânsia por saber mais, o farejava tentando descobrir que animal era aquele.

O seu nariz se enfiou em sua garganta e ele ofegou ao tê-la tão próxima.

\- Senhorita, por favor... – tentou, mas ela só pareceu mais curiosa, ela começou a cutucá-lo e passar as mãos em toda parte, ao se aproximar de seu membro, ele guinchou, a empurrando e arrumou as roupas.

\- Por favor, Senhorita, se contenha. – ela virou a cabeça, fitando-o ainda mais confusa que antes.

Ambos se olharam, se avaliando.

Ele pode contestar que ela de fato era uma mulher selvagem, o seu longo cabelo estava todo embolado e sujo, haviam folhas nele e as suas roupas, ou a falta delas, pois não passam de dois trapos puídos que pareciam que iam se desmanchar a qualquer momento. A sua pele era dourada, nada comparada com as moças inglesas as quais ele estava acostumado. Ela era até meio fedida. Oh céus, quando fora a última vez que ela tomara um banho?

Ela ao contrario dele, só pode contestar que o ser diante dela era esquisito, mas ela gostou dele. Então voltou a ir para cima dele, cheirá-lo e tocá-lo, na esperança de descobrir que animal ele fosse.

\- Senhorita, isso não são modos... – ele fazia barulhos confusos toda vez que ela se aproximava muito, o que ela gostava, então ela chegava mais perto só para ouvi-lo, quem sabe assim ela não o entendia.

Mas quanto mais barulho ele fazia, menos ela entendia, cansada dos barulhos ela tampou a boca para que ele se calasse, ele grunhiu se agitando todo e passou a língua em sua mão, ela o olhou irritada afastando a mão e depois olhou para ele.

\- Bem, a culpa foi sua, eu poderia ter lhe mordido, então não faça de novo. – ela voltou a olhar para a mão e riu.

\- É louca, além de selvagem? – ainda rindo, ela voltou para cima dele e passou a brincar com o pelo dele, ao contrário do seu, era macio. Ela passou os dedos, puxou e riu encantada.

Nenhum dos animais tinha um pelo assim.

Era tão bonito e a cor, era diferente também.

Ela suspirou quando um raio de sol bateu e deixou o cabelo dele mais brilhante.

\- Senhorita, tem que entender que isso é inapropriado, sei que é uma selvagem, mas ainda assim, não deve... Senhorita... – guinchou quando ela praticamente subiu em cima dele para chegar mais perto de seu cabelo.

Ela tinha um pé em sua coxa e outro em seu ombro.

\- Moça, desça daí! Isso não é nenhum pouco civilizado, você me entende? Eu sei que está curiosa, mas há limites e – um barulho soou de repente, como um tronco sendo derrubado e ambos paralisaram.

Ela desceu de cima dele, ficou na sua frente defensivamente, como se estivesse pronta para atacar.

Seria um bicho? O jovem Edward começou a entrar em pânico, de repente, tendo consciência de que estava em uma floresta exótica, perdido na mata fechada, sem armas e com uma selvagem.

Ele poderia acabar devorado.

Conforme o som ficou mais próximo, ele pode distinguir melhor e suspirou aliviado ao reconhecer a voz de Emmett.

\- É Emmett e o Professor! – ele se levantou limpando as calças e agarrou o seu diário descartado. – Estou aqui! – gritou e a mulher o mirou com os olhos arregalados.

\- O quê? – ela silvou pra ele como um animal e correu para trás dele. – Qual o problema?

Ele tentou se virar e tirá-la das suas costas, mas ela continuava escondida, folhas foram empurradas para revelar os seus amigos e Edward respirou aliviado ao vê-los.

\- Graças aos céus!

\- Edward, quer me matar do coração?

\- Perdoe-me, eu me distraí com uma flor e...

\- Uma flor, qual era? – toda a preocupação com ele foi esquecida e o Professor estava mais preocupado com a flor.

Edward sorriu ao ver Emmett revirando os olhos.

\- Pai, esqueça a flor, e a partir de agora você vai na frente moço. Já basta ter que ficar de olho nele, agora em você também, Edward. – o repreendeu e foi a vez de Edward rolar os olhos.

\- Hey! Eu não preciso que fique de olho em mim. – repreendeu o Professor.

\- É claro, pai! – Emmett falou condescendente, Edward escondeu a risada ao ver a careta do Professor Thornton.

\- Desculpe, prometo prestar mais atenção na próxima. – Edward falou rapidamente para evitar que ambos brigassem.

\- Espero, vamos embora, estou faminto. – Emmett começou a se afastar, Edward já ia segui-lo, quando negou.

Ele quase tinha esquecido da selvagem.

 **\- Não poderemos ir sem... – quando ele se virou para trás, ela tinha desaparecido**...


	11. Chapter X

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo X_**

 ** _Diário de Bordo de Edward_** ** _Northwood_** ** _._**

 ** _Quarta Semana na Ilha..._**

 _Faz precisamente uma semana desde que me perdi, às vezes ainda acho que tudo não passou de um delírio momentâneo causado pela fome, sede e cansaço._

 _Bem, o que mais poderia ser, se não isso?_

 _Afinal, uma mulher selvagem?_

 _Só nos sonhos loucos de um homem faminto que poderia existir tal coisa._

 _Ainda bem que não contara a Emmett ou ao Professor, eles, seguramente, me chamariam de louco._

 _E com certeza, um desavergonhado._

 _Pois imaginar uma selvagem seminua, não seriam pensamentos de um Lord, ou muito menos de um homem civilizado._

 _Mas ainda assim, não conseguia parar de pensar nela._

 _Pareceu tão real._

 _O seu rosto, os seus gestos e toques, mesmo o seu cheiro._

 _Enfim, tinha que ser fruto da minha imaginação mesmo._

 _Era a única explicação._

 _Ainda assim, cada vez que nós saiamos para explorar, eu tinha aquela sensação de quem alguém me observava, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu olhava mais atentamente para a mata, em busca de um vislumbre dela._

 _Real ou não, eu queria vê-la novamente._

* * *

Ele terminou o desenho com um suspiro.

Era exatamente igual a ela.

Desenhar pessoas nunca fora o seu forte. Mas depois do encontro com a bela selvagem, ele tinha que vê-la de algum modo novamente, e como ele acreditava, pois era a única explicação possível, que ela fazia parte de sua imaginação. Ele resolveu desenhá-la.

E estava perfeito, exatamente como ele imaginara.

Os longos cabelos, os lábios carnudos e os olhos escuros com longos cílios, o pequeno nariz arrebitado, ela era realmente bonita, claro, se ignorasse o cheiro e a sujeira, mas se não tivesse aquelas coisas não seria uma mulher selvagem.

Aquele não foi o seu primeiro desenho, contudo, temia que estivesse longe de ser o último, então como em todos os outros, assinou Bella, que foi o nome que havia dado a ela. Achava que combinava com ela. Pois ela era bonita, mas nem percebia.

Riu de si mesmo, depois fechou o caderno irritado.

Tinha que parar de pensar em bobagens, ela não era real.

Não existia...

Somente em sua cabeça.

\- Edward? – ergueu a cabeça ao som de seu nome e forçou um sorriso para Emmett.

\- Sim?

\- Sonhado acordado homem?

\- Como? – guinchou se levantando abruptadamente e o seu caderno caiu se abrindo, deslizado até os pés do amigo. Emmett riu e se abaixou pegando o caderno e o olhando com curiosidade.

Rapidamente, o jovem Edward correu até ele, tentando tirar o caderno, mas já era tarde, percebeu ao se aproximar, pois Emmett olhava diretamente para a sua Bella.

\- Nossa Edward! Eu não sabia que desenhava tão bem. Quer dizer, eu sei que desenhava as flores para o pai, mas isso aqui está incrível.

\- Bem sim, é só um passatempo, nada de extraordinário.

\- Eu acho extraordinário! – ele fechou o caderno e devolveu a Edward que murmurou um agradecimento, já pronto para se afastar.

E estava grato por Emmett não tocar no assunto que mais lhe atormentava.

Mas estava claro que o rapaz não tinha tanta sorte, afinal, as próximas palavras de Emmett lhe fizeram congelar.

\- Então, quem é a moça?

\- Huh?

\- A mulher que desenhou? Até agora só o vi desenhar mais objetos, contudo por tê-la desenhado, ela deve ser importante.

\- Oh, essa, bem, não é ninguém, na verdade, huh importante.

\- Tem certeza?

\- Sim, sim, ela bem, foi só alguém que imaginei.

\- Serio? Imaginou essa mulher aí?

\- É a única explicação que tenho.

\- Como assim? – Edward hesitou por um momento, não contar para ninguém o estava levando a parecer louco, mas contar a Emmett não poderia ter mal algum.

Né? Né?

Bem, não custava tentar.

\- Lembra-se de quando me perdi?

\- É claro. Quase morri de preocupação. – Edward sorriu com apresso do amigo.

\- Sim, e peço perdão mais uma vez, mas enquanto estava perdido e com fome, eu vi, bem, essa mulher...

\- Espere! Uma mulher na floresta? – Emmett parecia cético e o jovem não podia culpá-lo, ele também estaria se fosse ao contrário.

\- Sim, ela estava suja, quase nua e veio para cima de mim, e...

\- Edward, eu sei que somos amigos, mas eu prefiro não saber sobre os seus sonhos eróticos. – os olhos de Edward deviam estar gigantes, pois Emmett riu.

\- Não é bem assim... Por Deus! Eu não, nunca... ...deixe pra lá.

\- Desculpe, desculpe, continue. E o que aconteceu depois?

Edward hesitou mais uma vez, todavia os seus ombros caíram em desânimo, já havia revelado o mais difícil, então resolveu continuar.

\- Então ela ficou curiosa sobre mim, sabe, ficou me cutucando e cheirando, mas quando vocês chegaram, ela fugiu.

\- Que loucura! Por que não nos contou?

\- Creio... ...creio que ainda acho que não passou de uma fantasia de minha cabeça.

\- Pode ser, mas duvido que seja...

\- Acredita em mim?

\- É claro! Homem, você tem muita sorte, eu queria uma selvagem só pra mim.

\- Por Deus Emmett, isso não é brincadeira.

\- E quem disse que estou brincando. – Edward acabou por rir, conhecendo Emmett, realmente não era brincadeira.

\- Mas ainda assim, se ela for real, quem é ela, e onde ela está?

\- Bem, vamos ficar de olho, se ela veio uma vez, pode ser que volte...

 **Edward esperava que sim, embora quisesse negar, estava ansioso para vê-la novamente.**


	12. Chapter XI

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XI**

 ** _Diário de Bordo de Edward_** ** _Northwood_** ** _._**

 ** _Quinta Semana na Ilha..._**

 _Mais uma semana se passou e nada de Bella._

 _Na verdade, eu estou até tentando esquecê-la, pois ficou claro que tudo não passou de um delírio._

 _Era óbvio que nunca poderia existir uma mulher selvagem, vivendo sozinha em meio àquela floresta._

 _Era ridículo, um absurdo!_

 _Ainda assim, sei que desejo com todas as forças que ela fosse real._

 _Enfim, tenho tentado me concentrar em meu trabalho._

 _Finalmente, a empolgação do Professor Thornton me contagiou, estou tão animado com as descobertas que temos feitos._

 _Achamos excelentes espécimes._

 _E isso tudo em poucas semanas. Afinal, só se passou um mês, um muito longo, mas só um._

 _Então Emmett achava que já estava na hora de mover o acampamento. Irmos para outra extremidade da ilha. Talvez lá, encontrássemos mais tesouros, eu não tinha certeza se era uma boa idéia._

 _E não tinha nada a ver com o meu medo de que se nós mudássemos de lugar, Bella provavelmente não mais me encontraria._

 _Infelizmente, eu fui voto vencido, pois o Professor também achou uma boa idéia._

 _Então, estamos levantando acampamento hoje, pois partiremos em poucas horas._

 _Iremos colocar todas as coisas no bote e remar em volta da ilha para o outro lado, deveria estar animado._

 _A nossa aventura ainda continuaria por algum tempo._

 _Mas o desconhecido vem me deixado com temor._

 _Afinal, nesse lado da ilha conheci uma selvagem._

 ** _O que poderei encontrar do outro lado?_**


	13. Chapter XII

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XII**

 ** _Diário de Bordo de Edward_** ** _Northwood_** ** _._**

 ** _Sexta Semana na Ilha..._**

 _Eu até que gostei do novo acampamento._

 _O rio era mais próximo, tinha mais fauna e flora._

 _Nem precisávamos andar muito para fazermos algumas descobertas impressionantes. Ainda assim, o Professor Thornton estava ansioso para uma viagem de campo. Fazer uma nova exploração aos arredores._

 _Confesso que também estava..._

 _Já tinha dois cadernos com desenhos e dados de espécimes incríveis._

 _Temos tentado levar sementes e raízes, se tivermos sorte, aquelas flores sobreviveriam na Inglaterra, bem, claro, em uma estufa, porque com o ar gelado, duvidava muito._

 _Nos meus momentos vagos eu continuava desenhando, também tinha um caderno cheio de desenhos de Bella._

 _Iniciarei outro em poucos dias, mas não consigo esquecê-la. Infelizmente, acho que terei que me conformar que tudo não passou do fruto da minha imaginação cansada._

 _Uma mulher selvagem... Era óbvio que só poderia ser um desvario._

 _Uma das vantagens desse novo acampamento era que eu tinha a minha própria tenda._

 _Era bom ter o meu próprio espaço._

 _Mesmo que fosse uma barraca de pano._

 _Emmett confessou também, que daquele lado da ilha, seria mais fácil para o navio nos pegar, por isso, ali iria ser o nosso acampamento definitivo._

 _Era tão bom quanto o outro, a tenda escritório do Professor estava armada, era grande e bem protegida. Emmett e o seu pai tinham uma tenda maior, que era a que nós dividíamos antes, agora eu tinha a minha própria tenda._

 ** _A nossa viagem estava começando a ser animadora._**


	14. Chapter XIII

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII**

 ** _Diário de Bordo de Edward_** ** _Northwood_** ** _._**

 ** _Sexta Semana na Ilha..._**

 _Confesso que estou um pouco ansioso, pois hoje, faremos a nossa primeira viagem de campo. Bem aqui, nessa parte da ilha._

 _E também confesso que pensei em me perder, na esperança de encontrar Bella._

 _Um absurdo, eu sei..._

 _Só um homem desvairado tem essa classe de pensamentos._

 _Eu só tenho uma explicação para eles, a longa viagem de navio, realmente me deixou louco._

 _Mas como o meu bom senso retorna vez ou outra, vou ficar próximo a Emmett e ao Professor._

 _Mais uma vez, devo me convencer que tudo não passou de imaginação._

 _Emmett, ao contrário, não me deixava esquecer._

 _Na verdade, desde que lhe contei, ele se encontrava ansioso pra achar a sua própria selvagem e transformá-la em sua escrava do prazer._

 _Quando lhe perguntei de onde ele tirou tal absurdo, ele me mostrou que era o título de um dos seus livros de romance ruim._

 _E o pior, nem era o título, era o enredo, que realmente se tratava de um homem moldando uma jovem para o seu prazer._

 _Fiquei chocado, estarrecido e extremamente curioso._

 _Estou no capítulo 5, e devo confessar que o livro é intrigante..._

* * *

O jovem Edward terminou o desenho e o entregou ao Professor, que o olhava sobre os ombros ansiosamente, ajeitando os óculos. Ele sorriu pela animação do Professor.

\- Está excelente, Edward.

\- Obrigado Professor.

O jovem viu Emmett soltar um sonoro bocejo, enquanto estava sentado sobre uma pedra e riu baixinho, indo se juntar a ele.

Agora que o Professor tinha o desenho em mãos, ele iria começar a escrever cada detalhe sobre a flor, até se ver satisfeito.

Aquilo sempre era demorado.

\- Devia ter trazido um livro. – resmungou o rapaz quando Edward se aproximou e ele assentiu.

\- Sim, esqueci o meu caderno de desenhos também.

\- Achei que preferia ficar com o meu pai, e aprender... ...seja lá o que vocês fazem. – Edward riu.

\- Eu até gostaria, mas o seu pai, enquanto escreve, não é muito coerente. Prefiro ler as anotações depois que ele terminar, assim faço algumas perguntas.

\- Hunf, os alunos dele reclamavam disso também. – os dois riram e observaram o Professor murmurar e escrever vigorosamente.

Havia passado alguns minutos quando Emmett falou novamente, o jovem Edward estava quase dormindo, não teve uma noite muito produtiva, havia passado a maior parte lendo o livro que o amigo lhe emprestara.

\- E a sua selvagem, nada?

\- Emmett, por Deus! Ela não é minha, e muito menos existe!

\- Tem certeza?

\- Já faz quase três semanas, se ela fosse real, teríamos lhe visto novamente.

\- Pode ser, ainda assim, eu não acho que você tenha imaginado algo assim.

\- Quando estamos perdidos e famintos, as nossas mentes nos pregam peças.

\- Sim, é claro. Ainda assim... – Edward deu de ombros.

Bella, a selvagem, era apenas fruto de sua imaginação, e era nisso que ele tinha que acreditar ou ficaria louco.

\- Vamos rapazes! – o Professor os chamou, já voltando a andar e os dois se apressaram em segui-lo.

O jovem Thornton ainda temia que na sua empolgação, o pai se perdesse na floresta. Então era bom ficar de olho no homem. Felizmente, Edward ficava próximo, ele não precisava de duas crianças para cuidar.

Mais duas plantas depois, eles estavam de volta ao acampamento, todos cansados e famintos, caminharam sem realmente ver para onde eles estavam indo, até Emmett parar abruptadamente e segurar os seus dois companheiros.

\- O que foi filho?

\- Emmett?

\- Shiii, tem alguém aqui! – o jovem sussurrou e os dois se empertigaram.

Os três olharam para o acampamento ansiosamente e dava pra ver que a tenda do Professor e de Emmett estava mesmo aberta. No escritório-tenda, alguns vidros estavam caídos e revirados, assim como papéis, que estavam pelo chão e seguiam em direção a tenda de Edward.

E foi com um ofego que os três viram que havia algo dentro da tenda, pois ela se mexia.

\- É um animal? – sussurrou o Professor, Edward olhou nervosamente para Emmett.

\- Pode ser...

O jovem soltou a espingarda do ombro e a ergueu para cima, ele iria atirar.

\- Vai matar?

\- Emmett, não pode...

\- Shii, vou só atirar para cima, para assustá-lo.

Os dois assentiram em acordo, mas antes que Emmett colocasse o dedo no gatilho, a tenda se abriu e saindo engatinhando de dentro, estava uma mulher, com roupas puídas e sujas, cabelos desgrenhados e pele bronzeada.

 **\- Bella?! – Edward ofegou, ao som de sua voz, ela se virou e ao vê-lo sorriu.**


	15. Chapter XIV

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV**

Os três homens olhavam para a jovem com a boca aberta e os olhos arregalados, cada um tinha diferentes sentimentos sobre a mulher diante deles.

O distinto Professor Thornton estava chocado, e claro, interessado, afinal era uma mulher selvagem, bem era só o que ela podia ser pelas suas roupas e aparência.

O jovem Thornton estava animado, finalmente algo de interessante estava acontecendo, embora ele tivesse sido mais feliz se ele tivesse achado a mulher selvagem primeiro, ela poderia ser dele, mas aceitava que o seu amigo a tivesse visto primeiro, uma pena.

Já o jovem Lorde tinha muito sentimentos contraditórios em seu interior, naquele momento... Ele estava espantado, satisfeito, confuso, feliz, sim, extremamente feliz.

Ela era real!

\- Bella... – ele voltou a repetir com um sorriso largo, ela largou o caderno que segurava e correu até ele fazendo ruídos estranhos, mas ele pouco se importou e a abraçou, animado por ela estar realmente ali e ser real.

Claro, que ao sentir o corpo seminu colado ao seu, o jovem Edward enrubesceu violentamente, se lembrando das regras sociais e a afastou apressadamente.

Mas a jovem selvagem, não sabia e mesmo se soubesse, não se importava com regras sociais, então passou a tocar e cutucar o ser estranho e fascinante em toda parte que podia, contudo, a sua parte favorita ainda era o cabelo dele.

\- Edward, eu... huh quem é essa jovem?

\- Ah...

\- É a selvagem do Edward! – murmurou o amigo, fitando-o extremamente divertido.

Com certeza, devia ser porque a jovem selvagem não parava de tocá-lo, enquanto ele empurrava as suas mãos a todo o momento com uma cara vermelha e o nariz torcido em irritação.

\- Jesus, Edward? – o Professor parecia chocado. Edward olhou feio para Emmett que deu de ombros, divertido.

\- Não é bem assim Professor, eu... ...eu a conheci quando me perdi.

\- E a tem mantido escondida em sua tenda?

\- O quê? Não, não, eu... Por favor, pare Bella. – ele guinchou, quando a jovem tentava subir nele como se ele fosse uma árvore.

Ela, claro, o ignorou e voltou na sua tentativa de escalá-lo para alcançar o seu cabelo, já que ela era muito mais baixa do que ele.

\- Ela parece fascinada por você.

\- Bem, imagino que porque somos as primeiras pessoas que já viu. – murmurou, a menina estava grudada nele com as pernas em volta dos seus quadris e ria divertida mexendo em seu cabelo.

\- Sim, é claro, mas ainda assim, ela não está tentando subir em nós... – indicou o Professor, grunhindo Edward a afastou com alguma dificuldade.

\- Se contenha Bella, isso não é nenhum pouco civilizado! – ela olhou-o irritada, mas ele não se importava.

Ela tinha que ter modos.

Bem, pelo menos um pouco, podia ser uma selvagem e tudo mais, mas havia as regras e...

\- Por que a chama de Bella? – perguntou o Professor cortando os seus pensamentos, finalmente se aproximando e a rodeando com curiosidade, Edward não gostou.

A moça não era uma flor, para ser estudada, era uma pessoa, selvagem, mas ainda assim, uma pessoa.

\- Eu huh, é como a chamo em meus desenhos, creio que ela não tenha um nome. Ou se tem, ela não fala.

\- Será que ela nos entende?

\- Acredito que não, ou teria parado de escalar Edward. – riu Emmett e Edward suspirou, ela tentava escalá-lo por trás, como se ele não pudesse vê-la, assim não poderia impedi-la.

\- Fascinante!

Grunhindo, ele se virou para ela que sorria, mas não parecia nenhum pouquinho envergonhada.

\- Bella deve se conter! Isso não é certo! – ela franziu as sobrancelhas e virou a cabeça para o lado, como se tentasse entendê-lo.

Mas era óbvio que não fazia idéia do que ele fala, pois sorriu e voltou a tentar subir nele.

\- O que faremos? – finalmente o Professor falou e os dois jovens o olharam confusos.

\- O que quer dizer? – murmurou Emmett, enquanto Edward olhava atentamente para o Professor, ainda empurrando as mãos errantes de Bella de seu corpo.

\- Bem, ela é uma jovem selvagem, precisa de cuidados.

\- Que tipo de cuidados?

\- Não faço a menor idéia, afinal, nunca me encontrei em uma situação como essa antes.

\- Se ela pelo menos falasse, ficaria mais fácil. – Emmett falou, Edward assentiu e agarrou as suas mãos, se concentrando nela.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas e olhou paras as mãos deles que retinham as suas e de volta para ele.

\- Bella, huh... - pensou em chamá-la de um jeito diferente, mas ela não parecia se importar, então ficaria com esse nome mesmo. – Bella, escute, você me entende?

Ela só continuou olhando pra ele, o que fez com que ele suspirasse.

Iria tentar algo novo.

Soltou uma das mãos dela e tocou o seu próprio peito.

\- Edward. – em seguida o dela. – Bella.

Ela franziu o cenho e o olhou confusa, ele repetiu mais algumas vezes e o seu coração quase parou ao vê-la movendo os lábios hesitantemente.

\- B- b- be- bea. – falou meio gaguejante com uma voz suave e baixa, ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Isso! Bella – tocou o peito dela, em seguida o seu. – Edward.

\- E- e- edw- ed- edwad. – falou por fim, ele sorriu fato que a fez sorrir.

\- Isso mesmo! Bella, Edward. – tentou mais uma vez tocando o peito dela, em seguida o seu.

\- B- be- bea... Ed- edw- edwad... – ela gaguejou, depois riu.

\- Céus! Ela entende! – murmurou o Professor animado.

Ainda sorrindo, ela tocou o seu próprio peito.

\- Edwad. – depois o peito dele. – Bea.

\- Ou não... – riu Emmett do olhar desolado de seu pai.

Já o jovem Edward estava em êxtase.

 **Ela podia falar, bem, quase, mas isso já era um começo. Quem sabe depois de algum trabalho, em breve ela poderia realmente falar... Entendê-lo, e ele queria que ela o entendesse. Quem sabe assim, quando ele lhe dissesse para parar de escalá-lo, ela iria obedecer!**


	16. Chapter XV

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XV**

Um pouco cansado de toda a emoção do dia, o jovem Edward acabou por se sentar, fato que fez a púbere selvagem muito animada, pois assim seria muito mais fácil brincar com o cabelo dele.

O Professor e Emmett ainda olhavam extasiados para a mulher selvagem.

Já o jovem Lorde estava ansioso.

Agora que ele tinha certeza que ela era real, ele se sentia um pouco perdido.

O que ele faria com uma mulher selvagem?

Não poderia levá-la para Londres assim.

Bem, talvez se ela aprendesse a falar, e se talvez começasse a ter alguns modos, fosse possível.

Não seria...

Ele queria grunhir.

Estava tão confuso. Mas anda assim feliz, a sua mulher selvagem era real.

E estava procurando piolhos em sua cabeça.

Com um suspiro cansado, ele a deixou brincar com o seu cabelo, se era aquilo que ela queria, ele poderia fazer aquele sacrifício.

Cansados de observar a mulher selvagem, o Professor e o seu filho passaram a organizar o acampamento.

\- O que faremos pai?

\- Não faço idéia meu filho, mas com certeza, não poderemos deixá-la para trás.

\- Então quer levá-la para Londres quando formos? – ambos olharam para onde Edward estava sentado com o nariz franzido, enquanto a mulher estava praticamente sentada nos ombros dele e ria divertida, mexendo no cabelo dele.

\- Bem, é claro que ela terá que ser civilizada antes.

\- E como diabos se faz isso?

\- Primeiro, ela precisará aprender a falar. – o jovem Emmett esfregou a nuca confuso.

\- Isso deve ser difícil, sabe, ensinar alguém a falar.

\- Não precisamente, ela não fala, pois não teve contato com pessoas, eu imagino, então só de estar próxima a gente, ela deverá começar a absorver as palavras, como uma criança pequena... E claro, nós iremos ajudá-la com as palavras novas.

\- Certo, poderemos fazer isso. Talvez quando ela começar a falar, nós possamos descobrir quem ela é.

\- Eu gostaria disso. É muito frustrante não saber de onde ela veio, o porquê dela estar aqui.

\- Um bom mistério para mantê-lo acordado a noite, hum?

Emmett riu quando viu que Bella, como Edward a chamava, havia arrancado os seus óculos e agora os olhava com fascínio. Era bonito ver o seu amigo bem educado tendo um momento difícil com a moça.

\- Hmmm, temos mais alguma tenda filho?

\- Tenda?

\- Sim, para a moça.

\- Ah, achei que ela iria dormir com Edward. – os olhos do Professor se arregalaram.

\- Que absurdo Emmett! Selvagem ou não, ela ainda é uma dama.

\- Que não tem nenhum censo de etiqueta, e tem uma pequena paixão pelo nosso Lorde.

O Professor abriu a boca para negar mais uma vez, contudo se calou ao ver a moça sentada no colo do Lorde, em questão, enquanto contornava o rosto dele com os dedos, ao mesmo tempo em que ele tentava afastá-la, mas sem muito sucesso.

\- Tem razão, será impossível separá-los...

\- Sem contar que será hilário quando Edward descobrir que terá uma colega de tenda.

Mesmo não querendo admitir, Carlisle sorriu.

 **Edward era um jovem muito bom e gentil, mas ao mesmo tempo muito sério, e seria realmente interessante vê-lo perder a cabeça com a moça selvagem.**


	17. Chapter XVI

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XVI**

 ** _Diário de Bordo de Edward_** ** _Northwood_** ** _._**

 ** _Sexta semana na ilha..._**

 _Minha mente parecia que iria se desintegrar._

 _Mal podia acreditar que tudo aquilo fosse real._

 _Ela era real, e estava aqui._

 _E sabe falar..._

 _Bem, não falar apropriadamente, mas ela entendia um pouco as coisas, poderia ensiná-la mais, e quem sabe, em breve, ela poderá me contar a sua história e de onde veio._

 _Estou tão ansioso para saber mais sobre Bella._

 _O seu nome verdadeiro, o de seus pais, como veio parar nessa ilha, há quantos anos estaria aqui, como sobreviveu..._

 _Enfim, ah, muitos mistérios envolvendo-a e quero desvendá-los todos._

 _Quero saber tudo sobre ela e depois..._

 _Céus... O que farei depois? (...) Pois em alguns meses terei que partir, e agora que a conheço, eu sei que não posso deixá-la aqui._

 _Ela terá que ir conosco._

 _Como a minha família se sentirá em ter uma hospede permanente e selvagem?_

 _James irá adorá-la, a minha avó terá um infarto, o meu avô, seria difícil dizer, ele sempre ficava em cima do muro nesses assuntos._

 _Enfim..._

* * *

Edward ofegou quando o diário foi arrancado de suas mãos, ele olhou para Bella com um suspiro cansado.

\- Bella, eu estava escrevendo.

\- B- bea?

\- Sim, Bella, é você! Agora me devolva... – ela deu mais uma olhada no diário, em seguida subiu em seu colo novamente, jogando o caderno longe e voltou a brincar com o seu cabelo.

\- Nossa, mas você gosta mesmo do meu cabelo, hein?

Ela o ignorou e ele suspirou a deixando brincar.

 **O que mais ele podia fazer?**

 **N/B** – Nada, né? Amando a fic e vocês?

 **TUCA**


	18. Chapter XVII

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XVII**

Emmett entregou um prato com pão e queijo para o amigo, o jovem Lorde agradeceu com um suspiro cansado.

\- Foi um longo dia, hein meu amigo?

\- Muito longo.

Ambos olharam para a tenda escritório do Professor, lá Bella pegava tudo com curiosidade, enquanto o catedrático tirava as coisas da mão dela, com medo de que ela as quebrasse, mas ainda assim, ensinando-a o nome de cada objeto.

\- Ela é bem curiosa, hein?

\- Imagino que seja natural devido às circunstâncias.

\- Sim, mas ela parece extremamente curiosa sobre você...

\- Bom, fui o primeiro ser humano que ela já viu.

\- Ela não fica subindo em cima de mim e procurando piolhos em meu cabelo. – brincou Emmett e o jovem suspirou, ele também não entendia a curiosidade da moça consigo.

Por que justo com ele?

\- O mais triste é que ela achou um...

\- Um piolho? – com um suspiro desolado o Lorde assentiu fazendo o rapaz gargalhar, o som fez a jovem selvagem esquecer os objetos interessantes que estava vendo e voltou correndo para junto deles.

Ao chegar mais perto, ela ficou preocupada ao ver o olhar triste de seu bichinho, o grandão ria ameaçadoramente, ela silvou pra ele e foi abraçar o seu bichinho protetoramente, enfiando o rosto dele em seu peito.

Deu um olhar feroz e se sentiu satisfeita quando ele deu um passo para trás.

\- Calma querida, eu só estava brincando.

\- Bella, por favor, isso não é apropriado... – o seu bichinho falava, mas ela se recusava a soltá-lo, até que o grandão entendesse que ele era dela.

\- Bea, Edwad... – rosnou e o grandão assentiu se afastando mais.

Ela estava animada com as novas palavras, era bom poder dar um nome a seu bichinho, ele lhe deu um também, então isso significava que eles eram um do outro e ninguém faria mal ao que era dela.

\- Bella não pode! Pelo amor de Deus... – suspirando ela se afastou.

Como ele gostava de fazer barulhos, principalmente quando ela o tocava, era cansativo, às vezes. Quando o olhou, achou muito fascinante como a sua cara estava vermelha, muito, muito vermelha mesmo, voltou a se sentar em cima dele e tocou o seu rosto, estava muito quente, riu divertida e ele bufou.

\- Isso não foi apropriado Bella, não pode tocar as pessoas assim, principalmente um homem, tem que ter modos, nós... – cansada de todo o barulho, ela tampou a boca dele, enquanto deitava a cabeça em seu ombro e o olhava com um sorriso.

\- Acho que ela quer que você pare de falar. – Emmett falou de longe e Edward suspirou.

Ele tirou a mão dela e a olhou irritado, ela sorriu mais.

\- Ela é impossível.

\- Ela acha que você é dela.

\- O que quer dizer?

\- Achei que ela arrancaria a minha cabeça. Ela me culpou por você estar chateado, há pouco.

\- Interessante...

\- Muito interessante! – o jovem Thornton balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente, fazendo o rosto de Edward voltar a corar.

Cansado desse assunto, o Lorde ignorou o seu amigo idiota e a jovem em seu colo, depois voltou a sua refeição que ele tinha deixado no tronco ao seu lado, assim que ele pegou o prato, viu a curiosidade nos olhos dela.

\- Você deve estar com fome, não é Bella?

Ela virou a cabeça confusa.

\- Aqui, comida. Co-mi-da. – falou lentamente e levou um pedaço de pão a boca.

Ela abriu a boca esperando e ele riu.

\- Comida. – falou mais uma vez colocando um pedaço em sua boca.

Ela comeu ansiosamente e seus olhos se arregalaram e voltou a abrir a boca.

\- Primeiro diga. Comida, comida, comida. – falou várias vezes lentamente, ela grunhiu.

\- Edwad...

\- Vamos, sei que consegue. Comida!

\- Co – co- coomi... – o olhou ansiosamente, ele sorriu e lhe deu mais um pedaço.

\- Isso mesmo, você é incrível! Comida. – falou mais uma vez com o pedaço perto da boca dela.

\- Co – coomia.

\- Muito bem Bella!

Ele lhe deu mais pão, depois tentou o queijo, mas ela não gostou do cheiro e se recusou a comer. Então, ele deixou o pão para ela e comeu o queijo.

Ao terminarem, ele se levantou e ajeitou as roupas.

\- Em breve escurecerá.

O Professor e Emmett se olharam, em seguida para o jovem Lorde.

\- Sim, em breve.

\- Muito em breve.

\- Huh, onde Bella irá dormir? – os dois voltaram a se olhar, em seguida para Edward.

\- Com você, é claro!

\- O quê? – ele guinchou e Emmett bufou enquanto o Professor desviava o olhar.

\- Você realmente acha que ela iria dormir em uma tenda sozinha?

\- Suponho que não, mesmo sendo o apropriado, mas... nós, mas... – a sua voz foi sumindo e o seu rosto se avermelhando mais e mais a cada minuto.

\- Edward, por algum motivo, ela confia em você, sei que não tomará liberdade alguma ou indevida com ela. – sentenciou o Professor, fazendo o rosto do rapaz mais vermelho ainda.

\- É óbvio que não! É um absurdo que sugira tal ato.

\- Então, já que é assim... Está decidido, a moça ficará com você.

\- Mas, mas, mas...

\- Edwad... – ele olhou para ela que o olhava com preocupação e forçou um sorriso.

\- Creio que dormiremos juntos Bella.

\- Bea.

\- Sim, Edward e Bella. – isso a fez sorrir.

\- Edwad, Bea.

 **Por que ele temia que o seu calvário só estivesse para começar?**


	19. Chapter XVIII

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XVIII**

O jovem olhou suplicante para o Professor, ele tinha que ajudá-lo, não havia como ele ou Emmett fazer aquilo. Era muito inapropriado, não havia como eles fazerem aquilo...

\- Não, você terá que fazer Edward.

\- Mas Professor, eu não posso.

\- Você pode!

\- Não, não posso, é errado, é inapropriado, sem contar que poderia manchar a reputação dela.

\- Edward, ela é uma mulher selvagem, não tem reputação.

\- Mas vai ter quando a levar para Londres.

\- Pretende levá-la com você?

\- É claro, não posso deixá-la para trás, não sei ainda o que farei com ela quando chegarmos lá, mas a levarei... Isso é certeza!

\- Então creio que se pretende levá-la, a considere como sua responsabilidade?

\- Mas é claro.

\- E como um Lorde, você deve cuidar do que estava sob a sua responsabilidade.

\- Sim, é claro. – voltou a repetir já irritado com as palavras do Professor.

\- Então é sua responsabilidade dar banho nela. – a boca do Lorde caiu aberta, o Professor até tentou esconder o sorriso, mas era impossível devido às circunstâncias.

Vendo que não havia mais escolha, o jovem assentiu.

Teria ele que dar um banho em Bella.

O Professor se recusava e ele não permitira que Emmett o fizesse, mesmo o seu amigo tendo se oferecido, ele ainda era homem e a tentação podia falar mais alto. A dele podia, por isso havia pedido ao Professor que era mais velho e um homem da ciência, mas ele se recusara, então agora teria que dar um banho em Bella.

Pelos céus, aquela seria uma tarefa hercúlea.

\- Então não irá dar banho nela?

\- Sim, sim irei, só... Bem, não sei por onde começar.

\- Primeiro: terá que levá-la ao rio, lavá-la, principalmente o cabelo. Depois coloque roupas nela, as dela parece que irão se desmanchar a qualquer momento.

\- Eu ainda estou surpreso que ela use alguma.

\- Sim, eu também. Mas pela aparência são bem antigas, é possível que ela nunca as tenha tirado.

Assentindo, e vendo que não tinha mais outra solução, o jovem foi até a sua tenda onde pegou uma camisa, um calção e toalhas, pegou também sabonetes, seria o suficiente por hora. Bella estava o olhando com curiosidade.

Enquanto ele implorava ao Professor por ajuda, ela nunca saiu de perto dele, o rodeando em busca de uma chance de subir nele, ele supunha.

\- Vamos Bella...

\- Edwad...

\- Venha, com Edward. – ele estendeu a mão e ela olhou com curiosidade para a mão dele.

\- Bea?

\- Venha comigo.

\- Bea, Edwad.

\- Isso Bella e Edward. – ela sorriu e colou a sua mão na dele, ele deu um aperto gentil, enquanto a levava em direção ao rio.

Felizmente, o rio não era muito longe, era bem próximo na verdade, chegaram em poucos minutos, o que foi bom, pois ele estava muito ansioso com o que estava por vir. Engolindo em seco, ele a olhou com cautela.

\- Bem, uh, chegamos.

\- Edwad? – ela o olhou com um sorriso, ele tentou sorrir de volta, mas estava muito nervoso.

Não fazia idéia do que fazer. Será que deveria tirar as roupas dela? Ou pedir para ela tirar? Queria puxar os cabelos de frustração.

\- Então, uh, Bella tomar banho.

\- Bea?

\- Isso, Bella banho. Ba-nho. Banho.

\- Ba-ba-bano.

\- Banho.

\- Bano. – falou com um biquinho o que lhe fez rir.

Certo, ela sabia a palavra, mas não o que significava.

Céus, por que aquilo era tão difícil?

Vendo que não havia outro jeito, ele tirou a camisa, as calças e as botas, ficando somente de calção, sentiu o seu rosto esquentar violentamente ao olhar atento de Bella.

\- Hmmm, agora vamos tomar um banho. – falou nervosamente e começou a ir para a água.

Pelos céus, nunca se imaginou em uma situação como aquela. Sendo ele um Lorde, tudo o que esperava da vida, seria um dia se casar com uma mulher recatada que só o deixasse vê-la à noite, no escuro e somente nos momentos em que ambos esperavam que a união pudesse lhes dar filhos.

Não que ele não gostasse do sexo em si, era somente, que sendo um filho de um Lorde, mesmo que ele não tivesse títulos, ele ainda teria que se casar com uma moça de boa família, e seria certo que nenhuma moça de boa família gostaria do ato de fazer amor.

Ele estava bem com aquilo. De verdade, já tinha aceitado que era o seu destino quando voltasse para casa, na verdade, a sua avó havia deixado bem claro. Ela não iria contra a sua viagem, mas quando ele voltasse teria que se casar.

Quando a água bateu em seus joelhos, ele se sentiu satisfeito e se sentou. O bom daquele lugar era que era tão quente, que mesmo a água, não era gelada, ela era fria, por vezes morna, tomar banho no rio era tão bom quanto um de banheira em casa.

Ao se sentar, esperou pacientemente ela viesse até ele. Ele sabia que ela viria, pois por algum motivo desconhecido por ele, a jovem estava fascinada por sua pessoa.

Quando ouviu o barulho da água espirrando, ele fechou os olhos com força e tomou uma respiração profunda.

Ele só iria dar banho nela, não seria nada demais.

Tudo seria simples e rápido, iria ensiná-la e ela poderia até fazer sozinha.

Com isso em mente, ele abriu os olhos, mas a boca dele caiu aberta, os seus olhos reviraram e temeu que fosse ter um infarto ali mesmo.

\- Bella? – guinchou, ela riu e caiu de joelho na frente dele.

\- Edwad... – ele queria correr, mas não sabia pra onde, a mulher estava nua.

Nua, pelada, sem roupas, como veio ao mundo e se aproximando cada vez mais.

Pelos céus, ele não podia olhar, ele era um Lorde, filho de um Duque, um homem civilizado, um... um... homem, era o que ele era, e por fim, ele olhou engoliu em seco.

Ela era bonita...

Seios pequenos e firmes, cintura fina, quadris largos, perfeita!

E estava muito perto.

Na verdade, ela estava em cima dele, os seios na altura de sua boca, engoliu com força e depois olhou para ela, que apenas sorria divertida. Os olhos escuros pareciam travessos, como se soubesse que estava o provocando de propósito.

E no fim das contas, ele era realmente um homem, pois sentiu uma parte de si endurecer consideravelmente, o que o fez mais vermelho e desconfortável.

\- Bella, deve... hmmm, deve sair.

\- Bea, Edwad. – sussurrou sorrindo, o seu corpo se aproximando mais e esfregando os seus seios contra o peito dele.

\- Meu Deus... – se sentindo cada vez mais excitado, prendeu o seu membro entre as coxas para que ela não o sentisse e tentou limpar a sua mente.

\- Hora do banho da Bella.

\- Bano?

\- Isso, banho da Bella.

\- Bano Bea.

\- Muito bem Bella.

\- Bano Edwad?

\- Não, só de Bella.

\- Bea, Edwad. – ela insistiu e ele suspirou.

\- Banho da Bella e Edward. – ela sorriu satisfeita e o olhou com curiosidade.

Assentindo pra si mesmo, ele pegou o sabonete e passou a esfregá-lo na pele dela.

Ela guinchou e riu quando viu a espuma, passando a brincar e a soprar toda a espuma que ele fazia na pele dela.

Então, tentando ser o mais indiferente possível, o jovem Lorde lavou a moça como pode... ...os seus braços, o pescoço, o rosto, a barriga e pernas, depois os seios, as coxas... Fez muita espuma na intenção de esconder algumas partes que ele, como um cavalheiro, não deveria olhar.

Mesmo querendo muito...

Seu cabelo, no entanto, foi uma luta, estava com nos, pedaços de folhas e até frutas secas, limpá-lo foi difícil, mas seria ainda mais penteá-lo.

Quando se sentiu satisfeito e ela estava limpa, o suficiente, ele se apressou em ir mais ao fundo do rio para esfriar a cabeça e outras partes de seu corpo. Claro que ela o seguiu, se grudando nele de forma nenhuma pouco apropriada, mas o seu sorriso era tão bonito e feliz, que ele conseguiu deixar de lado por um momento, a sua falta de pudor.

Com ela agarrada a ele, ele nadou mais para o fundo, a ajudando a se livrar do sabão, satisfeito, ele voltou para a margem, onde a levou até as coisas que pegou, colocando-a no chão.

Rapidamente, agarrou uma toalha a enrolando nela a secando de pressa, ela ria e sorria divertida, ato que o fez sorrir também.

Ao terminar, colocou a camisa nela, abotoando-a rapidamente, em seguida, os calções, esses foram um pouco mais difícil, pois ela não parava quieta. Quando terminou, ele a olhou satisfeito.

\- Ah, assim é bem melhor!

\- Edwad?

\- Está linda Bella. – ela sorriu, fazendo-o sorrir.

Sim, ela estava linda, e se não fosse às circunstâncias, ela até poderia se passar por uma dama.

\- Edwad... – ela sussurrou subindo nele e ele suspirou.

 **Quase uma dama...**


	20. Chapter XIX

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XIX**

 ** _Diário de Bordo de Edward Northwood._**

 ** _Sexta semana na ilha..._**

 _Devo confessar que estar com Bella era uma provação maior do que eu esperava._

 _Claro, aquilo era melhor do que a alternativa de não tê-la conhecido, ainda assim, quanto mais um homem poderia suportar?_

 _Se dar um banho nela fora uma prova dos céus, para julgar o meu caráter, temo do que será ao dormir com ela..._

 _Eu realmente poderia fazer aquilo?_

 _Pensando bem, eu deveria tê-la deixado suja mesmo... Talvez o seu mal cheiro esfriasse a minha libido._

 _Mas agora, só de olhar para ela, as minhas mãos tremiam na ânsia de tocá-la, a sua mistura de inocência e sensualidade estava me botando louco._

 _Tento me lembrar de que ela era uma mulher perdida e sozinha, sem idéia do mundo fora dessa ilha, inocente e pura, mas quando ela começava a me escalar, a me tocar, sempre com aqueles olhos escuros provocadores, acredito que ela fazia de propósito, ela era uma enviada do diabo pra me tentar._

 _Eu nunca estive tão próximo de cair em tentação._

 _Afinal, eu era apenas um homem._

 _E lutar contra aquilo estava cada vez mais e mais difícil..._

* * *

O jovem Edward olhou irritado para a sua linda selvagem. Por que será que ela sempre lhe arrancava o diário das mãos? Aquele objeto era o seu modo de extravasar as suas frustrações, e no momento, o rapaz tinha muitas...

\- Bella, me devolva! – ele esticou a mão e ela olhou para o diário com curiosidade, o cheirou e focou os seus olhos nas letras, como se estivesse irritada, o jogou para trás e foi para cima dele.

Ele deu um suspiro e a deixou montar em seu colo, enquanto ela deitava a cabeça em seu ombro, o olhando ansiosamente.

\- Suponho que prefira que dê atenção a você ao invés do diário, não é? – ela continuou o olhando e ele sorriu, por fim.

Hesitante, ergueu a mão e tocou o seu cabelo, estava macio e sem nós, havia sido difícil tirar todos e ela não tinha sido feliz durante o processo, teve certeza, pois ao terminar, ela silvou para ele e correu para longe.

Mas como sempre, ela voltava, e agora, o olhava com os olhos muito abertos e um pequeno sorriso feliz, aquilo o incentivou a continuar os carinhos, passando os dedos pelos fios, esfregando gentilmente a sua nuca, tocando-a como nunca tocara em outra mulher.

Era um toque simples e terno, mas com os olhos dela fixo nos seus, pareceu mais.

Muito mais...

Aos poucos, ela foi ficando deveras sonolenta, os seus olhos lutando para se manter abertos, mas não durou muito, em poucos minutos, ela adormeceu nos braços dele... Ele a olhou com cuidado, agora que dormia.

Bella era realmente bonita, e o nome que escolhera era perfeito para ela.

Tocou o seu pequeno nariz arrebitado e ela o franziu em seu sonho, aquilo fez com que ele sorrisse e se encantasse mais um pouco por ela.

Céus, o que faria?

Ela não entendia a língua dele.

Mas estava conectada a ele de um modo que ninguém mais esteve.

Ela era dele para proteger, não sabia como aquilo chegara a acontecer, mas sabia em seu coração, que era assim.

Bella não tinha ninguém no mundo, somente ele.

Claro, Emmett e o Professor não a abandonariam, mas ele sabia que no fundo, era ele quem teria que cuidar dela, protegê-la...

Ela era dele.

Essa resolução o fez se sentir muito bem, além de decidido.

Ele começaria por lhe ensinar a sua língua, em seguida... Bem, eles decidiriam quando chegasse à hora...

 **No momento, a sua única certeza, era que não a abandonaria nunca...**


	21. Chapter XX

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XX**

Com um pouco de dificuldade, o jovem Lorde entrou na tenda com a jovem em seus braços, a aconchegou entre os seus cobertores. Tendo certeza de que ela estivesse confortável, pensou em sair, mas se deteve e acabou por deitar ao lado dela, ficou a observando.

Mil planos rondando na sua mente, enquanto decidia qual seria o melhor meio de ensiná-la a falar.

Ler e escrever viria mais a frente, falar era o seu objetivo principal no momento.

Queria se comunicar com ela, entendê-la.

Não a sobrecarregaria com tantas coisas de uma vez, ela deveria aprender como falar, como se expressar com ele.

Talvez assim soubesse a sua história.

Ou quem ela era...

Com aqueles pensamentos, ele adormeceu, mal percebendo que a jovem selvagem, se aconchegava mais contra o corpo viril.

Fora da tenda, o jovem Thornton e seu pai observavam os acontecimentos com ávido interesse.

O Professor mais interessado nas descobertas que fariam quando a jovem finalmente pudesse falar.

Já o rapaz, estava feliz por ver o seu amigo, finalmente, relaxando um pouco.

Uma mulher como Bella era exatamente o que o rapaz precisava.

\- Creio que teremos que deixar a nossa pesquisa de lado.

\- Teremos?

\- Bem sim, como ajudaremos Bella, se formos a viagens de campo?

\- Hmmm, seria difícil, mas podemos dar um jeito.

\- Realmente?

\- É claro! Ainda tem aqueles cartões com imagens, não tem?

\- Sim, sempre ando com eles.

\- Os usaremos para ensinar as palavras novas a ela. E podemos fazer isso enquanto fazemos as suas viagens. Edward estará conosco para fazer os seus desenhos.

\- Muito bem Emmett!

O jovem assentiu se espreguiçando em seguida.

\- Bom, foi um longo dia e estou exausto.

\- Sim, vamos nos recolher, amanhã será um dia mais longo que hoje.

\- Com certeza será. Mas com certeza, será muito divertido também.

Mesmo evitando, o Professor acabou por sorrir, ver Edward fugindo das atenções da moça era realmente divertido, ainda que desse pena do pobre rapaz, era difícil não rir da situação.

 **Só esperava que ela não o deixasse louco**.


	22. Chapter XXI

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XXI**

Com um suspiro feliz, o jovem Lorde se aconchegou mais contra a fonte de calor, era boa e reconfortante e ele só queria estar mais e mais perto dela... E foi o que ele fez, se enterrando ao máximo que pôde ali, isso até um gemido suave vir da fonte de calor, o que lhe fez abrir os olhos para perceber que estava com o rosto enterrado em um doce e quente par de seios, enquanto era abraçado pelos braços e pernas da sua selvagem.

\- Jesus... – ele grunhiu se afastando o que a fez se acordar, ele a viu bocejar com os olhos ainda fechados, cocar o cabelo todo bagunçado, em seguida realmente olhar em volta.

O que não foi uma boa idéia, pois ela se desesperou, ele imaginou que fosse por se ver em um lugar fechado, então se levantou rapidamente, ato que não foi à melhor atitude, já que a tenda era pequena e a sua cabeça bateu na estrutura, a tenda desmontou bem em cima deles.

A jovem gritou com o susto, o rapaz tentou ajudá-la a se desvencilhar dos panos e madeiras que estavam em cima deles, mas com ela se agitando toda, não foi fácil, felizmente o Professor e Emmett devem ter ouvido todo o alvoroço, pois a tenda foi arrancada de cima deles. Os dois olhavam divertidos para o jovem casal.

Bella respirou de alívio a se ver livre da tenda, ela silvou para ela e saiu correndo para longe.

\- Bella, espere... – Edward chamou, mas ela somente correu em direção as árvores.

Ele estava aliviado por se ver fora da tenda, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupado, onde ela teria indo?

\- Se acalme Edward, com certeza ela só está envergonhada. – o Professor tocou em seu ombro e o olhou confuso.

\- Envergonhada?

\- Eu ficaria se tivesse agido como ela. – brincou Emmett remontando a tenda.

Edward olhou mais uma vez em direção as árvores e suspirou.

Seria tão simples assim?

Vergonha...

E por algo tão bobo?

Ele deu de ombros, não fazia idéia do que ia à mente das mulheres, muito menos de uma selvagem. Então iria confiar nas palavras do Professor.

Apressou-se em se trocar para começar o dia, ele iria comer algo, trabalhar e pensar em um jeito de educar Bella, pois ele precisava urgentemente entendê-la.

Bem, pelo menos na medida do possível.

Depois de comer e se limpar, Edward e o Professor passaram a maior parte da manhã estudando as suas últimas anotações e começaram a planejar a próxima viagem de campo.

Ambos estavam tão compenetrados em seus planos, que a presença de Bella só foi notada quando ela começou a escalá-lo.

Edward grunhiu e tentou tirá-la.

\- Bella, por favor...

\- Edwad... – ela sussurrou enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço e ele suspirou.

\- Parece que vamos ter que encerrar por hoje, Professor.

\- Eu vejo... Vá e passe um pouco de tempo com Bella, será bom pra vocês.

\- Certo! – ele estava prestes a sair, ainda com a mulher grudada nele como um macaco aranha, quando o Professor o chamou.

\- Aqui... – ele pegou a caixa que o Professor Thornton lhe entregou com curiosidade.

\- O que é? – o jovem perguntou, já abrindo a caixa e sorriu ao ver a imagem de uma árvore com um grande A do lado. – O alfabeto?

\- Sim, era da mãe de Emmett. Ela ensinava o nosso filho em casa, assim como algumas crianças do nosso vilarejo.

\- Ah, eu não posso aceitar...

\- Eu insisto, minha Esme, odiaria que isso ficasse guardado, ela iria adorar Bella, ela ficaria mais do que feliz que eles estivessem sendo usados para ajudá-la.

\- Obrigado Professor. – Edward sorriu e saiu com a caixa em mãos e Bella ainda grudada em suas costas. Ele foi para a entrada da tenda e se sentou em um tronco, ela deslizou para o seu colo e o olhou com curiosidade.

Pegando o primeiro cartão, ele mostrou a ela.

\- Árvore. – ela olhou a imagem extasiada e a pegou, olhando-a mais de perto.

\- Edwad? – sorrindo ele apontou para o desenho e voltou a repetir.

\- Ár-vo-re, árvore. – repetiu, mas algumas vezes, lentamente para que ela compreendesse a palavra, o que ela fez prontamente.

\- Ávore...

\- Muito bem, Bella. – sem pensar, ele beijou a bochecha da jovem e ela suspirou arregalando os olhos, ao perceber o que fez, o jovem corou levemente e pegou o próximo cartão.

\- Hmmm, certo, vamos continuar.

 **E eles continuaram, por várias e várias horas.**

* * *

 **N/A: Oi povo pervo**

 **Então eu já tinha o cap pronto, mas não postei pq não gostei dele u.u**

 **Enfim fiz um novo kkkk**

 **Vou tentar postar aki nessa fic dia sim dia não ok**

 **Se eu não postar foi por falta de inspiração ou comentários :p kkkk**

 **Agora espero que estejam amando meu Tarzan ao contrário assim como eu estou amando escrever kkk**

 **Vou indo fuiii**


	23. Chapter XXII

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.** Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XXII**

Edward abriu os olhos em sobressalto.

Algo estava errado naquela manhã.

Olhou em volta e rapidamente entendeu o motivo.

\- Bella? – a palavra deixou os seus lábios antes que pudesse se conter.

Rapidamente, saiu da tenda olhando em volta, mas não havia nem sinal dela.

-Diabos!

\- Bom dia, Edward.

\- Emmett! – cumprimentou o amigo formalmente vendo-o rolar os olhos, mas o ignorou, estava mais preocupado com Bella.

\- O que procura?

\- Bella.

\- Ela não está na tenda?

\- Não. Onde ela pode ter ido?

\- Deve ter ido se aliviar ou coisa assim.

\- Você acha?

\- Aonde mais ela iria?

Edward assentiu, mas ainda não estava muito satisfeito.

Ele tentou se concentrar no trabalho, na comida, nos estudos, em seus desenhos e até no diário, mas a sua mente estava longe.

Estava em Bella, onde ela estaria?

Foi até o rio na esperança de encontrá-la, mas nenhum sinal dela.

Voltou para o acampamento e pegou o seu caderno de desenhos, passou a desenhá-la, por um breve momento temeu que tudo tivesse sido um sonho.

Bella não passasse do fruto de sua imaginação.

\- Bella ainda não voltou? – murmurou o Professor deixando as suas anotações por um momento e o jovem negou.

\- Ainda não.

\- Ela voltará em breve, ela não pode ficar longe de você. – o rapaz corou até as orelhas.

\- Professor!

\- Só constatando um fato, meu filho.

Ele bufou ignorando o Professor, mas não pode deixar de sorrir, era bom saber que ela não podia ficar longe dele, porque mesmo que ele ainda não estivesse pronto para admitir, em seu interior, ele sabia, não poderia ficar longe dela também.

Claro que esse pensamento voou pela janela, quando se passou três dias sem Bella.

\- Iremos a uma viagem de campo amanhã, Edward.

\- Sim, Professor... – murmurou o rapaz ainda desenhando, o homem mais velho suspirou.

\- Ela voltará Edward.

\- Sim homem, ela deve estar fazendo coisas de selvagem. – brincou Emmett, o que fez o rapaz arquear uma sobrancelha.

\- Que seria?

\- Como vou saber, não sou selvagem.

\- Às vezes tenho minhas duvidas... – murmurou o Professor, isso fez Edward rir, mesmo que por um momento.

Ele observou o Professor e Emmett discutirem e sorriu.

Era bom estar na companhia de seus amigos, ele sabia que mesmo que durante a viagem de navio, tivesse tido pensamentos assassinos contra eles, estava feliz por fazer parte daquela pequena família.

Conforme escurecia, eles jantaram e se recolheram, enquanto estava deitado no escuro em sua tenda, Edward rezou para que Bella ficasse bem.

Real ou não, ele só desejava que onde quer que ela estivesse, ela ficasse bem.

Com esses pensamentos ele adormeceu, só para ser despertado por uma fonte deliciosa de calor, que fez um rastro de fogo por seu corpo e foi descendo e descendo, descendo...

Edward abriu os olhos dando de cara com Bella, ela sorriu e ele sorriu, mas quando a mão dela agarrou o pênis dele, que estava endurecido, devido a ereção matinal, ele gritou e se afastou.

\- NÂO! – ela o olhou um tanto confusa.

\- Edwad?

Céus, a voz dela, ele sentiu saudades da selvagem.

Do som, de vê-la, de tocá-la, de... ...as mãos dela se esticaram para ele e mais uma vez, ele gritou, só que dessa vez, ele se levantando tão rápido que desmontou a cabana, deixando ele e Bella embolados no meio dos tecidos e madeiras.

Porém ao ver o sorriso dela, ele não se importou muito.

 **Ela estava de volta...**


	24. Chapter XXIII

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.** Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo XXIII_**

 ** _Diário de Bordo de Edward Northwood._**

 ** _Oitava semana na ilha..._**

 _Ensinar uma pessoa a falar era mais difícil do que pensava._

 _Felizmente, Bella era inteligente e curiosa. Ela pegava fácil, as palavras, às vezes não entendia os seus significados, mas com paciência, ela aprendia rápido._

 _O Professor tinha alguns cartões com imagens que ajudaram muito, fiz alguns desenhos também, e apenas por nos observar, Bella vem ficando muito esperta com as palavras._

 _Acreditava que em pouco tempo ela estaria falando._

 _Bem, ela já falava, mas estaria fazendo sentido, pelo menos._

 _Confesso que estava ansioso para aquilo._

 _Finalmente poderia pedir para que ela parasse de me escalar como se eu fosse uma árvore._

 _Embora eu desconfiasse que ela já conhecesse a palavra, NÃO muito bem, mas fingia que não entendia para continuar subindo em mim._

 _O que vinha sido difícil, afinal só tem até um certo limite que um homem pode agüentar e Bella vem levado o meu a níveis catastróficos._

 _Se dar banho nela não foi uma prova dos infernos, acordar com ela agarrada a mim era uma prova do próprio diabo._

 _Eu era um homem, e mesmo um homem na minha posição, uma hora joga tudo para o ar, e se rende. E temo que esteja cada vez mais próximo disso..._

* * *

\- Edwad, Edwad... – o rapaz ergueu os olhos do caderno e sorriu ao ver Bella correndo até ele, ela carregava um punhado de flores nas mãos.

\- Bella, onde estava? – ela havia saído logo que eles acordaram e não retornara há várias horas, foi com um suspiro triste que ele percebeu que ela estava suja.

Aquilo significava outro banho, além de ser mais um teste para a sua sanidade mental.

\- Flô. – ela empurrou as flores em seu nariz e ele assentiu as afastando.

\- São lindas, Bella.

\- Flô, Edwad.

\- Certo, obrigado! São lindas! – ele as pegou e cheirou. – Muito cheirosas também.

Ele havia tentado ensinar a Bella sobre o seu trabalho, já havia feito uma viagem de expedição com Bella junto, enquanto desenhava as flores que o Professor gostava, ele tentou lhe dizer que amava as flores, e que o seu trabalho era juntar as mais bonitas e raras.

Ele duvidava que ela tivesse entendido algo, mas mesmo assim, queria que ela entendesse.

Queria que ela fizesse parte de sua vida.

Colocando as flores no chão, ele voltou a pegar o diário na esperança de voltar a escrever, mas parecia que Bella tinha mais a dizer, pois puxou o caderno da mão dele e agarrou as flores e entregou a ele.

\- Flô, Edwad.

\- Sim, Bella, são lindas, e vou guardá-las, tudo bem? – sorriu e colocou as flores na tenda.

Ela sorriu satisfeita e ainda com o diário em mãos, olhou feio para ele e depois para o jovem Lorde.

\- Agora me devolva o diário.

\- Não! – grunhiu e ele bufou.

\- Sim, ele é meu, me devolva.

\- Não, meu Edwad.

\- Uh... – ele corou um pouco confuso com as suas palavras.

\- Vejo que temos uma briga de casal. – Emmett se aproximou e tirou o diário das mãos de Bella, ela arfou e rosnou pra ele.

\- Vai embola! – ambos arregalaram os olhos.

Só fazia duas semanas que estavam ensinando as palavras a Bella, ela já entendia tão bem o que queria que os deixou surpresos.

\- Será que ela sabe o que essas palavras significam?

\- Duvido, ela pode só estar repetindo o que ouviu.

Ambos assentiram ainda confusos com o aprendizado rápido da mulher selvagem.

Será que em tão pouco tempo ela realmente podia entendê-los?

Vendo que nenhum deles lhe entendia, ela bufou e se agarrou ao seu bichinho.

\- Meu Edwad! – e silvou para o cara grande.

Era bom poder falar e lhes mostrar que entendia, além de dizer que Edwad era só dela.

 **Os barulhos, ou palavras como eles chamavam, eram difíceis, mas ela entendia e estava aprendendo mais e mais, em breve deixaria claro que Edwad era só dela e de mais ninguém!**


	25. Chapter XXIV

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.** Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.** 100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.** Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.** Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.** Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XXIV**

\- Ah, muito, muito interessante... – o Professor Thornton parou diante de uma flor e o grupo parou com ele.

O jovem Thornton suspirou e se recostou em uma árvore.

Já o Lorde se juntou ao Professor imediatamente e passaram a discutir sobre a flor.

A jovem mulher selvagem, grunhiu, ela se pendurou em uma árvore pelos cipós e ficou olhando para o seu bichinho.

Ele realmente gostava das _flô_ , ela não entendia o porquê daquilo.

Sim, eram bonitas, mas eram só _flô_.

Haviam um monte delas em toda parte.

\- Não se preocupe Bella, no final do dia, ele ainda vai voltar para você. – ela olhou para o gigante e grunhiu.

Nunca entendia o que ele dizia, muito menos porque sempre sorria como se guardasse um segredo.

Ela odiava segredos.

Odiava não saber das coisas.

E odiava que o seu bichinho não era só dela.

Ela tinha que o dividir com o Professor, com o gigante, com as _flô,_ e até mesmo com aquele monte de papel irritante.

O mais importante, ela odiava coisas que não entendia.

E ela não entendia aquele monte de papéis.

\- Bella... – o seu bichinho chamou, e ela saltou da árvore, não antes de silvar para o gigante e correu para ele.

Ele sorriu ao vê-la e o seu coração disparou, ele sempre disparava perto do seu bichinho.

\- Edwad! – ela falou e ele sorriu mais, ele sempre parecia mais feliz quando ela dizia o seu nome.

Ela entendia o porquê, afinal, ela sempre se sentia mais feliz quando ele dizia o nome dela.

Bem, o nome que ele deu para ela, mas como ela não tinha algum antes, ela gostava do que ele escolhera.

Ela queria ter escolhido um para ele também, mas como ele já parecia gostar do que tinha, ela deixou para lá.

\- Olhe Bella, essa flor não é linda? Veja, é diferente, eu nunca vi uma igual a essa! Por isso ela é importante para mim. – ela olhou para a _flô_ , já havia visto um milhão dessas, não entendia por que era tão especial.

\- _Flô,_ Edwad!

\- Sim, ela é bonita assim como _a Bella_. – ele sorriu tocando o seu rosto e ela suspirou, se inclinando para ele, querendo chegar mais e mais perto.

Em seguida, o rosto dele ficou muito vermelho e ele saltou para longe dela, o que era muito engraçado, pois ficava assim o tempo todo, ela tentou subir nele para ver se estava quente como parecia, então ele começou a fugir dela.

Aquilo a irritou...

Por que ele sempre fugia dela? Ele não entendia que era dela?

\- Edwad! – ela chamou indo pra cima dela, o escalou, ele suspirou e deixou ela ficar montada em suas costas.

Se sentindo vitoriosa, ela tocou o seu rosto e estava mesmo muito quente.

O seu bichinho tinha as reações mais estranha, ela adorava todas.

\- Já peguei uma amostra, você desenhou a flor Edward? – o Professor perguntou e ele assentiu.

\- Sim. Já podemos ir.

\- Esplêndido! Vamos Emmett.

\- Claro pai. – o jovem rolou os olhos, em seguida olhou para Bella e Edward, depois riu.

Então mais uma vez, eles voltaram a andar em busca de mais flores.

O Professor, animado com as novas possibilidades do que poderiam encontrar.

O jovem Thornton cansado de seguir o pai, e se arrependeu de não trazer um dos seus livros de romance.

O jovem Lorde envergonhado, pois a selvagem ainda estava pendurada nele, agarrada as suas costas com as pernas envolvidas em volta dele.

 **E a jovem selvagem extremamente feliz, pois o seu bichinho estava com ela e muito mais feliz já que não reclamava como sempre, só estava com o rosto todo vermelho e quente, mas ele ficava muito bonito assim, então ela não se importava.**


	26. Chapter XXV

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo XXV_**

 ** _Diário de Bordo de Edward Northwood._**

 ** _Nona semana na ilha..._**

 _Estou completamente exausto._

 _Adoro ter Bella por perto, sei que essa viagem teria me botado louco se não a tivesse conhecido, pois ficar somente com o Professor e Emmett, por meses, já teria enlouquecido a todos nós._

 _Bella é uma lufada de ar fresco, com ela aprendemos todo dia._

 _Ela quer aprender tudo._

 _Ela quer mexer em tudo._

 _Ela quer me escalar o tempo todo e me provocar._

 _Então, eu estou exausto._

 _Sem contar que ela parece ter um ódio verdadeiro pelo meu diário._

 _Eu não entendo o porquê, mas ela tem?_

 _Queria poder fazê-la entender como ele é importante pra mim, pois é onde deixo os meus pensamentos, a única razão de eu não ter ficado completamente insano nessa viagem, na verdade, na minha vida toda, sempre tive diários._

 _Lógico que os meus outros não são tão diários como esse, sempre escrevia só quando estava chateado ou irritado, ou ainda, extremamente feliz._

 _Mas essa é a primeira vez que mantenho um diário atualizado, sendo James quem me deu este, o torna ainda mais especial._

 _Somente não o poderei deixá-lo ler como havia prometido inicialmente..._

* * *

O jovem Edward ofegou quando o diário foi arrancado de suas mãos, ele olhou para cima, local em que Bella estava pendurada, bem em uma árvore por um cipó. Ela havia achado o esconderijo dele.

\- Bella! – suspirou ajeitando os óculos a olhando e ela primeiro lhe deu um olhar severo, em seguida para o diário, mas quando se voltou para ele, sorria.

\- Edwad... – ela saltou ficando na frente dele, se levantando e limpando as suas roupas, ele deu um suspiro profundo.

Não queria ter fugido ou se escondido, mas ele precisava de um momento a sós, ele quase não tinha mais desses.

Às vezes tudo o que um homem precisava era de um minuto para se recompor.

\- Edwad? – ela se aproximou dele parecendo preocupada agora, ele sorriu, por fim.

Pelo jeito o minuto dele havia acabado.

Aproveitou que ela estava distraída e arrancou o diário das mãos dela, guardou-o no casaco. Ela ofegou e tentou pegá-lo, mas ele rapidamente agarrou os pulsos dela, parando-a.

\- Não Bella, ele é meu.

\- Meu Edwad!

\- Sim, sou seu. – assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, o seu rosto ficou muito vermelho, ele a soltou imediatamente.

\- Edwad?

\- Hmmm, devemos voltar... – começou a se afastar, mas ela agarrou a mão dele.

\- Venha Edwad. – ele se virou para ela e viu que ela o puxava para o outro lado.

Hesitou por um momento.

E se, se perdessem, iriam ficar perdidos na selva para sempre e...

Olhou para a jovem moça selvagem e sorriu.

Nunca se perderia se estivesse com ela.

\- Sim, vamos. – falou por fim e a deixou guiá-lo floresta adentro...

 **Não fazia idéia de para onde iram, mas ele pressentia que seria para algum lugar importante**...


	27. Chapter XXVI

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XXVI**

Edward seguiu Bella por vários minutos em silêncio.

Ela não dizia uma só palavra, apenas andava e nunca soltando a mão dele.

Ele entrelaçou os seus dedos e sorriu para o gesto, aquilo fez-lo pensar em casa, em Londres.

Um ato assim, ao ar livre, com certeza, teria sido a ruína de uma dama, além de um possível casamento imediato.

Pensando nisso, a cada dia mais, as suas atitudes e avanços com Bella poderiam ser considerados um prelúdio para o casamento.

Casamento...

Ela não ousava pensar muito no assunto.

Sabia que quando voltasse, a sua avó estaria com uma lista pronta para ele, com os nomes das jovens aceitáveis a se juntar a nobre família Northwood.

O ducado de Cranford era um dos mais antigos ingleses, então, a sua esposa teria que ser de uma boa família.

Assim como a de James, já que ele era o Duque, ele teria que fazer um casamento vantajoso. Sabia que a favorita de sua avó era a senhorita Rosalie Millet, o pai dela era só um barão, mas de uma das famílias tão antigas quanto os Northwood.

E como para James tanto fazia, quando voltassem era capaz da moça ser a nova Duquesa.

O seu irmão era um bom homem, amoroso e gentil, mas James era prático também, e para ele, se casar era só um dos deveres que teria que cumprir, contanto que ele tivesse filhos para amar e cuidar, para o seu irmão, não importava realmente quem fosse a esposa escolhida.

Edward não era assim, ele queria ser tão prático quanto o irmão, mas ele era muito emotivo e sabia que admitindo ou não, sofreria com um casamento sem amor.

Olhando mais uma vez para a jovem selvagem, Edward se perguntou o que o futuro traria para ele.

Agora que ele a encontrou, ele não poderia seguir cegamente os planos da avó.

Como se casar com uma inglesa afetada, quando tinha Bella para cuidar e proteger?

Nenhuma esposa aceitaria aquilo, e ele não se livraria de Bella e nem a deixaria para trás.

Suspirando com pesar, ele apertou a sua mão um pouquinho mais forte, na esperança de que com aquele gesto tivesse as respostas para o futuro, então quando ela o olhou, lhe sorrindo e apertou sua mão de volta, seu coração disparou, ele corou levemente, mas sorriu assim mesmo, pois sabia, não importava o que o futuro lhe reservasse, contanto que ele estivesse com Bella tudo estaria bem.

Mais animado com as suas resoluções, Edward a seguiu cegamente pela floresta, não se importando aonde Bella o levaria, contanto que eles estivessem juntos. Ela não falava e ele não via motivos para interromper o silêncio com conversas sem propósito.

Eles andaram por mais algum tempo, cada vez adentrando mais e mais a mata selvagem, o jovem Lorde estava começando a se preocupar, enquanto a selvagem seguia em frente com determinação.

Edward estava a ponto de perguntar quanto mais teriam que andar, quando ela parou abruptadamente, ele quase trombou nela, mas conseguiu se segurar, olhando em volta, notou que eles estavam em uma pequena clareira, mais ao fundo, havia um amontoado de árvores.

\- Venha Edwad!

\- Para onde Bella? – ela não respondeu, só o puxando para o amontoado de árvores, galhos e folhas, porém conforme eles se aproximavam, ele viu que, na verdade, ali parecia um tipo de cabana.

Não uma cabana realmente, mas era o suficiente para proteger alguém da chuva e do frio. Bella soltou a sua mão e correu para dentro do amontoado de árvores.

Respirando fundo, ele hesitou por um momento e a seguiu.

Será que ali estariam as respostas que tanto ansiavam?

Quem era Bella e de onde ela veio?

 **Almejando que sim, ele entrou na cabana**.


	28. Chapter XXVII

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XXVII**

O jovem Lorde estava estupefato, era de fato, uma cabana, não era grande e ele tinha que ficar agachado para caber dentro, mas era realmente uma cabana.

Havia uma cama feita com folhas de bananeira, além de cascas de frutas ao redor, não tinha o melhor dos cheiros, mas de fato, era uma cabana.

A cabana de Bella.

Ele olhou pra ela, que sorriu tocando a parede.

\- Casa... – ela sussurrou, havia aprendido essa palavra há poucos dias e ele sorriu.

\- Casa de Bella.

\- Casa Bella, casa Edwad. – ele fez uma careta com o pensamento de morar ali.

Não menosprezando a casinha dela, mas ele nunca poderia viver indefinidamente na selva. Ele estava adorando a sua exploração, mas ele mal podia esperar à hora de voltar para civilização.

Aquilo fez com que ele se questionasse a respeito de como Bella lidaria com a dita civilização.

Bella ia de canto a canto da cabana, mexendo aqui e ali, enquanto ele tentava entender como ela conseguiu viver todos aqueles anos ali sozinha.

Porque ela parecia ter vivido ali sozinha.

Mas será que em algum momento ela teria tido alguém?

Porque era óbvio que as coisas que tinham ali, e claro, a própria cabana, foram construídas em algum momento, porém não parecia ter sido por Bella.

Ele ainda estava se acostumando com o seu entorno, quando viu Bella chutar uma coisa irritada, o objeto escorregou até os pés dele, ele se agachou, agarrando o que parecia ser um livro.

Mas ao abrir e olhar as palavras, ele percebeu que era, na verdade, um diário.

Quase igual ao seu...

Ao vê-lo segurando o diário, Bella silvou e tentou agarrá-lo.

\- Espere Bella...

\- Edwad, joga fora! – grunhiu tentando agarrar mais uma vez e ele teve que sair da cabana para conseguir manter o diário longe dela.

Assim que estava fora, ela viu que não conseguiria tirar dele. Então, ela rosnou para ele e correu para longe.

Se vendo sozinho, no meio do nada, ele entrou em pânico, mas durou pouco tempo.

Ela voltaria quando se acalmasse.

Ele assim esperava...

Contudo agora sozinho e com o diário em mãos, ele o olhou atentamente.

Estava bem gasto pelo tempo, dava pra ver que tinha algumas folhas arrancadas, provavelmente, feito pela mulher selvagem.

Ainda curioso, ele se sentou no chão e abriu uma página qualquer e tentou ler, porém com alguma dificuldade, admitia, pois as páginas estavam gastas e meio apagadas.

Todavia era possível ler.

 _Ela é tão bonita e pequena, minha linda Marie._

 _Queria saber se ele teria gostado desse nome? Se ele teria escolhido outro, ou se preferia um homem e teria ficado decepcionado ao ver que tive uma menina._

 _Mas esses "e se" não importam mais._

 _Ele nunca saberá, ele nunca nós verá, pois nos morreremos nessa maldita ilha, eu e minha Marie._

O jovem Lorde mal pôde acreditar.

Era o diário da mãe de Bella? Ou Marie?

Agora ele podia saber quem ela era. De onde veio e o porquê estava ali.

Ele tinha tantas perguntas e ali, em suas mãos, estavam enfim as respostas.

Olhando mais uma vez para o diário gasto e esquecido, ele suspirou, ele podia finalmente conhecer a verdadeira Bella e que vida ela levou por todos aqueles anos.

Contudo ele tinha um pressentimento de que não seria uma história feliz.

Afinal, a mãe dela não estava em parte alguma e Bella estava sozinha. Só Deus sabia há quanto tempo.

 **Mas uma coisa era certa, ela nunca mais estaria só, agora que ele a encontrou...**


	29. Chapter XXVIII

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XXVIII**

Edward folheou o diário, mas muitas das palavras estavam apagadas e ele só conseguiu pegar frases aqui e ali. Iria ser um pouco difícil decifrar aquele diário, mas ele não iria desistir sem tentar, ali estavam às respostas para o passado de Bella.

Como Bella ainda não havia voltado, ele passou a ler do começo, pelo menos o que ele conseguia entender.

 _Eu finalmente escolhi um nome._

 _Marie._

 _É simples e bonito._

 _Será que eu devia ter escolhido algo mais americano?_

 _Afinal aqui será a nossa nova casa, local em que iniciaremos a nossa nova vida juntas. Confesso que estou com medo, tudo o que tenho no mundo são as minhas economias, algumas roupas e Marie e isso é assustador._

 _Mas é como as coisas têm que ser._

 _Ele não nos quis, mas não precisamos dele também._

 _Meu único arrependimento?_

 _Marie nunca o conhecerá._

 _E eu sei como dói não conhecer o seu próprio pai._

As próximas páginas foram arrancadas, ele imaginou que por Bella, talvez de frustração por não saber ler, havia mais algumas desbotadas e ele procurou até achar as próximas mais visíveis.

 _Oh céus, Bertha me avisou que isso seria uma loucura, mas não lhe dei ouvidos, ter um bebê em alto mar, não era a melhor das idéias. Mas aqui estava eu e eu sabia que nos próximos dias eu daria luz a Marie._

 _Deveria ter ficado em Londres até ela nascer, deveria, eu sei que deveria, mas a tristeza, a raiva e a decepção era demais, então eu tive que partir, antes que ele me encontrasse._

 _E eu o amava demais, por isso tive que partir, sabia que se ficasse ele iria acabar me convencendo a ser uma amante e minha Marie seria uma eterna bastarda._

 _Ainda assim, ter um bebê em alto mar é assustador..._

\- Edwad? – ele parou de ler e fechou o diário o guardando junto com o seu, Bella se aproximou com cautela e ele sorriu.

\- Bella, estava preocupado. – ela sorriu e correu para ele o abraçando.

\- Bela está triste.

\- Não fiquei triste, eu só queria ter certeza que está bem, sim?

\- Bella, deixar Edwad triste?

\- Não, Bella só faz Edward sorrir. – ele sorriu e ela sorriu de volta e o abraçou, ele sem pensar a abraçou também e beijou a sua testa.

Aquela pobre menina deve ter tido uma vida tão sofrida, mas agora ela só teria felicidade, ele tinha certeza disso.

\- Acho que está na hora de voltarmos, Bella.

Ela olhou em volta e assentiu, agarrou a mão dele e começou a puxá-lo através da mata.

Mais uma vez, eles caminharam em silêncio, só as suas mãos unidas e o peso do diário em seu peito.

Quando alcançaram o acampamento, o jovem Lorde estava aliviado, embora ele confiasse em Bella, ele temeu que eles se perdessem na mata.

\- Edward, graças aos céus! Onde estava? – o Professor se aproximou, assim como Emmett, Bella soltou a mão dele e correu para uma árvore a escalando.

\- Foram onde? – perguntou Emmett quando Edward não respondeu e ele se voltou para o amigo.

\- Bella me levou para dar um passeio.

\- E viram algo de interessante? – ele assentiu e retirou o diário do bolso interno do casaco.

\- Pode-se dizer que sim.

\- O que é isso?

\- O diário da mãe de Bella.

Ambos se entreolharam, em seguida, se amontoaram em volta de Edward cheios de perguntas.

Da árvore, Bella olhou para os homens com uma carranca.

 **A sua mente tramando um jeito de se livrar daqueles montes de papéis chatos, assim o seu bichinho seria só dela.**


	30. Chapter XXIX

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XXIX**

\- Isso é impressionante, Edward. – o Professor revirou o diário nas mãos com cuidado. – Uma pena estar em tão mal estado.

\- Sim, mas creio que de para decifrar algumas palavras, pois várias páginas ainda estão intactas.

\- Impressionante. – voltou a repetir o Professor, abrindo o diário e tentando ler.

\- Então ela te levou a casa dela? – perguntou Emmett olhando de relance para a árvore onde Bella estava empoleirada e parecendo bem irritada.

\- Se pode chamar aquilo de casa, então sim, me pergunto como ela conseguiu sobreviver?

\- Sorte. – o jovem Thornton deu de ombros.

\- Muita sorte! Nos primeiros anos creio que a sua mãe, se ela foi a autora do diário como parece, cuidou dela, mas como ela não está mais presente, acredito que ela tenha morrido, então ela esteve sozinha todo esse tempo?

\- É o que parece. E como ela está mais falante agora, em breve ela te dirá.

\- Espero que sim. Quero tanto saber mais sobre ela.

\- Todos nós, amigo. – Edward assentiu e olhou em volta a procura de Bella, a viu em cima da árvore ainda com um bico e sorriu.

Ele deixou Emmett e o Professor examinando o diário e foi até ela.

\- Venha Bella. – a chamou, ela bufou empinando o queixo permanecendo na mesma posição.

Ele podia perceber facilmente que ela estava chateada, mas não entendia o porquê... Aquele era um ótimo dia, descobriu mais sobre o passado de Bella, em breve poderia saber mais sobre ela.

\- Venha Bella, vamos tomar um banho. – chamou mais uma vez e aquilo a fez olhá-lo.

\- Bela com Edwad? – o seu rosto se aqueceu, mas assentiu mesmo assim.

\- Bella com Edward. – repetiu fracamente, ela sorriu e saltou rapidamente ficando ao seu lado.

Embora ele quisesse rir da animação dela, ele estava um pouco constrangido.

Dar banho em Bella, era sempre uma árdua tarefa.

Naquelas poucas semanas, ele deve ter a levado para se banhar, umas cinco vezes, vergonhoso, estava claro, mas era o máximo que um homem podia agüentar.

Selvagem ou não, Bella ainda era uma mulher, e uma com um corpo muito atraente.

E ele, céus, era um simples homem comum.

Deixando os seus óculos na tenda, pegou algumas peças de roupa, avisou ao Professor que iria se banhar, o homem estava tão entretido com o diário quem nem lhe ouviu, então avisou a Emmett, que lhe sorriu maliciosamente, era por aquele ato que ele preferia avisar o Professor.

Caminharam em silêncio até o rio, ao chegarem, Edward deixou as suas roupas em uma pedra e passou a se despir.

Ele tentava naqueles momentos, fingir que estava só, ajudava um pouco a relaxar e não se sentir tão autoconsciente de si mesmo, assim como de Bella.

Ele estava apenas com os calções, quando Bella passou por ele, completamente nua, ela correu para a água com um sorriso feliz.

Respirando fundo, ele agarrou o seu sabonete e um pano e foi para a água.

Assim que a água alcançou o seu peito, passou a se lavar, ele podia ouvir Bella gritando e rindo, enquanto brincava sozinha, aquilo o fez rir.

Ele amava como ela, apesar do que passou, ainda era uma moça ingênua, doce e pura.

Não fazia idéia do que ela tinha passado, mas estava feliz que ela não deixou a má experiência corrompê-la.

\- Edwad? – arregalou os olhos quando a viu bem na sua frente, ela sorria abertamente.

\- Uh, Bella?

\- Banho Bela? – ela o olhou com curiosidade, esperando, o seu coração martelava em seu peito enquanto assentia.

\- Sim, sim, banho, Bella precisa de um.

Ela sorriu e esperou, ele respirou fundo e passou a limpá-la.

Braços, rosto, cabelo, pernas costas e barrigas, os maiores problemas eram as partes intimas dela, ele queria ensiná-la a fazer sozinha e tinha a impressão de que ela já sabia, mas ela ainda não fazia movimento algum para pará-lo.

Ela o deixava tocá-la, ela insistia até.

Enquanto lavava os pequenos e perfeitos seios da jovem, ele se perguntava quanto mais um homem poderia aguentar...

Ao terminar, ele começou a sair da água, mas a pequena selvagem tinha outros planos, pois o puxou para a água, ele sorriu enquanto flutuavam mais para o fundo.

\- Temos que voltar, Bella.

\- Fica com Bela, Edwad. – ela pediu o abraçando pelo pescoço, enquanto envolvia as pernas em volta dele.

Ele ofegou por um momento, sentindo as partes dele acordar ao ter a moça tão grudada a ele.

\- Bella, isso, er... não é apropriado. – ela o ignorou como sempre, virando a cabeça para o olhá-lo, os olhos dela cravados nos seus.

E aquilo o fez esquecer de tudo também.

Bons modos, o certo e o errado, as circunstâncias...

Tudo o que importava ali, era Bella.

\- Bella... – sussurrou o nome dela, o que a fez sorrir, aquilo o fez sorrir também.

E agora, ambos sorriam como bobos, enquanto flutuavam no rio, sem se importarem como o mundo.

 **E foi naquele momento, abraçado a jovem selvagem, olhando em seus profundos olhos castanhos, que o jovem Lorde entendeu o amor...**


	31. Chapter XXX

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XXX**

O jovem Edward olhou ansiosamente para Bella, ela estava sentada ao lado do Professor, comendo avisadamente o que quer que ele estivesse lhe oferecendo.

Imaginou que o que quer que fosse, estaria em seu prato também, mas ele não podia prestar atenção, nem que a sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Tudo o que ele podia fazer era olhar para Bella.

Depois que percebeu os seus sentimentos para com ela, durante o banho, ele rapidamente a levou para a margem, onde ambos se vestiram, ela pareceu não gostar, mas naquele momento, ele precisava de alguma distância dela.

De tudo...

Ele precisava pensar.

Sentiu Emmett se senta ao seu lado, se virou para ele com uma carranca.

\- Algo o incomoda, amigo? – o Lorde piscou por alguns momentos, em seguida se focando no enorme homem que ele aprendeu a amar como a um irmão.

Amor...

Ele conhecia o amor, estava claro.

O amor por seus pais, por seus avos e irmão, o amor por seus amigos, mas por uma mulher, ele nunca tinha experimentado.

Mas ele sabia, que o quer ele sentisse por Bella, não era um amor fraternal.

Ele se importava com ela, óbvio, ele faria qualquer coisa por ela, exatamente como faria por seu irmão, mas era ali que as semelhanças entre os sentimentos acabavam.

Com Bella, ele queria...

Céus, nem ele saberia explicar.

Era uma necessidade...

...De tocá-la, de protegê-la, queria entendê-la e acima de tudo, queria beijá-la.

Lambeu os lábios só de pensar em tocá-la daquela forma.

Mas era errado... Não era?

\- Edward, você está me preocupando. – voltou a se focar em Emmett.

\- Perdoe-me, eu somente...

\- O quê?

\- Eu só percebi algo hoje.

\- E o que foi?

\- Huh... – ele hesitou, na dúvida se deveria confidenciar os seus recém descobertos sentimentos.

Ainda mais para Emmett.

Ele era um bom amigo, um irmão quase, e claro, um dos homens mais irritantes que já conheceu.

Emmett, por sua vez, revirou os olhos pela hesitação do Lorde.

\- Vamos lá, prometo não o incomodar. – o jovem só hesitou por um minuto, antes de despejar os seus problemas no amigo.

\- Eu percebi, que tenho uh, sentimentos por Bella.

\- Achei que fosse meio óbvio.

\- Uh? – ele olhou surpreso para o amigo que suspirou.

\- Escute, Edward... Sei que não está acostumado com garotas, embora espero que não seja virgem.

O jovem corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

\- Pelos céus Emmett, é claro que não!

\- Isso é um alívio. Mas me escute, é bom se apaixonar.

\- Mas ela nunca retornará os meus sentimentos.

\- Eu acho que ela já retorna.

\- Ela mal entende o amor, Emmett.

\- Então ensine a ela.

\- Ensinar? – seria possível, ele se perguntou esperançosamente.

\- Claro! Ouça, ela pode não ter noção de civilidade, mas isso a ensinaremos aos poucos, contudo ela ainda tem sentimentos como todo mundo, e é meio óbvio que ela já tem algum sentimento por você.

\- Só porque ela me vê como a sua árvore pessoal, não quer dizer que ela me ame, não é? – resmungou o Lorde e o jovem Thornton riu.

\- Hey, eu sou mais alto que você, então pareço muito mais com uma árvore, mas ainda assim, ela escolheu você.

\- Sim, eu sei, mas...

\- Edward, pare de pensar tanto. Mostre a ela o que é o amor. Deixe-a decidir se sente isso por você.

\- E como eu devo mostrar isso a ela?

\- Com gestos e desenhos.

\- Desenhos?

\- Sim! Faça novos cartões para ela aprender, mas dessa vez de casais. Ela entenderá... E se ela não quiser isso com você, ela vai parar de escalá-lo como uma árvore.

\- E se ela entender e quiser? – perguntou ansiosamente e o jovem sorriu.

\- Ah meu amigo, então ela continuará até fincar a sua bandeira.

O jovem Lorde entortou o nariz para a comparação, mas tirando aquilo, ele gostou da sugestão de Emmett.

Cartões para Bella sobre o amor, seria uma boa idéia.

Olhou mais uma vez para ela e se surpreendeu ao ver que ela o olhava também, aquilo o fez sorrir e ao que parece foi um chamado, pois em segundos, ela abandonou o Professor e estava ao lado dele, montando em seu colo, como se ali, fosse o melhor lugar do mundo.

E pela primeira vez, ele não se importou com as regras, ou qualquer outra coisa, ele a abraçou de volta, enterrando o rosto em seus cabelos e respirando o seu cheiro, enquanto sentia o coração dela bater contra o seu, ambos em um ritmo rápido e combinado.

 **E naquele momento, teve mais certeza do que tudo, ele amava aquela moça selvagem**.

* * *

N/A: Ownt lordward apaixonado

Então Pervas passando aki só pra avisar

O dadward vou postar na sexta

Tentei ontem e hj mas não rolou uma química entre mim e o capítulo

Ah e um aviso pras fãs psico do humanward, eu comecei a escrever \o/

Assim que tiver cap vai estrear a fic ok

Não dou uma data ainda, mas será logo

Agora me vou

Fuiiii...


	32. Chapter XXXI

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 ** _Capítulo XXXI_**

 ** _Diário de Bordo de Edward Northwood._**

 ** _Décima primeira semana na ilha..._**

 _É um fato que eu estou apaixonado por Bella._

 _Mas ter certeza dos seus sentimentos é mais complicado._

 _Mesmo Emmett afirmando o contrário, eu não tenho como ter certeza. Primeiro preciso me certificar de que ela realmente me entenda..._

 _Ela já entende tanto, sabe falar várias palavras, umas melhores que as outras, mas ainda assim, foram grandes passos em tão pouco tempo._

 _Logo ela estará falando, compreendendo melhor o significado do mundo a sua volta._

 _Do meu mundo._

 _Tenho tanto para mostrar a ela._

 _Quero lhe mostrar tantas coisas, lhe ensinar, quero..._

 _Quero lhe dar o mundo._

 _Mas sei que não será tão fácil._

 _À volta para casa será difícil, ela terá que se adaptar a um mundo novo. Costumes, regras de etiquetas, coisas que ela nunca aprendeu, mas que não poderá viver sem, no meu mundo._

 _Quase me faz mudar de idéia e deixá-la em sua ilha pacifica._

 _Mas não posso, sou egoísta e a quero comigo._

 _O lugar dela é ao meu lado._

 _Contudo o meu maior problema no momento, não é o futuro, ou à volta a casa._

 _É ensinar a Bella sobre o amor e o mais importante, a me amar._

 _Será que consigo?_

 _Seria possível?_

 _Ela um dia entenderá o amor?_

* * *

Edward parou de escrever com um suspiro.

Ele conseguiria?

Era o que se perguntava desde que entendera os seus sentimentos pela moça.

Fazê-la retribuir, não, fazê-la entender o amor era o mais difícil.

Nos dias seguintes, ele deixou os seus planos de amor de lado e se concentrou na fala de Bella, ajudou-a com algumas palavras e frases. Ela estava ficando cada vez melhor e melhor.

Já falava frases e se comunicava com eles.

E ele sabia que em breve iria chegar à hora das grandes perguntas e ele temia as respostas.

Sabia que seriam impactantes.

Saber sobre o passado de Bella poderia mudar tudo...

Claro que não, como ele a via, isso nunca mudaria.

Mas iria mudar o futuro dela.

Quem ela era e de onde ela veio, iriam importar muito em Londres e pelos pedaços que ele tinha lido no diário, o pai dela era alguém importante.

Ele só não sabia ainda se podia usar aquilo ao seu favor.

Deixando o seu diário de lado, ele pegou o seu caderno de desenho, revirou as páginas e se sentiu envergonhado ao ver as imagens que tinha feito a noite.

Ainda não estava pronto para mostrar a Bella, mas ele queria, só não sabia como ela reagiria às imagens.

Casais de mãos dadas, abraçados, deitados juntos e trocando beijos.

Ele nunca fora bom em desenhar pessoas, mas se esforçou naquele, esperando que Bella entendesse os seus significados.

Os significados dos seus sentimentos.

\- Tudo bem Edward? – ele ergueu a vista para Emmett que tomou um lugar ao seu lado.

\- Sim, sim. O Professor marcou algo para hoje?

\- Não, ele está ocupado com Bella.

Curioso, ele olhou em volta do acampamento e viu os dois na tenda do Professor, ele dizia algo e ela o olhava atentamente.

\- O que eles estão fazendo?

\- Acho que ele a está ensinando a falar as palavras melhor.

\- Ah...

Os dois sorriram e voltaram a conversar.

 **Ainda tinham muitos dias pela frente, para ensinar e aprender com Bella.**


	33. Chapter XXXII

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XXXII**

Aproveitando que Bella estava ocupada com o Professor.

O jovem Lorde empregou aquele momento para tentar ler mais do diário da mãe de Bella.

Desde que o encontrara, ele tivera poucas chances de fazê-lo, nas duas últimas semanas, Bella o tinha perseguido constantemente com perguntas e duvidas, ou só para escalá-lo.

Sem contar que ele estava ocupado com os desenhos, além da escrita do seu próprio diário.

Aproveitou que Emmett saiu em busca de algum livro e passou a folhear o diário da mãe de Bella, as primeiras páginas estavam muito desgastadas, era impossível ler, as próximas estavam melhores, mas havia várias palavras perdidas.

Porém dava para entender o básico.

Ela, com certeza, começara o diário quando iniciou a viagem de navio.

Passou mais algumas páginas, encontrou algumas que já tinha lido, parou quando achou uma quase em perfeito estado.

 _"Os dias no mar são tão exaustivos._

 _Meu único modo de não enlouquecer é graças a esse diário. Escrever me acalma, me faz manter a minha mente ocupada e tirar um pouco do medo._

 _Não totalmente, é claro._

 _Morro de medo dessa viagem louca, dessa idéia insana que tive. Tudo para ficar longe de Charles. Eu tenho pavor de o navio afundar ou de encontrarmos piratas. Tenho tanto medo de o Capitão cansar de mim e não me proteger mais, de tirar a sua assistência e a tripulação me atacar, afinal sou a única mulher nesse navio._

 _Entretanto, mais que tudo, eu tenho medo do futuro._

 _O que eu farei sozinha na America com essa criança?_

 _Eu serei uma boa mãe?_

 _Eu já a amo, mas isso será o suficiente para sobrevivermos tão longe de Londres, da nossa casa, do nosso povo?_

 _Eu fiz a coisa certa?_

 _Céus, eu estou com tanto medo._

 _Mas ela chutou hoje e isso afastou um pouco os medos e me deu esperança._

 _Esperança para um futuro._

 _Meu e de minha filha._

 _Tenho quase certeza que será menina._

 _Se for menino Charles, mas se for menina como acredito que será, que nome escolher?"_

Ele parou de ler com pesar.

Pobre mulher.

E quem seria esse tal de Charles?

Mas seja quem eles fossem, uma coisa era certa, eles eram ingleses.

E ela estava indo para a America quando veio parar nessa ilha.

Ele voltou a ler.

 _"Eu finalmente escolhi um nome._

 _Marie..._

 _É simples e bonito._

 _Será que eu deveria ter escolhido algo mais americano?_

 _Afinal lá será a nossa nova casa, onde iniciaremos a nossa nova vida juntas. Confesso que estou com medo, tudo o que tenho no mundo são as minhas parcas economias, algumas roupas e Marie. Isso é assustador._

 _Mas é como as coisas têm que ser._

 _Ele não nos quis, mas não precisaremos dele também._

 _Meu único arrependimento?_

 _Marie nunca o conhecerá._

 _E eu sei como dói não conhecer o seu próprio pai."_

Parou de ler e foi para a próxima, já tinha lido aquela parte, queria saber o que mais ela diria, mas muitas das próximas páginas estavam grudadas ou apagadas.

Revirou várias páginas antes de encontrar alguma que desse para ler, quando achou, se apressou a ler.

 _"Estou tão cansada. Mas estou viva, estamos vivas._

 _Mas por quanto tempo?_

 _Deus deve estar olhando por nós, para que eu tenha conseguido chegar até aqui._

 _As coisas que vi, que fiz..._

 _Deus tem que me perdoar pelo que eu fiz._

 _Mas foi tudo por Marie._

 _Minha menina bonita._

 _Mesmo depois de tudo, ela nasceu bem. Ela é bonita e saudável, ela é perfeita._

 _Essa ilha é um inferno!_

 _Odeio esse lugar, é quente, abafado, tem muito mato e insetos, não era isso o que eu queria quando deixei Londres, não era esse o meu plano._

 _Eu só queria uma vida nova para mim e para a minha filha._

 _Mas eu devo agradecer por estar pelo menos viva, mas não sei por quanto tempo._

 _Estou tão cansada._

 _Contudo tenho que agüentar, eu tenho que continuar._

 _Por Marie._

 _Preciso continuar..."_

As próximas palavras estavam apagadas e ele suspirou fechando o diário.

Tudo indicava que a mãe de Bella estivesse morta.

Mas como aconteceu? E quando?

Bella se lembraria?

Ela se lembraria que teve uma mãe?

Ele olhou para a tenda do Professor onde a vira antes e ela estava sozinha.

Ele precisava de respostas.

Ele tinha que saber.

 **Sem esperar mais, ele foi até ela, era à hora de saber...**


	34. Chapter XXXIII

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XXXIII**

Edward se aproximou da tenda e sorriu ao ver Bella mais uma vez fuçando os frascos e anotações do Professor.

Ela pegava um e cheirava, em seguida, o colocava de volta com cuidado. Ela já tinha quebrado um, certa vez e ele fez um escarcéu tão grande que a pobre menina tinha medo de quebrar outro.

Com certeza, achando que ele se zangara, quando na verdade, o medo dele, era que ela se machucasse.

\- Olá Bella...

\- Edward. – ela falou calmamente e ele suspirou.

\- Meu nome? Como?

\- Professor ajuda Bela a fala bem.

\- Ele me ajuda a falar bem. – ele a corrigiu.

\- Ajuda Edward, também? – ela perguntou confusa, o nome dele ainda saindo devagar, mas ela estava ficando melhor, ele sorriu.

\- Não, eu quis dizer que o jeito certo de falar é como eu disse.

\- Bela falou certo. Edward, viu, Bella, sabe. – ela sorriu orgulhosa, ele suspirou.

Com o tempo ela aprenderia.

\- Tudo bem. Bella, há algo que queria conversar com você... – ela deixou de olhar os frascos.

Ele respirou fundo.

Aquela era à hora das grandes perguntas.

Ela entendia a eles, sabia falar, era hora de respostas.

Ele só precisava ser claro para que ela o entendesse.

\- Bella, você me entende?

\- Entende?

\- Sim, o que eu falo... Você aprendeu rápido, mas você realmente entende o que digo?

\- Bela entende Edward.

\- Ótimo, eu queria fazer algumas perguntas.

\- Sim, pergunta Bela. – ela parecia ansiosa, mas esperou ele falar.

\- Tudo bem... – agora que ele tinha a atenção dela, ele se viu em uma perda de palavras, o que devia perguntar primeiro?

Ele tinha tantas duvidas.

Queria saber tudo, mas não sabia por onde começar.

Sentiu a mão dela sobre a sua, voltou a sua atenção para ela que sorria calmamente para ele.

\- Edward, fala com Bela.

\- Certo, muito bem, como conseguiu sobreviver? – ela torceu o nariz, ele imaginou que pela palavra e resolveu reformular. – Você sempre esteve sozinha?

\- Sozinha. – ela murmurou, em seguida, assentiu. – Bela sozinha, tinha a mã, mas ela foi embora. – ele suspirou.

Mã?

Ela se lembrava da sua mãe?

Afinal tinha um nome para ela.

Aquilo o intrigava... Quantos anos Bella tinha quando a sua mãe morreu? Nova o suficiente para não saber falar muito bem, mas velha o suficiente para se lembrar dela?

Céus! Será que um dia ela poderia lhe responder aquelas perguntas?

\- Quando ela foi?

\- Bela não lembra.

\- Ela saiu e foi embora?

\- Não, mã dormiu, mas não acordar, foi embora.

\- Oh... – isso o paralisou.

Só de imaginar uma pequena Bella em desespero porque a sua mãe não acordava mais.

\- E onde esta o corpo? – ele olhou para o Professor, ele e Emmett havia se aproximado e acompanhavam a conversa.

Com certeza, tão curiosos com as respostas de Bella, como ele.

\- Corpo?

\- A mã, onde ela está? – Emmett perguntou e ela deu de ombros.

\- Mã ficou fedida, coloquei ela fora. – todos contiveram um suspiro.

Quanto tempo aquela pobre menina ficou com o corpo morto da mãe sem saber que ela tinha partido. Nenhum deles gostou da resposta.

\- Fora onde? – continuou o Professor.

\- Só fora.

\- Ela ainda está lá fora?

\- Eles levaram.

\- Quem?

\- Homens, vieram um dia, levaram mã.

\- Homens? – todos olharam em volta ansiosos.

\- Achei que essa ilha fosse deserta? – murmurou Emmett.

\- É possível que tenha nativos. Nunca dá pra ter certeza dessas coisas. – o Professor ponderou e olhou para Edward.

\- Se há nativos, por que eles não pegaram Bella? – o jovem se perguntou enquanto ajeitava os óculos, mas a selvagem respondeu assim mesmo.

\- Bela escondeu.

\- Por quê?

\- Levaram mã e colocaram no buraco. Bela teve medo.

\- Eles não teriam te machucado, iriam cuidar de você. – Edward pegou a mão dela entrelaçando os seus dedos.

\- Eram grandes, Bela não entedia o que falavam. Bela escondeu, ficou bem sozinha.

Todos assentiram, era de se imaginar a pobre moça, uma criança vendo a única pessoa que conhecia ser levada e enterrada, era normal ela ter medo das pessoas.

Na verdade, era uma surpresa que ela não tivesse se escondido deles.

Por que ela os escolheu, o que os fez diferente dos nativos?

\- Por que não se escondeu de Edward? – Emmett falou alto a duvida de todos, ela olhou para Edward com um pequeno sorriso, ele sorriu de volta, realmente curioso para saber o que ela viu nele.

\- Edward não machuca, ele muito fraco.

O jovem Lorde olhou de boca aberta para ela que sorria abertamente, como se não tivesse acabado de chamá-lo de fracote.

 **E ele nem sabia, se deveria se sentir ofendido ou não!**


	35. Chapter XXXIV

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XXXIV**

\- Hmmm, então que bom que ela viu você e não Emmett. – o Professor acrescentou, fazendo o seu filho rir, enquanto o jovem Lorde gemia.

\- Pai, não está ajudando... – Emmett bufou em uma risada, enquanto Bella se aproximava de Edward e afagava a sua cabeça.

\- Edward triste?

\- Não se preocupe Bella, ele só está com o orgulho ferido.

\- Oo – ogulho? – ela olhou confusa entre eles.

\- Não entendo o porquê, somos acadêmicos Edward, não é suposto sermos intimidadores.

O jovem deu outro suspiro desolado, até o Professor o chamava de frangote.

\- Mais uma vez pai, não está ajudando!

\- Certo, certo, eu vou preparar algo para comermos. – assim que o Professor se foi, Emmett se voltou para Bella.

\- Então, os homens que te assustaram, você não os viu mais? – a pergunta fez o Professor voltar, também curioso para saber mais sobre o passado de Bella.

\- Não... Bella escondeu, eles não voltar.

\- E ficou sempre sozinha? Como você comia e onde dormia? – continuou Edward, tentando esquecer a conversa sobre a sua força de poucos minutos atrás.

\- Bella come frutas e peixe, são bons, mas comida do Professor melhor.

\- Obrigado querida. – ela sorriu para o Professor e passou a caçar piolhos na cabeça de Edward.

\- Bella fica sozinha, dorme na casa e anda na floresta, fica bem sozinha. – deu de ombros, sem se importar com os homens a encarando.

\- Mas não está mais sozinha agora. – o jovem se apressou em dizer e ela o abraçou pelo pescoço.

\- Bella sabe, tem Edward agora.

\- E a nós também Bella, somos uma família.

\- Famia? – ela soltou de Edward e se aproximou do Professor.

\- Família querida. Sabe o que é? – ela negou.

\- Diz pra Bella... – ele sorriu e pegou a mão dela.

\- Quer dizer que vamos estar sempre juntos, cuidando uns dos outros.

\- Pofessor vai cuidar Bella?

\- Sempre! – ela suspirou feliz, mas rapidamente olhou para Edward, preocupada.

\- Cuida Edward também?

\- É claro. Todos cuidamos um dos outros.

\- E aquele lá? – ela apontou para Emmett que bufou.

\- Por que você não gosta de mim?

\- Ele é meu filho Bella, eu cuido dele.

\- Não, Pofessor fraco, aquele lá cuida Pofessor.

Edward e Emmett riram da cara de choque do Professor.

\- Bem, ela tem um modo muito estranho de ver as coisas.

\- Viu? Não é bom ser chamado de frangote. – Edward riu, o que fez o Professor pigarrear e se voltar para Bella.

\- Querida, para cuidar das pessoas que amamos, não precisa ser forte ou fraco, só precisa amar. – a moça olhou para ele com a cabeça inclinada como se estivesse tentando entender todas as palavras que ele dizia.

Edward a entendia, palavras e o sentido da maioria das coisas, mas entender frases longas era mais complicado.

Normalmente, ela se focava em uma palavra que chamasse a sua atenção e perguntava insistentemente sobre ela.

Maldita hora em que ele ensinou a ela as palavras, "por quê?" e "o que é?".

\- Amar?

\- Sim, amor.

\- Amor? Bella gosta amor. O que é amor?

Todos se entreolharam.

 **Agora as coisas se complicaram...**


	36. Chapter XXXV

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XXXV**

\- Bem, amor é...

\- O amor significa...

\- Amor é quando...

Os três falaram ao mesmo tempo, mas nenhum sabendo como explicar o contexto da frase.

O Professor queria ensinar o amor familiar, entre pais e irmãos, porém como colocar aquilo em palavras?

Edward queria explicar o amor para Bella, mas o amor romântico e faria aquilo em breve, contudo agora, ele não sabia nem como começar.

\- O amor, é quando você quer cuidar das pessoas que são importantes pra você. Quer vê-los sorrir, quer vê-los fazer grandes coisas e saber que você está lá para apoiá-los e ajudar não importa como.

\- Muito bem falado filho. – o Professor deu uma tapinha no ombro do filho que agradeceu com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Bella não entende...

\- Amor é fazer a pessoa que você ama feliz, Bella. – Edward simplificou e ela pareceu ponderar por um momento.

\- Edward faz Bella sorrir.

\- Sim.

\- Edward cuida Bella.

\- Sempre.

\- Ah, Edward amor Bella. – ela falou com um sorriso satisfeito que fez o jovem Lorde muito vermelho.

Ele pigarreou e ajeitou os óculos.

\- Bem, todos nós amamos Bella.

\- Pofessor amor Bella?

\- É claro querida.

\- E aquele lá? – ela apontou para Emmett e grunhiu.

\- Eu amo Bella, também.

\- Bella não amor você. – ela silvou para ele e correu para as árvores.

\- Por que ela me odeia? – ela ouviu o gigante gritar, mas o ignorou.

Ela precisa entender todas aquelas novas palavras e sentimentos que eles ensinavam a ela.

Amor, cuidar, sorrir, eram tantas palavras novas todos os dias.

Às vezes ela só precisava ficar longe deles, para que pudesse entender, para que assimilasse aquele mundo novo que eles colocavam diante dela.

Antes de seu bichinho chegar, era só ela, a sua mã se foi, e, por muito tempo, Bella não teve alguém para conversar, mas agora, ela tinha Edward, tinha o Pofessor e até aquele gigante. Todos tinham amor por ela.

Ela ainda não entendia aquela palavra, ou o que significava, mas queria entender, queria saber, e fazer parte do mundo deles, não queria que eles fossem embora como a mã.

Dessa vez, ela não deixaria que eles fossem embora.

Eles eram dela e ela deles, e, quanto mais ela aprendesse das palavras e dos sentimentos, mais perto ela estaria de ser como eles.

E então, o seu bichinho seria só dela. Ele ficaria com ela para sempre na sua casa.

\- O que será que ela está planejando? – Emmett perguntou da tenda, ambos olhavam para a árvore onde Bella estava empoleirada.

\- Acho que ela só precisava de um momento para assimilar todas essas novas palavras.

\- Não, veja os olhos dela... Ela, com certeza, planeja me matar e te arrastar para a cabana no meio da floresta dela.

\- Que pensamento mais perturbador. – resmungou o jovem, enquanto o rapaz Thornton dava de ombros.

\- É possível, se fosse você, dormiria com um olho aberto. Eu sei que eu vou.

Assim que o rapaz se afastou, Edward riu, o seu amigo andava lendo romances demais. Bella era inofensiva, nunca machucaria alguém, claro que ele hesitou um pouco ao vê-la olhando intensamente para Emmett, enquanto ela se afastava com os dentes a mostra.

 **Céus, o que a moça tinha contra o jovem Thorntom?**


	37. Chapter XXXVI

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XXXVI**

\- O que é esse?

\- É uma casa.

\- Bella gosta.

\- É a minha casa.

\- Minha?

Ele riu, estivera mostrando a Bella os seus lugares favoritos de Londres, assim como as suas coisas favoritas.

Tudo que já desenhara.

Ela se encantara por tudo, as grandes mansões de Mayfair, as ruas movimentadas com coches e cabrioles, assim como carroças puxadas por grandes cavalos. O Tamisa, o Palácio de Buckingham, e claro, o Hyde Park, local que ela gostou bem mais do que do Palácio.

Mas ele sabia, sem sombra de duvida, que de toda Londres, a sua menina selvagem iria gostar muito mais de sua casa em Gloucestershire, com vastos campos e lagos. Era frio, é claro, mas tinha vegetação o suficiente para encantar Bella.

\- Não, a minha, quer dizer que é do Edward. – ele tentou explicar e ela pareceu pensar por um momento.

\- Casa Edward? – ela apontou para o desenho e ele sorriu.

\- Isso, casa do Edward.

\- Onde casa Bella? – ela pareceu preocupada e ele sorriu.

\- Aqui! É casa da Bella também. – isso a fez se afastar, ele se sentou a observando de perto.

\- Bella ir aqui?

\- Sim, uh, um dia eu vou ter que ir embora Bella, você vem comigo. – ela se afastou mais um pouco.

\- Bella ir à casa Edward?

\- Sim. Bella não quer ficar com Edward?

\- Bella quer.

\- Então, é aqui que eu moro. – ele apontou para o desenho, era a primeira vez que ele falava para ela sobre partir e não sabia como ela reagiria. Parecia que ela iria correr a qualquer momento.

Ela olhou em volta para a floresta, eles estavam um pouco afastados do acampamento, recostados contra uma rocha vendo desenhos, enquanto ela aprendia, ela olhou mais uma vez para a floresta.

\- Aqui casa Bella. – ela tocou uma árvore próxima.

\- Sim, mas Bella não quer ficar com Edward? – ele perguntou mais uma vez.

\- Bella quer.

\- Então em poucas semanas, o navio vai vir nos buscar... Emmett, o Professor, Edward e Bella. Então vamos para Londres, para casa.

\- Bella deixar floresta? Deixar casa?

\- Sim, para viver com Edward em Londres.

\- E Londres é longe? Bella pode voltar pra casa?

\- Por que iria querer voltar?

\- Londres é ruim? – ela torceu o nariz e ele riu.

\- Aqui é ruim, às vezes, mas quando eu olho pra Bella fica bom. – aquilo a fez sorrir.

\- Bella vai!

\- Você vai? – ele sorriu mais esticando a mão para ela, finalmente ela voltou para ele e se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Bella fica com Edward. – falou as palavras com calma, ele assentiu, pegou a mão dela e beijou.

\- Bella fica com Edward! – ele repetiu e a viu olhar encantada para a sua mão.

Sorrindo, por finalmente ter aquilo resolvido, ele pegou o seu caderno de desenho e se recostou contra a pedra. Ela o seguiu deitando a cabeça em seu ombro, ele passou para a próxima imagem, claro que ele havia esquecido que aquela imagem estava ali, pois nunca teria mostrado a Bella. Pois tinha desistido daquele plano pelo momento.

Mas agora que Bella viu, a sua curiosidade estava em total vigor.

\- O que é isso?

Ele gemeu olhando para o casal trocando um beijo.

 **Maldita hora que ouviu Emmett e as suas idéias.**


	38. Chapter XXXVII

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XXXVII**

\- Edward? – Bella chamou espetando o seu dedo no desenho, com os seus grandes olhos abertos de curiosidade e fascinação.

O jovem Lorde tentou virar a página, mas ela se recusou a desistir, arrancou o caderno das mãos dele para que pudesse olhar melhor para o desenho.

\- Bella e Edward?

\- Huh, não, não, não, não...

\- Edward? – ela chamou mais uma vez e ele gemeu.

Céus, como explicar aquilo para ela.

Talvez se ele fosse o mais direto possível.

\- O que é Edward? – ela se aproximou, ele pigarreou e ajeitou os óculos, as suas bochechas coradas e a testa suando.

Aquilo seria difícil.

\- Bem, é um beijo.

\- Bejo?

\- Beijo! – falou mais devagar. Ela moveu os lábios tentando as palavras e aquilo o fez olhar para a boca dela, rapidamente, ele desviou os olhos, para não ter idéias.

\- Beijo! O que é beijo?

\- Bem, beijo é bem, é...

Oh meu Deus, aquilo era muito difícil.

Esfregando a nuca, ele tentou ser o mais simples possível.

\- Quando duas pessoas se amam, elas se beijam. Dão um beijo! – ela olhou para o desenho e depois para Edward, depois para o desenho, de repente suspirou e largou o caderno se aproximando dele.

\- Edward ama Bella, beijo Bella?

Aquilo o fez se assustar e cair sentando, a jovem aproveitou para subir em cima dele.

\- Não... Não podemos! É absolutamente inapropriado, nem temos um compromisso sério... – enquanto ele falava e falava, afastava o seu corpo quase se fundindo a pedra que estava recostado minutos antes, aquilo porque a jovem selvagem se aproximava mais e mais.

Quando os seus rostos estavam muito próximos, ele prendeu a respiração se calando, os seus olhos tão abertos como pratos.

\- Beijo Bella, Edward. – ela pediu e ele engoliu em seco.

\- Eu, uh... – sem que esperasse, ela encostou a boca na dele por dois segundos e se afastou com um sorriso.

\- Beijo assim? – ele ainda estava um pouco chocado com todo o acontecimento que só a olhou estupefato, aquilo fez com que a jovem bufasse.

Com certeza, ela fizera tudo errado, pois deixara o seu bichinho deveras assustado. Ela pensou por um momento e se lembrou de quando ele encostara os lábios em sua mão, de como foi bom o jeito como ele franziu os lábios ao tocar a sua pele.

Aquilo devia ser o beijo.

E como o seu bichinho a amava, a beijara, e agora, era a vez dela retribuir.

Então dessa vez imitando como ele fez, franzindo os lábios, ela pressionou os dela no dele, só que dessa vez, ficando um pouco mais de tempo, a sensação foi tão boa que ela não se afastou, ficou melhor ainda quando ele pressionou os dele de volta nos dela.

Só que quando ela se cansou do beijo e foi se afastar, o seu bichinho não deixou, ele a abraçou e fez algo inacreditável com a boca.

 **E muito, muito bom...**


	39. Chapter XXXVIII

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capitulo XXXVIII**

Edward não podia acreditar que estava fazendo aquilo.

Ele perdera completamente a sanidade, aquela era a única explicação plausível.

O primeiro beijo, o havia pegado de surpresa, é claro, porém mais por ser tão doce e inocente como o de uma criança.

Mas o segundo...

Céus, quando ela fez um biquinho adorável e o beijou, ele perdeu completamente a sua mente.

Ele tentou.

Ele lutou.

Ele perseverou o máximo que pode.

Mas ela conseguiu vencê-lo!

E agora, ali estava ele, se rendendo aos seus desejos animalescos.

Se esquecendo de tudo, dos pudores, das circunstâncias, da honra, enfim, de tudo.

Tudo o que importava era a boca dela colada a dele.

Era o gosto dos seus lábios, o cheiro de sua saliva, e graças a Deus, ele a ensinara a limpar os dentes, enfim, era o beijo dela que lhe fez jogar tudo para o auto.

Sem se conter mais, ele a abraçou, colocando o corpo dela ao dele e a beijou.

Começou lento, provando os seus lábios doces, feito mel, chupando o lábio inferior, em seguida o superior, beijando, provando, reivindicando a boca dela como sua.

Mas ele queria mais, agora ele queria tudo.

E quando foi atrás do que ele queria, empurrando a língua dentro da boca dela, beijando-a de um jeito que um Lorde não deveria beijar uma dama, mas convenhamos, era o melhor jeito, ela o empurrou se afastando.

\- Bella... – ele sussurrou ofegante e ela olhou igualmente ofegante e um pouco assustada, viu-a lamber os lábios inchados e vermelhos, engolir em seco, em seguida sair correndo.

O jovem Lorde gemeu envergonhado.

Céus, ele tinha ido longe demais.

Ainda um pouco desnorteado, ele voltou para o acampamento. O Professor estudava algumas plantas, Emmett lia um livro e tudo parecia exatamente como sempre, exceto por ele...

Agora as coisas estavam diferentes.

Ele estava diferente.

Ele já sabia que amava Bella, mas agora ele provara do fruto proibido e queria mais.

Contudo ele já a assustara só com um beijo, e talvez, aquilo que mais tanto ansiava, poderia nunca ser possível.

\- Você ouviu isso? – Emmett falou de repente chamando a atenção de Edward e do Professor.

\- O que foi Emmett?

\- Ouviu o quê? – murmurou o jovem Lorde, ele estava tão preso em seus pensamentos que não ouvira nada.

Mas antes que o jovem Thornton falasse, um som de apito soou ao longe, um som irreconhecível para os três homens.

\- É o navio! – sussurrou Edward.

 **Estava na hora de ir para casa...**


	40. Chapter XXXIX

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XXXIX**

A jovem correu o mais rápido que pode, escalou uma árvore, usou alguns cipós para ir mais rápido e mais rápido, quando já estava em casa, parou ofegante.

Ainda não acreditando no que aconteceu.

Primeiro ela havia dito que iria para casa de Edward.

Ela realmente poderia fazer aquilo? Ir morar com o seu bichinho naquele lugar grande, com aquelas casas grandes e sem árvore algum...

Até tinha árvores, mas não era igual. Nada era igual.

Tudo iria ser diferente.

E ela conseguiria sobreviver no mundo dele? Como ela caçaria a comida? E onde dormiria? Ela até gostava de dormir com o seu bichinho, era bom e quente, mas tinha quase certeza que na casa dele não poderia, então teria que ficar sozinha.

Ela já estava com medo e ainda nem tinha ido.

Contudo, mais assustada com o que concordara, ela estava com o tal do beijo.

Foi estranho e bom, porém ainda muito estranho, ainda mais quando ela colocara a língua. Aquilo não podia ser certo, podia?

Não que ela soubesse... Antes do seu bichinho, ela nunca se aproximara dos homens, só ele lhe atrairá.

E mesmo que ela tenha dito que só foi até ele porque ele era fraco, aquela não era toda a verdade, ela foi até ele, porque ele era bonito.

Os homens que vieram antes à ilha eram altos e assustadores, com as suas peles escuras e marcas no corpo e rosto.

E assim como ela ficara de olho nos homens assustadores, ela ficara de olho no seu bichinho e nos amigos, antes de falar com ele. Ela os vira na sua ilha, andando, falando palavras estranhas e usando coisas estranhas, além de carregar objetos esquisitos, ela os achara fascinantes, engraçados, bonitos e queria ir até eles.

E nunca se arrependeu de ter ido. De ter conhecido todos eles.

O Professor era engraçado, ela gostava de ficar perto dele, pois ele sempre falava sem parar. Ela nunca entendia metade das coisas que ele dizia, mas ainda assim, ele falava com ela como se ela fosse igual a ele, ela gostava.

Aquele outro, o grandão, ela não sabia o porquê, mas não gostava dele, talvez porque ele lembrava os homens que levaram a sua mã... Ele não tinha a pele escura como à deles, mas era tão grande e assustador quanto, sem contar que ele sempre tinha um sorriso de quem sabia um segredo. Ela odiava segredos.

Odiava não saber de tudo.

E tinha o seu bichinho.

Ele era bonito, bom e se importava com ela. Cuidava dela, estava sempre lá, sorrindo, abraçando, falando, ensinando e agora beijando.

Argh, ela não sabia o que pensar.

Ela gostara do beijo, fez o seu coração disparar e querer ficar mais e mais perto do seu bichinho e nunca mais soltá-lo, entretanto foi muito, muito intenso, a fez perder a noção de tudo.

Ela não tinha certeza se aquilo foi bom.

Suspirou olhando para a sua casa, escura e sem o seu bichinho, sorriu tristemente, pois sabia que se quisesse ficar com ele, ela teria que deixar a sua vida ali.

Teria...

Os seus pensamentos foram cortados pelo som de um barulho.

Saiu de casa e olhou em volta freneticamente se concentrando, ofegou quando o barulho soou de novo e correu com todas as suas forças.

Ela se lembrava daquele barulho.

 **Fora ele que trouxera o seu bichinho, se o barulho estava ali de novo, era porque ele iria embora e se ela não fosse rápida, ele iria sem ela.**


	41. Chapter XL

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XL**

O jovem Lorde e os outros estavam decidindo se iriam para a praia, ou esperavam o Capitão, quando o dito capitão e mais dois homens adentraram o acampamento, sorrindo amplamente.

\- Ah, que bom que se mantiveram na trilha. – ele falou ao se aproximar, o Professor foi o primeiro a cumprimentá-los.

\- Capitão, que bom revê-lo. Como não queríamos nos perder, seguimos o seu conselho, foi muito mais prático.

\- Excelente! Muito bom, muito bom!

Ele sorriu e os três se entreolharam, os amigos do Capitão olharam rapidamente em volta e de volta para o Capitão que logo assentiu. Então eles começaram a desmontar tudo.

\- Hey espere... – gritou Emmett, mas os homens o ignoraram sem parar o trabalho. – Mas que diabos!

\- Capitão o que está havendo...

\- Ainda temos mais um mês... – continuou o jovem Lorde e o Capitão se aproximou dele.

\- Desculpe vossa graça, mas houve uma emergência e precisamos voltar urgentemente.

\- Uma emergência? Meus avós estão bem? – foi à primeira coisa a que o rapaz pensou, afinal eles eram bem velhos e o seu avô ficava constantemente doente.

\- Cuidado com isso é extremamente frágil. – gritou o Professor correndo para a sua tenda, onde os seus frascos, livros e dados estavam, então passou ele mesmo a os guardar.

Emmett e Edward ainda encaravam o Capitão, um pouco ansiosos e confusos.

\- Não, não os seus avós estão bem. – o jovem suspirou aliviado, mas Emmett ainda o encarava desconfiado.

\- Então por que veio nos buscar antes?

\- Como disse Sr. Thornton houve uma emergência e precisam voltar.

\- E qual é essa tal de emergência? – Edward voltou a ficar desconfiado, agora que tinha a certeza que os seus avós estavam bem.

\- Desculpe vossa graça, sei que estava ansioso por essa viagem, mas tivemos alguns contratempos e temos que voltar imediatamente e...

\- Por que o chamou assim? – perguntou o jovem Thornton finalmente reparando que já era a segunda vez que o Capitão era todo cortes com o amigo.

Na viagem para a ilha praticamente ignorara o jovem rapaz e agora...

\- Como?

\- Sim, me chamou de sua graça... Por quê? Não sou o Duque, James é... – o capitão baixou os olhos e Edward sentiu uma apunhalada no peito.

James?

Ele olhou freneticamente para Emmett que zangado agarrou o Capitão pelas lapelas do casaco o erguendo do chão.

\- O que aconteceu? – ele rosnou as palavras, todo o movimento no acampamento parou.

O Professor se juntou a eles entre chocado e confuso. Os homens que vieram com o Capitão, já de pronto para brigar, se necessário. Mas o mesmo só acenou com a mão, negando e se voltou para o jovem meio assustador.

\- O Duque faleceu há algumas semanas.

\- Oh Deus! – arfou o Professor e correu até Edward, que negou se afastando.

Emmett largou o Capitão, correu para o amigo que tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Ele morreu? – suspirou e olhou para o Capitão em choque, ainda não podendo acreditar.

\- Edward, respire fundo...

\- Amigo, se acalme um pouco.

Ele tentou se concentrar na voz dos amigos, mas ainda era difícil de acreditar que o seu irmão havia morrido.

James se fora...

O seu melhor amigo, o seu irmão, se foi para sempre.

O que ele faria agora?

Olhou para o Professor, para Emmett, para o Capitão e os seus homens, ele não sabia o que fazer... O que dizer... Como respirar...

\- Edward? – então ela saltou de uma árvore e correu diretamente para ele, Edward conseguiu respirar de novo.

\- Bella... – sem pensar, abraçou-a apertado e chorou.

A jovem não entendia o que estava acontecendo, o seu bichinho estava muito triste e iria castigar o culpado, não sabia quem fosse, mas ela iria...

Então o soltou e se virando para todos, ficou protetoramente na frente dele, se concentrou nos novos homens e silvou para eles.

\- Mas o que diabos é isso? – grunhiu o Capitão e todos se olharam sem ter como explicar.

\- Meu Edward! – ela rosnou, mas antes que se lançasse nos homens, sentiu os braços dele em volta de sua cintura.

\- Minha Bella... – ele sussurrou fungando. Mesmo que ela quisesse arrancar um pedaço dos homens estranhos, o seu bichinho precisava dela agora.

 **Então, ela se virou e o abraçou apertado, mas sem nunca deixar de olhar para os seus inimigos**.


	42. Chapter XLI

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XLI**

O jovem Lorde colocou as suas roupas e cadernos no baú. Ele ainda estava abalado, depois das últimas notícias, mal podendo acreditar que James...

Balançou a cabeça, ainda não acreditando.

Na verdade, até ver os seus avós, ele não acreditaria em tal disparate. Ele ainda tinha esperanças que fosse um mal entendido e quando chegasse a sua casa, James estivesse lá, pronto para saber tudo sobre a sua aventura e conhecer Bella.

Ele a adoraria. E seria um dos seus maiores protetores.

\- Edward vai casa? – ele parou de empacotarbobservou a sua jovem selvagem.

Ainda se lembrava da cara de choque do Capitão ao ver a pequena mulher selvagem, que parecia pronta para atacá-lo.

Emmett e o Professor trataram de explicar a situação, enquanto ele havia se retirado, precisando de alguns momentos para si mesmo.

Felizmente, Bella viera com ele. O Lorde precisava ficar só, mas não gostava muito da ideia de ter Bella rodeada de outros homens desconhecidos.

\- Sim, Bella... Edward tem que ir pra casa.

\- Bella também?

\- É claro, Bella sempre ficará com Edward. – aquilo a fez sorrir.

Ele sorriu também, embora o seu coração estivesse repleto de dor, Edward estava feliz por ela estar ao seu lado naquele momento.

Não sabia como enfrentar o que estava por vir, sozinho.

\- Edward triste... – ele olhou para ela e assentiu.

\- Sim, meu irmão morreu.

\- Morreu?

\- Ele foi embora, assim como a sua mã. – ela suspirou e foi até ele. O jovem fechou o baú e se sentou nele, puxando-a para os seus braços.

Os seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto ele chorava a perda do seu melhor amigo, o seu dileto irmão James. A sua selvagem fez tudo o que ela pensou que ajudaria, ela o abraçou apertado, deixando-o chorar.

\- Edward? – alguns minutos depois, ele estava mais refeito e só apoiava a cabeça no ombro de Bella, deixando-a acariciar o seu cabelo, então quando o Professor chamou, colocando a cabeça para dentro, o jovem Lorde corou um pouco, se sentando um tanto mais ereto.

\- Sim... – começou e teve que clarear a garganta, pois a sua voz estava áspera pelo choro. – Pois não Professor, há algo que deseje? – com um suspiro o Professor entrou na pequena tenda.

\- Já começamos a erguer o acampamento, partiremos em algumas horas.

\- Sim, sim, as minhas coisas já estão quase todas embaladas.

\- É claro, mas não é disso que vim falar...

\- Então do quê?

\- Uh... ...é sobre Bella.

\- O que tem ela?

\- O Capitão não está muito contente em levá-la conosco.

\- Como? Mas... ...mas... – ele murmurou atônito, ele não havia pensado sobre aquilo quando planejou levá-la com eles para Londres.

\- Sim, sim, eu e ele conversamos, e bem, ter uma jovem solteira a bordo do navio, com tantos homens não seria muito apropriado.

\- Não me importo Professor, se Bella não puder ir, eu não vou. – se apressou em dizer já abraçando a jovem. Ela só o abraçou de volta feliz por ter o seu bichinho de volta em seus braços.

\- Eu concordo Edward, nunca a deixaríamos para trás. Mas veja, conversando com o Capitão, resolvemos a situação, só não sei se você concordará com a solução que demos. – murmurou o Professor um pouco ansiosamente.

\- Não me importa qual seja. Eu aceito!

\- Ah, já que é assim... Meus parabéns!

\- Por quê?

\- Você vai se casar.

O jovem Lorde olhou do Professor para a selvagem em seus braços e de volta para o Professor, enquanto o seu rosto ficava absurdamente vermelho.

Já a jovem selvagem não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas era sempre engraçado quando o rosto do seu bichinho ficava todo vermelho, então ela só o abraçou mais enquanto observava as reações engraçadas que sempre vinham naqueles momentos.

E como sempre, ele não a decepcionou, pois em seguida, os seus olhos ficaram gigantes, enquanto ele abria e fechava a boca igual a um peixe.

 **O seu bichinho era tão bonito!**


	43. Chapter XLII

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XLII**

Edward ainda olhava de boca aberta para os dois, não acreditando no que acabara de concordar.

Ele, de todas as pessoas, iria se casar.

E com Bella?

\- Edward bem? – ela perguntou parecendo realmente preocupada e aquilo o fez piscar algumas vezes antes de pigarrear.

\- Sim, sim, sim... Edward bem, quer dizer, estou bem. Muito bem.

\- Já entendemos rapaz. – riu o Professor enquanto o jovem suspirava.

\- Está falando sério?

\- Sim, tanto o Capitão quanto eu achamos que seria mais seguro se a tripulação soubesse que ela é sua esposa.

\- Mas temos que realmente nos casar? Não poderíamos só fingir? – ele murmurou, não tendo certeza se estava pronto para aquilo.

Não que não quisesse, porque, na verdade, era que queria, mas ele queria também que quando aquilo ocorresse, Bella soubesse o que significava casamento e o aceitaria porque o amava também e não porque fosse necessário.

\- Bom, eu sugeri isso primeiramente, mas como explicaríamos a tripulação que não dormem juntos? E se dormissem, sendo que não fossem casados, a reputação de Bella seria perdida antes mesmo de ela a ter.

\- Céus! – o jovem gemeu empurrando o cabelo para trás, ato que fez Bella rir e começar a fazer ela mesma, brincando com o cabelo dele.

Ali estava ela, brincando com o cabelo dele, enquanto eles decidiam o seu futuro.

\- O Capitão, a princípio, sugeriu que quem deveria se casar com Bella, fosse Emmett. Já que ele não achava apropriado um Duque se casar com uma mulher como Bella.

\- Que diabos isso significa? Bella é perfeita!

O Professor arqueou uma sobrancelha, o que fez o Lorde corar e pigarrear, enquanto Bella se afastava para olhá-lo.

\- O que é perfeita, Edward? – ele gemeu internamente.

De tantas coisas para perguntar...

\- Quer dizer que é bom do jeito que é, bonita, e uh... – ele olhou para o Professor em busca de ajuda, mas o homem somente sorria com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – Certo, huh, bem, quer dizer que... perfeita é... Bella é perfeita como é. – falou por fim ainda não sabendo como explicar aquilo para ela, mas ela pareceu satisfeita com a resposta dele, pois sorriu.

\- Edward perfeito também. – ele sorriu e se voltou mais uma vez para o Professor.

\- Quando será?

\- Antes de partirmos, o Capitão fará no convés.

\- Certo, certo, muito bem, muito bem.

\- Irei terminar de arrumar os meus pertences e avisarei ao Capitão sobre a sua decisão.

\- Obrigado.

Assim que ele se foi, Edward olhou para a sua er... noiva em seu colo, ela sorria para ele toda feliz e despreocupada, sendo que em poucas horas seria a sua esposa.

Enquanto ele... Ele estava a ponto de enfartar, ansioso, nervoso e estranhamente feliz.

Ele se casaria com Bella.

A sua selvagem seria a sua esposa.

Seus avós iriam ficar loucos quando descobrissem, mas ele não podia deixar de sorrir.

Bella seria sua para sempre.

\- Edward bem agora?

 **\- Edward está muito bem!**


	44. Chapter XLIII

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XLIII**

 _ **Diário de Bordo de Edward**_ _ **Northwood**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Dia da Partida...**_

 _Hoje será um grande dia._

 _Nosso último dia na ilha._

 _Nessa ilha que me deu coisas maravilhosas._

 _Tantas descobertas, e claro, a minha Bella._

 _Hoje, também, é o dia do meu casamento._

 _Sempre acreditei que esse dia seria diferente._

 _Eu estaria com o meu melhor traje, James ao meu lado, contando piadas e casos escandalosos para irritar o Padre e me acalmar._

 _Meus avós o olhando com repreensão, mas ainda assim, felizes por eu estar fazendo um bom casamento._

 _Porém ao invés disso, estou usando uma camisa desgastada, a minha noiva também está de camisa e uma das minhas, meus avós vão enfartar quando descobrirem o que fiz, em vez de igreja, vou me casar em um convés de navio._

 _E confesso que gosto mais da versão atual do meu casamento, do que a que sempre imaginei._

 _Claro, a noiva faz tudo melhor, mesmo que ela prefira caçar piolhos em minha cabeça do que me beijar._

 _E embora esse seja um dia feliz para mim, só falta uma coisa para ele ser perfeito. Mas sei que não será possível..._

 _Nunca mais será possível._

 _James não estará aqui._

 _Ele se foi..._

 _Eu quero negar, quero, brigar com alguém e dizer que estão mentindo, mas eu sei, em meu coração, que é verdade._

 _Meu querido irmão se foi..._

 _Como vou conseguir sem o seu apoio?_

 _Como ele pode me deixar para trás?_

 _Ele me prometera tantas e tantas vezes que não importava como, se eu precisasse dele, ele sempre estaria ali para mim._

 _E agora ele se foi._

 _Eu preciso de você ainda, James._

 _Eu preciso..._

* * *

Edward soltou a caneta para que pudesse respirar.

Ele sentia o seu peito apertado, queria chorar a perda de seu irmão, queria...

\- Edward... – ele ergueu a cabeça ao som da voz dela, mas a sua boca caiu aberta ao ver Bella usando um vestido muito apertado e vermelho com um grande decote.

O vestido era completamente inapropriado, muito revelador, gritantemente vermelho, contudo a moça parecia não se importar, só sorriu e rodou, vendo as saias girarem em volta das suas pernas.

Ele olhou em volta, em busca do infeliz que lhe dera aquilo, então viu Emmett rindo, o Professor consternado e o Capitão olhando com apreciação.

\- Que diabos é isso?

\- Achei que seria mais apropriado para a noiva ter um vestido. – murmurou o Capitão com um sorriso malicioso.

Edward grunhiu e correu até Bella, tampando-a com o seu corpo.

\- Certo, eu aprecio o gesto, mas esse vestido é indecente. E quem colocou isso nela?

Pelos céus, ele só tinha se afastado por alguns minutos para escrever, já estava tudo embalado e pronto para partir. Os homens do Capitão já estavam levando os pertences dele para o navio, em poucos minutos, ele iria se casar e voltariam para Londres.

Então ele deixou Bella sozinha com os outros e foi se despedir da ilha, enquanto escrevia uma última vez, só para encontrar aquilo.

\- Uh, eu a ajudei filho. Assim que ela o viu, tentou colocá-lo, então... – Edward gemeu mais uma vez.

Ele sabia muito bem como era.

\- Certo, mas ela não pode usar isso. Há outros? – ele olhou para o Capitão que suspirou.

\- Sim, rapaz. Mas não são muito diferentes desse.

Ele indicou o baú que havia trazido para a moça, Edward mais do que depressa, agarrou a mão da moça, a alça do baú e correu para o meio da mata.

Escondido dos outros, ele fuçou o baú de vestidos em busca de um mais apropriado, todavia era um pior que o outro.

\- São bonitos Edward! – Bella suspirou pegando outro e tentando colocá-lo, mas sem tirar o que estava vestida.

Ele riu e escolheu um vestido azul, que era o menos terrível, ele a ajudou a tirar o que ela usava e colocar o novo.

Ainda era apertado, ainda era decotado e completamente inapropriado para a noiva de um Duque, mas ela estava linda.

\- Bella está linda! – falou por fim, ela sorriu e o abraçou.

\- Bella feliz! Bella fica com Edward?

\- Sempre...

Ele queria poder explicar para ela, que realmente a estava prendendo a ele para sempre.

 **Só esperava que no dia em que ela entendesse melhor as palavras, ela não ficasse chateada com ele, que ela entendesse que fazia tudo aquilo, unicamente porque a amava...**


	45. Chapter XLIV

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XLIV**

Edward deu um último olhar para o acampamento, agora vazio. Todas as tendas desmontadas e bem guardadas, assim como os baús bem fechados e já acomodados em suas cabines nos navios.

Era hora de partir.

Ele olhou mais uma vez em volta.

Ele odiava os insetos, tomar banho era terrível, fazer as suas necessidades pior ainda, a comida nunca estava quente o suficiente, ou era pelando, ou era morna, o chã não era o mesmo, mas apesar de tudo, ele sentiria falta.

Fora realmente uma aventura, como ele sempre sonhara.

Estava feliz por ter vindo.

Feliz por ter explorado e feito descobertas, por ter feito tão bons amigos, e claro, por Bella.

\- Edward vamos? – chamou Emmett, o jovem deu uma derradeira olhada e assentiu se aproximando dos outros.

\- Perdoe-me, eu estava só...

\- Nós sabemos... – falou o Professor. Emmett assentiu, Bella, de repente, saltou nas costas de Edward e ele sorriu enquanto a deixava se pendurar nele.

\- Vou sentir falta daqui. – falou Emmett e todos o fitaram.

\- Sim, havia muitos insetos, porém eu não encontrei nativa alguma, ou um pirata pronto para me sequestrar e abusar de mim, mesmo assim foi divertido. – o Professor suspirou.

\- Eu queria seriamente que parasse de ler aqueles romances, filho.

\- Por quê?

\- São completamente fora da realidade.

\- São mesmo?

\- É claro!

\- E como explica Bella? – ele abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, ri vendo Emmett sorrir triunfante, enquanto o pai dele franzia o cenho.

Com certeza pensando em alguma replica, mas era quase impossível uma.

Como explicaríamos Bella?

Ela realmente parecia vir de um livro, fruto de nossa imaginação.

Era um milagre que ela tivesse sobrevivido todos aqueles anos sozinha, e ainda, o mais surpreendente, se mantivesse pura e ingênua.

E agora, eles a estavam levando para Londres.

Edward parou de repente e todos o imitaram.

Felizmente, só estavam os três, quer dizer, os quatro com Bella. O Capitão e seus homens haviam ido na frente para levar os últimos baús.

\- O que houve?

\- Tudo bem, Edward?

\- Será que estamos mesmo fazendo o certo?

\- Sobre o quê?

\- Bella... Levá-la para Londres... – ele deixou a frase no ar e os três se entreolharam.

Londres era barulhenta, movimentada, um pouco suja, por vezes, enfim uma bagunça. Nada parecido com a floresta onde Bella viveu a sua vida toda.

Aqui estava tudo o que ela conheceu e viu, animais, árvores, rios e o mar... Já Londres seria um choque para ela.

\- Sim, seria demais para ela, - começou o Professor, mas ele não parou. – Mas também seria errado deixá-la aqui. Ela merece mais que dormir em cavernas, ou comer frutinhas e peixes crus... Ela merece uma boa cama fofa, um jantar devidamente preparado, bolos e doces. Ela merece tomar um banho em uma banheira quente com sais de cheiros como todas as meninas da idade dela. Ela merece lindos vestidos e ir a pelo menos um baile. Sei que tem medo por ela Edward, todavia Bella merece ter uma vida, a vida que era dela, antes de tudo isso acontecer.

O jovem suspirou e assentiu.

O Professor estava certo, é claro.

A floresta era tudo o que Bella conhecia, mas ela merecia mais, merecia o mundo e era o seu dever dar a ela.

E ele começaria por Londres.

\- Tem razão, Bella merece o mundo. E não viver encalhada em uma ilha esquecida por Deus.

\- Isso mesmo rapaz. É nosso dever dar a ela tudo o que ela merece.

\- Sim. Uh, mas podíamos começar com a minha residência em Gloucestershire.

\- Absolutamente, sim. – se apressou em dizer o Professor e Emmett assentiu com igual entusiasmo.

 **Eles queriam dar o mundo a ela. Mas em pequenas doses seria melhor e com algo familiar como o campo, não iria machucar.**


	46. Chapter XLV

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XLV**

Mais decidido, ele voltou a andar, os outros o acompanharam. Seguiram a trilha até o navio, que a cada passo ficava mais e mais visível, ele a ouviu suspirar o que o fez sorrir, com certeza, ela tinha o visto agora.

O enorme navio que os levaria para casa, flutuando no mar, era realmente uma visão impressionante, ainda mais para alguém que nunca vira um.

Bella, de repente, saltou das costas de Edward, passou por ele para que pudesse ver melhor.

\- Edward...

\- Sim, é bonito, não é?

\- O que é?

\- Um navio, lembra-se, eu lhe disse, ele que nos levará para casa.

\- Para Londres?

\- Sim. Subiremos nele e ele nos levará. – ela olhou com interesse cada vez maior, mas ao chegarem a praia, grunhiu ao ver um pequeno barco de madeira onde um homem estava sentado os esperando.

\- Ah chegaram, sua graça, senhores, uh, senhorita. – o homem murmurou se levantando, tirou a touca que usava dando uma pequena reverencia em sinal de respeito.

Eles assentiram, Edward ajudou Bella a subir e ela guinchou quando o bote se moveu.

\- Calma, não vai cair, vou te segurar.

\- Bella pode nadar até navio. – falou ainda olhando desconfiada para o pequeno barco de madeira.

\- Sim, pode, mas molharia todo o seu lindo vestido. – ela olhou para o vestido e suspirou.

\- Tudo bem.

Ele sorriu.

Ela era uma mulher depois de tudo.

Todos se acomodaram no pequeno bote, rapidamente o homem o empurrou mais para o mar, saltando, em seguida e passou a remar vigorosamente.

Bella olhava a tudo encantada, ela já havia ido ao mar nadar, mas nunca esteve acima dele assim, era divertido.

Ao chegarem, jogaram uma longa escada feita de cordas e Emmett subiu primeiro, em seguida o Professor. Eles queriam mostrar a Bella como subir, ela olhou com curiosidade e assentiu entendendo.

\- Bella subir?

\- Sim, suba, estarei logo atrás de você.

Ela passou a subir, ele fez o possível para subir e manter o vestido dela para baixo, pois o vento o fazia subir, não foi fácil.

Mas ao chegarem ao convés, ele estava aliviado.

Lógico que o seu alívio se foi tão rápido quanto veio.

No convés estavam o Capitão e os seus homens, Emmett e o Professor, já a espera e Bella sorrindo olhando tudo em volta com ávido interesse, nem imaginando que antes de poder fuçar por todo o navio, ela teria que se casar com ele.

\- Está pronto, sua graça? – ele engoliu em seco e foi até Bella. Ela estava prestes a correr, com certeza, para ver algo interessante, quando ele pegou as suas mãos para chamar a sua atenção.

\- Em um momento...

Levou Bella um pouco afastada de todos, ela sorriu para ele.

\- Bella gosta navio. Pode ver?

\- Sim, em breve veremos tudo, mas antes precisamos fazer algo. – ela virou a cabeça, como se estivesse tentando entender as palavras.

\- Edward quer Bella?

\- Isso, Edward quer que Bella fiquei com ele um pouco.

\- Tudo bem, Bella espera. – ele sorriu e levou as mãos que ele retinha aos lábios, ela sorriu.

\- Obrigado Bella. Agora ouça com atenção. O Capitão vai nos casar.

\- Casar?

\- Uh... – ele murmurou pensativo, será que já havia ensinado aquela palavra a ela?

\- O que é casar, Edward?

Céus, não!

E como explicar agora?

\- Bem, casar é... – ele ponderou as palavras com cuidado para que ela entendesse bem o que ele pretendia fazer. Não que eles tivessem escolhas, tinham que se casar, mas preferia que ela soubesse e entendesse o que significava.

\- Fala pra Bella, Edward.

\- Certo, certo... casar é... é... é quando duas pessoas que se gostam querem ficar sempre juntas.

\- Edward ficar sempre com Bella. – falou sorrindo e ele sorriu.

\- Sim. Sempre ficaremos juntos, mas antes temos que nos casar.

\- Bella casar Edward, ficar sempre junto.

\- Sempre junto.

\- Então, Bella casar. – falou animadamente e ele assentiu.

Ele tinha quase certeza que ela não entendeu bem o que ele disse, mas ela havia dito sim do jeito dela, então ele iria aceitar por hora.

 **E um dia, ele faria aquela pergunta de novo, quando ela entendesse bem o significado e ele esperaria que ela o fizesse o homem mais feliz do mundo, ao lhe dizer sim.**


	47. Chapter XLVI

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XLVI**

A jovem Bella sorriu animada enquanto segurava a mão do seu bichinho, ela também estava um pouco assustada com todas aquelas grandes mudanças.

Ela estava deixando a ilha.

A sua casa por muito tempo.

Era assustador e muito excitante ao mesmo tempo, ela queria ver as coisas que o seu bichinho mostrara a ela. As carruagens e cavalos, o palácio, o parque, a casa dele... Ela não via a hora de ver tudo, mesmo tendo medo de que, se não gostasse, não poderia voltar para a sua ilha, ou se esconder como fazia quando sentia medo.

Mas ela ficaria com Edward, o seu bichinho cuidaria dela, embora ela quisesse sempre protegê-lo, ela sentia que no mundo dele, ele quem teria que a proteger.

Pois ela não conhecia o mundo dele, sabia, em seu coração, que era muito diferente do dela e não era pelas carruagens e palácio, era por outras coisas que ela não entendia, mas eram importantes para ele.

Contudo, no momento, ela estava em um navio, muito grande, assustadoramente grande, que flutuava sobre a água, era assustador e excitante, além disso, havia muito, muitos homens estranhos e ela podia ver que eles a olhavam com igual curiosidade.

Ela também tinha um pouco de medo, eles lembravam muito os outros homens, os homens que levaram a sua mã, embora a cor da pele fosse diferente, eles eram todos grandes, nada como o seu bichinho.

\- Aceito! – ela se virou ao ouvir o seu bichinho falar, ele estava todo sério sobre se casar, ela não entendia bem o que aquilo significava, mas ela entendia que podia ficar sempre com o seu bichinho, então parecia bom para ela.

Ela olhou para o homem com o chapéu que não parava de falar, ela gostou do chapéu, será que ele daria para ela brincar com ele?

Mas ele parecia muito irritado enquanto falava e falava, suspirando e cansada de ficar ali segurando a mão do seu bichinho, mas sabendo que não podia ir explorar tudo por ali até acabar o tal do casar.

O casar era muito chato!

\- Bella... – Edward a chamou e ela o olhou ansiosamente esperando, ele olhou dela para o homem irritado e ela o olhou de má vontade.

\- Palavras simples Capitão. – ela ouviu o Professor murmurar e o homem suspirou.

\- Bella Marie Thornton, aceita se casar com Edward Anthony Northwood, o Duque de Cranford?

Ela continuou olhando pra ele confusa.

Ouviu o grandão rir e estreitou os olhos pra ele.

\- Mais simples Capitão.

\- E o que é mais simples do que isso?

\- Só os nomes.

\- Certo, certo... Bella, quer se casar com Edward? – ela se voltou para o homem irritado e sorriu.

\- Bella quer, Bella casar Edward.

\- Diga sim, então!

\- Sim, então! – todos começaram a rir e o homem gemeu, ela olhou para o seu bichinho achando que ele estaria bravo, mas ele sorria abertamente, pegou a mão que ele segurava e levou aos lábios.

Ela engoliu em seco se lembrando de um pouco antes do navio chegar.

Do beijo de Edward.

Aquilo fez o seu coração acelerar, fato que lhe assustou.

\- Eu os declaro marido e mulher. Pode beijar a noiva.

Assim que as palavras foram entendidas, ela rosnou.

\- Bella não beijar! – gritou e largou a mão dele e saiu correndo.

 **Ela nem sabia para onde ir, mas ela não estava preparada para outro beijo.**

 **Mal entendera o primeiro.**


	48. Chapter XLVII

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XLVII**

Assim que a noiva correu para longe, todos olharam para o noivo, que estava mais vermelho que uma pimenta.

\- O que você andou aprontando, meu amigo? – Emmett foi o primeiro a falar, todos os homens riram e ele grunhiu.

\- Nada, eu huh, vou chamar Bella, com licença.

Ele rapidamente se afastou, assim, ambos, pai e filho se entreolharam com um sorriso.

O plano dera certo e agora Edward estava casado com Bella. Ela estaria segura pelo nome dele, então os dois não se arrependiam do pequeno engodo que tramaram.

\- Acha que ele se zangará quando descobrir?

\- Não, pois ele a ama. É o mais adequado que ele cuide dela. Aconteça o que acontecer, ela estará segura, pois terá a proteção do nome Northwood.

\- Isso é verdade. A propósito, vai deixá-la mesmo usar o seu nome?

\- É claro. Ela precisa de uma história, diremos que é uma filha bastarda, de uma aventura que tive. – o jovem Thornton riu alto.

\- Ninguém acreditara nisso.

\- Por que não?

O rapaz arqueou uma sobrancelha e o Professor suspirou.

\- Tudo bem, diremos que foi uma aventura depois da morte de sua mãe.

\- Melhor... – o bom Professor até queria se resentir de seu filho, mas ele estava certo, ninguém acreditaria que ele teria traído a sua Esme.

Os dois olharam em volta e suspiraram, assim que o casamento acabou, todos se dispersaram e correram para os seus postos, afinal o Capitão queria voltar imediatamente para Londres, pois os avos de Edward pediram urgência na volta do novo Duque.

Os dois homens se entreolharam mais uma vez, se perguntando qual seria a reação dos avos do rapaz ao vê-lo voltar com uma noiva à tira colo?

Edward não teve que procurar muito, ele achou a jovem Bella do outro lado do navio, fitando o mar, se debruçando sobre a beirada do navio e rindo. Ele guinchou e correu como um louco para alcançá-la, ela o viu antes e se afastou o olhando com cautela.

Céus, que confusão!

\- Bella, eu não vou te beijar, calma. – ela o examinou por um momento, depois pareceu satisfeita e foi até ele.

\- Bella não beijo. – ela negou veemente e ele sorriu tristemente.

\- Eu sei querida, perdoe-me... Eu prometo nunca mais te beijar, se você não quiser. – sua voz parecia triste e ela o olhou com o nariz enrugado.

\- Edward quer beijo? – ele pensou por um momento.

\- Edward gosta muito de Bella e um dia quer, mas não hoje. – ela pareceu aliviada e ele gemeu.

 **Aquilo não seria bom... Ele realmente devia beijar muito mal para ela ter uma reação daquelas**...


	49. Chapter XLVIII

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo XLVIII**

Depois de tudo esclarecido, o jovem Lorde, ou melhor, o novo Duque passou a levar a sua selvagem, ou melhor, a sua esposa para conhecer o navio.

Ele lhe mostrou cada canto e teve que dizer o nome de tudo que eles viam, já estava escurecendo quando ele a levou para a sua cabine.

Estava exausto e faminto.

Ao abrir a porta da pequena habitação que dividiria com Bella pelos próximos meses, ficou bastante satisfeito ao ver sobre um barril, uma grande refeição, carne, frutas e pão. Havia dois copos com o que ele supôs ser água.

Ainda segurando a mão de Bella, ele a levou para dentro fechando a porta, tirou as botas, se sentando na pequena cama, pegando um pedaço de pão.

A jovem olhava tudo com curiosidade, as paredes, a pequena janela redonda, os barris que serviam como mesas, o baú de roupa que ela já conhecia, mas ainda parecia ser tudo novo, sempre soltando alguns "oh", e "ah", além de risadinhas. Ele a olhava encantado.

Bella era a sua esposa.

Ele estava absurdamente feliz por aquilo.

Mesmo que ela não entendesse, ele ainda estava.

Agora nada poderia separá-los.

Embora ele não tenha admitido, ele temia que a sua família não aprovasse Bella e tentasse se livrar dela, contudo agora, graças ao Capitão, eles estavam casados e Bella tinha a proteção do seu nome.

Ela era uma Northwood.

E não importava o que ela fizesse, todos se calariam e aceitariam.

Pois a sua família era uma das mais antigas e nobres da Inglaterra.

Sua avó era outra história, é claro.

Mas ele lidaria com ela quando fosse à hora.

\- Bella, venha comer. – ela parou de brincar com a janela e correu para a cama.

Ele sorriu.

\- Com fome?

\- Bella fome.

\- Ótimo, temos uma esplêndida refeição de casamento.

Ele lhe entregou a carne assada e o pão e a viu comer com vontade, gemendo com o sabor. Com certeza, ela não estava acostumada a comer nada assim naquela ilha e no tempo que eles estavam lá, os três eram péssimos cozinheiros e caçadores, o máximo de carne que comeram foi peixe.

E aquilo só porque o Professor era um ótimo pescador, ou Edward e Emmett teriam morrido de fome.

Depois que o jovem casal limpou os pratos, Edward passou a se despir, ficando apenas com a camisa e as calças de dormir, a jovem o vendo se despir fez o mesmo.

Assim que o rapaz viu a selvagem ficar completamente nua, ele gemeu e correu a pegar uma camisa sua para que ela vestisse.

Ele nunca poderia cumprir a sua promessa de "nunca mais beijos", ou se quer ser um cavaleiro com a sua esposa completamente nua a sua frente.

Em sua pressa de levar as roupas até ela, ele tropeçou no vestido e ambos caíram na cama. Bella completamente nua na cama e ele somente com a sua roupa fina de dormir sobre ela.

\- Edward? – ela o olhou com os olhos arregalados e ele engoliu em seco.

\- Bella... – sussurrou roucamente, o seu corpo todo estava quente e excitado, o dela parecia se encaixar com perfeição ao dele, como se eles tivessem sido feitos para aquilo.

Para aquele momento...

Era a sua noite de núpcias, afinal.

E mesmo tendo prometido nunca mais fazer aquilo.

Ele não pode resistir e o fez **.**

 **Ele beijou a sua esposa...**


	50. Chapter 49

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

Capítulo XLIV

A jovem ficou tão chocada com o tombo, em seguida o corpo de Edward sobre o seu, que demorou para reagir, percebeu que demorou demais, pois ele estava lhe dando outro daqueles beijos.

E esse era ainda pior que o outro, não que estivesse diferente. A língua de Edward ainda estava na sua boca, os lábios e dentes se tocando, mas ainda assim, se sentia diferente, tão, tão...

Ela nem conseguia entender o porque, mas era muito...

Segurou nos ombros dele, pronta para empurrá-lo, mas de algum modo, ele passou os braços em volta dela a abraçando, colando mais os seus corpos, e o ato de sentir o seu corpo tão próximo do dele, fez com que o seu corpo reagisse por vontade própria.

Ao invés de afastá-lo, ela o abraçou também.

E quando ele gemeu em sua boca, e se afastou, ela o olhou ofegante e confusa, mas ao invés dele soltá-la, ele enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, o beijando, aquilo a fez suspirar e gemer, a sensação era tão boa.

\- Edward... – chamou entre confusa e excitada com as reações estranhas que ele estava causando nela.

\- Minha Bella... – ele grunhiu, começando a descer os seus beijos, passando os lábios por sua pele, deixando um rastro de fogo, por onde passava.

Mas quando ele chegou aos seios dela e os beijou, ela guinchou pulando para longe dele.

\- Bella? – ele a encarou confuso, ela estava toda corada e o olhando estranhamente.

\- Edward, não...

\- Por favor, Bella. – ele pediu se levantando e tirando a camisa, a jovem engoliu em seco enquanto encarava o corpo do seu bichinho.

Ela já o tinha visto sem as roupas durante os banhos, sempre o achara lindo, mas agora... agora era diferente, ela queria realmente tocá-lo.

Ofegou quando ele a tocou, estava tão distraída por seu peito que nem viu ele se aproximar, então não teve tempo de fugir quando ele a abraçou, o contato dos seus peitos nus a fez suspirar e o olhar.

\- Está tudo bem, amor.

\- Amor?

\- Isso Bella, é amor. Amor entre Bella e Edward. – ela hesitou um momento, em seguida tocou o seu rosto.

\- Edward amor Bella?

\- Sim, Edward ama Bella, me deixe te mostrar.

\- Edward ensina Bella amor?

\- Isso, vou te ensinar.

\- Bella vai gostar? – ele sorriu e deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios, a assustando.

\- Sim, muito, mas não pode mais fugir. – ela mordeu o lábio por um momento e depois de respirar fundo assentiu.

\- Bella não foge, ensina Bella amor.

 **Ela ainda estava assustada, mas sabia que o seu bichinho nunca a machucaria, então o deixaria lhe ensinar o tal do amor.**

* * *

N/B – Meninas, como já sabem, vou ter que correr novas aventuras, rumo ao Mestrado e depois ao Doutorado... Vocês ficaram tatuadas no meu coração. Hei de volta algumas vezes, quem sabe em uma ONE ou coisa assim, para matar a distância... Terminarei o que comecei, o querido LORDWARD e o DADWARD, depois somente acompanharei as novas aventuras de Paulinha com sua fiel escudeira Rose... Beijos!

TUCA

N/A: É gente nossa Tuca vai nos deixar

Chorando aqui

Mas pelo menos vai ficar com a gente até o final do Dadward e lordward uhuh \o/

Enfim vamos desejar boa sorte no mestrado dela


	51. Chapter 50

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

Capítulo L

Edward ainda tinha dificuldades em acreditar que ela estava mesmo lhe deixando amá-la, mas ele não iria perder o seu tempo pensando muito naquilo.

Era a sua chance de mostrar a Bella o seu amor por ela.

De consumar o seu casamento, assim, ninguém a tiraria dele nunca.

É claro que ele teria mentido se alguém perguntasse, mas ele preferia consumar verdadeiramente, pois a tempos que ansiava tocar e beijar a sua Bella.

E agora ela era realmente sua.

\- Edward? – ela chamou entre ansiosa e curiosa, o que o fez sorrir e a pegar no colo, ela guinchou, mas riu o abraçando.

\- Minha Bella. – murmurou beijando os seus lábios rapidamente, ela corou um pouco, mas sorriu.

\- Minha Edward. – aquilo o fez rir.

\- Meu Edward.

\- Meu Edward! – ela repetiu sorrindo satisfeita, assim como ele.

Sim, ele era dela. Sempre seria.

A deitando na cama, ele voltou a se deitar sobre ela, segurando o seu rosto com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra, afastava o seu cabelo do rosto, ele se inclinou a beijando, ela suspirou e deixou-o beijá-la.

O deixou amá-la.

Ele a beijou, beijou, até que ela se rendesse o imitando, provando da sua boca assim como ele provava da dela.

E quando ela finalmente estava perdida nos seus beijos, ele a tocou, deslizando as mãos por seu corpo, seu longo pescoço, seus braços, os seios que a fizeram ofegar, mas dessa vez não se afastou, só o olhou com curiosidade.

Sorrindo, ele se inclinou para beijar onde tocara, o pescoço e braços, assim como os seios, os beijos primeiro, calmamente, só um leve roçar de lábios, em seguida desceu a boca para os mamilos e os lambeu.

\- Edward?

\- Está tudo bem amor.

\- Edward amor?

\- Isso, estou te fazendo amor.

\- Oh, Bella entende. – ele sorriu contra seu peito e chupou um mamilo na boca, ela ofegou e se contorceu, mas não se afastou.

Ele a olhou enquanto ia para o outro seio, fazendo a mesma coisa, o rosto dela estava corado, com os olhos arregalados e a boca um pouco aberta.

Ela nunca esteve mais linda.

Ainda a provocando, ele passou a descer mais as mãos por seu corpo, tocando e acariciando sua pele, quando chegou ao monte entre suas coxas, ele espalmou enquanto a olhava, a viu engolir em seco, mas não se afastar.

Sorrindo, esfregou seu clitóris e foi com satisfação que a viu fechar os olhos e gemer, finalmente se rendendo a ele.

Aproveitando que ela tinha finalmente relaxado, ele abriu mais as pernas dela e empurrou um dedo para dentro, Bella arfou arregalando os olhos, enquanto ele gemia ao ver o quanto ela estava úmida e quente.

Mesmo em sua inocência, ela o estava desejando, o queria.

Ansioso por fazê-la sua, ele subiu sobre ela e passou a beijá-la mais uma vez, enquanto tirava o resto das roupas, o seu membro saltou livre e duro, tão ansioso quanto ele para estar dentro dela.

Sem deixar de beijá-la, ele se guiou para sua entrada e sem poder esperar mais, a fez sua.

Ele esperou pelo grito, ou por ser empurrado, mas tudo que recebeu foi sua expressão de olhos arregalados.

\- Edward?

\- Está doendo?

\- O – o quê? O que colocou lá? – murmurou agarrando os ombros dele com força e ele teve que sorrir.

\- Uh, bem é o meu... pênis.

\- Pênis?

Céus, aquilo era hora dela ter curiosidade.

\- Sim, é assim que um homem e uma mulher se amam.

\- Oh. Bella não entende.

\- Não precisa entender amor, só sentir.

\- Sentir... – antes que ela fizesse mais perguntas, ele saiu dela só para se empurrar de volta profundamente a fazendo arfar e o olhar deslumbrada.

\- Edward...

 **Ainda sorrindo ele voltou a beijá-la enquanto a fazia sua...**


	52. Chapter 51

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

Capítulo LI

O jovem Duque gemeu em seu sono e se moveu em busca do que o fazia se sentir tão bem, seja o que fosse, era maravilhoso, mas o que parecia bom estava acompanhado de risadinhas, aquilo o fez abrir os olhos e ver o que acontecia. Lógico que assim que ele viu, ele quis fechá-lo novamente.

Sua selvagem estava sentada sobre as suas pernas tocando o membro dele, rindo enquanto via-o crescer.

Céus...

\- Bella? – ao ser pega, ela riu mais.

\- Edward, ele mexe.

\- Ah, Deus!

\- Olhe... – para provar o seu ponto, ela passou o dedo e o pau dele ficou mais duro.

\- Bella não... céus... isso...

\- O quê?

\- Não é um brinquedo.

\- Brinquedo?

Aquilo estava ficando pior.

Rapidamente, ele se levantou a derrubando, ela gritou rindo, ele sorriu ficando sobre ela.

\- Bella, se lembra de ontem, quando fizemos amor, como eu te fiz minha. – ela corou um pouco, mas sorriu.

\- Bella lembra.

\- Que bom. Esse é o meu pênis, se você ficar mexendo nele, eu vou querer fazê-la minha de novo.

\- Oh... Bella entende.

\- Que bom. – ele começou a se afastar, mas ela o abraçou com os braços e pernas.

\- Edward, amor Bella.

\- Mesmo? – ele tinha que confessar que estava um pouco chocado, mas ao ver o biquinho dela, enquanto ela tentava puxá-lo para baixo o fez rir.

Quem era ele para dizer não a um pedido tão doce.

[...]

O Professor Thornton e seu filho andaram pelo convés enquanto olhavam todas as ilhas se afastando cada vez mais e mais.

Era triste terem que deixar a ilha.

E mais triste ainda terem que voltar para Londres.

\- Como será quando voltarmos? – o seu filho finalmente perguntou, fazendo o dileto Professor suspirar.

\- Creio que teremos que voltar para as nossas vidas normais.

\- Mas nada será normal. Como posso voltar a trabalhar sabendo que Bella e Edward podem precisar de mim.

O Professor soltou outro suspiro.

\- Filho, não é de nossa incumbência nos meter na vida deles. Tudo o que podemos fazer é oferecer nossa amizade, mas quando chegarmos a Londres, Edward será o novo Duque de Cranford, temo que ele não terá mais tempo para nós.

\- Eu sei, e não quero atrapalhá-lo, mas também não quero perder o meu amigo.

\- Nem eu meu filho... Mas agora que ele é o Duque, nossos mundos são diferentes.

O jovem queria negar, mas assentiu.

Raramente a sociedade se misturava com Professores e faz tudo, mesmo quando Edward era só um segundo filho, ele sabia que a amizade deles fora inesperada. Mas agora que ele seria o Duque, já seria uma surpresa se eles se cumprimentassem quando se vissem na rua.

\- Então acho que devo aproveitar os meus últimos meses com o meu amigo.

\- Sim filho, sim devemos.

O jovem Thornton assentiu e começou a se dirigir para as escadas que davam aos aposentos, mas o seu pai o parou.

\- Mais tarde filho.

\- Como?

\- Bem, Edward e Bella estão ocupados agora.

\- Ocupados?

\- Sim, fui levar o desjejum para ele mais cedo e bem... huh... – enquanto procurava as palavras certas, as orelhas e o pescoço do Professor ficavam mais e mais vermelhas, e a partir daquilo foi que o seu filho finalmente entendeu e riu com vontade.

 **\- Aquele Lorde sem vergonha**!

* * *

N/B - Será que o Duque vai mesmo esquecer os amigos? Eu não vou esquecer vocês!

TUCA


	53. Chapter 52

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 _Capítulo 51_

O jovem sorriu enquanto fechava os botões da camisa de sua esposa.

Ele sorriu mais ao pensar na palavra, não conseguia evitar dizê-las em voz alta, na verdade, queria gritá-las.

Bella era a sua esposa.

\- Minha esposa... – ela torceu o nariz, ele imaginou que para a palavra nova.

\- Edward, não quer mais amor? – ele pigarreou, fechando o último botão.

\- Uh, mais tarde Bella... Agora devemos sair um pouco do quarto, sim?

\- Voltar pra casa?

\- Sim, estamos indo pra a minha casa, se lembra?

\- Casa Edward?

\- Isso, vai morar comigo agora.

\- Professor?

\- Ele vira conosco, é claro. Assim como Emmett.

\- Só o Professor! – ele riu e beijou o nariz dela, ela se assustou um pouco, mas riu também.

\- Não sei o porquê de você ter essa implicância com Emmett. Ele te ama, Bella. – ela guinchou se afastando.

\- Não!

\- O que houve?

\- Não amor. Edward amor.

O jovem fez uma careta.

Como ele poderia explicar os diferentes tipos de amor para Bella? Havia apenas uma noite que ele tinha lhe ensinado o amor entre homem e mulher.

\- Não assim, Bella. Céus! Edward ama Bella, mas Emmett ama Bella de outro jeito. De uma forma diferente.

\- Bella não entende. – ele sorriu e a abraçou beijando a sua testa.

\- Está tudo bem. Um dia você entenderá. Mas agora tudo o que precisa saber, é que Edward ama Bella.

\- Bella entende. – ele sorriu e beijou o nariz dela mais uma vez.

Dessa vez, ela não se assustou e até beijou o nariz dele, também, com uma risadinha.

Ambos vestidos, ele saíram do quarto e subiram para o convés, assim que olhou para o mar, Bella arfou e saiu correndo para que pudesse ver melhor.

O jovem Duque riu e a seguiu, mas foi parado por um Emmett extremamente sorridente.

\- Sim?

\- Bom dia, meu amigo.

\- Emmett, bom dia.

\- Então, como passou a noite? – o rapaz sentiu o seu pescoço e orelhas começando a esquentar e pigarreou.

\- Er, bem, muito bem. E você?

\- Muito bem obrigado. E Bella? Ela se adaptou bem? Estranhou o quarto novo?

\- Ah, Bella, ela gostou muito, adorou o quarto novo.

\- Assim como a companhia, hein? – ele moveu as sobrancelhas e o jovem gemeu.

\- Céus, como você sabe? – o seu amigo riu com vontade.

\- Meu pai ouviu enquanto passava por seu quarto.

\- Oh céus, até o Professor sabe?

\- Sim, e com certeza, toda a tripulação imagina.

\- Meu Deus!

\- Seu cachorro sem vergonha. Se fazendo de santinho, mas eu sabia que você não tinha nada disso.

\- Emmett, eu não... eu só...

\- Não se preocupe amigo, eu faria o mesmo na sua situação.

Edward forçou um sorriso, pois conhecendo o amigo, não sabia se aquilo era uma coisa boa ou ruim.

\- Oh meu Deus, como ela subiu lá?

Ambos os jovens se viraram ao guincho do Professor, ao olharem para onde ele mirava, Emmett riu, enquanto Edward arfava.

A sua esposa estava na vigia do navio, acenando alegremente para ele.

 **Por que será ele tinha um pressentimento, de que aquela viagem seria mais longa do que a primeira?**


	54. Chapter 53

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 _Capítulo 53_

O Capitão olhou irritado para a moça, ela comia com vontade a comida que o jovem Lorde colocava a sua frente. Dois pombinhos.

Como quaisquer jovens recém casados...

Claro que ele nunca teve que gritar para uma noiva sair da vigia, ele ainda não sabia se deveria estar mais surpreso ou irritado, assim que viu a mulher descer com rapidez e agilidade pelo mastro, como se tivesse feito aquilo a vida toda.

E o mais irritante, assim que estava no chão, ela se pendurou no jovem Duque como se ele fosse uma árvore, além do mais, ele teve que se calar.

Afinal, ela era uma Duquesa.

E se tinha uma coisa que ele não precisava era irritar alguma família nobre. Então ele se calou e só observou.

Mas ele tinha um leve pressentimento de que aquela viagem ainda seria mais longa que a primeira.

[...]

Edward riu enquanto observava Bella comer com entusiasmo toda a comida que ele colocava na frente dela. Ele mal podia esperar para chegar a Londres, ele mandaria preparar uma enorme refeição com todos os melhores pratos.

Bella teria uma refeição de Rainha.

Ela teria tudo e um pouco mais.

Ele se certificaria de lhe dar todas as coisas que ela perdeu.

Depois de comer, eles foram para o convés. Bella saiu para explorar, Emmett arrastou uma cadeira para fora e um livro, enquanto o Professor e o jovem Edward passaram a rever os dados que tinham conseguido durante a viagem.

Já havia se passado várias horas quando o Capitão saiu para o convés com o rosto vermelho.

\- Alguém viu o meu quepe? – ele rangia os dentes.

Todos negaram, mas antes que alguém falasse algo, Bella surgiu na frente deles, usando o mencionado quepe.

\- De onde... Hey?

\- Bella? – Edward correu até ela e retirou o quepe da cabeça de Bella, depois o entregou ao Capitão. – Desculpe-nos Capitão... – ele pegou o chapéu com um bufo irritado.

\- Capitão? – Bella repetiu.

\- Sim, Bella. Ele é o Capitão. Ele é o dono desse navio.

\- Bella entende. Bella gosta Capitão. – e para mostrar que ela gostava, agarrou o quepe de volta e colocou na cabeça com um grande sorriso.

\- Senhorita...

\- Me perdoe Capitão, eu sinto muito. – ele retirou o quepe dela e devolveu ao Capitão com um aceno, agarrando a mão de Bella e a puxou para longe.

\- Bella quer Capitão!

\- Bella aquilo é um chapéu. Capitão é o homem.

\- Bella não quer Capitão. – ela torceu o nariz, ele riu e beijou a sua testa.

\- Que bom! Bella só pode querer Edward. – ela riu e se inclinou para ele com um bico.

\- Beija Bella.

\- Agora você gosta de beijos, hein?

Ele olhou para os lados, e como eles estavam sozinhos, o Duque a beijou.

Ela suspirou contra a boca dele, ele a puxou para os seus braços aprofundando o beijo. Quando se afastaram ofegantes, além de sorridentes, Bella agarrou o membro dele, o fazendo saltar.

\- Bella?!

\- Edward, amor Bella.

\- Agora? De dia?

\- Amor Edward. – ela apertou mais e ele guinchou.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem...

 **Agarrando a mão que o tocava, ele a segurou e correu com ela para os seus aposentos, afinal eles eram recém casados, então ninguém iria estranhar, se eles passassem algumas horas no quarto...**


	55. Chapter 54

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 _Capítulo 53_

 _ **Diário de Bordo de Edward Northwood.**_

 _ **Segunda Semana em Alto Mar...**_

 _Eu acredito, seriamente, que estou a ponto de morrer._

 _Bella tem me cansado fisicamente e emocionalmente._

 _Tenho que estar em constante vigília com ela._

 _Eu a amo, verdadeiramente a amo._

 _Mas confesso que se pudesse, a amarrava e a trancaria no quarto por algumas horas._

 _Só algumas horas, para que eu pudesse relaxar._

 _Já estamos em alto mar há duas semanas, eu acreditava que a essa altura, ela já estaria cansada do navio, mas ao contrário, a cada dia que passava, ela ficava mais curiosa._

 _Constantemente temos que tirá-la da vigília, isso quando ela não fica pendurada na vela._

 _Já a peguei várias vezes pendurada na beirada do navio, olhando o mar, quase me dando um ataque do coração todas vezes._

 _E claro, a fascinação dela pelo quepe do Capitão._

 _Só essa semana, já devia ter sido umas cinco ou seis vezes que ele veio bater em nossa porta atrás do maldito chapéu, mas antes que eu pudesse negar não tê-lo visto, Bella sempre o entregava a ele com um pedido de desculpas, além de um rostinho de culpada adorável, que sempre fez me querer abraçá-la ao invés de lhe repreender._

 _Ah, também o sexo..._

 _Eu nunca poderia imaginar que ela acabaria por gostar tanto disso._

 _Eu também gosto de fazer, mas um homem precisa de um pouco de descanso, às vezes._

 _Mal podia contar o número de vezes em que acordei com ela em cima de mim, tentando fazer o meu membro se mover para ela._

 _Era excitante, é claro._

 _Mas eu estava acabado, também..._

* * *

O jovem soltou um suspiro profundo quando ouviu a batida forte.

Depois de tantas vezes, ele já reconhecia a batida do Capitão, o quão peculiar era aquilo.

Com um forte suspiro, ele se levantou e abriu a porta, o homem somente estendeu a mão, o jovem olhou em volta e viu Bella no canto com um olhar de culpada que ele já conhecia muito bem.

\- Bella!

Foi a vez de ela suspirar, mas ainda assim, ela veio e entregou o quepe ao Capitão.

\- Desculpa...

\- Claro, claro. – com um bufo, ele se foi e o jovem Duque fechou a porta e encarou a sua esposa com uma suspiro.

\- Bella...

\- Bella sente falta do capitão. – ela fez beicinho, o que o fez rir, por fim.

Ela gostava de chamar o chapéu de capitão e tinha um verdadeiro amor por ele.

\- Venha aqui. – ele a puxou para os seus braços, beijando-a em sua testa. – Quando chegarmos a Londres, comprarei milhares de capitão para você. – ela o olhou com os olhos arregalados.

\- Só para Bella?

\- Tudo para Bella. – ele beijou o seu nariz, em seguida, os seus lábios.

Ela sorriu contra a boca dele já o abraçando e se esfregando nele.

Edward gemeu, não sabia se era de prazer ou cansaço.

Mas ainda assim, aprofundou o beijo.

 **Ela estava acabando com o seu sossego, mas ele não se importava nenhum pouco.**

* * *

N/B – Já pensou se todas nós pudéssemos levar um capitão para o quarto? Quer dizer, um cara para abrir a pontar do quarto, quando o Capitão fosse pegar o capitão e depois a gente pudesse brincar com o membro do cara que abriu a porta do quarto e esse cara fosse um tal de duqueward gostosão e mega fofo? Ai, ai, ai... O que você faria se fosse assim Vailda?

TUCA...


	56. Chapter 55

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 _Capítulo_ 54

O jovem Duque beijou a pele nua dela, provocando arrepios por onde passava... ...pescoço, ombros, seios... Ele se demorou mais nos seios, deixando-a em chamas.

O bichinho dela era realmente habilidoso com a boca.

O jeito que ele a tocava, a deixava em brasas.

O corpo dela sempre parecia pegar fogo, onde ele quer que ele tocasse, mas não o fogo mal, era um bom, muito bom. As labaredas começavam fracas, mas conforme o Duque a tocava e a beijava, iam aumentando e aumentando, até que só abrandavam quando ele a abraçava e a fazia dele.

Ela ainda não entendia muito bem o amor, mas gostava de fazê-lo com o seu bichinho.

E até dos beijos que antes a assustavam, ela gostava agora.

Na verdade, ela gostava de estar perto de seu bichinho... De ser tocada por ele, de poder tocá-lo, tudo a fazia tão feliz.

Antes, ele fugia do toque dela, ele sempre parecia chateado quando ela subia nele, mas agora, ele procurava aquele toque, ele a abraçava, a beijava porque queria, não porque ela ficava se agarrando a ele.

E aquilo a fazia imensamente feliz.

Ter Edward, o seu bichinho, só para si a fazia muito feliz.

\- Bella? – ela olhou para cima e sorriu, ele pairava sobre ela, Bella podia sentir aquilo entre as suas pernas, duro e quente, muito excitante.

\- Edward amor Bella... – ele sorriu e a beijou, ao mesmo tempo em que se afundava dentro dela.

Ela gemeu em sua boca, ele engoliu o gemido dela com um beijo profundo, enquanto a fazia dele.

Eles se movimentaram juntos, se amando e se descobrindo.

Conhecendo os corpos um do outro, com toques e beijos, contudo sem deixar de se separar, sem sair de dentro dela. Ele a explorou, tocando todo lugar que podia alcançar, ela o imitava, querendo, podendo tocá-lo.

Pois agora ele era dela. E sempre seria...

Os jovens se amaram por horas.

Esquecendo-se do mundo que os rodeava, enquanto se tornavam um...

Passaram tanto tempo no quarto, se amando, que só foram acordados do mundo deles, quando houve uma batida na porta.

O jovem Lorde, a contragosto, libertou Bella de seus braços e vestiu as ceroulas, antes de ir até a porta.

Abriu só uma fresta e olhou para um Emmett sorridente.

\- O quê?

\- Vim trazer o jantar... E Bella?

\- Ela dorme. – ele abriu mais a porta e pegou a bandeja que Emmett segurava. – Obrigado, agora se me der licença...

\- Claro, claro. Vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos. Façam bom proveito!

Com uma piscadela, ele se foi e o jovem suspirou, mas em seguida riu.

Antes de Bella, ele não passava de um rapaz retraído e com mais interesses em um livro do que qualquer outra coisa, mas agora...

Ele colocou a bandeja no barril que usava como mesa, olhou para a cama onde Bella ainda dormia nua e sorriu.

Agora ele só queria abraçar a sua selvagem e se esquecer do mundo.

Ficar só no mundo deles por mais algumas horas.

Então foi aquilo que fez.

 **Ele ainda estava cansado, mas não trocaria aquela nova vida por nada no mundo.**..


	57. Chapter 56

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo 56**

As semanas que se seguiram foram extremamente exaustivas para todos os tripulantes do navio, a Duquesa foi encontrada várias vezes na vigia e algumas se pendurando nas velas.

O mastro parecia ser um dos lugares preferidos para ela escalar, até o Capitão colocar um homem de vigia o tempo todo, aquilo não impediu a moça, pois no dia seguinte, ela estava brincando na beirada do navio, se balançando com uma corda e parecendo extremamente feliz.

O fato fez o Capitão tirar o vigia do mastro e passar eles mesmo a patrulhar o navio, e claro, esconder as cordas.

Os homens também acabavam passando horas e horas a procura do quepe do Capitão. Por algum motivo, a Duquesa tinha um verdadeiro amor pelo chapéu, além de um maior ainda em escondê-lo. Não havia um ser vivente que a fizesse revelar onde estivesse... Nem mesmo o Duque, que parecia desesperado cada vez que ela ria e o escalava para brincava com o seu cabelo, porém sem nada revelar.

Nessas horas, ela fingia não entender o que ele dizia.

E aquilo só deixava o pobre Duque mais desesperado, porque era óbvio que ela entendia.

O Duque, acompanhado dos amigos, também passavam horas após horas ensinando a jovem Bella a falar melhor, assim como também tentavam ensiná-la a se comportar.

Como comer corretamente e se portar em sociedade.

Eles não estavam tendo muito sucesso, pois a moça insistia em comer com os pés na cadeira e em usar as mãos, ela parecia odiar os talheres, assim como as roupas que ela tirava sempre que podia, deixando os homens desnorteados, ao encontrarem a jovem Duquesa usando somente ceroulas e camisas na maior parte do tempo, assim como o Duque a seguindo com roupas nas mãos e tentando colocá-las nela.

\- Olhe Bella, não é impressionante? – falou o Professor fazendo um gesto para o mar azul que se estendia por quilômetros e quilômetros.

\- Impessinate?

\- Impressionante, querida. – o jovem murmurou ao seu lado, ela torceu o nariz.

\- Bella não entende.

\- Impressionante, quer dizer lindo, maravilhoso, de tirar o fôlego.

\- Ah, Bella entende, Bella também acha impessionate.

\- Impressionante, querida. – o jovem a ajudou a falar, ela repetiu a palavra varias vezes, mas ela ainda tinha um pouco de dificuldade com palavras grandes.

\- Não vejo nada de impressionante no mar. – resmungou Emmett se apoiando na beirada, ele olhou para o mar, puxou o ar, em seguida soltou uma cusparada.

Bella riu alto e o imitou, se apoiando e cuspindo com vontade.

\- Muito bom, minha Lady!

\- Emmett! – grunhiu o Duque, mas foi ignorado quando Emmett já estava cuspindo de novo, Bella o imitando.

Ele olhou para o Professor em busca de ajuda, mas esse só encarava os dois entre divertido e enojado.

Ele pensou em dizer algo, mas desistiu ao ver o quanto Bella ria. Bem, ele prometeu que faria Bella sempre feliz e se aquilo a fazia feliz...

\- Edward, venha, é divertido.

Ele olhou com horror para Emmett, para o Professor e de volta para Emmett.

\- Eu tenho... uh coisas... – começou já se afastando, mas não foi muito longe, pois o jovem Thornton colocou o seu enorme braço sobre os ombros do Duque e o puxou de volta para a beirada.

\- Vamos lá amigo, não é tão difícil.

O rapaz olhou entre a sua esposa e o seu amigo, e, com um suspiro triste, puxou fôlego e cuspiu.

Bella riu feliz, fato que o fez sorrir.

 **Era cada coisa que ele fazia por ela.**


	58. Chapter 57

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo 57**

\- Edward?

\- Huh?

\- Edward? Edward?

\- Huh? Huh?

\- Edward? – Bella grunhiu montando em cima dele, ele abriu os olhos e bufou.

\- O quê? – claro que o seu bufo morreu ao ver a sua linda esposa nua, em cima dele.

\- Temos mesmo que ir pra casa do Edward?

\- O que houve? – ele deixou de encarar os seios dela imediatamente e a puxou para os seus braços, se eles iam ter uma conversa séria, ele não poderia se distrair.

Com Bella firme em seus braços, ele a olhou nos olhos, ela parecia triste e preocupada.

\- Bella?

\- Bella tem medo.

\- Do quê?

\- Londres, casa Edward. Bella não conhece nada lá.

\- Bella amor, vai ficar tudo bem, pois eu vou sempre proteger você.

\- Proteger?

\- Sempre. – ela negou.

\- Edward fraco. Aquele lá protege. – ele respirou fundo antes de falar.

É claro que Emmett o superava em força física, mas em Londres, o que falava mais alto era o dinheiro e a posição social, e isso ele tinha de sobra, então se tratando de força, ele superava Emmett.

\- Bella, em Londres, nós não precisaremos lutar. Eu posso protegê-la tão bem quanto Emmett.

Ela o olhou atentamente, em seguida assentiu.

\- Em Londres todos são como Edward?

\- É claro.

\- Ah, todo mundo é fraco. Então Bella não tem mais medo.

Mas uma vez ele respirou fundo antes de falar.

\- Bella, eu não sou fraco.

\- É sim, o meu Edward é muito fraco. – ela fez um carinho no cabelo dele como para consolá-lo, grunhindo, ele os virou na cama ficando sobre ela.

\- Está na hora, de lhe mostrar como sou forte.

Ela arregalou os olhos e antes que se movesse, ele coçou as suas costelas a fazendo rir.

\- Edward? O quê? – ele riu e subiu mais as suas mãos, ela riu mais alto enquanto tentava se afastar.

\- Ah, isso são cócegas. Você gosta, sua moça atrevida? – ele riu a provocando mais e mais.

Ela riu e tentou se afastar, mas ele continuava sobre ela, sempre procurando lugares que lhe davam mais cócegas.

\- Edward, pare, pare... – ela pediu entre risadas e quando ele parou, ainda estava sobre ela a encarando.

\- Eu te amo, Bella.

Ela sorriu e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

\- Bella amor Edward.

\- Me ama também? – pediu esperançoso, esperança essa que morreu ao senti-la se esfregando nele, o excitando, o atraindo para fazer amor com ela.

\- Sim amor, Bella amor Edward.

Com um suspiro, ele agarrou a coxa dela, colocando-a em seus quadris e passou a penetrá-la.

Bem, se aquele fosse todo o amor que ele teria com ela por enquanto, ele iria aproveitar.

 **Mas em breve, ele ensinaria para ela outro tipo de amor, e pelo modo como ela o olhava, ele sabia que ela já estava a caminho de sentir o mesmo por ele...**


	59. Chapter 58

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo 58**

Edward bocejou alto e abriu os olhos, ele sorriu ao ver a sua Bella toda colada nele, enquanto dormia tranquilamente.

Já fazia uns três meses que eles estavam no mar e sabia que em breve estariam em casa.

E ele temia esse dia mais e mais.

Inúmeras vezes, ele quis pedir ao Capitão que desse uma meia volta e retornassem.

A ilha não tinha encanamento, nem os luxos de Londres, mas era melhor do que o que eles viriam a enfrentar.

A sociedade, os seus avos, tudo era muito assustador.

Sem contar o fato de que ao chegarem, ele saberia a verdade sobre James.

Quando estava longe, era fácil acreditar que tudo era uma mentira, que o seu irmão estava vivo e bem. Quem sabe aquilo não foi um estratagema de sua avó para que ele voltasse mais cedo para casa? Ele nem se zangaria com ela se fosse o caso.

Tudo o que queria era chegar a casa e ver James, vivo e bem.

Mas conforme eles se aproximavam, ele tinha mais e mais certeza de que fosse tudo verdade.

James se fora...

O deixara...

Ele tocou a testa de Bella e beijou o cabelo cheiroso.

Sim, ele temia o que encontraria quando chegasse a Londres, mas ele respiraria fundo e enfrentaria tudo...

Por Bella...

Ele iria protegê-la como prometeu.

Da sociedade, de seus avós, de tudo.

Ele não se acovardaria. Seria o homem que o seu irmão criou.

Deu mais um beijo em Bella e se levantou.

Vestiu as roupas de baixo, uma camisa e agarrou o seu diário.

Sentou-se no chão, e com uma caneta, passou a escrever.

 ** _Diário de Bordo de Edward_** ** _Northwood_** ** _._**

 ** _Décima sexta semana em alto mar..._**

 _Ah Diário, sinto que o fim desses momentos de reflexão estão cada vez mais próximos._

 _Em breve, chegarei a Londres, sentirei falta desses momentos._

 _Desse Diário..._

 _Foi bom relatar os acontecimentos da viagem._

 _Originalmente, eu pensei em fazer esse Diário como um diário para a nossa pesquisa, iria entregá-lo ao Professor, pois teria contado as minhas experiências durante a nossas investigações._

 _Mas esse Diário se tornou algo bem mais pessoal._

 _Eu acabei por revelar os meus sentimentos, as minhas tristezas e conquistas, enfim, se tornou um bom amigo._

 _Ajudou-me muito em momentos de grande estresse, assim como me ouviu em tempos de grande felicidade._

 _Como disse, foi um bom amigo, para todas as horas._

 _Vou sentir falta de escrever sobre essa aventura._

 _Vou sentir falta, muita falta, vou..._

...

O jovem suspirou com a batida pesada.

Oh céus, seria o quepe de novo?

Abriu a porta com cautela, já esperando a cara mal humorada do Capitão, mas para a sua surpresa era Emmett.

\- Emmett?

\- Nós chegamos...

\- Chegamos?

\- Sim, finalmente estamos em casa. – ele falou animado e correu para longe.

Com um grande suspiro, ele olhou para a sua Bella adormecida.

Havia finalmente chegado à hora.

Hora da verdade e de lutar pelo que acreditava... E ele acreditava em seu amor por Bella, por isso iria lutar com unhas e dentes, até todos a aceitarem.

Bella era a sua esposa, a sua Duquesa e estava na hora de contar aquilo para seus avós.

 **Ah, ele já até previa a tormenta que viria...**


	60. Chapter 59

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo 59**

Os três homens olhavam preocupados para a jovem Duquesa.

Ela parecia entre deslumbrada e apavorada enquanto observava o movimentado Porto de Londres. O navio acabara de aportar e as atividades estavam em polvorosa.

Homens levando baús e barris, correndo de lá para cá, enquanto o Capitão ditava ordem atrás de ordem.

Contudo o que mantinha a jovem realmente impressionada, era a quantidade de pessoas que andavam de lá para cá, assim como as carruagens e couches, as mulheres e os homens em roupas estranhas, assim como crianças e animais.

Os cavalos e cachorros, animais que ela nunca vira na vida, exceto nos desenhos de Edward.

\- Está tudo bem, Bella? – ela finalmente parou de encarar aquele novo mundo que surgia diante dos seus olhos e se voltou para o Professor.

\- Bella bem... – ela murmurou, depois voltou a encarar a multidão.

\- Com licença? – os homens se voltaram para o Capitão, ele forçou um sorriso, enquanto apertava o quepe na mão.

\- Sim, Capitão?

\- Bem... uh, a sua carruagem já está pronta e esperando a vossa graça. – o jovem Lorde fez uma careta, mas assentiu.

\- Obrigado Capitão. Nossas malas...

\- Todas na carruagem. Há um homem esperando por vocês, ele diz que está aqui em nome dos seus avós.

O jovem assentiu mais uma vez.

Ele já imaginava quem fosse.

\- Muito obrigado Capitão Heller. Agradecemos pela ótima viagem.

\- Eu quem agradeço, a vossa graça... Foi uma honra tê-lo em meu navio. Uh, milady? – ele falou olhando ansiosamente para a jovem Duquesa, mas ela ainda estava mais interessada na movimentação do Porto.

\- Bella, querida... – Edward a chamou, ela suspirou, mas o olhou.

\- O que Edward quer? Bella vendo lá!

\- Sim, eu sei querida. Mas o Capitão quer se despedir. – aquilo chamou a atenção da moça, ela olhou ansiosamente para o chapéu que o homem ainda mantinha em suas mãos.

\- Capitão vai embora?

\- Não, ele fica em seu navio, nós iremos embora, para a casa de Edward, se lembra?

\- Bella lembra.

\- Sim, bem milady, queria lhe dar isso, e dizer que apesar de tudo, foi um prazer tê-la em meu navio. – ele falou rapidamente e lhe entregou o quepe.

A jovem arregalou os olhos e pegou o chapéu rapidamente.

\- Para Bella?

\- Sim, para Bella. Uh, quer dizer, milady. – ela sorriu e mostrou o quepe para Edward.

\- Edward, Bella ganhou o Capitão. – ela abraçou apertado o chapéu o fazendo rir.

\- Eu vi querida, isso é maravilhoso. – ele se voltou para o Capitão e estendeu a mão, ambos trocaram um forte aperto. – Obrigado por tudo.

\- Foi um prazer vossa graça.

Os outros trocaram algumas rápidas despedidas, em seguida todos se entreolharam.

\- Pois bem, a nossa aventura acabou. – murmurou o Professor e os dois assentiram.

\- Mas não temos arrependimentos, foi realmente uma aventura. – falou o jovem Lorde com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Infelizmente é hora de voltar à realidade. – falou Emmett com um suspiro, os outros dois também suspiraram sabendo que era aquela, a verdade.

 **Era hora de voltar à realidade...**


	61. Chapter 60

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo 60**

Edward manteve Bella junto a si enquanto andavam pelo Porto. Felizmente, foi uma curta caminhada até a carruagem, então com os braços em volta dela, a todo o tempo, eles foram até o enorme veiculo com o emblema dos Cranford.

Ao chegar, o jovem Thornton esticou a mão para o Duque.

\- O que significa isso?

\- Foi um prazer ser o seu amigo nessa viagem.

\- Digo o mesmo, meu Lorde, não poderia ter pedido por um estudante mais apaixonado do que a vossa graça.

\- Espere, espere, por que parece que estamos nos despedindo? – pai e filho se entreolharam.

\- Por que estamos? – começou Emmett arqueando uma sobrancelha, enquanto o Professor pigarreava para chamar a atenção dos dois jovens.

\- Iremos retornar a nossa casa e...

\- Não podem! – se apressou em dizer o Lorde, agarrando o braço do amigo.

\- Mas...

\- Nós...

\- Ah, aí está a vossa graça. – todos se voltaram quando um homem alto, com cabelos cumpridos até os ombros, por volta dos 40 anos surgiu por de trás de uma das carruagens.

\- Garrett? – o jovem forçou um sorriso, o homem riu.

\- Já disse que pode me chamar de titio.

\- Vou ficar com Garrett.

\- Sempre tão certinho. James me chamava... – ele parou de falar e os dois se entreolharam.

\- É verdade, então?

\- Sinto muito, Edward. – o rapaz assentiu e abraçou um pouco mais a sua selvagem.

\- Eu também Garrett, eu também. – o homem assentiu e se preparou para dizer mais, contudo se calou ao ver uma moça abraçada ao jovem Duque.

\- Escute... Quem é essa moça que se agarra a você tão avidamente? – ele ol1ou para Bella, a sua esposa usava calças e uma camisa das suas também, ela o abraçava como se tivesse medo que ele fosse desaparecer a qualquer minuto.

\- Essa é minha esposa.

\- Como?

\- Esposa... Eu me casei.

\- Oh céus. Casou?

\- Sim, essa é Bella.

\- Bella? – ele murmurou e ela o encarou com os olhos cerrados.

\- Quem é você?

\- Sou Garrett.

\- Você é bom para o meu Edward?

\- Como?

\- Tem que ser bom pro meu Edward.

\- Eu sou bom. Não sou? – ele olhou para o jovem que sorriu dando de ombros.

\- Quando lhe interessa... Escute, podemos ir? Será um longo caminho até Gloucestershire, e gostaria de chegar antes do anoitecer.

\- Mas os seus avós...

\- Eles terão que esperar. Bella precisa se acomodar. E como pode ver pelas roupas dela, preciso arranjar alguma boa costureira para atendê-la.

\- Ah sim... – o homem murmurou um pouco perdido em toda aquela situação. O jovem Lorde estava casado e com uma moça um pouco estranha.

\- Ah, esses são os familiares de Bella. Eles vão morar conosco. – ele anunciou abrindo a carruagem e empurrando ela para dentro.

 **Os Thornton se entreolharam, mas ainda assim, entraram na carruagem, deixando um Garrett estupefato para fora.**


	62. Chapter 61

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo 61**

A jovem Duquesa olhou em volta com curiosidade, o seu bichinho havia a empurrado para um lugar estranho, era escuro e com assentos um pouco duros, mas macios ao mesmo tempo. Ela fungou e cheirou, tentando descobrir que lugar era aquele, e o porquê dela estar ali, mas antes que entendesse, Edward entrou, logo em seguida, o Professor e o grandão.

\- Edward? – ela chamou, ele olhou em volta e para ela, em seguida, sorriu.

Tão bonito o seu bichinho.

\- Ah Bella, esta é uma carruagem, ela nos levará para casa.

\- Casa Edward?

\- Isso, casa do Edward e da Bella. – ela assentiu entendendo.

A casa de Edward era longe e precisavam usar aquele lugar estranho para ir.

Ela preferia andar ou ir pelas árvores, mas ao dar uma olhada em volta, ela percebera que não havia muitas árvores em volta. Isso lhe deixou um pouco triste, pois ela realmente gostava das árvores, iria sentir falta de casa.

\- Uh, acha que é uma boa idéia, Edward? – perguntou o grandão parecendo bem desconfortável, aquilo a fez sorrir.

Ela ainda não gosta dele.

\- Sim filho, nós queremos ajudá-lo, é claro, mas irmos a sua casa... – o Professor parecia bem desconfortável e aquilo a preocupou.

Ela gostava muito do Professor.

\- Por favor, Professor e Emmett... Eu realmente preciso da ajuda de vocês. Preciso que me auxiliem como sendo a família de Bella. Isso apaziguará os meus avós, sem contar que, bem, pelo menos para mim, acreditei que durante nossa viagem nos tornamos uma família, e não estou pronto para deixar a nossa família se separar.

\- Família? – ela perguntou gostando da palavra.

E olhando entre eles, por algum motivo, a palavra pareceu melhor ainda.

\- Família, hein? Eu sempre quis ter um irmãozinho. – o grandão estendeu a mão e o seu bichinho riu enquanto a apertava, animadamente.

Ela observou o gesto com interesse, em seguida, agarrou a mão do seu bichinho e fez como o grandão, apertando a mão de Edward e sorrindo.

\- Muito bem, Bella.

\- Bella gosta.

\- Isso é cumprimentar.

\- Deve fazer assim, com as pessoas que conhecer pela primeira vez, ou quando reencontrar alguém.

\- Ah Bella, entende. – ela assentiu e soltou a mão do seu bichinho e agarrou a do Professor. Ele assentiu e apertou a sua mão de volta.

\- Olá, muito prazer.

\- Muito pazer. – ela repetiu ainda balançando a mão do Professor.

\- Muito prazer.

\- Muito pazerr.

\- Não querida. Muito prazer.

\- Pazer.

\- Prazer. – ele continuou a corrigindo sem deixar de balançar a sua mão, a jovem achou muito divertido apertar as mãos.

\- Muito prazer. – ela falou por fim, acertando a palavra e ele riu.

\- Muito bem Bella. Agora assim... Muito prazer, sou Bella.

\- Não, eu Bella, você Professor. – ele olhou para os jovens, que o olhavam com sorrisos quase idênticos e se voltou para a jovem Duquesa.

\- Eu sei querida. Mas quando cumprimentar alguém deve dizer... Muito prazer, me chamo Bella.

Ela pensou por um momento, em seguida assentiu.

\- Bella entende. Bella cumprimenta. Muito prazer, Bella.

\- Isso mesmo querida. – ela soltou a mão do Professor e agarrou a do seu bichinho.

\- Muito prazer, Bella.

\- Muito prazer minha Duquesa. – ela riu.

Seu bichinho falava tão engraçado, às vezes.

\- Ah e eu? – ela viu o grandão esticar a sua mão enorme pra ela, bufou e voltou a apertar a mão do Professor.

\- Muito prazer, Bella.

\- Muito... – antes que o Professor respondesse, uma pequena porta se abriu e o homem de antes entrou, empurrando os dois homens para se acomodar.

\- Muito bem, já que estamos todos aqui, vamos para Northwood house...

\- Não, não! Vamos para Cranford Hall, em Gloucestershire, como já disse.

\- Mas vossa graça, os seus avós...

\- Eles podem ir me visitar lá, eu e minha família, vamos para Cranford Hall.

O jovem Duque decidiu, então deu a ordem ao cocheiro.

Ele não tinha intenção alguma de visitar os seus avós, sem ao menos preparar um pouco a sua Bella. Claro que quando os conhecesse, ela estaria muito longe de ser uma jovem bem educada e refinada, mas pelos menos, estaria apresentável.

 **Assim ele esperava...**


	63. Chapter 62

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo 62**

A viagem até Gloucestershire durou algumas horas.

Horas essas em que, o honorável Garrett Emerson, o dileto Professor Thornton e o jovem Emmett ficaram espremidos de um lado da carruagem, enquanto do outro, o Duque se sentara muito ereto, já a sua esposa, a jovem Duquesa subia em seu colo para olhar através da janela as mudanças de paisagem.

Ele tentou por duas ou três vezes, trocar de lugar, para que ela ficasse mais a vontade e olhasse, mas ela sempre acabava voltando para o seu colo.

Na quarta vez, ele desistira e deixara que ela se divertisse.

Afinal, era a sua primeira vez em uma carruagem, correndo pelas ruas de Londres em direção a Gloucestershire. Talvez até a última, pois ele tinha certeza que quando ela visse o campo, o riacho e as árvores, ela se sentiria em casa.

\- Vossa graça, se não se importa que lhe pergunte... Como se conheceram? – todos os cavalheiros se voltaram para Garrett, quando ele finalmente falou depois de várias horas.

\- Ah...

\- Bem...

\- Então... – os três começaram, mas nenhum deles soube como terminar.

Já tinham decidido que Bella seria parente do Professor, mas nenhum deles pensaram em criar uma história de como se conheceram.

\- Bella achou Edward. – a jovem falou de repente e todos se voltaram para ela.

\- Mesmo milady? E como o achou?

\- Miladi? O que é uma miladi?

\- Milady Bella.

\- Milady... Bella entende, e o que é?

\- Você.

\- Não, eu Bella, não milady. – ele riu.

\- Quer dizer que você é uma... bem... que é...

O jovem se viu em uma perda de palavras. Como ele explicaria o conceito de milady para ela.

\- Significa que você é uma boa moça. – se apressou em dizer o Professor e o jovem o olhou agradecido.

Às vezes era muito difícil, ensinar alguém. E Bella tinha tanto a aprender, por sorte, ele tinha o Professor e Emmett para ajudar.

Quando a carruagem finalmente parou, todos se apressaram para fora, já havia alguns criados esperando em frente à enorme mansão, com imensas janelas e duas torres em cada extremidade. Cranford Hall era tão antiga que beirava o seu segundo século, mas ainda se projetava orgulhosamente e muito bem conservada. O local pertencia à família há gerações, cada Duque de Cranford deixou a sua marca na morada, ou seja, adicionando mais uma ala, ou reformando, mas nunca abandonando o lar ancestral.

\- Que bela visão. – murmurou o Professor com apresso, o Sr. Emerson assentiu.

\- Está na família há gerações, bem foi um Northwood quem construiu, é claro.

\- Nada mal. – murmurou Emmett, fazendo o jovem Duque sorrir.

\- Espero que seja do agrado de todos.

\- Vai dar para o gasto. – brincou o amigo, ambos trocaram sorrisos cúmplices.

\- Bella? – o rapaz se voltou para a esposa e viu que ela olhava com a boca aberta para a imensa mansão. – Querida? – ele a tocou e ela suspirou.

\- Edward, é igual!

\- O quê?

\- O desenho... – ele sorriu se lembrando dos desenhos que fizera.

\- Ah, sim. Essa é a casa de Edward. – ela fitou-o, confusa.

\- Edward casa?

\- Sim. É onde eu moro.

\- Muito grande.

\- Bem, sim... mas é bonita, não é? Bella gosta?

Ela pensou por um momento.

\- Bella ainda não sabe.

Rindo, ele pegou a sua mão e beijou os seus dedos.

\- Temos tempo, querida, para descobrir do que você gosta.

Ela assentiu e olhou em volta, não muito longe, viu uma enorme árvore e mais ao fundo, mais árvores e aquilo a fez sorrir.

Era bom ver algumas árvores.

 **Era muito bom, saber que ainda podia subir em uma árvore quando precisasse ficar sozinha. E ao olhar para a casa do seu bichinho, ela teve a impressão de que precisaria muito de uma árvore, às vezes...**


	64. Chapter 63

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo 63**

\- Edward... perdoe-me, vossa graça. – um homem de idade, na casa dos 60 talvez, se aproximou deles, o jovem sorriu.

\- Dickson! Nem comece, ainda é Edward. – o homem sorriu abertamente, sem pensar duas vezes, abraçou o rapaz. Edward o apertou forte e quando se afastou sorria mais ainda.

\- É bom vê-lo, garoto.

\- Você também Dickson. Bella venha, quero que conheça o meu amigo.

A jovem se aproximou com cautela e olhou o homem com curiosidade, ela fungou e cheirou, em seguida esticou a mão.

\- Muito prazer, sou Bella. – ela ficou séria esperando e ele sorriu pegando a mão dela com as suas.

\- É um prazer milady.

\- Ah, eu sou milady. – ela sorriu.

\- É claro que é. Sou Dickson.

\- Dickso?

\- Dickson querida. – o jovem a corrigiu, em seguida a abraçou pelos ombros e encarou o velho amigo. – Essa é a minha esposa, Bella.

\- Ah, Bella, hein? Ela é linda, mas achei que tinha ido para uma viagem no fim do mundo. Como conseguiu uma esposa?

\- É uma longa história. Contarei-lhe mais tarde.

\- Estarei ansioso por isso.

Ele sorriu. O velho sempre adorara uma boa história, intriga e fofoca, o que viesse primeiro.

\- Ah, esses são os meus convidados, o Professor Thornton e o seu filho Emmett Thornton. Eles passarão algum tempo conosco.

\- É claro, sejam bem vindos! Irei mandar preparar os seus quartos.

O mordomo voltou para casa ditando ordens, o jovem se voltou para os seus convidados.

\- Vamos entrar? Os nossos pertences, em breve, irão para os quartos.

Pai e filho se entreolharam e assentiram indo logo atrás do mordomo.

\- E você Garrett?

\- Eu, vossa graça?

\- Irá ficar, ou irá ter com os meus avós?

\- Na verdade, preciso ir vê-los.

\- Sim, é claro. Diga-lhes que não poderei ir vê-los agora, mas que eles são muito bem vindos a me visitar em casa, a mim e a minha esposa.

\- Sim, sim, e avisarei sobre uh, a sua esposa.

\- Muito obrigado.

Sem esperar por ele, o jovem agarrou a mão de Bella e começou a ir em direção a casa, mas ela permaneceu parada e quando ele se voltou para ela, viu que ela olhava as árvores com saudade.

Ah, que diabos!

\- Vamos ver?

\- Podemos Edward? Bella sente falta.

\- É claro que podemos.

Rindo, ela se soltou dele e correu para as árvores. Ele a seguiu rindo, o seu riso aumentou quando no caminho, encontrou as botas que lhe dera, as pegou e voltou a correr, quando alcançou a primeira árvore, já não havia nenhum sinal dela.

\- Bella?

\- Edward, venha! – ele olhou para cima e ela estava pendurada na árvore como um macaco, sorrindo, feliz, tão bonita.

\- Cuidado, não vá muito alto, sim?

Ela riu e subiu mais, até sumir entre as folhagens, com um suspiro, ele se sentou no chão e esperou enquanto ela desfrutava da natureza.

Recostou-se na árvore e esperou.

Pois ela precisava daquele momento, assim como ele.

Ao entrar na casa, ele não seria mais o jovem Edward, o segundo filho, e sim, o Duque.

A realidade iria finalmente lhe bater, James se fora e agora ele era o Duque de Cranford.

\- Edward bem? – ele ofegou quando Bella, de repente, saltou na sua frente e se sentou em seu colo.

\- Edward está bem... Você gostou das árvores?

\- Bella gosta. Edward não gosta?

\- Sim, eu gosto.

\- Edward triste... – ela tocou o rosto dele e ele viu a umidade nos dedos dela, se apressou em secar o rosto.

\- Estou bem, não é nada.

\- Edward, fica bem. – ela o abraçou e ele suspirou, abraçando-a apertado, enquanto enterrava o rosto em seu peito, ela beijou o cabelo do marido.

\- Edward fica bem, fica bem.

Ele sorriu contra a sua pele, sim ele ficaria bem, pois ele tinha ela, tudo ficaria bem.

 **Tudo ficaria bem...**


	65. Chapter 64

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo 64**

\- Muito bem, creio que já está na hora de me contarem um pouco mais sobre a situação. – Garrett falou interrompendo as apresentações que o mordomo fazia aos Thornton.

Tanto pai quanto filho se olharam entre confusos e surpresos.

\- Senhor? – exclamou o mordomo, nada satisfeito com a rudeza para com os convidados do jovem Edward.

\- Nem comece Dickson, por tudo o que sei, esses dois, pode ser um par de vigaristas que querem se aproveitar de vossa graça.

\- Por Deus!

\- Perdoe-me? – murmurou o Professor agora irritado, o jovem Thornton já arregaçando as mangas, pronto para lutar.

\- Pode repetir o que disse? – ameaçou o jovem, Garrett deu um passo para trás, intimidado pelo tamanho do rapaz.

\- Bem, eu só penso no bem estar do Duque, vocês são desconhecidos para mim.

\- Ele está certo Emmett. – anuiu o Professor, compreendendo as suspeitas do homem, o seu filho, ao contrário, não era muito bom em compreender as pessoas.

\- Certo uma ova! Eu não sou nenhum interesseiro e muito menos o Senhor! Viemos aqui a pedido de Edward. Somos família e...

\- Perdoe-me, mas família são os avos do Duque...

\- Que família então! Sequer deixaram Edward fazer a viagem, sei muito bem que ele só foi graças ao irmão. Família era o irmão dele, que infelizmente morreu... Por tudo o que sei, ele só tem a nós e a esposa. Até eu conhecer esses avos e me certificar de que eles querem realmente o bem de Edward, eu não os considerarei família dele.

\- Meu jovem...

\- Está absolutamente certo! – falou Edward entrando na casa com a jovem Duquesa agarrada nele.

\- Vossa graça...

\- Garrett, sei que quer o meu bem, mas não desconte as suspeitas ou qualquer outra coisa em meus convidados. Tanto você, quanto os meus avos podem não gostar, mas essa é a minha nova família.

\- Mas Milorde...

\- Sim, sim, eu sei. Mas essa é a minha decisão, a minha escolha e não há nada que me fará mudar de ideia. Agora, acredito que você deva voltar para Londres.

\- Está me expulsando? – o homem olhou atônito entre os convidados do Duque.

\- Nunca, mas creio que os meus avos o esperem para relatar os acontecimentos da minha chegada.

\- Ah, bem, sim...

\- Certo, já que está tudo esclarecido e decidido, creio que está na hora de conhecermos os nossos quartos, eu estou exausto, e vocês? – ele se voltou para os amigos, dispensando o Sr. Emerson. – Dickson?

\- Ah, claro meu Lord. – ele sorriu diante do apelido.

\- Mostre os quarto, meu Dickson.

Rindo o velho homem começou a andar, até ter a jovem Duquesa bem diante dele.

\- Milady... – a sua voz morreu quando ela agarrou as suas bochechas.

\- Meu Deus!

\- Caramba!

\- Bella não... – os três se apressaram para impedi-la, mas ela já estava puxando as bochechas do homem.

\- Seu rosto enrugado, Bella gosta.

\- Meu Deus!

\- Caramba!

\- Bella, não... – gemeram os três, mas para a surpresa de todos, o mordomo riu e espalmou o rosto de Bella.

\- E o seu é bem lisinho, Dickson gosta.

 **Bella sorriu abertamente, ela realmente gostava dele**.


	66. Chapter 65

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo 65**

O Mordomo guiou todos para os seus respectivos quartos, enviando as malas e baús pouco tempo depois. O jovem Duque estava acomodado no quarto principal, que era conjugado ao da Duquesa. Os seus pertences já acomodados em um canto e a sua esposa pulando na cama, enquanto ria abertamente.

\- Uh, meu Lorde?

\- Sim.

\- Não que eu queira me intrometer, mas a jovem Duquesa é um pouco...

\- Um pouco? – ele esperou pacientemente pela avaliação do seu bom amigo e ele não decepcionou ao pigarrear, tossir e suspirar.

\- Única...

\- Isso ela é, Dickson.

\- Edward, Bella gosta cama.

\- Eu vi querida, viu que tem outra bem ali? – ele indicou a porta contigua aberta, ela guinchou e correu para o outro quarto, se jogando na enorme cama e afundando no colchão, aquilo a fez rir mais, e por conseqüência, fez o Duque rir também.

Ele adorava o modo que ela encarava as novas descobertas, sempre com um sorriso, além de uma curiosidade infantil, adorável.

\- Vossa graça? – ele se voltou para Dickson, o sorriso morrendo.

\- Não gosto quando me chamam assim.

\- Entendo, não chamarei mais.

\- Obrigado. Eu... ...ele sofreu muito? – o homem mais velho se aproximou e sentou no baú ao lado do Lorde.

\- Não, foi uma queda de cavalo, ele se foi imediatamente... – o jovem assentiu.

\- Bom, eu... ...eu odiaria pensar que ele ficou um dia que fosse sofrendo.

\- Sinto o mesmo, rapaz.

\- Como, como ele estava antes?

\- Bem, como sempre. Sabe bem que o seu irmão desfrutava muito da vida como um Duque.

O jovem riu.

De fato, James não tinha vergonha alguma em exaltar o seu título com orgulho. Ele adorava as festas, bailes, saraus, teatro e afins, a bajulação, as bebidas, as mulheres e tudo o mais que ele pudesse ganhar com o seu nome.

Às vezes ele parecia uma pessoa frívola, mas ele sabia que a intenção de seu irmão, só era se divertir, em qualquer lugar, mas onde importava mesmo, como em casa, com a família, ele era um bom homem, um que respeitava os seus avos, amava o seu mordomo que era como um pai e cuidava de seu irmãozinho com garras e dentes.

Ele iria sentir tanta falta dele.

\- E o que se espera de mim, agora?

\- Você não precisa ser uma cópia de James, você só precisa se preocupar com as pessoas que estão sob a sua proteção... É tudo o que se pede de um Duque.

\- James se preocupava?

\- É claro, entre uma festa e um sarau, ele era muito responsável. – o jovem riu.

\- Você é pior que uma mãe, nunca fala mal dos seus meninos. – o homem bufou.

\- Meus meninos nunca fazem nada de errado.

Ele riu novamente, antes que perguntasse mais, Bella correu de volta para o quarto.

\- Edward...

\- Ah, Bella, gostou dos quartos?

\- Bella gosta cama.

\- Sim, eu vi.

\- Por que duas cama?

\- Uh, uma é para dormir e a outra para Bella brincar. – ela olhou de um quarto para o outro e assentiu.

\- Bella entende. Tem cama pra Bella e Edward amor? – o jovem teve um acesso de tosse, enquanto o mordomo enrubesceu violentamente.

\- Meus céus, eu... creio... alguém me chamou...

\- Dickson... – o jovem chamou, mas o homem já tinha saído correndo.

Ele suspirou e olhou para a sua Duquesa que parecia um pouco confusa.

\- Edward?

\- A cama de dormir é a de fazer amor. – disse rapidamente e ela assentiu.

\- Bella entende. – ela assentiu, ele anuiu. Em seguida ela fez um biquinho e se inclinou para ele.

\- Bella?

\- Amor? – murmurou sem desmanchar o bico e ele riu.

 **Ah, que inferno! Dickson já achava que estavam fazendo aquilo mesmo, pelo menos não seriam incomodados pelas próximas horas.**


	67. Chapter 66

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo 66**

Rapidamente, o jovem agarrou os quadris de Bella e a jogou na cama, ela ofegou, em seguida riu.

\- Edward?

\- Edward quer amor Bella.

Ela suspirou e abriu os braços, ele de bom grado foi para eles.

Entre beijos e toques, rapidamente se livrou das roupas dela, assim como as suas. Quando nus, ele acariciou o corpo dela, acendendo o seu desejo, deixando-a pronta para ele.

Beijou os seios dela, enquanto a sua mão deslizava para o lugar mais íntimo da moça e ao tocá-la, ela arfou se agarrando a ele.

Edward deixou os seios e passou a beijar a boca cálida, enquanto o seu dedo explorava o interior da esposa, se deliciando com o calor molhado encontrado lá.

Ele engoliu os seus gemidos e suspiros, mas quando ela estava próxima de vir, ele parou com tudo.

\- Edward? – ela chamou, ofegante, as coxas se esfregando, o peito subindo e descendo, os lábios vermelhos dos seus beijos.

Absolutamente linda e sua.

Sem se conter mais, ele se afundou nela, fazendo-a sua novamente.

Ela cravou as unhas nas costas dele, enquanto gemia em abandono.

Ele a beijou, a tocou, enquanto entrava e saia dela repetidamente. Hora lento e profundo, ora rápido, mas sem nunca deixar de sussurrar o seu amor por ela.

Ainda não sabia se ela o entendia.

Se ela compreendia que o que eles faziam era mais do que amor.

Contudo esperava que um dia, ela simplesmente compreendesse.

Pois a cada estocada, a cada beijo, a cada toque, ele lhe amava um pouco mais.

Não demorou muito para ambos alcançarem o ápice, quando veio, eles explodiram em uma onda de felicidade e satisfação, que os fez ficar caídos na cama um sobre o outro, abraçados e sorridentes.

O jovem afundou o rosto entre os seios de Bella enquanto a abraçava, querendo que ficassem assim para sempre. Ela parecia querer o mesmo, pois o abraçou, não deixando que ele levantasse de cima dela.

\- Te amo, amo, amo... – ele sussurrou contra a pele dela até adormecer.

A jovem Bella sorriu.

Ela sabia que ainda tinha muito a aprender.

E embora ela gostasse muito do amor com Edward, ás vezes, quando ele dizia "te amo", ela sentia que era diferente do amor deles. Sempre fazia o seu coração bater mais rápido, fazia-a querer sorrir, querer... ...proteger, cuidar, mantê-lo sempre perto... Ela não sabia bem.

Mas sabia que era o sentimento mais importante que tinha por seu bichinho.

Ele era o seu mundo.

Afinal, ela deixara a sua vida para trás, para poder segui-lo. E sabia, em seu coração, que sempre o seguiria até o fim.

Olhou para o rosto adormecido e sorriu. Ela o seguiria além do fim.

Eles sempre estariam juntos...

Ela só tinha aquela certeza, ele pertencia a ela, assim como ela pertencia a ele.

Não sabia bem o que encontraria naquele novo lugar.

Mas sabia que o seu bichinho estaria ao seu lado, assim como o Professor e até aquele grandão. E aquilo era bom, pois o seu bichinho era muito fraco e ela não conhecia bem aquele mundo, mas a sua... ...como era mesmo a palavra...

Ah, família...

 **A sua família estaria lá para eles...**


	68. Chapter 67

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo 67**

Edward sorriu ao encontrar o Professor e Emmett na sala de visitas, ambos tomavam chá, enquanto conversavam.

\- Boa Tarde.

Pararam de falar com a entrada dele e sorriram.

\- Ah, aí está o nosso Duque.

\- Teve um bom descanso? – perguntou o Professor e o jovem se viu corando.

\- Descanso?

Pai e filho se olharam.

\- Foi o que o mordomo disse... – as suas orelhas pareciam pegar fogo naquele momento.

\- Ah, bem...

\- E Bella, ainda descansando?

\- Uh, sim...

Sem se conter mais, o rapaz mais velho riu abertamente, levantou colocando o seu braço sobre os ombros do amigo.

\- Não precisa se envergonhar, meu amigo.

\- Certamente que não, eu só... – ele ainda se viu em uma perda de palavras.

Será que toda a casa sabia que ele havia tido relações com a sua esposa?

\- Deixe-o em paz Emmett. Bella gostou do quarto Edward? – continuou o Professor ignorando o filho que somente sorria.

O jovem Thornton deu um aperto no ombro de Edward e voltou para seu lugar.

\- Ela realmente gostou da cama.

\- Aposto que sim... – brincou o jovem antes de beber o chá, o Duque suspirou com uma careta.

\- Ela achou que era um trampolim.

Aquilo fez o rapaz engasgar com a bebida, fato que por sua vez, fez o jovem Duque rir. Ele se sentia realmente vingado agora.

Tomando um assento, se serviu de uma xícara de chá.

\- Quer que lhe tragam um novo? – ofereceu o Professor, o jovem bufou.

\- Não há necessidade, ainda está quente.

Todos tomaram seus chás em silêncio por um momento, cada um preso em seus próprios pensamentos, mas mesmo cada um com seu pensamento, todos só refletiam em uma coisa... Bella.

\- O que faremos agora? – Emmett finalmente perguntou, os dois o olharam em uma perda de palavras.

Levaram algum tempo para realmente pensar naquilo.

O que eles fariam agora?

\- Creio que uma costureira seria a primeira coisa a providenciar. – sugeriu o jovem Duque depois de alguns minutos de pensamentos confusos.

Pai e filho assentiram.

\- Talvez uma Professora de boas maneiras? – opinou o Professor.

\- O Professor não poderia?

\- Eu? Meu jovem, mal eu tenho boas maneiras, como posso ensiná-las?

\- Ele tem razão Edward, olhe só pra mim. – o jovem riu.

\- Se ela for como você, já está bom, meu amigo.

\- Eu sei que é só da boca pra fora. Vi o seu olhar de horror quando a ensinei a cuspir.

\- Bem, não foi muito apropriado a uma dama, ainda mais uma Duquesa, mas para um homem creio que estaria bem.

\- Oh, ele é tão bem educado e gentil com as palavras. Quem lhe ensinou? Precisamos de alguém assim. – debochou o jovem, fazendo o Duque rir.

\- Minha Professora era bem velha, então creio que ela não possa ser de grande ajuda, mas pedirei para que ela nos indique alguém.

Todos assentiram.

Era um bom modo de começar. Com um plano todos se sentiram mais confiantes. Era só um começo, mas parecia bom.

Muito bom!

\- Confesse Edward, você não quer chamar a sua antiga tutora, pois a nossa Bella a chocaria.

\- Ou a faria enfartar... – completou o Duque com um pequeno sorriso.

Ele sabia que a sua Bella não era fácil, então ele teria que procurar alguém que estivesse pronto para tudo.

 **Tudo mesmo!**


	69. Chapter 68

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

Capítulo 68

O jovem Duque terminou de escrever uma carta para a sua antiga preceptora, assim como um recado para a costureira local. Depois de entregá-las ao mordomo pedindo urgência, se retirou para os jardins.

Encontrou uma árvore se recostou nela, então passou a desenhar.

Suspirou com prazer.

Era bom estar em casa.

Lembrou-se do tempo em que passara horas sob alguma árvore só desenhando, em pouco tempo James viria e arrancaria o seu caderno, o jogaria longe e o levaria para se divertir.

Sentiu a umidade em suas bochechas e se apressou em limpar o rosto.

Sentia muitas saudades de seu irmão.

Era realmente bom estar em casa. Mas a noção de que o seu irmão não viria nunca mais para lhe chamar era mais tangível do que nunca.

James realmente se fora...

Ele morreu.

Abaixou o rosto olhando para a janela que acabara de desenhar, quando o caderno foi arrancado de sua mão.

\- O quê?

\- Edward! – ele suspirou olhando para a sua Bella.

Ela estava de ponta cabeça na árvore em que ele estava recostado, olhando-o com um sorriso travesso, o cabelo dela quase tocava o chão, ele deu graças a Deus por ela estar usando roupas.

\- Bella de onde veio? – ela riu.

\- Bella saio daquele buraco. – ela apontou para cima e ele gemeu ao ver a janela do terceiro andar aberta.

Pelos Céus!

\- Veio lá de cima?

\- Sim. Foi divertido. Vou fazer de novo.

\- Não, não, não... – ela já estava começando a subir, mas parou, saltou caindo bem na frente dele.

\- Edward ter medo.

\- Claro, não quero que você se machuque. – ela sorriu.

\- Bella bem. Foi divertido.

\- Disso que tenho medo. Você conseguiu descansar?

\- Descansar? – ela inclinou a cabeça, claramente confusa com a palavra, ele sorriu e a puxou para que se sentasse entre as suas pernas, ela se aconchegou em seu peito.

\- Dormiu bastante? – perguntou novamente, ela assentiu entendendo.

\- Sim Bella dormiu. Mas ficou triste quando não viu Edward. – ele a abraçou apertado e beijou o cabelo dela.

\- Desculpe amor. Eu precisava resolver alguns assuntos. – ela se soltou dele e virou para ele.

\- O que são assuntos?

\- Uh? Bem, são, seriam... – ele se viu em uma perda de palavras.

Precisava arranjar um Professor urgente para ela.

Era tão difícil saber as palavras certas para que ela entendesse as coisas.

\- Edward?

\- Ah, sim, sim, seria alguns problemas que tive que cuidar. Bella entende? – ela riu.

\- Bella não entende.

Ele suspirou.

Ele duvidava que ela tivesse entendido mesmo.

 **Mas em breve ela entenderia, ele faria o possível e o impossível para que a sua Bella entendesse o novo que ele estava lhe mostrando**.


	70. Chapter 69

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **69.**

Os três homens olharam confusos enquanto a jovem se enrolava em um longo tecido rosa claro, ela ria e brincava se enrolando cada vez mais, enquanto girava e girava.

\- A jovem Duquesa é muito animada, sim? – murmurou Madame Victoria.

O Duque pigarreou e depois fitou os amigos, ambos pigarrearam também, com certeza não encontrando uma explicação plausível.

\- Ela é huh... ...muito entusiasmada. – murmurou o Duque e viu a mulher esconder um sorriso, enquanto separava mais alguns tecidos.

\- Edward, ajuda Bella. – a jovem gritou toda enrolada no tecido, rapidamente, ele correu para socorrê-la.

Ela riu enquanto era desenrolada pelo marido, ele a rodeou tirando a faixa por faixa de tecido.

\- Se divertindo?

\- Sim, Bella gosta.

\- Eu vejo. Madame Victoria fará um lindo vestido dessa cor para você.

\- Vestido?

\- Sim, vestidos, como o dela. – ele apontou para Madame Victoria e a jovem sorriu assentindo.

\- Bella entende. Bella quer, mas não gosta de vestidos.

\- Por quê?

\- Não deixam Bella subir nas árvores. – aquilo fez com que ele risse e beijasse a ponta do nariz da esposa.

\- Que bom. Não quero que Bella suba nas árvores. – ela suspirou.

\- Mas Bella gosta das árvores.

\- Eu sei amor, mas árvores são perigosas.

\- Amor? Agora? – ela sussurrou com um grande sorriso, olhando em volta e ele grunhiu.

\- Não, não... É só um modo carinhoso de chamar você. – se apressou em dizer e ela torceu o nariz.

\- Mas amor é amor.

\- Sim, sim, mas amor também é um modo de chamar alguém que você gosta muito. E eu gosto muito da Bella.

\- Bella também gosta Edward. Amor agora?

\- Mais tarde...

\- O que vocês estão cochichando aí? – Emmett se aproximou e ela olhou feio para ele.

\- Bella não gosta grandão.

\- Por quê? – ele gemeu jogando as mãos para cima.

\- Bella amor, Emmett não fez nada.

\- Bella não gosta Emmett.

\- Por quê? – ele gemeu mais uma vez e ela o ignorou.

Os jovens se entreolharam e suspiraram.

 **A selvagem deles era tão confusa.**


	71. Chapter 70

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **70.**

Assim que a costureira saiu, os homens se jogaram em seus assentos exaustos.

Bella mostrava o seu novo vestido para todos os criados.

Madame Victoria tinha alguns vestidos prontos e prometeu fazer mais alguns com os tecidos que Bella havia escolhido.

Havia sido uma manhã extremamente cansativa.

\- Bella bonita? – ela parou o velho Dickson, mostrando o quarto vestido, ele a avaliou com calma, como fez todas às vezes.

\- Está linda Duquesa.

\- Não Duquesa. Bella. – ele olhou para o Duque como todas às vezes e ele somente sorriu enquanto arqueava uma sobrancelha.

\- Sim, Bella está linda.

Ela riu feliz e foi atrás do próximo criado.

\- Bella bonita.

\- Sim Milady. – murmurou um pobre homem desavisado que passava pela sala, a jovem bufou.

\- Não Milady, Bella.

\- Vossa graça? – o homem olhou para o Duque em busca de ajuda e o jovem só suspirou.

\- Pode chamá-la de Bella.

\- Huh?

\- Bella não bonita? – ela fez beicinho, fazendo o pobre homem entrar em pânico.

\- Mila... Bella... huh, muito bonita?

\- Bella feliz. – ela sorriu e foi atrás do próximo criado desavisado.

O jovem Duque suspirou.

\- Dickson, pode ir atrás dela e dizer para os criados que podem chamá-la de Bella, sim?

\- É claro vossa graça. – ele conteve a vontade de mostrar a língua para o homem mais velho e se voltou para os amigos.

\- Ele faz de propósito. – o jovem Thornton riu.

\- É claro que ele faz.

\- Bella parece estar gostando dos vestidos. – murmurou o Professor, mas o jovem Duque suspirou não muito convencido.

\- É porque é novidade. Assim que passar, ela estará usando ceroulas pela casa.

Os homens suspiraram sabendo que era verdade.

\- E a Professora de boas maneiras?

\- Eu mandei uma carta para a minha antiga preceptora, eu tenho esperanças de que ela possa me indicar alguém.

\- Precisamos de uma Professora urgente.

-Muito urgente! E assim que arranjarmos uma, vamos ensinar Bella a gosta de mim. – o jovem Duque riu, enquanto o Professor suspirava.

\- Temo, meu filho, que isso será uma missão impossível.

\- Por quê? O que eu fiz pra ela não gostar de mim? – o rapaz gemeu, fazendo o seu pai e o Duque rirem.

Risada essa que morreu ao escutarem um grito agudo, que fez os três homens levantarem e correrem para fora da sala, assim que chegaram ao hall de entrada estacaram em choque.

O Professor ofegou...

O jovem Thornton riu e tentou disfarçar com uma tosse.

Já o jovem Duque gemeu em desalento.

Sua Bella, a sua selvagem, estava erguendo as saias bem na frente dos avos dele.

 **Aquilo que era causar uma GRANDE primeira impressão!**


	72. Chapter 71

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **71.**

A jovem Duquesa sorriu animada ao mostrar o seu novo vestido, nome o qual o seu bichinho chamava aqueles montes de panos. Mas ela admitia que se sentisse muito mais bonita os usando.

Mesmo eles sendo pesados e tantos.

Então, já que todos desejavam que ela usasse o tal vestido, ela iria usá-lo. Além de mostrar para todos.

\- Duquesa espere... – o seu amigo Dison chamou e ela parou.

\- Não Duquesa, Bella. – ela o lembrou mais uma vez e ele sorriu.

Ela não entendia o porquê de ninguém se lembrava do nome dela.

Era um nome tão bonito.

E pequeno.

Be-lla.

Ela gostava tanto. Afinal o seu bichinho dera aquele nome para ela.

Mas todo mundo sempre queria chamá-la daqueles nomes estanhos.

Duquesa.

Milady.

Ela não gostava.

\- Duque... – o seu amigo começou e ela olhou irritada, o que o fez suspirar. – Bella, venha! Experimente outro vestido para mostrar ao Duque.

\- Duque?

\- Huh, ao Edward.

\- Ah, Edward gosta dos vestidos.

\- Sim, vai gostar ainda mais quando os usar. – ela sorriu feliz.

Ela gostava de fazer o seu bichinho feliz e se usar aqueles panos todos o fazia feliz, ela usaria todos os dias.

\- Que inferno, quando colocar as mãos naquele moleque, lhe esquentarei o traseiro.

\- Querida, ele é um homem adulto, não podes fazer isso.

\- Veja se não posso. Viaja por meses e quando volta se esconde nesse fim de mundo...

A jovem encarou surpresa o homem e a mulher que entravam na casa do seu bichinho falando rápido e sem parar.

Eles tinham o rosto enrugado como o seu novo amigo, mas pareciam um pouco assustadores, principalmente a mulher.

O que eles queriam ali.

Algo não estava bem.

\- E quem é essa criatura?

Ela olhou em volta e viu que eles a encaravam.

\- Bella? – apontou para si mesma confusa e a mulher pareceu brava e a ignorou olhando para Dison.

-Bella? Quem é ela Dickson?

\- Dison? – ela o chamou também querendo uma explicação. Por que aquela mulher má entrava na casa do seu bichinho gritando?

\- Uh, minha senhora, essa é a nova Duquesa.

\- Como? – guinchou a mulher a olhando com confusão.

\- Creio que não entendemos Dickson. Ela é quem?

\- Sou Bella. – ela se apressou em apresentar, eles deviam estar bravos porque não sabiam o nome dela, então ela tinha que se apresentar.

Satisfeita ao entender tudo, sorriu bastante depois de dizer o seu nome.

\- Bella? Bella do quê? –murmurou o homem a olhando com curiosidade, ela sorriu.

\- Bella do Edward.

A mulher ofegou e o homem riu.

\- Você acha isso engraçado?

\- Um pouco. Diga-me pequena Bella, onde conseguiu um vestido tão bonito?

A jovem Duquesa sorriu abertamente.

\- Edward deu pra Bella.

\- Ele é lindo.

\- Bella também gosta.

\- Edward Northwood. – a mulher gritou e a jovem olhou em volta, cadê o seu bichinho?

\- Edward?

\- Não ligue pra ela pequena Bella, então você ganhou muitos vestidos do seu Edward? – ela sorriu mais.

\- Muitos, quer ver?

\- Claro.

Sorrindo ela começou a erguer as saias, para tirar logo aquele monte de panos e mostrar os seus novos vestidos para aquele homem bonzinho.

Mas antes que ele tirasse a mulher começou a gritar e Dison correu para ela, tentando empurrar o vestido dela para baixo.

O que a fez lutar com ele, pois ela queria muito mostrar os seus outros vestidos.

Mas estava difícil, Dison era forte e a mulher gritando a desconcertava.

\- Bella? – ela sorriu ao ouvir a voz de seu bichinho.

\- Edward ajuda Bella. – ele se afastou de Dison e ajudou-a a abaixar as saias.

\- Pronto!

\- Não Edward, ajuda Bella a tirar.

\- No quarto Bella, aqui não pode.

-Edward o que está acontecendo? Quem é essa mulher? – ambos se viraram rapidamente, o jovem Duque suspirando e a jovem Duquesa bufando.

Ela não gostava daquela mulher má, até o grandão era melhor que ela.

\- Ela é minha esposa vovó.

\- Es... esposa? – guinchou a mulher, em seguida caiu.

De repente todos correram para ela, enquanto a jovem Bella suspirava.

 **Agora quem iria ajudá-la a trocar o vestido?**


	73. Chapter 72

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **72.**

Edward suspirou enquanto esperava do lado de fora do quarto que a avó dele ocupava.

Ele sabia que não seria fácil apresentar Bella a ela, mas ele não esperava, também, que o encontro fosse tão dramático.

Ele havia deixado Bella aos cuidados do Professor e Emmett.

Era hora de enfrentar a sua família.

Esperava que aquele momento demorasse um pouco mais, até Bella estar preparada para enfrentar a sociedade. Assim como aos seus avós.

A porta se abriu e ele se endireitou cumprimentando o seu avô.

\- Avô, a vovó está bem?

\- Ah, sim, sim. Você sabe como é a sua avó. Sempre exagerada. – ele sorriu para o avô assentindo.

\- Creio que foi um choque também. Com certeza, mas sei que ela não esperava ver-me casado, sim?

\- Sim. Pensei que tinha ido para alguma ilha deserta para pesquisar, não encontrar uma esposa.

\- Ah, só aconteceu assim.

\- Se queria se casar, nós poderíamos ter ajudado nisso filho.

\- Eu sei avô. E acredite-me não queria me casar, nem tinha a pretensão para tal ato, bem, até ela...

\- Ah, ela...

\- Huh, aquela era Bella. – o seu avô sorriu.

\- Sim, a sua Bella é uma jovem muito peculiar.

\- Ela não fala bem o inglês. – se apressou em dizer e o seu avô arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Creio que esse não é o único problema dela.

\- De fato. Mas ela é uma jovem adorável e eu a amo.

\- Eu acredito nisso. Mas você é o novo Duque, Edward. – o jovem suspirou.

\- Eu sei.

\- Temos grandes expectativas pra você.

\- Eu entendo.

\- Não acho que entenda. Sei que sempre pensou em James como Duque, todos nós, é claro, por isso o deixamos muito livre. Dessa forma você não entende o que significa ser um Duque.

\- Não é cuidar dos meus arrendatários? Gerir bem as minhas propriedades? Não criar escândalos para o nome da minha família? – arqueou uma sobrancelha e seu avô riu.

\- Hmmm, parece que entende mais do que esperava. Mas já que sabe tanto, entende que um bom casamento é importante também, sim?

\- Eu sei. Mas creio que como estou sendo jogado no meio de tudo isso, pelo menos, a minha esposa eu posso escolher.

\- Queríamos que casasse com a viúva de James. – o jovem fez uma careta.

\- Ele realmente se casou com Rosalie?

\- Sim. Ela é a Duquesa atual.

\- Entendo. Mas mesmo se não estivesse casado com Bella, não teria me casado com ela.

\- Por quê? Ela é uma jovem adorável e muito bonita.

\- Sabe que é tudo fingimento, não é?

\- Bem, ela é de uma ótima família. – murmurou o avô com certeza conhecendo a personalidade difícil da jovem Duquesa.

\- Ainda não teria me casado com ela.

O homem mais velho suspirou.

\- Muito bem, então me fale sobre a sua Bella. Ela pelo menos tem uma família?

\- Huh, é um pouco difícil de explicar.

\- Eu não estou com pressa alguma.

\- É claro que não.

O jovem, acompanhado do avô, foi até a biblioteca, onde degustando de algumas boas doses de uísque, o rapaz relatou tudo sobre a sua Bella.

Desde como ele a encontrou e o pouco que descobrira sobre o passado dela.

O velho homem escutou a história da jovem em um misto de surpresa e encantamento. E quando o jovem Duque havia terminado de relatar os fatos, ambos se viram em silêncio, como que digerindo aquela fantástica história.

\- Céus, uma mulher selvagem!

\- Vovô... – o homem mais velho riu.

\- Perdoe-me sim, mas tens que admitir, é deveras incrível.

\- Admito, mas agora ela é minha esposa.

\- É claro. Fizeste bem em trazê-la, temos que cuidar dela. Pobre moça, todo esse tempo sozinha.

\- E ainda se manteve tão sã. Às vezes nem acredito em como ela é inteligente.

\- Ela quis tirar as roupas na frente das visitas. – lhe lembrou o seu avô e o jovem riu.

\- Ela só não tem noção do certo e do errado. Ela viveu sem qualquer ser humano por perto, usando trapos e às vezes nada, para ela é natural, para nós um tanto assustador.

\- Ainda mais que somos ingleses. – ele riu assentindo.

\- Com certeza não existe seres mais cheios de pudores que nós.

\- Exceto pelos chineses, sim?

\- É claro.

Ambos ainda riam quando a porta se abriu e a jovem Duquesa colocou a cabeça para dentro sussurrando o nome do Duque.

\- Edward?

\- Sim? – ambos responderam e sorriram quando a jovem riu, depois fechou a porta só para abri-la de novo.

\- Edward?

\- Sim? – mais uma vez, os dois falaram, ela voltou a rir e fechar a porta, abrindo-a mais uma vez.

\- Edward?

O jovem Duque suspirou e foi até a esposa, ele tinha a impressão de que ela iria fazer aquilo a tarde toda.

E ao vê-la arregalar os olhos enquanto ria, teve certeza, ela estava se divertindo muito para parar.

Abrindo a porta, ele encontrou-a colada a parede, enquanto ria, sorrindo a puxou para os seus braços e lhe deu um beijo estalado.

\- Edward. Amor agora?

\- Mais tarde. Venha, quero que conheça o meu avô.

\- Avô?

\- Sim, venha.

Ele a levou para a sala, onde assim que eles entraram, o Conde se levantou com um sorriso.

\- Ah, olá outra vez, pequena Bella. – ela bufou.

\- Bella não pequena.

\- Sim, Bella é muito pequena e bonita. – ela acabou por rir.

\- Bella gosta outro Edward.

\- Bella, esse é o meu vovô.

\- Vovô? O que é vovô?

\- Ele é minha família. E agora é família da Bella.

\- Ele vovô da Bella?

\- Sim, é o seu vovô também.

Ela suspirou e foi até ele agarrando o seu rosto.

\- Bella gosta vovô. – tentando esconder a surpresa, o homem mais velho riu.

\- Vovô também gosta da Bella?

Feliz, ela o abraçou e Edward ficou um pouco chocado ao ver o seu avô a abraçá-la de volta com um pequeno sorriso.

Bem, um dos avôs já estava conquistado.

 **Agora precisava descobrir como amolecer o coração da avó, ele sabia que o dela, não seria tão fácil...**


	74. Chapter 73

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo 73**

O velho homem sorriu enquanto observava a sua, huh, nova neta subindo em uma árvore. Ela usava as calças de Edward e parecia tão feliz e natural.

Ele pensou, por um momento, que o seu neto havia cometido um erro ao tirá-la da floresta. Talvez aquele fosse o lugar dela, afinal. Um ao qual ela pertencesse.

\- Vovô, olha, Bella pode subir mais. – e ela realmente subiu e ele riu.

Não, ela pertencia ao mundo com as pessoas.

Ele podia ver que jovem maravilhosa ela seria um dia.

Em um salão de baile, usando um belo vestido, claro que ela teria um longo caminho a percorrer, a moça não tinha noção alguma de como se portar em sociedade. Mas eles a ensinariam.

A esposa dele não aceitaria tão fácil a jovem, mas ele a ajudaria a ver como aquela moça doce fazia o neto feliz.

Ele saltou um pouco quando a jovem surgiu na sua frente com um sorrisão.

\- Vovô viu Bella?

\- Eu vi pequena. – ela riu e se sentou ao lado dele.

\- Bella, pequena não. – ela corrigiu com uma carranca que fez com que ele risse.

\- Bella, pequena é um apelido.

\- Apelido? O que é?

\- Huh, seria um jeito carinhoso de chamar alguém de quem gosta muito.

\- Oh, Bella entende... Bella é pequena do vovô.

\- Isso, muito bem pequena. – ela sorriu assentindo.

\- Edward é o bichinho da Bella. – aquilo fez o homem engasgar, não sabendo se ria ou se parecia ofendido.

\- Como?

\- O que vocês estão fazendo? – o jovem Duque se aproximou carregando uma bandeja com alguns sanduiches, assim que o viu, Bella correu para ele.

\- Edward, você bichinho da Bella. – falou animadamente agarrando um sanduiche e enfiando metade na boca.

O rapaz olhou para o avô, aquele somente pigarreou e se serviu.

Achando melhor nem saber, o jovem se sentou no chão e os outros se juntaram a ele.

Passaram a comer, enquanto o avô e o neto conversavam colocando os assuntos em dia.

Bella comia vários sanduíches, não muito preocupada com a conversa dos dois, pois comer estava mais interessante.

\- Então, quais os seus planos para agora?

\- No momento planejo viver aqui. É mais tranquilo e seguro pra Bella. Também entrei em contato com a minha antiga preceptora, espero que ela possa me indicar algum Professor de boas maneiras para Bella, para que ela aprenda como a falar e se portar como uma dama.

\- Acha que conseguirá?

\- Bem, não espero muito, é claro... Mas somente que ela saiba o que deve e não deve fazer... E que ela se expresse melhor. É só o que quero para ela.

\- Você é um bom homem.

\- Obrigado avô. Queria que a vovó fosse mais compreensiva.

\- Ela será rapaz, só ficou um pouco chocada. Sabe que tínhamos outros planos para você.

\- Ainda acho meio absurdo quererem me casar com a viúva de James.

\- Por que não? Ela é da família já. E foi uma boa esposa para James.

\- Visto que eu sou o Duque, presumo que não tiveram nenhum filho. Nem mesmo uma menina?

\- Nenhum. A moça ficou bem desolada.

O jovem assentiu.

E mais uma vez deu graças aos céus por ter se casado com Bella quando teve a chance.

\- Bem, agora ela terá a chance. Pode se casar de novo e ter muitos filhos.

\- Sim. E sem o pai para manipulá-la, ela poderá achar um homem que realmente goste.

\- O que aconteceu com o pai dela?

\- Acidente de cavalo, pouco tempo depois que você partiu.

\- A mãe dela?

\- Vive em Londres, mas as duas não são muito próximas.

\- Então ela vive com vocês?

\- Sim, sei que ela é uma moça difícil, mas temos muito carinho por ela.

\- Ela amava James?

\- Não.

\- Ele a amava?

\- Não.

O jovem assentiu, era melhor assim.

\- Mas eles se gostavam, eram bons amigos apesar de tudo.

\- Isso é bom avô.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, só pensando em James, no bom neto que ele foi... ...no bom irmão que ele era e no quanto ainda sentirão a falta do rapaz.

\- Edward amor? – o jovem saltou quando Bella deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, o olhando com olhos pidões.

\- Ah...

\- Oh amor? Vocês são bem apaixonados, sim?

O jovem corou violentamente fazendo a jovem rir e o avô o olhar confuso.

\- Algo errado?

Ele suspirou e se levantou pegando a mão da esposa.

\- Na verdade, amor é como ela chama descansar. Então vamos subir.

Rapidamente, ele saiu puxando Bella que parecia extremamente feliz.

O velho homem encarou os jovens em confusão, até eles sumirem de vista.

 **\- Amor é descansar? Estranho...**


	75. Chapter 74

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo 74**

Edward suspirou enquanto encarava a avó, ela estreitou os olhos e ele sorriu, ela suspirou.

\- Casou-se mesmo com aquela moça?

\- Casei.

\- Legalmente?

\- Sim avó. Tenho testemunhas.

\- Certo.

\- Certo...

Voltaram a se encarar sem nada dizer.

Ela parecia não aprovar, ele não sabia como dizer a ela que ele estava extremamente feliz, assim.

\- Eu a amo avó. – falou por fim, foi à vez de ela suspirar.

\- Eu vi. Por isso que estou irritada. – ele riu e tomou um lugar ao lado de sua avó.

\- Pode ficar feliz por mim avó, e me ajudar?

\- Como? – ela o olhou cautelosamente.

\- Bella huh, é um pouco diferente, ela foi criada de um jeito diferente, então ela não conhece muito da sociedade, nem do que se espera de uma Duquesa.

\- Ah, já contratou uma tutora para ela?

\- Ainda não.

\- Lhe arranjou uma dama de companhia? Uma criada pessoal?

\- Uh, não.

\- E quem lhe ajuda a se vestir?

\- Eu...

\- Oh, eu vejo. A dama de companhia não é tão necessária, visto que já estão casados, mas uma criada pessoal é essencial.

\- Certo, irei arranjar uma. O que mais?

\- Ah... ...vestidos? Eu posso jurar que a vi de calças mais cedo.

\- Eu já mandei comprar os vestidos, na verdade, no dia que chegaram.

\- Isso é bom. Tente evitar que ela use calças, alguém pode ver e estragar a reputação dela antes de começar.

\- Quem vai ver aqui?

\- Quando tiver uma visita.

\- Não as pretendo ter, mas se acontecer, aí evitarei que ela use as calças.

\- Mas por que ela tem que usar calças?

\- Pra subir em árvores. – falou sem perceber e viu a boca da sua avó cair aberta,

\- Em árvores? Pelos céus, por que uma Duquesa subiria em uma árvore?

\- Hmmm, o avô não te contou?

\- Ah, há algo para ele me contar?

O jovem suspirou, ele esperava que o seu avô já tivesse contado, olhou cautelosamente para a avó e respirou fundo.

Aquilo seria difícil, ele não fazia ideia de qual seria a reação de sua avó, a verdadeira história de Bella, mas o melhor a fazer era contar.

\- Então...

\- Edward, rápido, rápido... – ele parou de falar ao ver o Professor entrando na sala afobado.

\- Professor o que houve?

\- Rápido venha, tem uma mulher loira muito irritada dizendo que é a sua noiva.

Ele olhou para a avó e de volta para o Professor em confusão.

 **Noiva?**


	76. Chapter 75

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo 75**

O jovem Thornton desceu as escadas de muito bom humor.

Estava uma ótima manhã.

Bem ensolarada e não parecia que iria chover em breve.

Era tudo o que ele precisava. Um pouco de ar puro, poder andar um pouco, quem sabe cavalgar.

Tomaria um belo café da manhã, em seguida iria se exercitar.

Podia até convencer Edward e Bella a se juntarem a ele.

Com certeza seria divertido ver a jovem tentando montar um cavalo, mas quem sabe, ela podia até ser uma amazona natural.

Mas mal ele descera para o hall de entrada, ele vira que o seu dia acabava de afundar.

Esbravejando, com o rosto vermelho, porém tão bonita quanto ele se lembrava, estava Rosalie Millet.

A sua Rosalie...

\- Eu exijo ver o Duque agora mesmo. Eu sou a Duquesa de Cranford. – a jovem mulher gritou e o velho mordomo suspirou.

\- Duquesa, eu sei muito bem quem a senhora é... Antes de se casar com o falecido Duque, eu já vivia aqui, e depois que se casou, eu ainda continuei aqui. – se possível ela ficou ainda mais vermelha.

\- Então por que está dificultando as coisas? Sou a Duquesa. – gritou e mais uma vez o velho homem suspirou.

\- Sim, Duquesa. Mas tente entender que a jovem Duquesa...

\- Eu sou a jovem Duquesa.

\- Não a nova, uh, a esposa do Duque.

\- Esposa? Como assim, eu sou a noiva dele.

\- Dison?

\- Aí meu Deus? – Emmett saltou ao ver Bella ao seu lado esfregando os olhos.

Ela usava um roupão de Edward e parecia que mais nada.

\- Ah, Bella. – o mordomo ignorou a antiga Duquesa e correu para a nova.

\- Dison, Bella não vê Edward.

\- Ah, ele está na sala com a Senhora.

\- Quem?

\- A avó dele.

\- Vovô?

\- Não vovó, querida.

\- Bella não entende.

\- Como vocês ousam me ignorar?

\- Rosalie? – o jovem Duque entrou afobado olhando em volta, acompanhado do Professor e da avó.

\- Duque, que bom que está aqui. Ouvi um disparate sobre você ter casado. – a jovem loira correu para Edward agarrando o seu braço com as duas mãos.

E o que se seguiu foi um pandemônio, quando a nova Duquesa gritou e correu até o casal e empurrou a mulher do seu bichinho.

\- Meu Edward! – ela gritou o empurrando para trás dela e ficando em uma posição estranha quase como um animal pronto para atacar.

Com um suspiro, o jovem Thornton finalmente deu meio volta e voltou para cima.

 **Não seria um bom dia afinal...**


	77. Chapter 76

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo 76**

O jovem Duque estava muito surpreso com toda a situação, ele estava sendo protegido por sua pequena esposa, da viúva de seu irmão.

Seria uma situação hilariante se ele não soubesse que Bella realmente atacaria a mulher de James.

\- Bella, não! – ele gritou a puxando, quando a viu dar um passo a frente, ela se voltou para ele com uma carranca.

\- Edward da Bella! – ele tentou segurar o seu sorriso, mas era difícil.

\- Sim, só da Bella. Não se preocupe, venha aqui.

Abriu-lhe os braços esperando que ela se acalmasse, ela hesitou por um momento, lançando um olhar carrancudo a Rosalie.

\- Bella? – ele chamou mais uma vez, então suspirou de alívio quando ela rapidamente se jogou nos braços dele, o agarrando com braços e pernas, isso fez o roupão dela se abrir um pouco revelando um pouco da sua pele nua.

Jesus, a mulher só usava o seu roupão e nada mais.

\- Bella tem que se vestir antes de sair do quarto. – falou apressadamente já indo em direção ao quarto.

\- Bella vestiu. – ele riu e beijou seu nariz bonitinho que estava enrugado.

\- Não querida, os vestidos, isso é roupa de quarto.

\- Só pode usar no quarto?

\- Isso, só no quarto.

\- Edward Northwood, aonde você vai? – gritou a moça loira, já indo em direção a eles, mas o mordomo a deteve.

Aquilo o fez se virar, ao ver Bella em tão pouca roupa, o fez se esquecer de tudo.

\- Huh, vou ajudar Bella a se vestir e já desço.

\- Você ira ajudá-la? – a mulher guinchou, em seguida olhou para a mulher mais velha.

Que só deu de ombros.

\- Ela ainda não tem uma criada de quarto?

\- Mas, mas, mas...

O jovem suspirou, deixou as duas discutindo e subiu com Bella.

Já no quarto, ele a jogou na cama, o corpo dela saltou um pouco no colchão macio, a fazendo rir.

Sorrindo ele subiu em cima dela e agarrou as suas mãos pelos pulsos, as levou acima da sua cabeça, deixou o seu peso cair sobre o dela, amando a sensação do corpo nu dela colado ao seu.

\- Edward, amor?

\- Sim.

\- Bella gosta!

Rindo ele a beijou.

Ele também amava fazer amor com ela.

Entre beijos e toques, ele tirou as roupas de ambos, já nus ele passou a beijar o corpo dela, descendo os lábios pelo pescoço e clavícula da esposa, local que chupou a pele dela, fazendo-a gemer.

Cada gemido dela só o deixava mais e mais excitado.

Desceu os lábios para os seios da jovem, lá brincou com os bicos, ora os chupando, ora os lambendo, mordiscou os mamilos dela, enquanto levava uma mão ao centro fumegante, para sentir o quão molhada ela estava.

E ela estava muitoooo.

O pau dele parecia que iria explodir se não se afundasse nela o mais rápido possível.

Se afastando um pouco, observou-a, Bella ofegava, o seu corpo nu, todo rosado pelos beijos dele e pronto para ele.

Voltou a beijá-la, enquanto se afundava nela, o mais profundamente que podia, ela gritou contra a boca dele e ele engoliu um gemido, dando a ela o dele em troca de cada investida.

Eles se beijaram e se agarraram durante todo o ato, sussurrando sobre o amor que sentiam a cada toque, investida e beijo.

E quando eles vieram juntos, ele gritou que a amava e ela mesmo sem entender muito, gritou de volta, pois embora as palavras ainda fossem confusas, elas pareciam ser exatamente o que sentia.

\- Te amo! – ela murmurou mais uma vez afagando o cabelo suado dele, ele ofegava quando a olhou sorrindo.

\- Te amo Bella.

\- Edward só da Bella.

\- Só da Bella. – ele concordou e ela o abraçou apertado.

Ficaram assim por um tempo, no mundo deles, onde não existiam títulos, ex-noivas, avós e todo um mundo exterior para julgá-los, tudo o que eles queriam naquele momento, era estar juntos!

 **E eles estavam...**


	78. Chapter 77

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo 77**

Algumas horas depois, o jovem casal desceu as escadas, bem vestidos e penteados, a jovem toda sorridente, após ela ter ficado por horas nos braços do seu bichinho fazendo amor. Já o Duque, um pouco vermelho, pois todos sabiam muito bem o que ele fazia trancando por tanto tempo no quarto com a esposa.

Eles se dirigiam para a sala, quando foram abordados por Dickson.

\- Edward, eu instalei a Duquesa no quarto verde.

\- Esse não é aquele que fica na outra ala da casa?

\- Sim.

\- Bom homem. Ela disse por quanto tempo planeja ficar?

\- Não. Mas trouxe pouca bagagem, então não acredito que seja uma estadia longa.

\- Melhor. Ela ainda pode ser a Duquesa, mas estou casado agora e não há nada para ela aqui.

\- Sim, vossa graça.

\- Argh! Não me chame assim.

O velho homem sorriu.

\- Dison, Bella bonita? – a jovem finalmente falou cansada de ser ignorada.

Seu bichinho havia lhe ajudado a se vestir, o seu vestido era azul com flores e muito volumoso, mas ainda assim bonito e ela gostou muito dele.

\- Está linda Bella!

\- Bella gosta. Edward ajudou Bella. – o mordomo riu, enquanto o jovem corava levemente.

\- Verdade. Ele é uma ótima criada de quarto.

\- Dickson! – arfou o Duque, o homem mais velho só riu.

\- Perdoe-me. Mas creio que está na hora da jovem ter a sua própria criada, sim?

\- Acho que sim. – murmurou o jovem, a sua avó já tinha falado aquilo também.

Mas ele sentiria falta de vestir Bella.

Suas mãos no corpo dela sempre o faziam excitado, e claro, que entre uma peça e outra ele roubava muitos beijos e toques dela. Claro ainda, que muitas vezes em meio às trocas de roupas, ele acabava por tirar tudo e fazer amor com ela... Hummm talvez fosse melhor mesmo uma criada de quarto.

\- Veja se alguma das jovens criadas pode ajudar Bella. Senão, contratamos uma.

\- É claro.

Com um suspiro, ele finalmente foi para a sala.

Ao entrar forçou um sorriso.

Todos estavam lá.

Seus avôs, o Professor, e claro, Rosalie.

\- Boa tarde a todos. – os cumprimentou, enquanto Bella sorria.

Ela soltou de Edward e correu até o avô dele.

\- Vovô, Bella bonita? – ela se balançou de um lado para o outro mostrando como as suas saias ondulavam, parecendo que as flores estavam ao vento.

\- Está maravilhosa!

\- Bella não entende...

\- Muito, muito, muito linda.

\- Oh. Bella malavilosa!

\- Maravilhosa.

\- Maravilhosa. – repetiu direito dessa vez e quando o vovô sorriu, ela riu feliz.

\- O que significa isso? – todos se voltaram para a loira que olhava a cena entre confusa e irritada, o jovem Duque percebeu que a sua avó tinha a mesma expressão.

Com um suspiro, o jovem foi até Bella, abraçando-a pelos ombros e beijou a testa da moça, em seguida, se voltou para o avô.

\- Você não contou a vovó?

\- Não, pois não sabia se queria manter em segredo.

\- Entendo...

\- O que não me contou? O que está acontecendo?

\- Hmmm...

\- Bella, por que não vamos chamar Emmett para tomar chã? – o Professor finalmente se pronunciou, e só naquele momento, o jovem percebeu que o seu amigo não estava na sala.

Na verdade, em meio ao pandemônio entre Bella e Rosalie, ele não tinha visto Emmett.

\- Ah, ele está no quarto, disse que não se sentia muito disposto.

\- Emmett? Quem é esse? – Rosalie perguntou, e assim que ela falou foi como um estalo.

Aquela era Rosalie...

Lembrou-se das conversas com Emmett, e ele lhe dizendo da mulher que amou há um tempo. Olhou mais uma vez para a cunhada e gemeu.

Aquela era mesmo a Rosalie de Emmett?

\- Hmmm, acho melhor eu ir ver Emmett. – falou impedindo que o Professor se levantasse.

Ele deixou Bella aos cuidados do Professor e de seu avô, depois correu para cima.

Ele havia se esquecido completamente daquele fato. E agora o seu amigo estava na mesma casa que a sua antiga amada.

O que será que se passava na mente dele? Devia estar uma confusão... Ainda mais se ele já soubesse que ela realmente havia se casado com James, e que agora queria se casar com Edward.

Ele precisava se explicar para Emmett e fazê-lo entender que nunca teve a intenção de lhe mentir.

Com o coração pesaroso parou em frente à porta do amigo e hesitou por um momento.

O que diria afinal?

A verdade, é claro.

 **E esperava que ela fosse o suficiente para não machucar o seu amigo. Já perdera um irmão e não queria perder outro.**


	79. Chapter 78

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo 78**

A jovem selvagem olhou abertamente para a mulher que tentara roubar o seu bichinho, ela não gostou dela.

Quando a moça a olhou, ela rosnou e sorriu com prazer ao vê-la saltar e se afastar um pouco.

\- Bella se comporte! – o Professor pediu e ela suspirou.

\- Bella não faz nada!

\- Claro, claro. Venha aqui e me mostre o seu novo vestido. – aquilo chamou a atenção da moça e ela se esqueceu da loira, por hora.

\- Bella bonita?

\- Como sempre, Bella muito bonita!

Ela riu feliz, depois se sentou ao lado do Professor, enquanto mostrava o seu vestido.

Nesse ínterim, a Duquesa, por assim dizer, a outra Duquesa encarou os sogros com irritação.

\- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?

Ambos se entreolharam e suspiraram.

\- Bem, é um pouco difícil de explicar... – começou o avô do Duque, não sabendo se devia só contar uma parte da história ou ela toda. Havia muito a dizer, mas talvez fosse melhor Edward dizer certas partes.

\- Tentem. – Ela grunhiu e olhou mais uma vez de canto de olho para aquela... ...aquela criatura selvagem que se dizia ser a esposa de Edward.

De fato, ela nunca realmente quis se casar com Edward, ele era mais jovem do que ela, e um tanto atrapalhado para o seu gosto, mas era o novo Duque, e para uma jovem em suas condições, ela não tinha muita escolha.

Ela sabia que um dia a hospitalidade dos Holtes iria acabar. Ela ainda seria a Duquesa de Cranford é claro, mas sabia muito bem que viver com a mesada que James deixara para ela, era inconcebível, ela precisava de muito mais.

Então se casar com o novo Duque seria o mais natural.

No entanto, ele estragara tudo já voltando casado.

O que faria agora?

\- Rosalie tente entender... - começou a avó pegando a mão da mulher e a puxando para se sentar ao seu lado. – Realmente queríamos que se casasse com Edward, mas ele se apaixonou por essa moça e já está casado.

\- É legitimo esse casamento? Essa mulher não parece muito... ...normal. – sussurrou a última parte.

A avó olhou para o marido, com um olhar esperançoso e ele bufou.

\- Sim é legitimo! Tem testemunhas e ambos já consumaram o casamento.

\- Edward, não precisa ser tão direto... – ofegou a mulher e ele rolou os olhos.

\- Vocês perguntaram. Enfim, Rosalie querida, não se preocupe, nós arranjaremos um bom marido para você, sabe muito bem que a vemos como uma filha, sim?

\- Obrigada avô. – sussurrou com um sorriso fraco, mas por dentro estava fervendo.

Finalmente tinha se casado com um Duque. Duvidava que tivesse aquela sorte novamente.

\- Vovô? Bella não gosta dela, vá embora! – todos suspiraram quando a jovem apareceu ao lado deles apontando o dedo para a velha Duquesa.

\- Bella, não seja assim. – pediu o Professor tentando fazê-la voltar para o seu lugar, mas ela negou e se aproximou mais encostando o dedo no nariz dela.

\- Bella não gosta você!

\- Sua bárbara, não se encoste a mim! – ela deu uma tapa na mão dela e a jovem rosnou.

\- Bella, se comporte. – pediu o avô, com um suspiro.

Ele se aproximou agarrando a jovem pelos ombros e a levando para longe das mulheres.

\- Mas ela quer bichinho da Bella. – lamuriou a jovem enquanto era levada para o jardim.

\- Ela pode querer, mas ele pertence à Bella, então não há motivo para preocupação, sim?

\- Mas...

\- Sem mas... Por que não me mostra a sua árvore favorita? – vendo que estavam do lado de fora, ela suspirou feliz.

\- Bella gosta de todas, mas prefere as com galhos grandes e fortes, melhores pra subir.

\- Sim, uma pena que não pode subir agora...

Mal ele terminara de falar, ela havia retirado as saias do vestido e ficando somente de espartilho e ceroulas, então correu em direção a uma árvore que ele assumiu que fosse grande e forte.

Com um suspiro, ele agarrou o vestido e seguiu a moça, só esperava que nenhum criado viesse atrás deles.


	80. Chapter 79

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo 79**

O Duque bateu na porta e quando não houve resposta, enfiou a cabeça para dentro com um pigarro.

\- Hummm, Emmett?

Ele suspirou mais uma vez ao encontrar o amigo com a cara enterrada na cama, além de todo largado, parecendo muito desanimado.

Entrou no quarto e fechou a porta silenciosamente, um pouco hesitante, foi até a cama e pigarreou. Emmett não se mexeu.

\- Céus Emmett! Não seja assim, existem milhares de mulheres melhores do que ela.

Ele ainda não o olhou.

\- Certo, creio que realmente a amou, mas vou lhe confessar, ela nunca foi uma mulher muito agradável. É irritante e temperamental, de certo que é bonita, mas as suas qualidades acabam aí, pois ela é muito fútil e nada gentil.

Olhou esperançoso, mas ainda nada.

\- Entendo que ela tenha sido o amor de sua vida. Mas é porque não a conhecia direito, porque ela é muito doce e gentil na frente das pessoas, mas a portas fechadas, é uma praga. Falo por experiência própria, ouvi dela diversas vezes que era um alívio que eu não fosse o Duque, porque eu seria inútil como um.

Sim, ele realmente não gostava de sua cunhada.

Vendo que Emmett não lhe dava atenção, ele se sentou na beirada da cama e colocou a mão nos ombros do rapaz.

\- Perdoe-me, se você a ama, irei lhe apoiar, ela não é uma das minhas pessoas favoritas no mundo, mas você também não é o de Bella, e isso nunca impediu a nossa amizade.

Olhou esperando que ele brigasse como sempre fazia quando era mencionado como Bella não gostava dele, mas tudo o que ele fez foi desenterrar o rosto do colchão e soltar um sonoro ronco.

\- Emmett? – o chacoalhou e o viu piscar os olhos abertos e bocejar.

\- Edward? O que faz aqui?

\- Estava dormindo todo esse tempo?

\- Uh?

\- Céus...

Se sentando e se espreguiçando ele olhou para o amigo.

\- O que houve?

\- Vim conversar sobre Rosalie.

\- Ah, eu a vi mais cedo.

\- Certo, e está bem? – ele deu de ombros.

\- Creio que sim. Então ela realmente se tornou a sua cunhada?

\- Sim. Mas é uma viúva agora. – incentivou e o amigo riu.

\- Duvido que ela ainda tenha interesse em mim. Na verdade, duvidava que tivesse naquela época, fui ingênuo em acreditar que eu tinha alguma chance com ela.

\- Não diga isso, é um bom homem, ela teria sorte em ser a sua esposa.

\- Edward, meu bom amigo, aquela mulher não quer um bom homem, quer um homem de posses.

O jovem Duque abriu a boca para negar, mas ele sabia que era verdade.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio sem saber o que dizer, mas cada um preso em seus pensamentos.

Edward queria poder ajudar Emmett, contudo não sabia como, ele queria poder arranjar uma boa moça para o amigo, uma mulher como a sua Bella, bonita e verdadeira.

A sua selvagem não se importava com bens materiais, claro ela nunca os tivera, mas mesmo se os tivesse, ele duvidava que um dia se importasse.

Olhou para a janela e sorriu, ali estava ela, com os cabelos selvagens e sorrindo para ele.

Era assim que ele sempre a via em seus pensamentos, feliz e bela.

\- Aquela é Bella?

\- É... Hein? – ele murmurou finalmente entendendo as palavras de Emmett e se concentrou na janela.

Acenando para eles, estava Bella, ela vestia somente o espartilho e as ceroulas. Ela riu e passou a subir mais na árvore que estava.

\- Ai meu Deus! – o Duque gemeu correndo para fora do quarto.

O jovem Thornton riu e voltou a se deitar com as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Nunca mais tivera um dia chato, desde que conhecera Bella, com um suspiro final, ele se levantou e foi atrás de Edward.

Talvez pudesse ajudar, e assim Bella gostaria um pouquinho dele.

Já Rosalie, quando a visse ele decidiria o que fazer, mas já sabia que não havia muito que fazer, ela nunca o amara, agora sabia...

 **Era hora de seguir em frente...**


	81. Chapter 80

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **80.**

A jovem Duquesa, isso é, a outra, não a selvagem, andou pelo jardim com um bufo irritado.

Ela tinha quase certeza que viu a esposa estranha de Edward em uma árvore através das janelas. Talvez se ela mostrasse aos avós dele como ela era inadequada como duquesa, eles interviessem e cancelassem aquele casamento absurdo.

Ela ouviu o barulho de risadas e tentou seguir o som, mas deve ter ido pelo caminho errado, pois não a encontrou, já estava pensando em voltar, quando ao se virar, deu de cara com um peito largo e musculoso, ao erguer os olhos ofegou.

Ali estava um homem que ela achou que nunca mais veria.

Na verdade, esperava que não o visse, pois da última vez quase caiu na tentação e se entregara aos seus sentimentos. Teria sido um pandemônio, é claro, mas ele fora o seu primeiro amor e se não tivesse tanto medo do pai, teria desistido de se casar com James, o Duque e teria sem sombra de duvidas, se casado com Emmett. Um rapaz simples sem título algum, contudo que fazia o coração dela disparar, como homem algum jamais conseguirá.

Todavia, aquilo era passado, ela nunca mais pensara nele desde que o rejeitara para seguir as aspirações de uma jovem bem nascida.

E ela havia conseguido, se casara com James, se tornou uma Duquesa e nunca se arrependera de sua decisão, claro que ela esperava nunca mais vê-lo, pois só de olhar para ele, o seu coração falhou uma ou duas batidas.

Aquilo não era bom.

\- Olá Rosie. – ele sorriu e ela suspirou sem querer. Ele ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso, aberto, bonito e com aquelas adoráveis covinhas.

\- Emmett.

Seu sorriso se tornou maior, o coração dela falhou mais que algumas batidas, ele estava disparado.

\- Lembra-se do meu nome?

\- Claro que me lembro... É bom vê-lo.

\- Você também. Está tão bonita como sempre. – ela corou. Céus, ela se sentia a jovem de outrora ao vê-lo.

Aquilo não era nada bom.

\- Huh, obrigada. O que... O que faz aqui?

\- Sou amigo de Edward, estava com ele na viagem para o Caribe.

\- Você?

\- Sim, o meu pai é o Professor de Edward.

\- Oh, certo, o seu pai é Professor em botânica, sim?

\- Isso. Fomos juntos e voltamos recentemente. Edward nós convidou a ficar com ele por um tempo.

\- Maravilhoso... Isso é bom, muito bom.

Era péssimo, ela pensou em desespero.

Como poderia insistir no casamento com Edward, quando Emmett estava ali.

Ela sabia muito bem que se enganara por todos aqueles anos, dizer que ela não se importou que não se arrependesse de se casar com James, era tudo uma grande mentira.

Emmett ainda importava e muito para ela.

E estava ali.

E ali ficaria...

Oh céus!

\- Você tem estado bem Rosie... Ah, perdoe-me, Milady. – ela fez uma careta.

\- Eu ainda sou Rosie...

\- Não mais. É Lady Northwood agora, não é?

\- Ah, sim... Sou viúva.

\- Eu soube, por isso voltamos antes.

\- Mesmo? Você... Já sabia que havia me casei com James?

\- Não, Edward não me contou, mas descobri hoje quando você chegou. – ela fez outra careta.

Para piorar, ele a vira discutir com o mordomo, enquanto se auto-intitulava a noiva de Edward.

Ela queria morrer.

\- Emmett, eu...

\- Bella, pelo amor de Deus, desça já daí! – ela se calou com o grito, a risada e o barulho de folhas, ao erguer a cabeça, viu a agitação nas árvores, logo depois Edward passou correndo seguido por seu avô.

\- Ela é rápida.

\- Infelizmente sim. – os dois falavam enquanto corriam e pareciam segurar um vestido.

\- Mas o que era aquilo? Um macaco? – ela se perguntou, ainda tentando olhar entre as árvores.

\- Diabos! Falamos-nos depois Rosie, quer dizer, Milady, eu preciso... Droga! – e assim como ele veio, ele se foi.

A jovem ainda olhou estupefata na direção onde todos os homens tinham sumido, pensou em segui-los, mas desistiu.

Naquele momento, tudo que ela queria era se esconder e morrer.

Emmett estava ali e tudo o que disse a si mesma desde que o rejeitara, há alguns anos, desmoronou diante de si.

 **Ela ainda o amava, na verdade, nunca deixara de amá-lo.**


	82. Chapter 81

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **81.**

Edward caiu na cama com um gemido, Bella riu e pulou em cima dele, fazendo-o grunhir, rindo, ele a abraçou e os virou na cama.

\- Bella, o que vou fazer com você? – ela sorriu abertamente.

\- Amor, Edward! – com um gemido rouco, ele a soltou e rolou para longe dela.

\- Estou cansado.

Sentiu os lábios dela em sua garganta e grunhiu.

\- Bella...

\- Bella quer amor, Edward.

Ele se virou para ela, encarando-a.

\- Antes tem que me prometer que não fará mais isso.

\- Bella não fez nada. – falou inocentemente, ele estreitou os olhos para ela.

\- Bella, você sabe muito bem que fez algo errado. – ela sorriu.

\- Foi divertido.

\- Eu não achei. – suspirando, ela se aconchegou em Edward.

\- Bella vai ser melhor. – ela fez um beicinho e ele gemeu.

Ele era um caso perdido quando se tratava dela.

Inclinou-se para beijá-la, mas ela se afastou de repente.

\- Bella?

\- Bella precisa ir.

\- Como? – antes que ele a pegasse, ela correu para fora do quarto.

Um pouco confuso, ele se levantou pronto para segui-la, será que ela queria ir ao banheiro? Mas ele já lhe mostrara o que tinha no quarto.

Felizmente, ela estava vestida.

Saiu do quarto em busca dela, mas ela havia sumido.

Andou pelos cômodos que ela normalmente ficava... Tais com a cozinha, a sala e alguns quartos, mas não teve visão alguma dela, procurou no quarto do Professor, assim como no de Emmett e ainda nada.

Foi para os quartos dos avôs e até o de Rosálie.

Quando passou mais de um par de horas sem vê-la, ele realmente começou a se preocupar.

\- Desculpe Edward, mas não a vi em parte alguma.

\- Diabos, onde ela poderia ter ido?

\- Edward, ela não está lá fora. – Emmett e o Professor entraram na sala, tão preocupados quanto o Duque.

\- Onde mais podemos procurar?

\- Essa casa é enorme, ela pode estar em qualquer lugar. – murmurou o Professor pensativamente.

\- Sim, ela pode estar até perdida. – alardeou Emmett. Edward gemeu ansiosamente.

\- Parece que estamos na ilha novamente, lembram-se quando ela sumia por alguns dias.

\- Verdade, mas lá ela sabia como se virar.

\- Aqui ela pode se machucar. – os três se encararam entre preocupados e aflitos.

\- Milorde, eu tenho certeza de que ela está bem. Deve ter os seus motivos. Com certeza está brincando em alguma parte da casa, quando estiver com fome aparecerá.

O jovem assentiu um pouco hesitante.

Com certeza, ele estava exagerando.

Mas conforme as horas se passavam, ele estava começando a ficar desesperado.

A noite chegou e ainda sem nenhum sinal de Bella, ele se recusou a comer e passou a noite acordado, esperando-a, mas ela não veio dormir também.

Na manhã seguinte, ele estava para além de desesperado, assim como os outros. Com a ajuda dos criados, passaram a procurar a jovem pela enorme mansão.

\- Ainda não a encontraram? – a jovem Rosálie perguntou ao mordomo.

Ela, embora não quisesse admitir, estava preocupada com a jovem. Será que ela fugira por sua culpa? Ela não queria causar aquele tipo de situação quando veio a casa de Edward.

\- Infelizmente não Milady, o Lorde está muito preocupado.

\- Vou rezar para que ela apareça logo. – ele assentiu e se foi, com um suspiro e vendo que todos estavam ocupados, ela foi para o seu quarto.

Era um pouco irritante que Edward a tivesse enviado para a outra ala da casa, era sempre uma caminhada longa até o seu quarto.

Estava seguindo pelo corredor quando viu cascas de pão pelo chão, franzindo o cenho, a jovem seguiu as migalhas. Elas continuaram até a porta de um dos quartos. Hesitante, ela empurrou a porta aberta, só esperando que não fosse um rato, o cômodo estava bem escuro e ela demorou um pouco para se acostumar com a escuridão, quando podia ver um pouco melhor, entrou no quarto, um movimento no canto a fez guinchar, mas suspirou aliviada ao reconhecer a mulher de Edward.

\- Uh... Milady? – ela ouviu um fungo.

\- Não Milady, Bella. – ao se aproximar mais, ela viu sangue no chão.

\- Céus, está machucada? – correu para ela, mas ao notar que ela só usava o espartilho e a combinação e que o sangue não vinha de um machucado e sim de sua menstruação, suspirou aliviada, ao mesmo tempo em que fez uma careta.

\- Menina por que está aqui? Todos estão procurando por você... – a jovem fungou de novo.

\- Bella tem dias ruins. – ela abriu e fechou a boca, em seguida a olhou atentamente.

\- Você já teve... uh dias ruins antes?

\- Sim, Bella sempre tem.

\- E o que Bella faz quando esses dias chegam?

\- Bella esconde. Na ilha ficava perto do rio, no navio, no porão, aqui Bella ainda está escolhendo um lugar.

\- Céus! Querida não pode se esconder.

\- Bella precisa. Edward preocupado se ver Bella assim.

\- Bem claro, mas toda mulher tem isso.

\- Você tem dias ruins?

\- É claro.

\- Onde esconde? – ela riu do absurdo.

\- Não me escondo. Mas me cuido e pelo visto ninguém a ajudou a se cuidar. Venha, precisa de um banho.

Ela olhou desconfiada para a mulher.

\- Edward é da Bella.

\- Eu sei, Edward é da Bella, agora venha. – ainda hesitante, ela pegou a mão dela.

\- Aonde vamos?

\- Para o meu quarto. Vou lhe pedir um banho quente e lhe ensinar como contornar os dias ruins.

A jovem parecia um pouco confusa, mas assentiu.

\- Bella não precisa esconder?

\- Não, vai ficar tudo bem.

Ao saírem pelo corredor, a nobre moça fez uma careta ao ver o sangue na roupa da garota estranha. Ela com certeza, nunca teve alguém que lhe ensinasse sobre como ser uma mulher, ela só se perguntava que tipo de vida aquela garota tivera até então.

Ao chegarem ao quarto, ela ajudou a jovem a tirar as roupas sujas e lhe entregou um roupão, depois chamou um criado.

Imediatamente pediu um banho e para avisarem que achou Bella.

Bella mal tinha entrado na banheira quando Edward irrompeu no quarto de Rosálie, fazendo-a guinchar.

\- Onde ela está?

\- No banho.

\- Vou levá-la imediatamente...

\- Perdoe-me vossa graça, mas o senhor não vai levar ninguém. Bella vai ficar bem aqui.

O jovem Duque olhou estupefato para a sua cunhada.

 **O que será que estava acontecendo ali?**


	83. Chapter 82

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **82.**

\- Como?

\- Meu Lorde, ouviu muito bem, saia agora. Depois de resolver algumas coisas, ela ira até você.

\- Mas... – sem que conseguisse uma explicação, ele foi empurrado para fora do quarto da jovem.

Ele se encontrou com Emmett, o seu avô e o Professor, assim como Dickson, todos o olhando confusos.

\- Bella está bem?

\- Ela está aí?

\- Onde ela está?

\- O que aconteceu? – todos dispararam perguntas, mas ele só conseguiu olhar deles para a porta e de volta para eles.

\- Eu... ...eu não sei.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu fui expulso do quarto e ainda não vi Bella.

\- Acharam a moça? – a sua avó chegou vendo todos parados como bobos diante da porta de Rosálie.

\- Sim avó, ela está com Rosálie.

\- E por que estão todos aqui como bobocas? – ela perguntou já indo em direção a porta e batendo.

\- É inútil avó, ela não a deixará entrar... – mal ele terminou de falar a porta se abriu e Rosálie sorriu aliviada ao ver sua avó.

\- Ah que bom que está aqui, entre, entre.

A mulher mais velha foi puxada para dentro, enquanto os homens se entreolharam mais e mais confusos.

Sem terem outra opção, todos se sentaram diante da porta de Rosálie enquanto esperava pacientemente a saída das mulheres.

Levou um par de horas até a porta se abrir e todas saírem. Bella estava de banho tomada e com o rosto um pouco corado, assim como Rosálie, já avó olhava as duas com um sorriso afetuoso.

\- Pronto terminamos. Vamos comer, com toda essa agitação nem comemos.

\- Eu estou faminta, Bella? – Rosálie chamou e a jovem assentiu.

\- Bella com fome.

\- Excelente vamos.

Todas foram em direção a escadas e mais uma vez, os homens se entreolharam cada vez mais confusos antes de segui-las. Edward correu a frente deles e parou diante de Bella.

\- Bella, você está bem?

\- Bella bem.

\- O que houve? Você sumiu... O que aconteceu? Está machucada? – ela olhou para baixo e sussurrou.

\- Bella estava mensuada.

\- O quê?

\- Ela disse menstruada. Tendo a visita mensal, que toda mulher tem Edward. – a sua avó gritou fazendo todos os homens corarem e pigarrearem.

\- Ah, eu preciso ordenar que a refeição seja servida. – murmurou Dikson correndo a frente de todos, sendo seguido pelo velho Edward, assim como o Professor, Emmett logo atrás oferecendo o braço a Rosálie e fugindo dali o mais rápido possível.

Edward ainda olhava meio chocado para Bella.

Ela estava...

Então, na ilha quando ela sumia... ...e no navio...

Ele gemeu, olhou-a ansiosamente antes de abraçá-la apertado.

Ele era um péssimo marido.

\- Eu sinto muito, Bella.

\- Bella melhor agora. – ele se afastou para olhá-la.

\- Tem certeza? Quer ir para o quarto e se deitar um pouco?

\- Depois, Bella com fome.

\- É claro, não comeu nada ontem. Pode comer no quarto se quiser.

\- Bella pode?

\- É claro, ficarei com você. Tudo bem?

\- Tudo bem.

Ele a guiou para o quarto deles. Ajudou-a vestir uma camisola e deu uma rápida olhada nas suas calcinhas novas. Ele sabia que elas serviam para segurar o sangramento que a mulher tinha todo mês, ainda não acreditava que todo aquele tempo, ele nunca parou para pensar em tal fato

Assim que Bella estava deitada, ele lhe beijou a testa e foi buscar o café da manhã para ambos.

Ao chegar à sala, pediu que uma das criadas preparasse uma bandeja para ele levar, viu a sua família à mesa e forçou um sorriso.

\- Bella e eu comeremos no quarto, ela ira... huh descansar pelo resto do dia.

\- Sim, ela precisa. Seja mais atento a moça, meu jovem e lhe arranje uma criada pessoal imediatamente. – demandou a sua avó e ele assentiu apressadamente.

\- É claro. E uh, obrigada Rosálie. Por cuidar de minha Bella. – ela suspirou.

\- Ela é minha irmã agora, não é? – todos a olharam surpresos. Ela, fingindo não perceber, tomou o seu chá, os ignorando.

Edward não perdeu o sorriso de Emmett, enquanto a olhava com adoração.

O seu amigo ainda tinha profundos sentimentos pela moça e talvez dessa vez, ela pudesse correspondê-lo.

Quando a bandeja estava pronta, ele se despediu de todos e correu para o andar de cima.

 **Estava na hora de tentar ser um marido melhor, pois a sua Bella merecia ser cuidada e adorada, ela já havia sido negligenciada por vários anos, era hora de ele realmente cuidar dela.**


	84. Chapter 83

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **83.**

O Duque leu a carta mais uma vez, em seguida olhou novamente para o rapaz diante dele.

Aquilo era um tanto incomum.

Ele voltou a reler a carta.

Depois de alguns minutos, repousou-a sobre a sua mesa e observou o homem mais atentamente, ele parecia ser jovem, uns 25, talvez 27 anos. Cabelos cor de mel bem curto, olhos claros, alto e esbelto, um homem normal, mas com uma profissão que era um tanto rara para os homens.

\- Uh, então a Sra. Swanson, é sua tia?

\- Precisamente. Ela me ensinou por muitos anos, assim como a minha mãe que é professora em uma Escola para moças.

\- Eu vejo. Posso saber por que a Sra. Swanson lhe indicou para o trabalho?

\- Bem, de acordo com ela, você queria que ela mesma viesse, e por causa da avançada idade, ela não pode, contudo, assim como ela, creio que eu seja tão bom quanto se a própria Sra. Swanson estivesse aqui.

\- Certo, ainda estou um pouco cauteloso, mas se a Sra. Swanson foi a sua professora, eu tenho certeza que será tão bom quanto ela.

Ele fez uma pequena reverencia em agradecimento.

\- Permita-me perguntar a vossa graça, mas quem eu irei ensinar?

\- Ah, a minha esposa, Bella.

\- Sua esposa?

\- Isso, algum problema?

\- Não, só pensei que fosse talvez uma irmã mais nova.

\- Infelizmente para você, será a minha esposa mesmo.

\- Infelizmente? – o rapaz olhou para o Duque ansiosamente.

Quando a tia do rapaz lhe pedira que fizesse aquele favor ao jovem Duque, ele esperava que fosse um trabalho fácil, ensinar boas maneiras a alguma jovem teimosa e rebelde, mas ao ver o sorriso do homem, ele hesitou.

Tinha a nítida impressão de que aquele trabalho seria tudo, menos fácil.

\- Venha, vou lhe apresentar minha Bella. – o jovem Duque saiu de trás da mesa, já indo para fora, rapidamente o rapaz se apressou em segui-lo, enquanto eles saiam, o jovem estranhou que eles seguissem para fora da casa.

Já estavam no jardim quando o rapaz finalmente deixou a sua curiosidade falar mais alto.

\- Perdoe-me, mas onde estamos indo?

\- Procurar Bella.

\- Nos jardins?

\- Normalmente é onde ela fica.

\- Ah, ela gosta de ler ao ar livre?

\- Na verdade, não...

\- Ela não gosta de ler?

\- Ela não sabe mesmo.

\- Não sabe?

\- Não.

\- Então o que ela faz nos jardins... – mal o rapaz terminara de falar, ele deu um pulo quando uma jovem saltou diante deles parecendo ter vindo de uma das árvores.

Ele olhou para a árvore em questão que era tão alta quanto a casa e de volta para a jovem.

\- Edward, achou Bella!

\- Sim achei, e onde estão Emmett e o Professor? – ela riu.

\- Bella escondeu deles. – mal ela terminou de falar, os dois vieram correndo sem fôlego.

\- Bella!

\- Ah, aí está você.

\- Vocês a perderam? – provocou o Duque, o jovem Emmett bufou.

\- Não, estávamos brincando de esconde-esconde. – Edward riu, segurou a mão de Bella e a virou para o jovem Swanson, que olhava a todos meio aturdido.

\- Sr. Swanson, essa é Bella Northwood, a Duquesa de Cranford.

\- Essa é a Duquesa? – ele murmurou ainda confuso, ainda mais ao notar que a moça usava as calças de homem.

\- Sim... E Bella, esse será o seu professor.

A jovem olhou-o confusa e depois para o outro Professor.

\- Ele não Professor? Ele professor? – apontou para o pai de Emmett que riu.

\- Isso vai ser difícil de explicar.

\- Com certeza, a menina já está confusa e nem teve uma aula ainda. – brincou Emmett enquanto Edward ponderava o melhor meio de explicar a Bella, a diferença entre o Professor que ela já conhecia e o novo.

\- Espere, acho que tem algum mal entendido, eu tenho que ensinar exatamente o que a jovem... huh Duquesa? – pediu o professor de etiqueta em questão e os três homens se entreolharam.

Afinal ela precisava desde aprender a ler, até aprender a se portar em sociedade.

Por fim os três assentiram e disseram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Tudo!

Com um suspiro, o jovem assentiu lentamente... Ele tinha razão, aquele trabalho seria extremamente difícil.


	85. Chapter 84

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **84.**

Já no quarto, Edward penteou os longos cabelos de Bella, a moça tinha acabado de tomar um banho, ela estava com um dos seus mais bonitos vestidos. Parecia uma lady.

Mas só parecia, ainda mais quando em seguida, ela pegou uma mecha do cabelo e colocou na boca o mastigando.

\- Bella não entende. – ela resmungou, ele suspirou.

\- Ele vai ensinar Bella.

\- Edward ensina Bella.

\- Sim, mas ele ensinará melhor, eu vou sempre ajudar Bella, mas não sou um professor.

\- Professor pode ensinar Bella! – ela tentou e ele riu.

\- O nosso Professor não pode, ele é outro tipo de professor.

\- Bella não entende. – grunhiu, ele suspirou e ficou na frente dela.

\- Bella amor, Jasper é um amigo de Edward, ele vai ajudar Bella a ser melhor.

\- Bella não é boa?

\- Bella é maravilhosa, mas Bella pode ser muito mais.

\- Edward quer que Bella muda?

\- Não, claro que não, Edward ama Bella do jeitinho que ela é.

\- Então Bella não precisa Japer.

\- É Jasper querida. E sim você precisa. O professor vai ajudá-la a falar melhor, a entender melhor as coisas.

Ela suspirou.

\- Tudo bem, Bella entende, mas não gosta.

\- Por que não gosta?

\- Não conhece ele.

\- Ah, não confia. O que acha de se em todas as aulas, eu ficar com você? – ela negou.

\- Não.

\- Huh, então o que quer fazer?

\- O grandão fica com Bella.

\- Emmett? Por que ele e não eu?

\- Meu bichinho é fraco, o grandão é forte, se Japer for ruim pra Bella, ele defende.

Ele fez uma careta,

Além de ser chamado de bichinho, ainda foi chamado de fracote.

\- Bella, eu não sou fraco... – ela acariciou o cabelo dele.

\- Meu bichinho. – ela sorriu e ele estreitou os olhos, antes de fazer cócegas nela. Ela riu tentando se afastar, não conseguindo, quando estava quase sem fôlego, ele a agarrou, levando-a para a cama.

Finalmente a menstruação dela havia acabado. Já fazia alguns dias desde que eles estiveram juntos intimamente.

Nos dias que se seguiram, ela passava a maior parte do tempo com Rosalie e sua avó, ambas as mulheres estavam pouco a pouco sendo conquistadas por Bella.

Ele ainda não havia contado a verdade a elas, mas era óbvio que as duas já haviam percebido que Bella não era normal, bem pelo menos o normal que se esperava de uma Duquesa.

\- Amor Edward? – Bella pediu abrindo os braços, ele foi de muito bom grado, ele estava só começando a beijá-la, quando bateram na porta.

\- Milorde?

Com um gemido ele rolou para longe dela.

\- O quê?

\- O professor o espera.

Ele suspirou e olhou para Bella que parecia muito ansiosa para estar com ele, assim como ele estava para estar com ela.

Então ele fez o que qualquer homem na sua situação faria.

\- Diga para ele esperar! – gritou voltando para cima dela, fazendo-a rir e o abraçar.

Com certeza era o que qualquer homem faria!


	86. Chapter 85

F _ **Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **85.**

O jovem Swanson olhou ansiosamente para a Duquesa, em seguida para o rapaz gigante que o olhava ameaçadoramente do canto, então de volta para a Duquesa.

\- Certo. Huh, tem certeza que não quer se sentar? – pediu mais uma vez, afinal desde que ele e a Duquesa entraram, ele se instalara naquele canto, o observando de esguelha com os braços cruzados.

Em uma pose um pouco ameaçadora.

\- Não, estou bem aqui.

\- Tudo bem. Milady vamos começar?

\- Não milady, Bella. – Ela resmungou e ele olhou para o cara irritado na porta, ele só deu de ombros.

\- Ela prefere Bella. – o rapaz ofereceu e o jovem professor assentiu confuso.

\- Mas não é apropriado.

\- Pode começar a sua primeira lição por aí... – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha com um sorriso malicioso. Com certeza, ele tinha percebido que o professor estava tendo dificuldades em saber por onde começar.

Assentindo, ele suspirou. Como explicaria aquilo à jovem duquesa? Ainda mais quando ela parecia ser teimosa. Além de não gostar dele.

\- Ah sim... Então Milady Bella, sei que parece não gostar muito dos títulos, mas deve entender a sua posição. Sendo você a esposa do Duque, tem que seguir as regras de etiqueta.

Ele a olhou ansiosamente enquanto ela franzia o cenho.

\- Bella não entende.

\- Tenta menos palavras. – o cara grande incentivou.

Então, era a vez de ele franzir o cenho.

\- Menos palavras? Como assim?

\- Ela só vai entendê-lo se você for o mais simples possível.

\- Simples?

\- Uh, não sei se Edward te falou da situação de Bella, mas quando a conhecemos, ela não falava nada. Então tudo é novo pra ela... As palavras difíceis a confundem, então seja simples que ela vai entender.

-Ah, simples. – ele murmurou e dessa vez, ele entendeu um pouco.

Quando eles lhe disseram que ele teria que ensinar tudo para a jovem, estavam falando sério.

\- O mais simples que puder. Fale com ela como se você fosse ensinar uma criança.

Ele encarou a mulher formada e dessa vez realmente a olhou, ele teve que admitir, ela tinha um ar infantil e inocente.

Como se o mundo todo fosse uma grande novidade, ela ainda estava entendendo o que ele significava para ela.

\- Lady Bella, você é a mulher de Edward, não é?

\- Edward é da Bella. – ela assentiu e ele sorriu.

\- Sim, ele é seu! Ele é um Duque. Sabia disso? O seu Edward é um Lorde.

\- Edward é lorde?

\- Isso, ele é um Duque.

\- O que é Duque?

\- Significa que ele possui um título. É como as pessoas o reconhecem.

\- Bella confusa.

-Sim, é bem confuso. Mas é importante você entender, todo mundo conhece o seu Edward como um Duque, um Lorde. E a mulher do Lorde é uma Lady.

\- Bella é Lady?

\- Isso! Muito bem, Bella. – ela sorriu satisfeita.

\- Bella entende.

\- Que bom. Agora Milady Bella...

\- Não, Bella Lady. – ele riu.

\- Milady, também pode.

\- Pode?

\- Pode. O seu Edward tem vários nomes.

\- Quais?

\- Lorde Edward, Vossa Graça. Milorde. Duque de Cranford. Todos são nomes para o seu Edward.

\- Bella gosta mais de Edward.

\- Isso é bom, mas só os outros o chamam assim, você sempre poderá chamá-lo de Edward.

\- Bella entende.

\- Esplêndido. Agora, eu descobri que você não sabe ler.

\- Ler? O que é ler?

\- Hmmm, ler um livro. – ele pegou um livro e levou até ela e lhe mostrou as letras. – Vê as letras? Você não quer entender o que elas significam?

\- Sim, Bella quer.

\- Maravilhoso, irei lhe ensinar.

Ela assentiu animada e ele sorriu. Depois foi pegar alguns papéis e cartões que tinha.

\- Então vamos começar Milady Bella.

Ela assentiu animadamente e ele suspirou aliviado.

Aquilo era bom. Ela parecia mais inclinada a aceitá-lo e quando ele olhou de esguelha para o cara grande, ele sorria e o fato deixou o seu corpo relaxado.

Ambos estavam mais inclinados aceitá-lo, um pouco do seu nervosismo se foi e ele finalmente foi capaz de ensinar a jovem Duquesa.

Pelo menos um pouco...


	87. Chapter 86

H _ **Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **86.**

\- B... borboleta. – ela falou lentamente e ele assentiu.

\- Muito bem Milady.

Bella sorriu animada.

Já fazia alguns dias que as aulas tinham se iniciado e o jovem Swanson estava muito mais a vontade com a sua aluna e o guarda-costas dela.

Sim, pois era óbvio que o cara grande, isto é, Emmett, estava ali como um guarda-costas da moça.

Contudo até mesmo Emmett confiava mais nele agora, em vez de ficar na porta ameaçadoramente, agora o grandão se sentava ao lado de Bella, ajudando-a quando ela não entendia alguma das lições que o professor passava.

O mestre também estava surpreendido em como ela aprendia rápido.

A jovem Duquesa era muito esperta e curiosa, então era fácil ensiná-la. Ele havia começado com cartões com as letras do alfabeto e palavras, mas ela já tinha decorado todos, agora ele passava para livros.

Amanhã já planejava lhe ensinar silabas, tinha certeza que em menos de um mês ela estaria lendo.

\- Agora, qual é esse, Milady? – ela mordeu o lábio, ele a sorriu, ela estava aceitando melhor os títulos também.

Não brigava sempre que alguém a chamava de Lady ou Milady, ou ainda chamavam o marido dela pelos títulos.

Sempre que podia, ele tentava introduzir um pouquinho das regras de etiqueta a ela. Aos poucos ela iria se acostumar com aquele novo mundo.

Ele esperava.

\- A... amor... – assim que ela terminou de falar, o seu rosto ficou rosado.

\- O que houve?

\- Amor só com Edward. – se apressou em dizer e Emmett riu, ele teve que rir também.

\- É claro Milady. Mas aqui no momento é só uma palavra.

\- Está bem. Mostra mais pra Bella.

\- Para mim. – ela suspirou.

\- Mostra mais pra mim.

\- Muito bem Milady. Agora essa.

Eles ficaram mais um par de horas vendo as palavras.

Houve uma batida na porta e os três se viraram, o Duque colocou a cabeça para dentro e sorriu.

\- Interrompo?

\- Edward. – ela correu para ele, o abraçando.

\- Olá amor. – ela sorriu ficando rosada de novo.

Ele roubou um beijo rápido dela.

\- Já havíamos terminado por hoje, vossa graça.

\- Esplêndido! Tenho uma surpresa para você, querida.

\- Surpresa? – ela fechou os olhos e esticou a mão, ele riu e segurou o rosto dela dando outro beijo rápido, aquilo a fez abrir um olho só.

\- Cadê surpresa da Bella?- ele havia mandado que ela fechasse os olhos na semana passada e lhe dera um bonito colar de rubi, agora sempre que ele lhe falava em surpresas, ela tinha a mesma reação.

\- Essa não cabe na sua mão e está lá fora.

\- Mostra pra Bella.

\- Milady. – o professor repreendeu e ela bufou.

\- Mostra pra mim.

\- Claro. Venha querida. – ele a guiou para fora da Biblioteca, local que eles tinham as aulas.

Ao chegarem à sala, havia uma jovem sorridente esperando.

\- Bella essa é Jane. Sua criada pessoal.

\- Bella não entende.

\- Ela vai cuidar de Bella.

\- Edward cuida de Bella.

\- Sim, eu cuido, mas ela vai cuidar de outro jeito.

\- Como?

\- Uh, ela vai te ajudar a se vestir, arrumar os seus cabelos, cuidar das suas necessidades.

\- Edward faz isso! Bella não quer Jane. – resmungou saindo da sala e ele olhou para a moça, o seu sorriso havia morrido.

\- Eu não vou ter mais um emprego?

\- É claro que vai. Logo vai aprender que a Duquesa é um pouco temperamental. Mas não se preocupe.

\- Certo. Obrigada Milorde.

\- Ah, Emmett pode mostrar a Jane o quarto de Bella e chamar Dickson. Ele irá mostrar os aposentos de Jane, sim?

\- É claro. Vamos lá pequenininha. – a jovem riu.

\- Não sou tão pequena assim. – mas ela teve que erguer a cabeça para olhá-lo.

\- Ah sim, você é!

Edward sorriu e se desculpou com Jasper antes de ir atrás de Bella, mas nem foi preciso, já que o homem olhava na direção que Emmett e Jane foram.

Sem se preocupar com aquilo, ele foi atrás de sua esposa teimosa.

Ele sabia que estavam tendo muitas mudanças, tão de repente na vida da esposa, então era muito para a cabecinha de Bella.

Mas ela logo entenderia que era tudo para o bem dela.


	88. Chapter 87

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo 87**

O jovem Duque sorriu ao entrar no quarto e encontrar a sua esposa deitada na cama com um bico enorme.

Ele queria beijar aquele biquinho lindo.

\- Bella... – ele mal começou a falar, ela olhou para ele.

\- Bella não quer Jane!

\- Por que querida? Jane é uma boa moça, vai cuidar bem de você.

\- Edward cuida Bella.

\- Sempre vou cuidar da Bella, mas Jane fará coisas que eu não sei. – ela se sentou, fitando-o com curiosidade agora.

\- Edward faz tudo pra Bella.

\- Pra mim.

\- Pra mim, pra mim. – gritou irritada, ele foi até a cama, sentou-se na frente dela e pegou o rosto amado nas mãos e lhe deu um beijo estalado.

\- Desculpe querida... Mas quando for a bailes ou sair, precisa se arrumar, sabe, arrumar os cabelos, usar os seus mais bonitos vestidos. Jane vai ajudar Bella.

\- Por que Edward não pode ajudar?

\- Porque Edward é homem e só sabe ajudar homem. – ela ficou pensativa e foi para o colo dele, abraçando-o pelos ombros.

\- Bella precisa de outra mulher?

\- Isso! Você entende?

\- Bella entende... Rosalie ajuda Bella.

Ele suspirou. Fazê-la entender aquilo, seria uma tarefa difícil. Mas quando não foi com sua selvagem?

\- Bella, Rosalie não pode, ela assim como Bella é uma Lady.

\- Lady não pode cuidar de Lady?

\- Não querida, Ladies têm as criadas pessoais pra cuidarem delas. Só uma lady tem isso. - ela bufou.

\- Bella não quer mais ser Lady. - ele assentiu com um pequeno sorriso, contudo em seguida fez beicinho.

\- Então Bella não quer mais Edward?

\- Bella quer.

\- Mas pra ficar com Edward tem que ser Lady. - ela grunhiu, olhando-o irritada.

\- Bella não gosta disso!

\- Eu não gosto disso. - ele a corrigiu e ela assentiu.

\- Edward também não gosta? - murmurou o abraçando.

Ele escondeu o riso em seus ombros. Sua Bella é tão adorável.

Mas ela, na verdade, tinha razão, ele realmente não gostava daquilo. Suas vidas seriam bem mais fáceis, se James ainda estivesse vivo e fosse o Duque. Assim ele poderia viver com a sua Bella em qualquer parte, no campo, na floresta, só vendo flores, fazendo amor e sendo feliz. Porém a vida nem sempre era como queríamos.

Ele tinha responsabilidades, com a sua família, com as pessoas que estavam sob a sua tutela… querendo ou não, ele era o Duque agora.

Quando se afastou, segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos, ela mantinha um beicinho adorável que ele quis beijar e foi o que fez. Deu um, deu dois, três, quatro beijos, começando em sua boca e depois espalhando os beijos por todo o seu rosto, ela riu enquanto tentava se afastar, até cair na cama com ele sobre ela.

\- Edward... - suspirou entre risadinhas.

Ele sorriu e se deitou ao lado dela, puxando-a para os seus braços, então ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito.

\- Sabe o que Edward mais gosta em Bella? - ela ergueu a cabeça para olhá-lo.

\- Tudo? - ele riu e beijou a sua testa.

\- Sim. Tudo. Tudo em Bella. Amo como você gosta das suas árvores e de fazer amor. Do seu lindo sorriso e dos seus bicos. Mas sabe o que amo mais que tudo?

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Bella não sabe.

\- O que mais amo na minha Bella é como ela sempre dá uma chance para coisas novas. Deu para mim, deu uma chance para a Inglaterra, assim como para o novo professor.

\- Bella fez isso? - ela ainda ficava confusa com muitas palavras, mesmo que entendesse o essencial.

\- Sim. Minha Bella é uma mulher muito especial. - ela suspirou.

\- Bella entende.

\- Entende?

\- Bella aceita Jane. Mas Bella não vai gostar dela.

Ele sorriu, a sua Bella era muito inteligente.

\- Obrigado querida. Você precisa que Emmett esteja com Bella, enquanto se acostuma com Jane? - ela bufou.

\- Não, Bella mais forte que Jane.

Por algum motivo aquela afirmação o preocupou...


	89. Chapter 88

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo 88**

A jovem Duquesa se sentou na cama enquanto observava, com cautela, a mulher que iria cuidar de sua pessoa.

Ela não gostava mesmo daquilo.

Seu bichinho tinha que cuidar dela e só ele.

Mas agora ela tinha aquela moça pequena. O que a tal Jane faria com ela?

Ela nem parecia ser boa para uma briga.

Tudo bem que o seu bichinho também era fraco, entretanto, será que agora ela teria que proteger a todos eles?

Ela não gostava de como aquilo soava.

\- Milady, deseja alguma coisa? - ela falou de repente e Bella bufou.

\- Não! Bella não quer nada.

\- Milady prefere ser chamada de Bella?

\- Jane chama Bella, Milady. - mandou empinando o queixo.

A jovem assentiu parecendo triste. Mas ela não se importava, não gostava dela.

Houve uma batida na porta, antes que Bella se mexesse, a jovem criada correu a atender.

\- Milady?

\- Ah, eu vim ver Bella.

\- É claro. - ela abriu mais a porta e a jovem Duquesa viúva entrou. Bella sorriu ao ver a sua nova amiga.

\- Rosa.

\- É Rosalie, Bella.

\- Sim, Rosa. - falou por fim e se virou para a mocinha. - Pode ir nos buscar um chá?

\- É claro. - a jovem praticamente correu do quarto, fato que fez Rosalie rir. Edward estava certo, Bella deveria estar dando um tempo difícil a moça.

Assim que estavam sozinhas, a jovem loira se sentou na cama e segurou as mãos de Bella entre as suas, a jovem selvagem olhou para as mãos das duas e quando a fitou, sorriu.

\- Bella gosta Rosa.

\- Rosa também gosta muito de Bella.

\- Bella não gosta de Jane.

\- Por quê? Ela parece ser uma boa moça. - a jovem deu de ombros.

\- Não confia.

\- Ah, mas a confiança vem com o tempo. Bella irá conhecer muitas pessoas novas agora. Tem que aprender a dar uma chance.

Ela suspirou.

\- Bella sente falta floresta, não tinha tantas pessoas.

A jovem loira suspirou. Ela ainda precisava pegar os detalhes da história de Bella, só sabia o básico, desde o incidente da menstruação, mas tinha certeza que, seja como fosse a vida que a jovem levou antes, não deveria ter sido fácil.

\- Eu entendo querida.

\- Entende?

\- Sim. Eu sinto falta de quando eu era mais jovem, a vida era mais fácil, mais tranqüila. As coisas eram melhores, crescer é difícil... Todavia, é bom também.

\- Rosa gostou das mudanças?

\- Nem de todas, mas algumas foram boas.

\- Quais?

\- Eu reencontrei Emmett...

\- Rosa gosta grandão?

\- Sim... - ela ficou com as bochechas rosa e a jovem selvagem sorriu.

\- Bella gosta dele, mas não diz a ele.

\- Por quê?

\- Ele acha que Bell não gosta dele, mas gosto, quero dizer...

\- Tudo bem, mas diga logo. Ele fica triste por achar que Bella não gosta dele.

Ela assentiu, ela diria logo.

Mesmo que fosse divertido vê-lo gritando, enquanto ficava todo vermelho querendo saber o porquê de ela não gostar dele.

Emmett bobo, ela só teve medo por um tempo. Mas sempre gostou dele, ou nunca teria chegado perto.


	90. Chapter 89

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo 89**

A jovem Jane passou correndo em direção a cozinha, os homens estavam indo para a Biblioteca quando a viram, mais uma vez, o jovem Duque viu o professor de Bella encarando a moça.

\- Gosta dela? - perguntou por fim e aquilo fez o jovem o olhar diretamente.

\- Como?

\- Sim! Eu também vi, olhava insistentemente para ela. – murmurou Emmett piscando para Jasper, esse pigarreou.

\- Bem, ela é uma adorável moça, é claro... Mas não foi só por isso que a observava.

\- Então por que seria?

\- Ah, ela era criada de Lady Potthers.

\- Não conheço. – murmurou Emmett pensativo.

\- É uma família muito tradicional. Alice Potthers é filha de Charlie Potthers, Barão de Barrow. – os informou Jasper e o Duque assentiu.

\- Ah já o vi. Homem bem rígido. – o jovem Duque estremeceu. – Pobre homem que se casar com a filha dele.

O jovem professor fez uma careta fazendo Emmett e Edward se entreolharam.

\- Ah ela é a sua… noiva? – perguntou o Duque com cautela.

\- Não, não o Barão nunca permitiria.

Mais uma vez eles se entreolharam.

\- Ela retorna os seus sentimentos? – dessa vez pediu Emmett com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Alice? Quer dizer Lady Potthers… Não, nós só nos encontramos ocasionalmente.

\- Sei... – murmurou Emmett com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Entendo. – continuou Edward assentindo, mais uma vez, ele e Emmett se entreolharam, porém dessa vez entendendo tudo.

\- Não há nada para entender. Nem me lembro quando foi à última vez que a vi e se a visse novamente não faria diferença, já que não sou adequado para ela.

Edward suspirou enquanto Enmett bufava.

\- Não acredite nisso, afinal eu também não sou adequado para Rosálie e ainda assim, ela devolve os meus sentimentos.

\- E a minha Bella é uma Duquesa adequada, por acaso? Ainda assim, eu a escolheria entre milhares de outras mulheres "adequadas".

O jovem professor sorriu agradecido. Contudo, mesmo que o Duque e o seu amigo tivessem sido sinceros em suas palavras, aquilo não mudava em nada.

Alice Potthers nunca estaria ao alcance do humilde professor.

\- Bem, creio que não importe agora. Tenho que ir. Até amanhã vossa graça! Sr. Thornton!

Assim que ele saiu o Duque suspirou.

\- Ele ainda fala comigo formalmente. – sorriu.

\- É o jeito dele, ele fala com Bella, também.

\- Huh ela deve gostar dele para não reclamar.

\- Acredite, ela reclamou muito no começo, mas agora realmente gosta dele.

\- Isso é bom. Ela está bem melhor desde que começou as aulas, não acha?

\- Sim. Tira o vestido com menos freqüência. E nem briga mais quando os criados a chamam de lady Bella.

\- Foi uma grande melhora.

\- Ela ainda sobe em árvores... – Edward sorriu.

\- Eu estaria preocupado se ela não subisse. – o jovem Thornton sorriu.

\- Quer que ela suba em árvores? Achei que queria que ela virasse uma dama bem educada.

\- Não exatamente. Eu quero que ela possa ir a uma festa ou a um chá, levá-la para ao Hyde Park ou para passear pela Mayfair, sabe, quero lhe mostrar o meu mundo e além dele, mas eu ainda quero que ela seja a minha Bella.

\- Eu entendo. Se ela deixar de ser meio-selvagem, não será mais a nossa Bella.

\- Exatamente. Não quero que ela mude, só quero que ela seja cada vez mais.

\- Isso é bom. E pelo que vejo, não demorará muito para que consiga. Ela aprende rápido.

\- Sim, você não se lembra na ilha, em pouco tempo ela já nos entendia muito bem.

\- Verdade. Se ela tivesse crescido no nosso meio, seria uma jovem extraordinária.

\- Ela seria. E será que o pai dela deixaria ela se casar comigo? Afinal, eu era só o segundo filho de um Duque.

Emmett riu.

\- Quem sabe, se ele fosse como o Barão Barrow, com certeza não! – Edward suspirou.

\- Tens razão. E o que acha da situação de Jasper?

\- Difícil dizer, poderíamos tentar ajudar. – opinou Emmett pensativo.

\- Como? – pediu o Duque igualmente pensativo.

\- Se estivéssemos em Londres seria mais fácil criar um encontro entre os dois, contudo no campo, fica difícil.

\- De fato, ainda mais que a temporada está em pleno vigor.

Mais uma vez os jovens se entreolharam, ambos sorriram. Os seus pensamentos estavam sincronizados.

\- Creio que devemos ir a Londres. - decidiu o Duque com um pequeno sorriso.

\- Por um ou dois dias. – assentiu Emmett aprovando a idéia.

\- Bella precisa de vestidos novos.

\- E entrar em contato com a cidade, irá lhe ajudar com as suas aulas.

Satisfeitos, ambos assentiram.

 **Agora que a idéia estava fixa, eles iriam para Londres, mostrar um pouco da cidade para Bella e se surgisse uma oportunidade de conhecer Lady Potthers, que assim seja!**


	91. Chapter 90

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo 90**

\- Olha Edward, bonito! – Bella guinchou de dentro da carruagem, o jovem Duque sorriu.

Eles estavam quase chegando a casa dos Cranford, em Mayfair e a cada casa, ou loja que eles passavam, ela ficava mais encantada.

Emmett se espreguiçou do outro lado da carruagem quase batendo em Jasper que ainda cochilava.

\- Cuidado Emmett. – murmurou o Professor sem tirar os olhos do livro, do outro lado de Edward.

\- Não entendo porque eu não pude ir na mesma carruagem que Rosie.

\- Porque vocês estão envolvidos.

\- Não é como se estivéssemos sozinhos, os avós de Edward estavam lá.

\- Olha Edward, tão grande! – Edward olhou pela janela e assentiu antes de dar um beijo na bochecha de Bella.

\- Impressionante querida. – ela riu.

Desde que ele começou a chamá-la assim, ela achava engraçado.

Ele riu também sabendo o porquê de ela estar rindo.

\- Então quais os nossos planos? – murmurou Emmett bocejando.

\- Creio que devemos levar Bella para fazer compras, assim ela verá as outras jovens fazendo compras. Ela, com certeza, poderá absorver um pouco de como as mulheres da sociedade se portam.

\- Bom plano.

\- Rosalie pode organizar um pequeno chá. – sugeriu o Professor. – Assim Bella iria ter interação com as outras senhoritas.

Os jovens assentiram em acordo.

\- Muito bem, Professor.

\- Fez bem pai. –o Professor assentiu ainda lendo o seu livro.

\- Olha Edward. – Bella guinchou e ele riu quando ela apontava para uma enorme casa.

\- Você gosta? – a carruagem já parava e ela assentiu.

\- Bella gosta, é a mais bonita.

\- Que bom que gosta, pois é a sua.

\- Da Bella?

\- Sim, da Bella.

O condutor abriu a porta, Edward saiu e agarrou Bella, tirando-a do veículo. Ela riu e ao ser colocada no chão ganhou um beijo rápido na boca.

\- Bem-vinda a casa!

\- Essa casa também de Edward?

\- Não essa é da Bella.

\- Só da Bella?

\- Só da Bella! Será que a Lady Bella deixa nós ficarmos na sua casa? – ela mordeu o lábio olhando pra imensa casa e depois assentiu vigorosamente.

\- Bella deixa!

\- Como Bella é gentil. – deu mais um beijo rápido nela, em seguida pegou a mão da jovem e a colocou em seu braço, depois seguiu para a casa.

 **Os amigos logo atrás, todos com pensamentos positivos sobre a primeira visita a Londres desde que voltaram a Inglaterra.**


	92. Chapter 91

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo 91**

\- Papai, papai, olhe. – a jovem Lady Potthers correu afoita até o seu pai. Lorde Charles era um homem austero, viúvo há alguns anos, mas se tinha algo que o fazia sorrir era a sua pequena filha Alice.

Amava a menina como se não houvesse amanhã e faria de um tudo por ela. Felizmente, a sua Alice era uma boa filha, ela não lhe pedia coisas absurdas, então a vida do homem era relativamente feliz.

\- O que foi meu bem?

\- O Duque de Cranford está em Londres e fui convidada para um chá.

\- Cranford? James Northwood?

\- Não papai, esqueceste que o Duque mais velho já faleceu. Esse é o irmão mais novo dele, o que assumiu o ducado.

\- Ah sim. Edward Northwood. Ele lhe convidou para um chá?

\- Bem, não ele, mas a sua cunhada, a Duquesa.

\- Ah sim. Lady Northwood é uma mulher admirável. Deve ir.

\- Claro que vou! Quem sabe o Duque não se apaixona perdidamente por mim! – ela piscou os olhos e ele riu.

\- Quem sabe, não é?

Ele rolou os olhos, duvidava muito, com certeza a família já estava planejando casá-lo com a viúva do irmão. E se ele fosse um homem fraco de mente, com certeza, já estava noivo da moça.

Mas não custava deixar a sua jovem filha sonhar.

Enquanto a observava tagarelar, imaginou como seria a sua vida se tivesse tomado decisões diferentes. Se tivesse alcançado a mulher que verdadeiramente amava, ainda teria sua Alice? Ou teria outro filho, ou filha.

Já fazia anos, mas ele ainda pensava na mulher que partiu com um filho seu.

Ele sabia que ela morrera durante a longa viagem de navio para a América, mas em seu coração, ainda imaginava, às vezes, como seriam as coisas, se ela tivesse ficado.

Ele ainda se casaria com a mãe de Alice.

Mas ele teria cuidado dela e do filho que estava por vir.

\- Papai, está me ouvindo?

\- Uh, é claro meu bem.

\- Seriamente?

\- Sim. – ela sorriu travessa.

\- Ótimo, então vamos.

\- Claro... espere, onde?

\- Eu pedi que me levasse a comprar chapéus.

\- E eu concordei?

\- É claro. – ele riu e assentiu.

\- Esta bem, pegue o seu casaco e vamos.

Com um grito animado, ela correu para a escadas e ele sorriu, em seguida suspirou.

 **Como seria se ele tivesse conhecido o filho de Renée...**


	93. Chapter 92

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo 92**

O jovem Duque riu enquanto Rosalie colocava o chapéu cheio de penas na cabeça de Bella. Ela não parecia muito feliz com ele.

\- Não gostou?

\- Bella não gosta.

\- Bella tem bom gosto então. – as duas riram.

Ele olhou através dos mais variados tipos de chapéus.

Não entendia para que serviam, mas Rosalie insistiu que se ele fosse levar Bella para passear pelo Hyde Park em um couche, ela tinha que ter um belo chapéu da moda.

Se ela precisava, ela teria.

Embora ele ainda achasse desnecessário.

\- Oh... – o suspiro chamou a sua atenção, mas quando ergueu a cabeça, encarou a pequena jovem morena.

Ela era muito bonita com olhos azuis e feições delicadas, o seu cabelo escuro era cumprido e transado.

\- Minha Lady. – ele cumprimentou e ela sorriu.

\- Vossa graça. Olhe papai, é o Duque!

\- Ah, bom dia vossa graça.

\- Bom dia. Huh, creio que não fomos apresentados.

\- Ah, perdoe-me. – ele lhe entregou um cartão e o jovem sorriu.

Mas aquilo é que era coincidência.

\- Barão, é uma honra!

\- O mesmo Duque. Ah, lamento pelo seu irmão. Ele era um excelente homem.

\- Obrigado. – ambos assentiram.

Ele viu a jovem cutucando o homem que sorriu.

Observando bem, ele lhe era familiar, cabelo escuro grosso e um grande bigode, mas havia algo nos olhos...

\- Ah, essa é minha filha, Lady Alice Potthers.

\- É um prazer Lady Potthers.

\- Igualmente vossa graça.

\- Edward, Bella gosta desse.

Ele se virou para Bella que tinha um chapéu pequeno e bonito nas mãos.

\- Sim é bonito, mas deixe-me ver como fica em Bella. – ela riu e o colocou.

\- Bella bonita?

\- Bella absolutamente linda. – ela sorriu e o abraçou pelo pescoço.

\- Bella pronta para passear agora.

Ele ouviu o pigarro e corou se lembrando de que estava acompanhado, soltando Bella, ele a virou para os seus convidados.

\- Perdoe-me, essa é Bella.

\- Bella?

Ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo.

A jovem com irritação.

O homem com curiosidade.

\- Sim, a minha esposa.

\- Olá, eu Lady Bella. – ela sorriu acenando e ambos assentiram.

A jovem Alice ainda mais irritada que antes.

Já o homem mais velho cada vez mais confuso, pois aquela jovem era muito parecida com Renée.

 **Era quase como se ele estivesse voltado ao passado, ali estava Renée lhe contando que estava grávida e partiria para América, pois recusava-se que o seu filho fosse um bastardo.**


	94. Chapter 93

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo 93**

\- Bella? – o barão perguntou encarando a jovem Duquesa com ávido interesse, o Duque sorriu.

\- Sim, Bella.

\- Só Bella? É um apelido? Esse é o nome todo dela?

\- Eu Bella, Milady. – ela sorriu e estendeu a mão, rapidamente o Barão a pegou, apertando-a gentilmente.

\- Sim, Milady Bella.

\- Papai. – grunhiu a jovem Potthers, o que fez o homem pigarrear e soltar a mão da jovem Duquesa.

\- Perdoe-me, é que a Duquesa me lembrou alguém.

\- Quem? Se não se importa que eu pergunte? – o jovem finalmente começou a prestar atenção no homem diante de si.

Olhando com atenção, ele era familiar, não que nunca tivesse o visto antes, mas se o olhasse bem, ele lembraria alguém, mais precisamente a sua esposa.

Tentou se lembrar do nome do pai de Bella. Será que a mãe dela o havia mencionado em seu diário? Ele realmente não se lembrava, teria que relê-lo, pois tinha a certeza de que o pai de Bella era mencionado, não a sua posição, mas pelo menos o seu primeiro nome.

\- Ah... uma amiga. Não a vejo há anos.

\- É mesmo. Qual era o nome dela?

\- Huh, honestamente não me lembro...

\- É claro. Uma pena. Bem, está na hora de irmos. Prometi a Bella levá-la ao Hyde Park.

\- Sim, sim, devem ir. Vamos Alice.

Eles se despediram e quando estavam do lado de fora, Bella colocou o seu novo chapéu com um sorriso.

\- Bella bonita? – ele sorriu e arrumou o seu chapéu, o amarrando em seu queixo.

\- Bella está maravilhosa.

\- Passear agora?

\- Sim, vamos passear.

Rosálie se aproximou deles com duas caixas e Edward as pegou.

\- Terminou as compras?

\- Por hoje.

\- Tem mais?

\- É claro. Agora que estamos em Londres, aproveitaremos para Bella comprar tudo o que precisa.

\- E o que mais seria?

\- Ora, um vestido de montaria, assim como sapatos, lenços, luvas, fitas... – ele se perdeu em meio a tantos itens, enquanto Bella a fitava com a boca aberta.

Sim, ele também estava surpreso que houvesse tantas coisas que uma mulher precisasse.

\- Bella já cansada. – ela murmurou só olhando para Rosalie que ainda falava e falava, ele riu já as guiando para a carruagem.

\- Eu sei querida, mas Bella é uma Lady e precisa dessas coisas.

Ela torceu o seu lindo nariz e ele quis beijá-lo. Apostava que naquelas horas, ela não queria ser uma Lady, só queria estar na sua floresta entre as suas árvores.

Foram para a carruagem. Ele as ajudou a entrar, Rosalie continuou falando, enquanto Bella admirava a paisagem, sentada no colo do marido, lhe mostrando tudo o que achava interessante, e aquilo incluía cada objeto, casa, cavalo, pessoa, enfim, tudo o que via, mesmo sorrindo e mostrando interesse, a mente do jovem Duque estava em outro lugar. Mas precisamente no encontro que tiveram há pouco.

 **Pois a cada minuto, ele ficava mais e mais curioso sobre o passado de Bella... e a cada instante, ele também ficava mais desconfiado de que o Barão fizesse parte daquele passado.**


	95. Chapter 94

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Capítulo 94**

Assim que entraram em casa, Bella, assim como Rosalie, foram se arrumar para o passeio. Ele aproveitou a oportunidade para ir ao seu escritório. Mas parou no meio do caminho.

O bendito diário tinha ficado em Gloucestershire. Com um grunhido, ele deu meia volta, dando um encontrão no Professor.

\- Professor.

\- Ah Edward, está tudo bem?

\- Na verdade, o senhor leu o diário da mãe de Bella, não leu?

\- De fato, sim. Bem, o que deu para ler. Por quê?

\- É que eu precisava confirmar uma coisa, mas não trouxe o diário.

\- E o que seria?

\- A mãe dela, revela o nome do pai?

\- Bem, do que consegui ler, sim, não fala o seu sobrenome nem status, mas o seu primeiro nome, ela fala mais de uma vez.

\- E qual seria?

\- Creio que Charles.

\- Céus! Eu estava certo.

\- Algo o incomoda?

\- Na verdade, sim. Fui com Bella e Rosalie comprar chapéu e conheci o Barão de Barrow.

\- E o que tem demais?

\- O nome dele é Charles Potthers.

\- Uma coincidência.

\- Mas essa não é a única.

\- Tem mais?

\- Sim. Ele se parece um pouco com Bella, ou melhor, ela se parece com ele. E quando a viu, ele a ficou encarando como se a conhecesse. Talvez ela se pareça com a mãe.

\- Céus, seria extremante assombroso se ele de fato fosse o pai dela.

\- Eu sei. Nem sei o que faria com essa informação.

\- Vais falar com ele?

\- Eu devo?

\- Bem, deve sondar pelo menos. O nome da mãe de Bella era Renée.

\- Renée?

\- Sim, tinha na última página.

\- Bem, ficará mais fácil já temos um nome quando o questionarmos.

\- Com certeza. Mas e se ele for de fato o pai dela?

\- O que tem?

\- Acha que ele iria querer ter direitos sobre ela?

\- Mesmo se ele quisesse, não adiantaria. Bella é minha esposa.

\- Verdade, que bom que insisti no casamento de vocês.

\- Como?

\- Huh... – o dileto Professor pigarreou e o jovem Duque riu.

\- Achei que tinha sido o Capitão.

\- E foi...

\- Estou achando que foi você. – o homem mais velho suspirou.

\- Certo, certo, fui eu. Mas só achei que seria mais seguro para ambos se ela voltasse como sua esposa.

O jovem sorriu e apertou o ombro do Professor com afetuosidade.

\- Obrigado Professor.

\- Não está chateado?

\- Por que estaria? Graças a você, Bella estará sempre protegida pelo meu nome e por mim, sim?

 **O homem sorriu aliviado, mesmo odiando mentir para o seu pupilo, ele sabia que era a coisa certa os incentivar a se casar, mas ao ouvir a confirmação do jovem, só lhe fez mais satisfeito.**


	96. Chapter 95

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 _95._

Bella correu para o andar de cima assim que eles entraram em casa, o jovem Duque suspirou e olhou ansiosamente para Rosalie, ela riu.

\- Eu vou, mas você precisa me contar toda a história sobre ela em breve. Odeio ficar pisando em ovos com ela, e sabe que, uh, eu realmente gosto dela.

\- Eu vou Rosalie. Na verdade, pode pedir a Emmett que lhe conte, sei que nunca magoaria Bella e será até bom você saber. – ela sorriu.

\- Bom. Agora vou lá, mas eu acredito que será melhor se você for também.

\- Eu vou, eu só... – ele abaixou o rosto nervosamente e ela entendeu.

Assim que ela se foi, ele quis chutar alguma coisa.

Ele nunca brigara antes com Bella, mas hoje ele agira como um esnobe da sociedade e estava com vergonha de si mesmo.

Sua doce e adorável Bella, só queria subir em uma árvore no meio do Hyde Park. E ele havia gritado com ela, puxando-a de volta pra carruagem. O pior foi que ela voltara quieta e não falara nada durante toda a viagem de volta.

Gemendo, ele hesitou na frente das escadas, em seguida deu meia volta, ia para o escritório, biblioteca, jardim, qualquer lugar, ele só precisava...

\- Edward? – ele se virou ao som da voz de Dickson e forçou um sorriso.

\- Sim?

\- Você tem uma visita.

\- Céus, quem é? Não pode dizer que não estou me sentindo bem?

\- Algo errado Edward?

\- Só foi um dia difícil. – ele forçou um sorriso e o Mordomo assentiu.

\- É claro. Direi ao Barão que não poderá recebê-lo... – o jovem Duque parou de andar no mesmo momento.

\- É o Barão de Barrow?

\- Sim, como sabe?

\- Irei recebê-lo. Onde ele está?

\- Na sala de visitas.

\- Mande-o ao meu escritório, sim?

\- É claro.

O jovem partiu com um grunhido, teria como aquele dia ficar pior?

Ao entrar no escritório, ele tomou o seu lugar atrás da grande mesa de madeira escura e esperou, em poucos minutos, o Barão era introduzido por Dickson, este ofereceu um chá, mas ambos recusaram, nenhum deles dispostos a embolação ou interrupção.

Assim que se viram sozinhos, ambos se mediram por alguns minutos, o Barão acabou por tomar a cadeira de frente para a mesa do Duque com um sorriso forçado.

\- Vossa graça, obrigado por me receber.

\- É um prazer Milorde... Mas confesso que estou confuso com a sua visita repentina. – o homem bufou.

\- Tenho certeza que não está.

\- Ah, então quer ir direto ao assunto?

\- Precisamente.

\- Então fale, sou todos ouvidos. O que o trás aqui?

\- Sua esposa.

\- O que deseja da minha Bella?

\- Ela... ...os pais dela... Eu gostaria de saber quem eles são.

\- É um pouco rude perguntar isso, não acha?

\- Eu sei, mas eu realmente preciso saber, por favor? – o jovem até pensou em ser orgulhoso, mas ele estava cansado.

Seria aquele homem realmente o pai de Bella?

E se fosse... O que aquilo mudaria em suas vidas?

Ele temia o futuro. Temia as respostas, mas decidiu ser honesto com o homem. Porque se ele fosse o pai de Bella, ele tinha o direito de saber, assim como a sua Bella tinha o direito de ter um pai.


	97. Chapter 96

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

96.

\- Certo. Eu vou lhe contar, mas é um pouco complicado.

\- O que tem de complicado? É só dizer quem são os pais dela.

\- É que não sei quem é o pai dela precisamente...

\- E a mãe?

\- Huh, eu soube que ela faleceu.

\- Ela morreu.

\- Sim. E há algum tempo já.

-Entendo...

\- Você a conhecia, não é? A mãe de Bella. – o homem o olhou com altivez e o jovem já esperava que ele negasse tudo, contudo ele deu um suspiro cansado e foi como se toda a vida o tivesse deixado, ele pareceu muito mais velho.

\- Eu não sei se estamos falando da mesma pessoa. Mas eu conheci uma jovem há muitos anos... Renée, ela era bonita e cheia de vida, extremamente doce e gentil, mas brava e corajosa. Não aceitava bobagem de ninguém, era muito independente também e era uma criada.

\- Bella se parece com ela?

\- Muito. Exceto pelos olhos e os cabelos que são mais escuros.

\- Sim, eu percebi isso quando o vi. Eles lembram o senhor... – o homem enrubesceu um pouco.

\- Isso... Eu tive um caso com Renée. Eu realmente a amava, mas se me casasse com ela, perderia o meu título.

\- Então a abandonou...

\- Sim. Eu desisti dela, eu soube... Soube que ela estava grávida e que tinha ido viajar, depois nunca mais soube dela.

\- Bem, as histórias batem.

\- Histórias?

\- Certo. É um pouco difícil de explicar como disse antes. Mas eu fui para a América, mais precisamente o Caribe. Fui com o meu Professor de Botânica e o filho dele, Emmett. Fomos fazer uma exploração, foi lá que conheci Bella.

\- No Caribe?

\- Sim.

\- E o que ela fazia lá?

\- Uh... ela... bem Bella era uma selvagem. – o homem riu.

\- Como assim? O Senhor quer dizer... Como assim?

\- Exatamente o que Milorde entendeu. Eu a encontrei na floresta, suja e sem saber falar, como um animalzinho assustado.

O homem piscou algumas vezes, em seguida se levantou, começando a andar de um lado para o outro.

\- Isso... mas... e... ...e Renée? – perguntou quando o olhou mais uma vez.

\- Bem, Bella ficou comigo por um tempo, ela demorou a aprender a falar, para que me explicasse sobre a sua vida, e mesmo assim, ela nunca teve muito que falar... Mas quando ela pode me mostrar um pouco, ela disse que a mãe dela havia morrido há muito tempo e ao ver a caverna onde elas viviam, eu achei um diário, no qual, uma jovem mulher contava sobre a sua viagem de navio para a América enquanto estava grávida de um Lorde que não a quis.

O Barão o encarou estupefato, em seguida caiu de volta na cadeira em uma perda de palavras. Embora ele não tivesse palavras, a mente dele demonstrava um turbilhão de pensamentos caóticos.

Renée morreu, a filha vivera por anos como uma selvagem, no meio da floresta com frio, fome e sozinha, enquanto ele estava bem em casa.

Quando olhou para o jovem Duque o homem mais velho tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

\- Posso, posso conhecê-la. – ele falou com a voz embargada e o jovem suspirou.

\- Milorde...

 **\- Por favor, me deixe conhecer a minha filha...**


	98. Chapter 97

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **97.**

O jovem Duque ficou em uma perda de palavras.

O que ele deveria fazer agora?

Será mesmo que ele teria autoridade para impedir um pai de conhecer uma filha?

Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele temia em como aquilo seria para Bella. Agora que ela entendia um pouco do mundo, ele poderia jogar um pai em cima dela?

\- Eu creio que eu deva falar com ela primeiro. Tentar explicar...

\- Ela sabe falar, não sabe? – o homem o interrompeu e o jovem suspirou.

\- Sim, mas ela ainda está aprendendo. Ela aprende todos os dias, contudo isso leva tempo.

\- Ela precisa de um bom professor, vou arranjar um e levá-la para casa... – o homem começou a disparar ordens, fato que irritou o jovem Duque.

\- Ela já tem um professor e está em casa. – isso fez o Barão olhar para o jovem com uma carranca.

\- Esse casamento de vocês é legítimo?

\- É claro que é! O que o senhor está tentando insinuar?

\- Só quero ter certeza de que a minha filha está sendo bem cuidada... – começou o olhando com altivez e o jovem grunhiu.

\- É claro que está! Ela tem tudo o que precisa comigo. E é amada, não só por mim, mas por todos que a cercam nessa casa.

\- Mas talvez...

\- Não. Eu não vou deixar o senhor vir a minha casa e tentar tirar a minha esposa de mim. Entendo que queira cuidar dela, mas não assim. Bella passou por muito em sua vida e eu não vou deixar ninguém machucá-la.

\- Eu nunca... – antes que o homem terminasse a porta foi escancarada e Bella entrou com uma carranca.

\- Bella! – o jovem guinchou, ela bufou e foi diretamente para ele.

\- Bella brava!

\- Eu sei querida... – ela se aproximou mais e o cutucou no peito, assustando-o um pouco.

\- Bella muito brava!

\- E com razão, mas... – ela o cutucou novamente.

\- Edward não pode gritar com Bella.

\- Sim, querida perdoe-me, eu...

\- Bella quer desculpas. – ela já ia cutucá-lo mais uma vez, mas ele foi rápido em pegar as mãos da esposa e beijar os seus dedos.

\- Me desculpa Bella, perdoa Edward. Sim? –ela assentiu, mas ainda o olhava desconfiada.

\- Bella desculpa, mas Bella quer presente.

\- Presente? – ela assentiu sorrindo.

\- Sim, Rosie diz que quando marido faz algo errado dá um presente. – ele acabou por rir.

\- Ela tem razão. Bella precisa ganhar um presente. O que Bella quer?

\- Bella não sabe. – ele riu e a abraçou.

\- Vamos fazer assim, vamos passear pelas lojas e quando Bella vir algo que goste, Edward lhe comprará.

\- Mas e se gostar de um monte de coisas?

\- Bella terá um monte de coisas. – ela sorriu animada.

\- Bella gosta, vamos!

\- Onde?

\- Bella quer presente agora.

Ela já começara a puxá-lo para porta quando finalmente olhou para o homem que vira mais cedo, ele a olhava com a boca aberta e ela riu.

Ele estava engraçado.

\- Ah Bella, se lembra do Barão? Nós o conhecemos na loja de chapéus.

\- Bella lembra, gosto de você. – falou seriamente e o homem sorriu.

\- Eu... eu gosto de Bella, também.

Ela sorriu feliz, em seguida o ignorou e voltou a tentar puxar Edward para fora. Ele olhou consternado para o Barão que olhava a cena entre divertido e fascinado.

Ela era exatamente como Renée, mas de algum modo pior.

Ela era perfeita e sua filha.

 **Céus! O que ele faria agora?**


	99. Chapter 98

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

98.

O jovem Duque entrou em casa com os braços cheios de embrulhos, atrás dele o cocheiro também segurava vários pacotes, enquanto a Duquesa segurava sua nova sombrinha cheia de laços e flores.

\- Dickson. – mal ele terminou de chamar o mordomo apareceu com um sorriso.

\- Ah, vejo que fizeram algumas compras. – o jovem bufou enquanto a moça sorria assentindo.

Rapidamente ele chamou dois criados que vieram pegar os pacotes e os levar para os quartos.

\- São todos presentes da Bella. – a moça falou sorridente e olhou para o marido com alegria, ele acabou por rir.

Havia sido a tarde mais cansativa de sua vida.

Bella entrara e saíra de loja atrás de loja, querendo um pouco de tudo. Ele, é claro, não se importava em comprar, mas que aquilo era cansativo, isso era.

\- Eu vejo... Mas é aniversário de Bella? – perguntou o mordomo curiosamente e aquilo lhe fez pensar.

Aniversário...

Quando seria o aniversário de Bella? No diário da mãe dela não falava especificamente sobre a data. Na verdade, agora que pensava nisso, nem a idade de Bella, ele imaginava qual seria. Ele cogitava que ela deveria estar entre os 18 ou 20, contudo era difícil dizer. E honestamente, com tantas coisas acontecendo, a idade e aniversário eram as últimas coisas em sua mente.

\- Niversário?

\- Aniversário, querida. – Ele a corrigiu e ela torceu o nariz, ainda confusa com a nova palavra.

\- O que é?

\- Hmmm? – Ele olhou para Dickson que sorriu e pegou a mão da Duquesa.

\- É quando comemoramos o dia que nascemos.

\- Hmmm... Dickson tem niversário?

\- É claro.

\- Edward também?

\- Sim.

\- E Bella?.

\- Com certeza.

\- O que se faz no niversário?

\- Hmmm comemos bolo, ganhamos abraços e felicitações, e claro, presentes.

\- Bella gosta. Bella quer. Pode ter niversário agora?

\- Hmmm? – o jovem riu da cara de confuso do mordomo, era lógico que ela iria querer.

\- Bella querida. Hoje não podemos.

\- Por quê? Bella quer ter niversário, como todo mundo.

\- E Bella terá! Mas antes precisamos fazer os preparativos da festa.

\- Festa?

\- Sim! Pedir ao cozinheiro que faça um enorme bolo para Bella. Convidar os amigos da Bella, decorar o salão rosa, e é claro, lhe arranjar um lindo vestido, pois a aniversariante tem que estar muito bonita nesse dia.

-Ah, Bella entende. Bella gosta, vamos fazer niversário amanhã.

O mordomo riu.

\- Querida, que tal no sábado? Assim eu terei alguns dias para preparar tudo. Já a jovem Lady Rosalie a ajudará com o vestido e os convites.

Ela mordeu o lábio pensativa, o homem mais velho e o Duque trocaram sorrisos cúmplices. A jovem Duquesa não era fácil de convencer.

\- Tudo bem. Bella aceita.

\- Esplêndido! Agora vocês devem se preparar para o jantar.

\- Ah, acho que jantaremos no quarto... – começou o Duque, no entanto o mordomo o interrompeu.

\- Mas tem visita.

\- Visita? Quem é?

\- O Barão.

\- Ele voltou?

\- Na verdade, ele não foi embora depois que o senhor saiu.

O jovem Duque suspirou.

 **Aquele dia estava sendo extremamente longo.**


	100. Chapter 99

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

99.

O Barão de Barrow observou a estranha família de sua filha. Os avós do Duque, a cunhada, o Professor de Botânica, o filho do Professor, e claro, o jovem professor de etiqueta.

Eles pareciam boas pessoas, mas ele ainda tinha as suas duvidas se eles eram realmente bons para Bella.

Bella... Por que será que ela havia escolhido justamente aquele nome?

Ele agradeceu ao mordomo que o guiou até a mesa e se sentou ao lado do filho do Professor, esse o olhou com desconfiança.

\- Algum problema rapaz?

\- Nenhum, só não confio em você.

\- Como?

\- Eu li o diário da mãe de Bella, você a deixou! – o homem sentiu as suas orelhas vermelhas e olhou em volta da mesa. Ninguém prestava atenção aos dois, ainda assim o irritou o jovem abordar tal assunto à mesa.

\- Escute rapaz, o que aconteceu não é de sua conta.

-Sim, é! Pois aquela menina é minha irmãzinha. Eu estava lá quando ela estava suja, assustada e com fome, sem ninguém pra cuidar dela. Todos nós cuidamos dela agora.

\- Quero cuidar dela, também. – ele se apressou em dizer e o jovem o olhou com mais desconfiança que antes.

\- Como?

\- Hmmm, talvez a levando para casa...

\- Nem pensar! O lugar dela é com Edward.

\- Eu sou o pai...

\- Que a abandonou no feto, não tem direito algum. Sem contar que aquela menina teve uma vida de merda e só agora ela está feliz. Por que quer tirar a felicidade dela?

O homem mais velho abriu e fechou a boca em uma perda de palavras.

O jovem tinha razão, é claro. Ele abandonara Rénee e a sua filha. Que direitos ele teria agora?

Mas ainda assim, ele queria ser parte do mundo dela.

Queria estar com ela e ser o pai dela, só esperava que não fosse muito tarde.

\- Desculpe a nossa demora. – o jovem Duque entrou na sala de jantar acompanhado de Bella, ela sorriu.

\- Boa noite. – ela falou animadamente antes de tomar o seu lugar e foi com surpresa que ele a viu se sentar na cadeira principal e com os pés em cima da mesma.

O jovem Duque riu e se sentou na cadeira a direita.

Que estranho...

\- Barão, resolveu ficar um pouco mais? – ele piscou quando viu que o Duque falava com ele e assentiu.

\- Sim, perdoe-me, mas creio que o nosso assunto ainda não tenha acabado. – o rapaz suspirou, mas assentiu.

\- É claro, conversaremos depois do jantar.

Satisfeito, o Barão tentou se concentrar no jantar, mas os seus olhos sempre iam para Bella. Ela sorria muito, comia com a mão e fazia muita bagunça, mas de algum modo, ele a achou cativante.

A sua filha estava ali diante dele. Ele só conseguia sorrir e agradecer a Deus por ela estar viva e por lhe dar uma segunda chance para se redimir com ela...


	101. Chapter 100

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

100.

O resto do jantar transcorreu normalmente. Bem, na medida do possível, né? Pois quando se tinha uma Duquesa que era tida como uma selvagem, que achava mais divertido brincar com a comida do que comê-la, a coisa ficava meio agitada.

Depois de comerem, os criados retiraram os pratos enquanto a família se levantava, alguns indo para a sala verde tomar um chá, enquanto outros se recolhiam para fazer as suas próprias tarefas.

Assim que todos se foram, o jovem Duque se virou para seu… Huh, o convidado.

E Bella, óbvio.

\- Ainda quer conversar?

\- Sim. Preciso… Inteirar-me da situação de Bella.

\- Eu, Bella! - ela olhou entre os dois homens, confusa.

Com um suspiro, ele chamou Dickson.

\- Sim?

\- Ah, você poderia levar Bella para a cozinha, assim vocês falam com o cozinheiro sobre a festa.

\- Festa da Bella?

\- Sim, a festa da Bella. Vá depois falar com Rosálie, sim? Poderão fazer a lista de convidados e amanhã irem comprar o seu vestido.

\- Vamos Dison. Rápido. - ela agarrou a mão do velho mordomo, o levando para a cozinha.

\- Festa? - perguntou o Barão claramente confuso com toda a troca. O jovem Duque sorriu.

\- Sim, comemoraremos o aniversário de Bella esse sábado.

\- É seu aniversário?

\- Honestamente não sabemos. Mas ela quer um, então ela o terá. - o Barão acabou por rir.

\- Ela é como uma criança.

\- Às vezes. Mas ela também é muito inteligente, entende rápido, as coisas, além de saber bem o que quer.

\- Como vocês acabaram casados? Ela tem maturidade para entender o casamento?

\- Huh, vamos para o escritório! Se quiser mesmo saber de tudo, já que é uma longa história.

O Barão assentiu e juntos foram para o escritório do Duque, ao entrarem Edward indicou a cadeira em frente de sua mesa e antes de tomar o seu lugar, serviu dois copos de uísque.

Ao se sentar, respirou fundo antes de começar a contar tudo.

Ele não sabia se o Barão merecia ser pai de Bella, mas ele podia lhe dar a chance de compensá-la por tudo o que ela perdeu, então ele estava pronto para lhe contar tudo.

Tudo sobre a história de Bella...


	102. Chapter 101

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

101.

\- Como você a conheceu? E como acabaram casados?

\- Como já lhe disse, eu a encontrei quando viajamos para o Caribe. Fomos a uma viagem de pesquisa... Eu, o Professor e Emmett, o seu filho... Já estávamos lá há algumas semanas, quando em uma das viagens de campo, eu me perdi. Foi aí que a encontrei, ou melhor, ela me encontrou.

\- Céus!

\- Toda suja, não falava nada, bem, literalmente uma selvagem.

\- E como se comunicavam? E Renée?

\- Bella estava sozinha. E falar foi difícil, mas ela é inteligente e curiosa, aos poucos ia entendendo as coisas. Demorou muito para nos comunicarmos realmente, mas todos nós nos esforçamos para ensiná-la e ajudá-la.

\- Entendo. Deve ter sido difícil.

\- Verdadeiramente difícil. Mas nós superamos as dificuldades e progredíamos todos os dias. Afinal, todos os dias ela aprendia coisas novas, tudo era novidade para ela.

\- Vi que contratou um professor de etiqueta.

\- Ah sim! O professor Swanson é muito bom. Bella o adora e ele tem a ajudado de forma que nenhum de nós poderia.

\- Isso é bom. Mas ele não é muito jovem? Talvez um professor mais velho, mais adequado… - o jovem Duque se apressou em negar.

\- Barão, acredite em mim, o professor Swanson é o mais indicado, além de ser um ótimo professor! Vamos deixar claro, Bella não é como as outras damas da sociedade, ela tem a sua própria personalidade. Ela come em cima da mesa, com as mãos, ela tira as roupas e sobe em árvores, se ela achar que pode ser divertido. Ela não vai pensar duas vezes em fazer o que a faz feliz e a deixa a vontade, como acha que um professor ou professora de mais idade lidaria com isso?

O homem mais velho fez uma careta, contudo ele realmente entendia o que o jovem Duque queria dizer.

A sua filha não era como as outras mulheres, ou melhor, como as outras pessoas. Ela iria chocá-los, várias e várias vezes. Levaria anos para ela ser uma jovem bem educada que poderia ser apresentada a sociedade.

\- O Barão quer desistir? - o jovem perguntou entendendo muito bem o conflito que havia nos olhos do homem, conflitos que ele tinha tido algumas vezes, mas que sumiram todos ao olhar para a sua Bella.

\- Nunca! - falou o homem mais velho e o jovem assentiu.

-Certo. Então espero que venha no fim de semana para a festa de Bella, sim?

\- Virei com prazer.

Ambos sorriram, sabendo que no fim tudo poderia ser resolvido, afinal eles só queriam o bem de Bella.


	103. Chapter 102

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

102.

\- Bella bonita? - ele sorriu a vendo rodando enquanto as saias de seu novo vestido azul ondulavam. - Bella muito bonita! - ela riu e pulou na cama.

\- Edward, niversálio pode ser agora?

\- Amanhã querida. – bufando, ela saiu da cama e tirou o vestido.

Levou dois dias para encontrarem o vestido perfeito. Bella e Rosalie haviam feito várias visitas para as melhores modistas de Londres. Tinha sido extremamente cansativo, ser arrastado de lá para cá, por ambas as mulheres, mas quando elas finalmente se decidiram, ele quase agradeceu aos céus pela tortura finalmente ter acabado.

Já sem o vestido, usando somente a combinação, ela voltou para a cama, sorrindo, ele a puxou para os seus braços a beijando fortemente, quando se afastaram ofegantes, ele sorriu e corando, ela o abraçou pelo pescoço.

\- Amor Edward?

\- Sim, amor Bella. - ela o puxou para outro beijo, enquanto ele retirava o resto das roupas dela, quando se afastaram, ela o ajudou a se livrar das suas roupas, entre beijos e toques eles se uniram.

Ela arfou quando o sentiu entrar, se agarrando a ele, enquanto gemia o nome do amado baixinho, sem deixar de penetrá-la, ele voltou a beijá-la, engolindo os gemidos.

Seus corpos se moviam em sincronia. Entrando e saindo, rápido e forte.

Tomando e dando prazer.

Beijando, tocando, provocando o corpo um do outro até que os jovens gozavam entre beijos e toques.

Ao terminarem, ficaram abraçados, recuperando o fôlego, ambos com sorrisos bobos, mas felizes.

\- Edward.

\- Hmmm?

\- Nivesálio Bella, agora? - ele riu e a puxou para um abraço apertado.

\- Amanhã.

\- Esse amanhã não chega? - ela resmungou o fazendo rir.

\- Venha aqui querida. - ela o abraçou de volta e ele beijou o nariz arrebitado da esposa. - Vou te distrair até amanhã.

Ela riu feliz e ele sorriu.

Sua Bella nunca esteve mais linda.

\- Edward? Hmmm, amor Bella?

\- Sim querida, sempre amor Bella.


	104. Chapter 103

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

103.

Enquanto as damas e as suas criadas passeavam pelas ruas de Mayfair, os lordes e homens de negócios labutavam. Alguns couches e carruagens ocasionais, indo e vindo, sem imaginar a agitação pela qual passava a casa Northwood.

Lá dentro o caos se instalava. Criados correndo de lá para cá, assim como a pequena e estranha família do Duque.

Sua cunhada e avôs, seu melhor amigo e o Professor a quem ele considerava como um pai, além do professor Swanson. Todos corriam, na esperança de dar o melhor aniversário que Bella poderia ter.

Eles haviam decorado o salão amarelo, com flores e balões. O cozinheiro passara a manhã todo trabalhando em biscoitos e doces, além do bolo.

O mordomo havia acabado de colocar o bolo na mesa, quando se ouviu a campainha.

\- Quem será? - murmurou o Professor mais velho e o jovem Duque suspirou.

\- Creio que o Barão.

\- Você o convidou? - resmungou Emmett, o fazendo rir.

\- Sim. Ele quer fazer parte da vida de Bella.

\- Eu não confio nele. - resmungou mais uma vez o rapaz e mais uma vez o Duque riu.

\- Por quê?

\- Sabe que ele pode querer tirar Bella da gente, né?

\- Ele não tem nenhum poder assim Emmett. Bella e eu estamos casados. Ele não pode tirá-la de nós.

\- Que seja! Eu não confio. E você deveria tomar cuidado também.

\- Eu irei. Mas acredito que ele realmente queira só conhecê-la, sabe, fazer parte da vida dela.

\- Hmmm… - ainda sorrindo, ele viu Dickson introduzir o Barão e a sua filha no salão.

Dando um tapinha gentil no ombro de Emmett, ele foi até o Barão.

\- Barão,que bom que pode vir.

\- Vossa graça, lembra-se de minha filha. Alice?

-Ah milady, é uma honra revê-la.

\- Digo o mesmo vossa graça. - ela bateu os cílios enquanto sorria abertamente.

Estranho, ele pensou enquanto os guiou para dentro.

\- E onde está a aniversariante?

\- Se trocando.

\- Vai vir mais alguém vossa graça? - perguntou a jovem Alice ainda batendo os cílios.

Será que havia algo de errado com a moça, voltou a pensar o jovem Duque ficando um pouco preocupado com a jovem.

\- Na verdade, não. Seremos somente nós.

\- Bella já pode entrar? - ele a ouviu gritar de repente e riu.

\- Ah, perdoe-me, eu preciso ir.

Ele correu para fora, pois enquanto eles estavam todos correndo para deixar o salão perfeito para uma festa, a jovem aniversariante estava esperando do lado de fora, toda arrumada e extremamente impaciente, já que ninguém havia deixado-a ir aos jardins subir nas árvores ou fazer qualquer coisa enquanto esperava.

\- Bella pronta? - ele perguntou ao alcançá-la e ela sorriu animada.

\- Bella muito pronta.

Segurando a mão da sua Duquesa, ele entrou no salão, todos gritaram feliz aniversário, mas ela estava mais focada na decoração e na comida sobre a mesa.

\- Bonito.

\- Sim? - ela se voltou pra ele com um grande sorriso.

\- Esse nivesálio Bella.

\- Sim. Hora de festejar o aniversário da Bella.

Ele beijou as mãos da jovem e a levou para o meio do salão, onde todos esperavam para comemorarem o aniversário da jovem Duquesa.


	105. Chapter 104

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

104.

A jovem Duquesa sorriu, enquanto ganhava abraços dos seus amigos, ou melhor, da sua família. O seu bichinho já havia ensinado a ela o que era família, e, pelo que ela entendera eram aquelas pessoas.

O Professor, o grandão, Rosie, Dison, o avô e a avó, até o novo professor eram família, ela estava feliz que todos eles estavam ali para comemorar o nivesálio.

Era divertido! Todos pareciam tão felizes, até o homem com o aquele monte de pelo no rosto, mas ela não estava gostando muito daquela nova moça.

Desde que ela chegara, ela não saia de perto de seu bichinho e ficava tocando nele, a jovem selvagem só não estava mais brava, porque o seu bichinho sempre fugia e vinha para o lado dela. Mas a moça continuava voltando a ir atrás dele.

Ela estava ao lado do Professor e do grandão comendo os seus biscoitos de nivesálio, quando viu a moça tocar no seu bichinho mais uma vez, sem se conter rosnou, dando um passo a frente, mas a mão enorme do grandão em seu ombro a parou.

\- Se acalme...

\- Meu Edward! – ele assentiu.

\- Sim, ele é seu. A moça não vai tirá-lo de você, certo? – ela concordou, mas ainda ficou alerta.

\- Bella não gosta.

\- Sim, Emmett também não gosta. – ela fitou-o desconfiada, mas quando ele ficou sério, ela assentiu.

O grandão estava sendo honesto.

\- Sim, não gosta também. – ela tentou ir em direção a moça pronta para bater nela, contudo mais uma vez o grandão a impediu, ela o olhou irritada e ele riu.

\- Bella, se acalme. Se for lá, vai estragar o seu aniversário e Edward ficará triste.

\- Edward triste?

\- Sim. Ele quer que o aniversário de Bella seja bom.

Dando um longo suspiro, ela assentiu.

\- Bella entende.

\- Ótimo! Então, não ataque os convidados e divirta-se. Tudo bem?

\- Tudo bem. Mas Bella ainda não gosta.

\- Tudo bem você não gostar, só não agrida a moça.

\- Está bem. Então Bella quer comer bolo.

\- Eu quero comer bolo. – falou o professor mais jovem e Bella bufou.

\- Bella também quer professor. – ela repetiu, pois ele não devia ter ouvido ela muito bem, mas em vez de concordar, ele negou.

\- Sim, eu sei que você quer. Mas se lembra das nossas últimas aulas. Não deve dizer Bella quer, e sim, Eu quero!

Ela bufou mais uma vez.

\- Bella entende, mas é difícil lembrar.

\- Mas é importante. Não quer ficar sempre ao lado de Edward?

\- Bella quer.

\- Então tem que falar certinho, sim?

\- Bella... eu entende. – ele riu.

\- Quase isso.

A jovem suspirou, falar era muito difícil às vezes, se não fosse pelo seu bichinho, ela preferia voltar para sua floresta, às vezes.

 **Mas só às vezes...**


	106. Chapter 105

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

105.

O criado acendeu as pequenas velas e todos aplaudiram enquanto a Duquesa pulava de animação, o jovem Duque abraçou-a pela cintura enquanto beijava a bochecha dela.

\- Feliz aniversário querida! – ela riu feliz.

\- Bella... eu pode comer bolo agora? – ela deu uma olhada para o professor que sorriu satisfeito, feliz, olhou para o seu bichinho que sorria abertamente, ficando mais bonito que o normal.

\- Sim, vamos comer o bolo agora. – ela bateu palmas animadas, em seguida enfiou a mão no bolo arrancando um pedaço e enfiando na boca.

Alguém gritou, provavelmente, a jovem Potthers, já os outros riram acostumados com o jeito impetuoso da jovem Duquesa.

\- Uh você se esqueceu de assoprar a vela, meu bem. – murmurou a avó do Duque olhando meio consternada para a moça, já o seu marido riu e foi até a Duquesa e a abraçou pelos ombros.

\- Você realmente queria bolo.

\- Está muito bom. – falou com a boca cheia fazendo mais pessoas rirem.

\- Que grosseria! – alguém resmungou, mais uma vez, a Srta. Potthers, já cansado da moça, o Duque resolveu ser grosseiro também.

Quem sabe assim a jovem não entendia que ele não estava interessado, pois fugir dela a maior parte da noite havia sido o seu modo de lhe dizer.

Então sem se importar com mais nada, enfiou a mão no bolo tirando um pedaço e dando uma boa mordida.

Emmett riu alto, enquanto os outros ofegavam de surpresa.

A jovem Bella riu e ofereceu seu bolo para o Duque que o aceitou alegremente causando mais alguns ofegos.

\- Gostoso Edward.

\- Muito gostoso. Vamos todos, sirvam-se! – ele ofereceu e Emmett já ia enfiar a mão no bolo, mas Rosalie o parou.

\- Nada disso, eu vou cortar.

\- Mas ele disse pra se servir!

\- Ainda assim, você não vai comer desse jeito.

O rapaz resmungou enquanto seguia a namorada, ela foi até o bolo e com a ajuda de alguns criados passaram a cortar e servir o bolo para todos.

Edward se sentou com Bella que lambia seus dedos com animação, ele agora limpava os seus com um lenço, mas a maneira dela parecia bem mais divertida.

\- Gostou da sua festa querida? – ela parou de lamber a mão e o olhou sorrindo.

\- Bella... eu gostar muito.

\- Bella está aprendendo bem. – a jovem sorriu animada.

\- Bella... eu aprendendo muito. – ela se corrigiu mais uma vez o fazendo sorrir.

\- Estou vendo, Edward muito feliz. – ainda mais animada, ela abraçou o seu bichinho.

Feliz por eles estarem juntos comemorando seu nivesálio.

Na verdade, só feliz por estarem juntos.

* * *

N/A: oi povo pervo

Eu avisei na fic do ghostward, mas pra quem so ta lendo essa vou avisar aqui.

Eu fiquei uns dias afastada por causa do trabalho, um dos funcionários lá ficou de ferias, ai tive que trabalhar por duas.

Então estava muito cansada e morrida pra escrever, mas sempre que dava um tempinho adiantava uns cap

Ai ja tem varios cap dessa fic com a beta e vou postar um por dia pra compensar vcs pelo sumiço ok

então comentem.

Ah teve duas perguntas nos coments que vou responder.

Primeira.

Sobre a autora de adaptações Isabella Belikov

alguem denunciou a conta dela e foi deletada, ela ate tentou de novo, mas de novo deletaram o perfil dela.

Agora ela ta postando acho que no facebook.

E a segunda coisa é sobre minhas fics PDF eu ja liberei elas no meu grupo

eu não consigo passar os links por aki, vou tentar colocar no meu perfil do site pra vcs entrarem ok

Bem com isso dito, agora me vou

fuiii


	107. Chapter 106

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

106.

\- Está muito bonita hoje, Srta. Potthers. – a jovem olhou para o rapaz com um misto de alegria e irritação.

Jasper Swanson.

Filho da professora na escola para moças.

Todas as garotas eram apaixonadas por ele, mas ele sempre foi quieto, quase tímido, evitando todas as garotas, exceto ela.

Ele sempre a ajudou quando ela precisava, ele sempre olhou por ela, ele sempre estava lá, até que um dia não estava mais.

E agora o vendo mais uma vez, ainda por cima na casa do jovem Duque, era surpreendente. Além de um pouco irritante.

\- Sr. Swanson, obrigada. E devo admitir que eu esteja surpresa de o ver aqui.

\- Ah, sim. Uh eu tenho sido professor da Duquesa há algumas semanas agora.

\- Eu vejo. Mas por que ela precisaria de aulas suas?

\- Ah, bem. Ela só precisa. – a jovem assentiu ainda um pouco irritada por ele não revelar muito sobre a estranha Duquesa.

Porque com certeza tinha algo de muito estranho naquela moça.

Agindo como uma criança, às vezes, exceto quando estava com o Duque, naqueles momentos ela definitivamente era a mulher dele.

Ainda não entendia o porquê que o pai insistira que ela viesse àquela festinha, não havia nenhum pretendente elegível, além de ser claro que a Duquesa não gostava dela.

\- Certo.

\- Então, como tem sido a temporada? Já está noiva? – ela estreitou os olhos e ele sorriu educadamente.

\- Bem, a temporada está boa e até tenho alguns pretendentes, mas nenhum certo ainda.

\- É claro, a senhorita é uma jovem muito bonita, deve ter muitas opções. – cansada das formalidades, ela bufou cruzando os braços.

\- Como pode falar comigo tão friamente?

\- Perdão?

\- Na escola, uh... o senhor pareceu interessado.

\- Ah... bem, uh? Eu? – gemendo ela olhou em volta e pegou a mão dele, levando-o para longe dos outros. Quando se viram fora do salão, ela encarou-o determinada.

\- Seja honesto Sr. Swanson, gostava de mim, sim?

\- Bem eu... veja bem... – ela suspirou.

\- Entendo. Perdoe-me por incomodá-lo, eu só pensei que gostasse. – ela murmurou já se afastando, muito envergonhada pelo seu rompante.

Mas ela já estava estressada, o Duque a ignorara a noite toda e se olhar pudesse matar, ela estaria mortinha, graças aos olhares perturbadores da Duquesa.

Então recolhendo a sua humilhação começou a voltar para o salão, mas a mão grande do Sr. Swanson a segurou.

\- Espere... – respirando fundo, ela se voltou para ele.

\- Sim?

\- Perdoe-me. Eu só... – ele respirou fundo tomando coragem. – Sim, eu gostava da senhorita...

\- Não gosta mais?

\- Gosto, mas nossas circunstâncias não serão aceitáveis.

\- Por quê?

\- Sou somente um professor... Mas a senhorita é a filha de um Barão.

\- Então foi por isso que não se declarou antes? – ele assentiu com relutância, ela bufou. – Só por isso?

\- E não é o suficiente?

\- Claro que não. Se gosta mesmo de mim, deve falar com papai o mais rápido possível.

\- Como?

\- Não quer ser meu pretendente?

\- Uh? Pensei... hmmm acreditei que estivesse interessada no Duque?

\- Ah sim, ele é maravilhoso, mas já é casado. E quanto a você...

\- Eu?

\- Sim. Vai falar com o meu pai ou pode perder a chance.

\- Então tem interesse em mim Srta. Potthers?

\- Sim, o tinha desde a época da escola, mas sumiu e como se fora sem se despedir, acreditei que não tinha sentimentos por mim.

O jovem professor riu do absurdo.

\- É claro que o tinha... Foi justamente por isso que parti. Não conseguia mais só olhar de longe a senhorita.

\- Não conseguia?

\- Não. Queria poder ficar por perto, mas os meus sentimentos estavam ficando mais fortes, por isso decidi parti.

\- Agora eu entendo. Você foi um idiota.

\- Um completo idiota.

\- Irá falar com o meu pai?

\- Tentarei. Embora acredite que ele será contra.

\- Sr. Swanson, não é com o meu pai que vai se casar, e sim comigo, então não se preocupe. – ela sorriu e ele assentiu ainda estranhando toda a troca.

A jovem Srta. Potthers realmente tinha sentimentos por ele todo aquele tempo? O jovem professor mais do que nunca se sentia perplexo. Ele era o professor de uma Duquesa meio selvagem, era difícil algo chocá-lo ultimamente.

Mas a revelação de Alice o fizera explodir de alegria.

Ela retornava os seus sentimentos.

Agora ele precisava de muita coragem, pois em breve teria que enfrentar o Barão.


	108. Chapter 107

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

107.

Depois do aniversário da Duquesa as coisas ficaram bem mais calmas na casa do Duque de Cranford, na verdade, tão bem quanto se podem ficar quando a jovem Duquesa ainda é meio selvagem.

Algumas semanas haviam se passado desde então, as aulas da jovem estavam em pleno vigor, ela já falava melhor, quando lhe convinha, assim como se portava quase como uma dama, mais uma vez, quando aquilo lhe convinha.

O velho Professor tentou esconder o riso enquanto sentia a jovem Bella atrás de si tentando olhar o que ele lia, ele pigarreou e fechou o livro, fazendo-a bufar, se virando para ela, ele sorriu abertamente.

\- Algo de errado, Bella?

\- Não. Bella só estava olhando. Pode continuar lendo Professor pai. – ele riu para o apelido carinhoso.

Já havia algumas semanas que ela passara a chamá-lo assim.

Logo que ela percebeu que tinha dois professores na casa, ela passou a chamá-lo de Professor pai.

\- Prefiro conversar com você, querida. – ela negou.

\- Não Professor pai. Bella só é a querida de Edward, está bem?

\- Desculpe-me. Está bem. Agora por que está interessada no meu livro?

\- Ah, sim o professor diz que Bella vai aprender a ler agora. Já sei falar bem e já sei ser lady, agora preciso ler.

\- Ele tem razão, já é uma lady completa. – Ela sorriu satisfeita.

\- Bella é. Agora vou aprender a ler e escrever, assim vou ser boa para Edward.

\- Você já é boa para ele. Só de estar com você, ele já é feliz.

\- Bella sempre é feliz, também.

\- Eu sei. Agora venha olhar o livro.

Ela riu animada, enquanto agarrava o livro que ele lhe entregava.

Mordendo o lábio, folheou o livro e o virou de ponta cabeça, depois suspirou.

\- Vai ser difícil aprender a ler.

\- Por que?

\- Olha quantas palavras pequenininhas Professor pai.

\- Elas só são pequenas para caberem todas no meu livro. Não será tão difícil assim.

\- Tem certeza Professor pai? Parece difícil.

\- Tenho sim, além do mais, estaremos todos aqui para te ajudar, sim? Eu, Edward, o seu professor, assim como Emmett e Dikson.

Ela assentiu, em seguida voltou a folhear o livro.

\- Bella? – ambos se viraram ao som da voz do professor mais jovem, ela se levantou e correu atrás dele, ainda agarrada ao livro do outro Professor.

\- Olhe professor, Bella quer ler esse aqui.

\- Eu quero ler esse aqui. – ele a corrigiu e ela assentiu.

\- Sim, você deve ler esse também, professor. – falou seriamente e passou correndo por ele.

 **O rapaz mais jovem olhou para o Professor exasperado, ato que o fez rir, não sabendo se ela falava sério ou estava brincando.**


	109. Chapter 108

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

108.

Edward entrou no escritório, enquanto ia diretamente para a sua cadeira atrás da grande mesa de mogno, ele forçou um sorriso para o Barão.

A visita do homem mais velho era um pouco inesperada.

Desde a festa, na verdade, ele não havia mais visto o nobre.

Ele sabia que eles deviam falar, pelo bem de Bella, claro, ainda assim eram um assunto tão complicado de abordar que ele sabia muito bem que o estava evitando.

Afinal, como contar para a sua Bella que o Barão era o verdadeiro pai dela?

Ela entendia mais as coisas agora, ainda assim era difícil dizer.

Enfim, nenhum deles sabia como Bella reagiria a notícia inesperada.

\- Acredito que sei porque veio... – o jovem começou, mas o Barão o interrompeu negando.

\- Na verdade, existe outro assunto que gostaria de discutir com você.

\- Uh, outro? Qual seria?

\- O professor de etiqueta. – o jovem Duque suspirou.

Aquela conversa outra vez.

\- Olhe Barão, eu respeito muito a sua opinião, mas Jasper Swanson é um ótimo professor. Bella o adora, não vou trocar o professor dela.

\- Não, na verdade, não é sobre isso também.

\- Hmmm, está me deixando confuso. Do que se trata então?

\- Na verdade, é sobre a minha filha Alice.

\- Alice? E o que tem ela? Algo errado?

\- Bem, gostaria de saber a sua verdadeira opinião sobre o professor. Ele recentemente me pediu para cortejar Alice.

O jovem Duque riu.

\- Verdade. Isso é ótimo!

\- Ah, não era essa a resposta que eu esperava.

\- E que resposta esperava?

\- Não sei. Só...

\- Esperava que eu não aprovasse?

\- Bem, ele é um rapaz bem peculiar, parece ser um bom rapaz, mas...

\- Não é de uma boa família?

\- Uh, sim...

\- Bem, Bella é uma bastarda.

\- Ela não é! – ele se apressou em dizer e neguei.

\- Sim, ela é. A mãe dela era uma criada. Ela pode ter o seu sangue, mas ela sempre será a filha de uma criada. E vocês não estavam casados, então por consequência, ela é uma bastarda. Jasper pode não ser o genro que o senhor pediu, mas ele é um bom homem, honrado e generoso. Ele tratara a sua filha com amor e respeito, pois eu sei que a ama de verdade.

\- Você sabe?

\- Sim, confesso que um dos motivos que nos trouxe a Londres foi ajudar Jasper a se encontrar com Alice. Sabíamos que ele gostava da jovem Alice, só não imaginávamos, toda a história que veio depois. Nunca imaginaríamos que descobriríamos sobre Bella e o Senhor...

\- Certo. Obrigado, Edward. Você me deu muito em que pensar. Vou reconsiderar a minha opinião sobre o jovem Swanson.

\- Você já pediu a opinião de Alice?

\- Alice?

\- Ela deve ter sentimentos por ele, pois Jasper nunca falaria com o Senhor se não tivesse certeza dos sentimentos dela. – o homem mais velho suspirou.

\- Tem razão, eu nunca parei para pensar nisso.

\- Olhe barão, sei que não tivemos um começo muito fácil, ainda temos muito o que conversar, mas aceite a minha opinião nisso, você estará escolhendo certo se der uma chance a Jasper. Como lhe disse, ele é um bom homem, e verdadeiramente, ama a sua filha. O que mais você pode querer para ela?

\- Estabilidade?

\- O senhor é um barão muito rico, o dote dela deve ser bem vantajoso, sem contar que Jasper ganha extremamente bem como tutor de Bella. Acredite, extremamente bem.

\- Diz pelas circunstâncias?

\- Algo assim.

 **O jovem Duque sorriu, o Barão nem fazia idéia.**


	110. Chapter 109

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

109.

Assim que o Barão se foi, prometendo pensar e considerar as palavras do Duque sobre o professor, Edward foi a procura de Bella, contudo ele só encontrou Emmett na sala de estudos, assim como o jovem professor que lia um livro.

Emmett treinava com o baralho.

\- Boa tarde a todos.

\- Edward...

\- Vossa graça.

\- Jasper, me chame de Edward, sim? – o rapaz sorriu assentindo, mas o Duque sabia que ele não o chamaria assim.

Só pelas circunstâncias de Bella que ele a chamava pelo nome, pois ela mesmo que entendesse mais agora, ainda não gostava que a chamassem de lady, milady ou duquesa.

\- Onde está Bella?

\- Ah, ela saiu correndo na verdade.

\- Algo errado?

\- Creio que não. Ela sempre sai correndo quando se lembra de algo.

\- Hey Edward, vamos jogar uma partida?

\- Hmmm mais tarde, sim? Quero falar com Jasper, na verdade.

\- Eu? – o jovem fechou o livro dando toda atenção ao Duque.

\- Isso, eu queria a sua opinião, na verdade

\- Quer que eu saia Edward? – Emmett ofereceu e o jovem negou.

\- Não, pode ficar, você já sabe de tudo, eu só preciso da opinião de Jasper, na verdade.

\- Pois bem, do que se trata?

\- Hmmm, por onde começar... – o jovem Duque suspirou e se preparou.

 **Ele tinha ciência que o professor sabia um pouco disso e um pouco daquilo da história de Bella, entretanto estava na hora de contar toda a verdade, mas toda a verdade mesmo...**


	111. Chapter 110

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

110.

Rosalie colocou o pano frio na testa de Bella, ela sorriu agradecida.

\- Está melhor querida?

\- Rosalie, Bella só é a querida de Edward, está bem? – a moça riu.

\- Perdoe-me, mas como está?

\- Bella enjoada.

\- Hmmm, creio que devemos chamar um médico.

\- O que é médico? Bella não lembra.

\- Ele é um homem que cuida quando estamos nos sentindo mal.

\- Ah, Edward não pode cuidar da Bella?

\- Não, ele não é um médico.

\- Tudo bem. Mas e se eu não gostar do médico?

\- Por que não gostaria?

\- Não o conheço.

\- Ah, mas ele é um bom homem.

\- Tem certeza? – ela a olhou desconfiada e a jovem fez o possível para não rir.

\- Sim, Rosalie tem certeza. – brincou e a jovem, ato que fez a Duquesa sorrir.

\- Tudo bem! Pode chamar o médico.

\- Certo, irei chamar agora mesmo.

A jovem correu para fora do quarto quase trombando em Edward, ele riu, segurando-a pelos ombros.

\- Tudo bem Rosalie?

\- Ah perdoe-me Edward, eu vou buscar um médico.

\- Médico? Você está doente?

\- Bella, na verdade.

\- Bella? O que houve com ela? – ele praticamente empurrou Rosalie em sua pressa de entrar no quarto.

Ele havia notado, claro, que a sua selvagem andava um pouco amuada nos últimos dias, até comia pouco, mas ele acreditava que era por estar tão longe de casa, das suas adoradas árvores, todavia será que havia necessidade de um médico?

\- Bella?

\- Edward... – ela se sentou derrubando o pano que Rosalie havia colocando em sua cabeça, apressadamente o colocou de volta.

\- Está se sentindo mal, querida? – aquilo a fez sorrir.

\- Bella doente, vomitou. – fez uma careta e ele correu até ela pegando as suas mãos, elas pareciam um pouco frias.

\- Isso tem acontecido muitas vezes, Bella? – ela evitou os olhos dele.

\- Algumas.

\- Por que não me contou?

\- Não queria assustar Edward. – dando um suspiro, ele a abraçou.

\- Mas você deve. Não pode me esconder essas coisas, está bem?

\- Edward fica triste se Bella não conta?

\- Muito, muito triste. Edward quer sempre cuidar de Bella. – ela riu.

\- Eu gosto quando você fala como Bella.

\- Sim?

\- Sim. – sorrindo ele beijou o nariz dela, mas ela agarrou o rosto dele.

\- Não Edward, beijo é assim. – e o beijou na boca.

\- Desculpe querida.

 **Ela riu baixinho antes de ganhar outro beijo e mais um, mais um e ambos já estavam quase se perdendo entre beijos e toques até ouvirem uma batida na porta.**


	112. Chapter 111

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

111.

Bella ainda encarava o médico desconfiada, fora assim por todo o exame.

Não é que não gostasse do homem, embora ele a lembrasse de Dikson pela idade e sorriso afetuoso, porém, ele ainda era um estranho e ela nunca confiava nos estranhos.

\- Então doutor, como ela está? – ela olhou para o seu bichinho que havia segurado a mão dela por todo o exame e sorriu, estava feliz por ele ter ficado com ela, ou ela poderia ter falado algo que não deveria.

Finalmente, ela estava começando a entender o mundo do seu bichinho.

Ela agora entendia, que o que ela estava acostumada a fazer, não podia ali. Seu jeito de viver, de se vestir e de falar não eram aceitos.

Seu bichinho não se importava, mas as outras pessoas sim. Caso ela não agisse como eles esperavam, eles a reprovariam, assim como ao seu Edward.

Então ela aprendeu, ela escutou e assimilou tudo o que o seu professor lhe dizia, para ser a Bella que todos queriam. A Bella que podia ficar ao lado de Edward sempre.

Era difícil, falar como eles, andar como eles, comer e se portar, mas ela estava tentando e cada dia aprendendo mais.

Ela esperava que aquilo fosse o suficiente para sempre poder ficar com o seu bichinho.

Ela ainda amava a floresta e as árvores e sentia falta todos os dias. Mas sabia em seu coração, que sentiria mais falta do seu Edward.

O médico começou a falar e ela suspirou não prestando muita atenção, estava brincando com os dedos de Edward até ele arfar.

\- Grávida?

\- É o que tudo indica, vossa graça. – ele olhava para Bella meio em choque e ela torceu o nariz.

\- O que é grávida? – o médico pigarreou olhando confuso entre o Duque e a Duquesa, o jovem se levantou rapidamente, já levando o médico até a porta.

\- Certo, obrigado pela visita doutor, mas deve ir agora, sim?

\- Espere...

\- Dickson irá acertar a conta. – sem deixar que o médico falasse mais, ele o empurrou porta afora, fechando-a em seguida e encarando Bella.

Céus!

Grávida!

Olhou para a barriga ainda plana de Bella sem poder acreditar.

Bella estava grávida.

\- Edward?

\- Uh?

\- O que é grávida?

 **Pelos céus, como ele explicaria aquilo?**


	113. Chapter 112

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

112.

O jovem Duque se sentou na cama ainda sem palavras. A sua esposa o olhava em expectativa.

E embora ele quisesse chamar alguém, qualquer um, para lhe ajudar, aquela não era uma conversa para terceiros. Ele teria que explicar a Bella ele mesmo.

\- Edward? – ela chamou mais uma vez, o fazendo pigarrear.

\- Ah, sim... Perdoe-me querida. Certo, o que seria grávida...

\- O que é? Bella doente?

\- Não, não. Isso é bom.

\- É bom grávida?

\- Muito bom, quer dizer, eu acho ótimo.

\- Tudo bem, mas o que é grávida?

Respirando fundo ele assentiu.

\- Certo, vamos lá, grávida quer dizer... uh... – ele levou a sua mão até a barriga dela a esfregando delicadamente. – Quer dizer que você está esperando o nosso bebê.

\- Bebê?

\- Um filho, Bella. – Ela olhou para baixo onde a mão dele estava e franziu as sobrancelhas.

\- Bella confusa.

Ele assentiu.

Claro que ela estaria, ela nunca havia visto um bebê antes.

O máximo de passeios que eles fizeram, foi sempre ao Hyde Park ou a modista, e com certeza, não eram os locais mais apropriados para se ver um bebê.

\- Espere um momento.

Ele correu para fora do quarto indo diretamente para a Biblioteca. No caminho encontrou Emmett e os outros.

\- Ah, como está Bella? – ele parou no meio do caminho e olhou para os seus amigos, a sua família.

Ele devia esperar Bella para contar a notícia?

\- UH...

Antes que ele decidisse Bella apareceu parecendo chateada.

\- Edward o que é grávida? – assim que ela abriu a boca todos congelaram, inclusive o próprio Edward.

\- Grávida? – murmurou ambos os professores em choque.

\- De verdade? – sorriu Emmett já indo abraçar o amigo.

\- Céus! Eu imaginava que era algo assim. – assentiu Rosalie com um sorriso aberto.

Antes que ele entendesse o que estava acontecendo, já estava recebendo abraços e felicitações, assim como Bella.

Quando todos deram parabéns, ele olhou para Bella que ainda estava mais confusa do que antes.

Todos já se preparavam para comemorar, querendo abrir um champanhe e falando ao mesmo tempo, suspirando ele foi até ela, pegando em sua mão.

\- Peço que me dêem licença por um momento.

 **Rapidamente ele a levou ao seu escritório, ignorando as suas expressões confusas, pois antes de mais nada, ele teria que fazer Bella entender o que significava estar grávida.**


	114. Chapter 113

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

113.

Bella se sentou na cadeira de Edward e o olhou com curiosidade, enquanto ele revirava os seus livros, cansada ela bocejou.

\- Edward, o que está fazendo?

\- Procurando uma coisa... ah achei.

Ele foi até a jovem Duquesa se ajoelhando ao seu lado e abriu um pequeno livro, folheou algumas paginas até encontrar a mulher segurando um bebê.

Ele entregou o livro a ela, que tocou o desenho com as pontas dos dedos com uma curiosidade cheia de fascínio.

\- O que é isso? – ela apontou bem para o bebê.

\- Um bebê.

\- E o que é?

\- É o que está crescendo aqui dentro de você. – ele tocou a barriga dela e ela franziu o nariz.

\- E como ele entrou aqui? – o Duque ficou um pouco vermelho.

\- Huh, quando fizemos amor. – ela suspirou.

\- Quando faz amor, você coloca um bebê em mim?

\- Sim, não é toda vez, mas as vezes acontece. – ela assentiu toda concentrada.

\- Mas ele parece grande, como ele cabe? Eu não vi nada entrando em mim quando fizemos amor. – ela o olhou desconfiada o fazendo rir.

\- No começo ele é bem pequeno, do tamanho de um grão, mas ele vai crescer, assim como sua barriga, conforme a sua barriga for ficando maior e maior, o bebê vai crescendo.

\- E como ele sai?

\- O médico tira ele.

\- É confuso.

\- Um pouco. Mas quando o bebê chegar você será uma mamãe.

\- Mamãe. Ah, como a Ma?

O jovem suspirou.

Mesmo agora sabendo falar e se expressar bem, Bella raramente falava sobre o passado, principalmente sobre a sua mãe.

Então sempre que ela falava sobre qualquer coisa, ele realmente ficava surpreso.

\- Isso. Como... como sua Ma.

\- Bella entende. Tudo bem, Bella pode ser uma mamãe. E Edward vai ser o quê? – ele riu pegando a mão livre dela e dando um beijinho.

\- Edward será um papai.

\- Oh, como o Professor pai?

\- Isso.

\- Bella entende.

\- Mesmo? Então que tal irmos comemorar com os outros. – ela sorriu e se levantou.

\- Tudo bem! Bella pode ter um bolo?

\- Não sei, já está se sentindo melhor? – ela pensou por um momento.

\- Sim, enjôo passou, estou com fome, bastante fome.

Rindo, ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para ela.

\- Vamos. Vamos contar a todos que você é uma mamãe.

Rindo ela o seguiu.

 **Ainda era um pouco confuso, mas o seu bichinho parecia feliz, então ela podia ficar feliz, até entender aquela coisa de mamãe.**


	115. Chapter 114

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

114.

O Barão deu um longo suspiro enquanto entrava na sala e olhava para a sua Alice largada em um dos bancos.

Ele sabia muito bem que ela estava assim desde a visita do bendito professor.

Maldita hora em que o rapaz havia entrado por sua porta.

Embora ele parecesse ser um bom rapaz, não tinha posses. Como ele iria cuidar da sua Alice?

Olhou mais uma vez para a sua filha que soltou um longo suspiro enquanto mudava de posição. Rolando os olhos, tomou um lugar na cadeira ao seu lado.

\- Tudo bem, querida?

\- Ah papai, não o vi aí. – o homem mais velho tentou esconder o sorriso.

Ele duvidava muito daquilo, pois de acordo com o rubor nas bochechas de Alice, ela correra como uma louca quando o ouviu chegando.

\- Certo. Eu pensei muito... – ele começou, ela guinchou pulando nele e o abraçando.

\- Obrigada papai... – ele a afastou.

\- Espere eu não terminei. – ela se afastou ficando muito ereta e o olhou com atenção.

\- Sim? – soltando um longo suspiro, ele voltou a falar.

\- Enfim, eu vou aceitar que ele a corteje, mas não quer dizer que eu vou aprovar um casamento ainda. Quero conhecer melhor esse rapaz, sim?

\- Sim, sim, o que o senhor quiser.

\- Bom. Agora antes de tudo, você sabe que a sua vida será mais simples, não é?

\- Simples?

\- Sei que gosta de bailes e jantares, mas o seu professor não poderá levavá-la a esses eventos. Ele pode não gostar, como também pode não ser convidado. Muitas portas se fecharão para você, ao fazer um casamento tão simples.

\- Eu sei. E sei que as coisas vão ser difíceis, muita coisa vai mudar, mas se eu estiver com ele está tudo bem.

\- Bem, se você tem certeza, você terá a minha benção. – ela deu outro guincho, depois o abraçou e dessa vez ele a deixou, apertando-a em seus braços.

Só esperava estar tomando a decisão certa, ao consentir naquele casamento. Não sabia o que o futuro traria, mas iria confiar no coração de sua filha.

\- Certo, vou mandar chamá-lo...

\- Vamos até a casa dele.

\- Alice, isso não é apropriado... – ela o ignorou, já gritando pelo mordomo atrás do seu chapéu.

\- O Duque com certeza não se importará. Afinal vocês são amigos, sim?

\- Uh, somos. – ele murmurou hesitante, não tendo certeza de que podia chamar o relacionamento deles de amizade.

\- Ah, mal posso esperar para contar a Jasper as novidades.

\- Jasper?

\- Uh, o Sr. Swanson. – se apressou em dizer já saindo de casa, o Barão suspirou enquanto a seguia.

Ainda meio duvidoso se era uma boa idéia aparecer assim na casa do jovem Duque, contudo ele sempre podia aproveitar a desculpa para ver Bella.

 **Com aquele pensamento, ele sorriu abertamente e foi atrás da sua pequena e espevitada filha.**


	116. Chapter 115

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

115.

O velho mordomo abriu a porta com o maior sorriso de todos, o velho barão e a sua filha o olharam estranhamente, um pouco receosos se deveriam entrar ou não.

\- Entrem, entrem.

\- Uh, devemos?

\- Claro, devem comemorar conosco.

\- Comemorar? – rapidamente eles foram levados pra dentro, ao chegarem a sala verde, viram todos alegres e comemorando.

\- O que está acontecendo?

\- Alice? – o jovem professor se apressou até eles, se afastando do grupo feliz. – O que fazem aqui? Barão...

\- Sr. Swanson. Viemos vê-lo na verdade, mas o que estão comemorando?

\- Ah sim, a Duquesa está grávida.

\- Como? – o Barão grunhiu e toda a atenção se voltou para ele.

Todos o olharam, e sem pensar em mais nada, ele foi até a jovem e a abraçou apertado.

\- Está grávida? Parabéns, querida. – ela se afastou dele com o nariz enrugado.

\- Bella querida de Edward. – ele riu assentindo.

\- Desculpe minha filha...

\- Pai. – Alice guinchou e todos se calaram mais uma vez em choque.

\- Filha? – a jovem Duquesa pareceu confusa, enquanto todos olhavam para o Barão, ele pigarreou enquanto olhava para o jovem Duque em busca de ajuda.

Ainda um pouco surpreso com a reação do Barão, o jovem Duque se apressou a ele, batendo em suas costas enquanto ria.

\- Ele só está feliz por você, Bella.

\- Bella também está feliz.

\- Eu estou feliz. – corrigiu o professor e ela suspirou.

\- Sim, eu estou feliz também. Bella sabe!

\- Então Bella deve dizer. – ela mostrou a língua pra ele.

\- Hey, onde aprendeu esse gesto feio?

\- Emmett ensinou a Bella. – ela falou alegremente e todos olhavam para o rapaz que estava bebericando a sua champanhe enquanto olhava para o teto.

A jovem Rosalie lhe deu um tapa no ombro.

\- Ai, Rosie. – ele resmungou fazendo beicinho.

\- Não ensine essas coisas para ela.

\- Oxê! Mas se eu não ensinar, quem vai? – o pai dele riu assim como o Duque, enquanto a moça suspirava e o professor revirava os olhos.

A jovem Alice, grunhiu cutucando o pai e indicando o professor, ela ainda estava desconfiada da atitude de seu pai, mas não queria perder a oportunidade de que ele voltasse atrás em sua palavra.

 **Então deixaria a conversa, que com certeza eles teriam, para mais tarde. De preferência quando ela estivesse comprometida com o jovem professor Swanson.**


	117. Chapter 116

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

116.

O velho Barão encarou o jovem Duque, ambos se medindo, sem saber como começar.

Percebendo que aquilo não os levaria a lugar algum, Edward tomou o seu lugar cruzando os braços.

\- Nem vou comentar o fato de você chamar Bella daquele jeito, vamos conversar seriamente sobre aquilo depois. Imagino que veio aqui por Jasper?

\- Sim. Eu permitirei que ele corteje Alice.

\- Isso é bom. Ele realmente ama a sua filha e será bom para ela.

\- Veremos.

\- Certo, e sobre Bella... – o jovem Duque começou e o Barão suspirou em acordo.

Era difícil, ambos sabiam, mas ainda assim, era hora de começar a tomar uma atitude.

\- Eu quero que ela saiba.

\- Eu sei, eu contei a Jasper toda à história.

\- Contou a ele?

\- Sim, eu queria... Eu precisava de uma opinião sobre como abordar o assunto.

\- E o que ele disse? – a curiosidade do homem mais velho era maior que o seu orgulho.

E mesmo sendo um homem muito orgulhoso, ele sabia que para poder fazer parte da vida de sua filha, ele teria que deixar aquele orgulho de lado, somente pensando em sua menina.

\- Ele ficou um pouco surpreso, claro, mas não se preocupe, Jasper é muito discreto. Ele também acredita que devemos contar tudo a Bella. Como ela já conhece a relação pai e filho, graças a Emmett e ao Professor, talvez ela entenda facilmente. Nosso problema serão as perguntas que virão depois...

\- Perguntas?

\- Acredite, sempre virão às perguntas, e nunca são as que a gente espera. – o homem mais velho sorriu.

\- Com certeza não é nada demais.

O jovem sorriu com a inocência do homem mais velho.

 **Ele não fazia idéia de como a sua Bella poderia ser difícil.**


	118. Chapter 117

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

117.

A jovem Alice sorriu enquanto observava o jovem professor ir em direção ao escritório em que seu pai e o Duque estavam reunidos. Ela estava além de animada.

Naquele momento, os homens estavam conversando sobre o iminente compromisso da jovem.

Ela sentia vontade de gritar de tanta felicidade.

\- Bella não gosta de você. – a jovem arfou quando viu que a Duquesa estava ao seu lado com uma carranca.

\- Como?

\- Não confia! Fica longe do meu Bichinho.

\- Bi... bichinho? – ela deu um passo para trás preocupada com a mentalidade da jovem Duquesa.

\- Sim, o meu Edward. Ele é da Bella, entende?

\- Oh, sim, eu não o quero. – se apressou em dizer e a moça estreitou os olhos.

\- Por quê? Ele é muito bom, por que não quer? – ela parecia cada vez mais desconfiada e pronta para briga.

A jovem moça engoliu em seco.

\- Eu já gosto do professor. – a Duquesa torceu o nariz em confusão.

\- Não pode. Professor pai é do Emmett. – ela sussurrou e a moça acabou por rir.

\- Não! O Professor Swanson.

\- Ah, Bella entende. Você tem amor pelo professor. – a moça corou um pouco com a forma como a jovem falou, mas também não pode deixar de sorrir.

\- Sim. Ele está falando com meu pai agora, para nos casarmos.

A jovem Duquesa assentiu entendendo.

\- Bella casou Edward. Foi divertido.

\- Divertido? – a jovem assentiu sorrindo.

\- Sim. Casamos, beijamos e temos amor.

\- Amor? Quer dizer que o ama?

\- Sim, Bella ama Edward. Mas amor é quando vamos pro quarto. – cada vez mais confusa a jovem se inclinou para a Duquesa.

\- Como assim?

\- Uh, tiramos a roupa, beijamos, tocamos e...

\- E chega por hoje. – o jovem Duque correu até as moças cobrindo a boca da Duquesa.

Os homens pareciam desconfortáveis, já a jovem Alice sorria.

A Duquesa era realmente uma mulher diferente.

 **Muito diferente e apesar de tudo, ela até que gostava dela.**


	119. Chapter 118

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

118.

O jovem professor, não conseguia conter o sorriso enquanto segurava a mão da jovem Alice Potthers, a sua noiva. Bem, quase...

Ele já tinha o consentimento do Barão para cortejar Alice, mas ele sabia que ele, em breve, se casaria com ela. Não havia duvida alguma em seu coração de seu amor por ela.

Todos ergueram as suas taças os felicitando.

Ele sorriu mais, ainda mais quando a sua Alice parecia tão feliz.

Ele deu uma breve olhada para Bella, a sua aluna selvagem Duquesa e suspirou.

Edward havia lhe contado tudo.

Claro que ele desconfiava de algo assim, afinal a jovem Duquesa parecia não saber de nada, era como se ela tivesse crescido em uma caverna. Ele preferiu pensar que foi um convento no meio do nada, mas era pior. Era realmente uma caverna, ou floresta.

Dava tudo no mesmo.

Pois ela cresceu só, sem interação humana alguma.

Era assustador. E tão triste.

E ao mesmo tempo incrivelmente fascinante.

Pois apesar de tudo, ela era inteligente e feliz, cheia de vida e amor, apesar das circunstancias, ela era incrível.

Contudo a sua maior preocupação era sobre as outras revelações que o Duque lhe havia feito.

Bella era filha do Barão.

Bella era irmã de Alice.

Bella era uma bastarda.

Céus, aquilo era além de loucura.

Uma estranha coincidência, mas que não podia ser evitada.

O Duque havia lhe pedido ajuda, pois ele desejava contar a verdade a Bella, o marido temia pela reação da esposa.

Entretanto ele conhecia a Duquesa, ela estranharia, faria milhões de perguntas, mas aceitaria.

Afinal a vida dela, desde que saíram da floresta fora assim.

A jovem Duquesa podia parecer frágil e inocente, mas ela era uma das mulheres mais fortes e corajosas que ele já vira.

Qualquer coisa que viesse, ela conseguiria lidar.

 **E ele estaria ali para ajudá-la, afinal, ela, o Duque e todos os outros, já eram como família para ele.**


	120. Chapter 119

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

119.

Naquela noite mais tarde, todos dormiam.

Cada um em seu respectivo quarto, em sua cama, mas enquanto isso, a jovem Duquesa estava sentada olhando para o seu bichinho, ele dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado, todo bonito e tranqüilo.

Ela sorriu.

Ela gostava de olhá-lo e se lembrar de como a sua vida era antes e como era agora.

De como era frio e às vezes tinha fome e medo. Das vezes em que chorava porque estava sozinha e não tinha alguém para conversar.

Mas agora, ela nunca passava frio, nem fome e muito menos medo.

E nunca mais se sentiu só.

Ela tinha tanta gente para conversar e brincar.

E tinha o seu bichinho.

E em breve teria um bebê.

Com um suspiro, ela olhou pra baixo e tocou a sua barriga.

Seu bichinho havia explicado.

Assim como o Professor pai, o professor e Rosalie.

Todos falaram, mas ainda era confuso.

Na verdade, tudo o que importava para ela, era que o seu bichinho estava feliz e iria cuidar dela e do bebê.

E que ela nunca mais estaria sozinha.

\- Bella? – ela olhou par o seu bichinho e sorriu.

\- Edward dorme. – ele bocejou alto.

\- Sem sono querida?

\- Um pouco.

\- Venha cá. – ele esticou os braços e rapidamente ela foi.

Sorrindo, ele beijou a testa da amada, o nariz, o queixo e finalmente a boca, local que ele beijou lenta e longamente, quando se afastou, ela o encarou ofegante.

\- Durma querida, vou te abraçar bem forte até você dormir.

\- Bella gosta.

\- Eu gosto. – corrigiu e ela assentiu.

\- Edward também gosta, eu sei.

Ele riu e beijou a testa da esposa .

\- Durma, Bella.

Ela assentiu e fechou os olhos sorrindo.

 **Ela não sabia o que esperar daquela nova fase. Mas sabia que assim como todas as grandes mudanças que aconteceram na sua vida, o seu bichinho estaria lá, para cuidar dela e protegê-la.**


	121. Chapter 120

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

120.

A jovem Duquesa suspirou enquanto olhava pela janela da sala de estudos. O professor falava e falava, mas as árvores do lado de fora estavam tão bonitas.

Ela queria ir lá e subir bem, bem alto...

\- Bella, você está me ouvindo? – ela olhou para frente e sorriu.

\- Bella não estava. – ele suspirou.

\- Você está distante hoje... O que houve? – ela suspirou e olhou de volta pela janela.

\- Quer ir lá...

\- Lá fora? – ela se voltou para ele sorrindo.

\- Sim, Bella sente falta.

O jovem professor olhou para fora e sorriu.

\- Que tal uma aula ao ar livre?

\- O que é isso?

\- Teremos a nossa aula hoje entre as árvores. – ela o olhou animada.

\- Podemos professor?

\- É claro. Mas tem que prestar atenção, sim?

\- Bella vai prestar atenção.

\- Eu vou prestar a atenção. – ela grunhiu.

\- Eu vou, eu vou, vamos professor, vamos. – agarrando a mão dele, ela correu para fora o arrastando junto, no meio do caminho, passaram por Emmett e o Professor pai.

\- Está tudo bem?

\- Aonde vão?

Ambos olhavam o professor e a aluna entre divertidos e confusos.

\- Teremos uma aula ao ar livre.

\- Isso parece divertido. – comentou Emmett e a jovem Duquesa assentiu.

\- Sim, vai ser divertido, vem também Emmett.

\- Eu?

\- Sim é bom aulas pra você também.

\- Pra mim? Por quê? – ela olhou para o Professor pai e abaixou a voz só para Emmett ouvir.

\- Professor pai diz que Emmett tem muito que aprender. – ela até tentou falar baixo, mas ambos os professores ouviram e riram quando o rapaz bufou.

\- Eu não preciso aprender nada.

\- Bella também acha que precisa.

\- Acha? – ela assentiu seriamente e agarrou-lhe a mão.

\- Vamos Emmett!

Meio a contra gosto, o jovem a seguiu e não muito atrás, o professor.

Já o homem mais velho se voltou em direção a Biblioteca, dando assim, continuidade aos seus estudos, pois duvidava muito que aquela aula fosse render alguma coisa. Não com Emmett nela e Bella entre as árvores, ele até sentiu um pouco de pena do professor.

 **Contudo não o suficiente para estragar a diversão dos seus jovens filhos.**


	122. Chapter 121

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

121.

O Duque grunhiu enquanto lia mais um relatório de mais um arrendatário, eles eram intermináveis.

Cansado, ele se deixou relaxar na cadeira por um momento, a sua cabeça pendeu para o lado e olhou através da janela, dando de cara com uma árvore, então sorriu.

Árvores o faziam se lembrar de Bella.

Rindo, ele já ia voltar ao trabalho quando deu mais uma olhada, então viu a dita Bella subindo em uma árvore, em seguida, Emmett agarrando o pé dela para tentar impedi-la, logo apareceu o professor, gesticulando como um louco.

Mas que diabos...

Levantando-se de um pulo, ele correu até a janela a abrindo, assim que ele apareceu, os três congelaram.

\- Vossa graça... – Jasper gemeu tentando se recompor.

\- Edward! – Emmett grunhiu soltando Bella rapidamente, mas lhe dando olhares de advertências, que estavam sendo ignorados.

\- Oi Edward. – já a jovem Duquesa sorriu abertamente, afinal ela sempre ficava feliz ao ver o seu bichinho.

\- O que diabos estão fazendo?

\- Bella subindo árvore, mas eles não deixam.

\- Perdoe-me vossa graça, é minha culpa, eu tive a idéia de uma aula ao ar livre, sinto muito.

\- Eu estava tentando impedi-la, afinal não é bom pra ela.

Grunhindo, ele se voltou para a sua adorável esposa, sabendo que ela não iria gostar nada daquilo, mas não poderia ser evitado, mais cedo ou mais tarde eles teriam aquela conversa.

\- Céus, Bella não pode subir nas árvores.

\- Por quê? Bella gosta das árvores.

\- Huh... bem... – ele olhou para os amigos e ambos pigarrearam.

Todos eles sabiam que ela não iria gostar nadinha da resposta.

\- Eu tenho... – começou o professor já se afastando, Emmett apenas assentiu.

\- Ah sim, eu vou com você para ajudar.

\- Ótimo. Até logo vossa graça.

\- Isso até, até mais tarde vossa graça. – brincou Emmett acenando.

Assim que eles se foram, Bella o olhou ansiosamente e ele suspirou esticando os braços.

\- Venha aqui.

Ela entrou pela janela e ele a fechou firmemente antes de levá-la para dentro, assim, voltou a sua cadeira com Bella em seu colo.

\- Bella amor, sei que gosta das árvores, mas enquanto estiver esperando um bebê não pode subir em árvores.

\- Não pode?

\- Não.

\- Então não quero mais um bebê! – resmungou cruzando os braços e ele gemeu.

 **Ele temia que ela dissesse aquilo...**


	123. Chapter 122

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

122.

A jovem Duquesa grunhiu, ter um bebê era muito chato.

\- Bella não quer mais.

\- Amor, não é algo que você possa desistir.

\- Por quê? Bella não quer.

\- Eu sei. Mas ele já esta ai dentro querida, nós não podemos tirar. Ele sofreria muito. – ela mordeu o lábio e olhou para a sua barriga com uma pequena carranca.

\- Esta bem! Ele pode ficar, mas Bella brava com ele.

O jovem Duque riu.

Sua Bella era tão bonita.

\- Não fique brava querida. São apenas por alguns meses.

Ela ainda parecia chateada e cutucou o seu estomago ainda irritada, ele sorriu e beijou a bochecha da amada, ela o olhou.

\- Sabe, quando o nosso bebê nascer, ele vai precisar de um nome.

\- Nome?

\- Sim. Nome! Se lembra quando eu te chamei de Bella, porque você é linda. – ela sorriu.

\- E por que você Edward? – ele riu.

\- Meus pais queriam que eu tivesse o nome do meu avô, a minha mãe, na verdade.

\- Bella gosta de avô.

\- Eu sei querida. E que nome acha que o nosso bebê deve ter?

\- Hmmm, Bella não sabe. Como vou colocar nome?

\- Edward também não sabe. – ela se aconchegou contra ele.

\- Quando o ver pode dar o nome.

\- Boa idéia. Você vai ser uma ótima mãe.

\- Mãe. Como _ma_ não é?

\- Isso, como a sua _ma_.

\- E Edward, vai ser pai, não é?

\- Isso. – ela assentiu pensativa.

\- Edward todo mundo tem mãe e pai?

\- É claro.

\- Edward tem?

\- Sim.

\- Emmett, o professor e o Professor pai?

\- Isso, alguns já se foram como sua _ma_ , outros ainda estão conosco.

\- Bella entende, _ma_ do Emmett já se foi.

\- Muito bem.

\- E pai da Bella?

\- Uh?

\- Bella tem pai?

\- Como?

\- Edward diz que todos têm pai e _ma_ , então Bella tem pai?

\- Huh...

Ele hesitou.

Era aquela à hora.

Ele devia finalmente contar a verdade a ela?

Seria a sua chance?

Sua boca abriu e fechou, mas em seguida ele assentiu.

Era aquela à hora. Ela havia começado a conversa, sabia que não iria voltar a esse assunto tão cedo, era melhor agora do que nunca.

\- Sim, Bella tem pai...

\- Ah, pai da Bella já se foi como _ma_? – ela parecia estar mais constatando um fato do que perguntando, então ele segurou a mão da esposa lhe dando um aperto gentil.

\- Na verdade, Bella, seu pai não se foi.

\- Bella não entende.

\- O Barão é o seu pai. – ele falou de uma vez e a viu franzir o cenho.

\- O Barão, não Edward, ele é o pai daquela moça chata. – ele riu.

 **Certo aquilo seria mais difícil de explicar do que ele esperava.**


	124. Chapter 123

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

123.

O jovem Duque pensou na melhor maneira de dizer. De explicar, na verdade, porém não era fácil.

Mas também, nada que envolvesse a sua Bella era fácil.

\- Ele é o pai de vocês duas, Bella.

\- Não entende. Se ele pai da Bella, por que não estava com Bella e ma? – ela parecia realmente chateada agora, o Duque se sentiu mais triste pela sua selvagem.

\- Isso só ele poderá lhe dizer querida. Mas ele realmente é o seu pai.

Ela pareceu pensativa por um momento e acabou deitando a cabeça no ombro do marido, ele alisou o cabelo da amada enquanto deixava-a refletir sobre todas as grandes revelações.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, enquanto o jovem Lorde só queria afastar todas as preocupações da sua linda Bella e deixar tudo melhor, já a jovem Duquesa tentava compreender o porquê de repente ela ter um pai.

Onde ele estava quando ela e sua ma estavam sozinhas na floresta?

Professor pai nunca deixava Emmett sozinho.

Assim era um pai.

Ela não entendia muito dessas coisas, mas ela sabia que seu bichinho também nunca deixaria o seu bebê sozinho.

Mas o Barão deixou Bella e ma?

Teria sido por causa da moça chata?

Ou ele não gostava de Bella, ou da ma?

Ela suspirou, havia tantas duvidas em sua cabeça, mas também havia fome. Muita fome e a sua barriga roncou alto fazendo o seu bichinho rir.

\- Bella? – ela se virou para Edward que a olhava entre divertido e preocupado.

\- Bella com fome. – ela falou com um suspiro e ele sorriu.

\- É claro que está. Eu também estou, vamos comer.

\- Bella tem comido muito.

\- É por causa do bebê querida. Você tem que comer por você e por ele. – ela assentiu enquanto olhava para o seu ventre.

\- Ah, esse bebê tem muita fome.

\- Sim, assim como você.

\- Isso porque ele é meu, né? Ele sente fome como Bella.

\- Sim querida, o seu bebê já se parece com você.

\- O bebê vai parecer com Bella?

\- Sim. Mas também parecerá comigo. Ele será uma mistura de nós dois.

 **Ela sorriu enquanto tentava imaginar como seria esse bebê, mas mesmo que não entendesse muito, ainda parecia bom que ele fosse como ela e o seu bichinho.**

* * *

 **N/A: Oi povo pervo, olha a vergonha de estar postando depois de todo esse tempo :(**

 **mas to postando**

 **Enfim, eu ja consegui finalizar a fic, e vou postar ela de uma vez, vcs comentando eu posto ok**

 **até mais de um cap por dia é só ter coment.**

 **Agora vamos comenta muitão pra gente finalizar essa fic logo :P**

 **ah essa semana acredito que sai cap na outra fic tb ok.**

 **bjss e fuiii**


	125. Chapter 124

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **124.**

O jovem Duque aproveitou que Bella estava na aula diária para mandar uma mensagem para o Barão contando dos últimos acontecimentos, como ele prévia, não demorou muito para o homem vir ao seu encontro.

Ele estava lendo uns documentos quando o mordomo anunciou a chegada do homem mais velho, colocando tudo de lado, ele esperou.

O Barão parecia dez anos mais velho, embora sorrisse um pouco, era bem visível em seu olhar o peso das suas decisões passadas, o afetando agora.

\- Barão.

\- Olá rapaz, onde... onde ela está?

\- Na aula.

\- Certo, eu devia... talvez...

\- Antes, deixe-me falar com você.

\- Ah certo...

O jovem indicou a cadeira em frente a sua mesa, assim que ele se sentou o rapaz pigarreou decidindo como falar.

Como preparar o homem mais velho.

\- O que há? Ela não quer me ver?

\- Uh, na verdade eu não sei. Mas ela terá algumas perguntas pesadas para você.

\- Como assim?

\- Ela me perguntou o porquê de você não estar com ela e sua mãe na floresta.

\- Jesus...

O Barão esfregou o rosto sabendo que aquela pergunta viria, claro, ainda assim, fez o seu coração mais pesado. Afinal, quando a sua filha mais precisou dele, ele não estava lá.

Em todos os seus momentos, bons e ruins, ele não esteve com ela.

\- E o que eu digo?

\- Só seja honesto com ela.

\- Honesto.

\- Bella só quer ouvir a verdade. Ela só quer conhecê-lo melhor.

O homem mais velho assentiu enquanto olhava para os seus pés.

Ambos sabiam que aquela conversa não seria tão fácil, ainda assim não era algo que poderiam escapar. Ela teria que acontecer e seria mais cedo do que esperavam.

\- Edward, aula acabou. Bella mais inteligente.

Ele riu quando ela entrou no seu escritório, era algo que ela sempre anunciava aos fins das aulas.

\- E acho que o bebê está mais inteligente também.

\- É mesmo querida. – ela deu uma risadinha.

\- Sim, querido. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha sorrindo e ela veio toda saltitando até ele, mas parou quando viu o Barão.

\- Oh. – o homem mais velho levantou abruptadamente.

\- Bella? – ele esticou a mão para ela que se afastou um pouco.

\- Uh...

\- Querida? – ela se voltou para o seu bichinho.

\- Edward?

\- O Barão veio vê-la.

\- Por quê?

\- Para conversarem. – ela abaixou os olhos.

\- Bella não quer falar.

\- Por favor, filha... – ela negou.

\- Bella não filha. Bella só Bella.

\- Sim, desculpe, eu só... – ele olhou para o Duque em busca de ajuda, com um suspiro o jovem Lorde olhou para a esposa.

\- Bella ouça, você não precisa falar nada, só ouvi-lo, tudo bem?

\- Edward fica com Bella?

\- É claro, não vou a lugar algum.

\- Está bem, então Bella ouve, mas não fala.

O Barão engoliu em seco.

Aquela era a sua hora da verdade, de dizer as palavras certas, ou poderia perder a sua filha para sempre.

 **Ou melhor, iria perder a sua filha mais uma vez.**


	126. Chapter 125

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **125.**

A jovem Duquesa se sentou em cima de seu bichinho e sentiu os braços dele rodeando-a, pela primeira vez, ela se sentiu sendo o bichinho, ela realmente sentiu que ele poderia defendê-la. Proteger...

Nesse momento, o seu bichinho, seu Edward estava protegendo-a.

Ela olhou para o Barão, seu pai, ela ainda não entendia o que era um pai, ou o que significava ser pai, tudo o que ela sabia, o que ela entendia, era que um pai estava sempre junto.

Como o Professor pai e como o seu bichinho.

O Barão podia até ser um pai. Mas não pai dela.

\- Eu não sei se você me entenderá Bella, se você pode compreender o quanto eu sinto por ter perdido os seus momentos importantes, o quanto eu queria ter estado lá por você, ser um pai para você. Talvez um dia, quando você entender o mundo melhor, você possa me compreender, possa até me aceitar. Mas no momento, eu só posso pedir desculpas Bella. Por não ter estado lá para você e a sua mãe.

\- Bella entende. Você não queria Bella e ma.

\- Não, eu queria, queria muito, mas eu e sua mãe tivemos problemas, são situações que você ainda não compreende, mas saiba Bella, eu amei a sua mãe e eu amo você.

Ela apoiou a cabeça no ombro do seu bichinho enquanto o olhava, ele olhou de volta pra ela sorrindo.

\- Tudo bem, querida?

\- Bella triste.

\- Por quê?

\- Quer ficar brava e não gostar dele, não quer que ele seja pai, mas gosta dele. – ele sorriu e beijou a sua testa.

\- Isso porque você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, com o coração mais bonito que existe.

\- Isso é bom?

\- Muito bom.

\- O que faz agora?

\- O que quer fazer?

\- Bella quer ficar sozinha com Edward.

Ele assentiu e se levantou com ela nos braços, ela guinchou rindo.

\- Edward!

\- Quietinha, eu vou cuidar de você. – sorrindo, ela enterrou a cabeça em seu pescoço se escondendo de tudo e sabendo que ele a protegeria.

Seu bichinho não era mais fraco.

\- Desculpe Barão, mas precisamos nos recolher.

\- Espere... Edward... Bella...

Ela ouviu a voz do homem mais velho sumindo enquanto sentia o seu corpo se mover de encontro ao do marido.

\- Vai ficar tudo bem querida. Vou sempre estar com você.

Ela afundou mais o rosto na garganta dele, enquanto sorria.

Tudo ficaria bem, mais pra frente ela entenderia melhor as coisas, talvez até entendesse aquele homem que era seu pai.

 **Mas no momento, ela só queria estar com o seu bichinho e viver toda a sua vida ao lado dele.**


	127. Chapter 126

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **126.**

Os dias seguintes foram cheios de correrias, os avós do Duque vieram para uma visita e ao saberem da chegada de um bisneto, viraram a casa de cabeça para baixo.

Enquanto o avô comemorava o primeiro bisneto.

A avó do Duque enlouqueceu com as compras, queria que a jovem Duquesa e o seu bisneto tivessem um enxoval completo, além de roupas novas, já começou a decoração para o quarto do bebê.

A jovem Duquesa não entendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, mas ela achava divertida toda a animação que envolvia os avós do seu bichinho.

Enquanto os avós enlouqueciam com os preparativos, o jovem Duque começou a tomar uma decisão.

Ele queria voltar para a casa no campo.

Tinha certeza de que a jovem seria mais feliz lá. Entre as árvores e a natureza.

Seu bebê seria mais feliz lá.

Ele esperou até a hora do jantar, quando todos estariam reunidos para dar as notícias.

Bella já sabia da sua decisão, ela gostara muito da idéia de voltar, de ver as árvores e o lago, mesmo sabendo que não poderia ir neles até o bebê nascer, mas só de estar rodeada da pela natureza, ela já se sentia feliz.

\- Bem, meus amigos, eu gostaria de fazer um anúncio. – todos pararam de comer para olhar o jovem Duque.

Ele sorriu enquanto segurava a mão de Bella.

\- Eu e Bella decidimos voltar para o campo. – todos se entreolharam, em seguida começou a balburdia.

Sua avó não aprovava.

Seu avô não se importava.

Rosalie iria aonde Emmett fosse.

Emmett iria onde Rosalie estivesse, mas de preferência, eles iriam atrás do pai dele.

O Professor Thornton, estava feliz de voltar ao campo, se fosse convidado, claro.

O jovem professor Swanson, gostava da idéia, mas precisaria consultar Alice, primeiro.

O Duque deixou todos darem sua opinião e sorriu para cada uma delas, honestamente, ele não se importava muito.

Ele já tinha decidido.

Bella era mais feliz no campo, ela precisava de um pouco de distância do Barão.

Por ele, todos iriam com eles, mas ele tinha que deixá-los tomar as suas próprias decisões.

\- Edward, o Professor pai e Emmett vai com a gente?

\- Espero que sim.

\- E Dison?

\- É claro. – ela suspirou aliviada, ele sorriu beijando a sua mão.

Ele realmente esperava que eles fossem com eles.

No seu coração, eles eram a sua família.

\- E eu espero que todos desejem ir conosco. – ele olhou para o seu dileto professor enquanto falava e viu o homem mais velho sorrir e assentir.

Logo se seguiu outra balburdia sobre quando iriam e as providencias a tomar antes da viagem.

O rapaz riu enquanto olhava para a sua Bella que estava muito mais feliz agora que o Professor e Emmett iriam.

 **No fundo, ele sabia que para ela, aqueles dois eram a sua verdadeira família.**


	128. Chapter 127

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **127.**

 **Alguns meses depois.**

O Duque leu mais algumas palavras do livro enquanto Bella bocejava ao seu lado, ela tinha a cabeça em seu colo enquanto esfregava a barriga inchada de 8 meses e meio.

\- Edward, esse livro chato.

\- Esse livro é chato.

\- Sim, você também acha, Bella entende.

\- Eu entendo. – ela grunhiu.

Ele a estava corrigindo.

Ela falava bem melhor, já quase sabia ler e escrevia várias coisas. Estava muito inteligente.

Seu bebê teria orgulho dela.

Ela ia ser uma boa mãe, pelo menos era o que o seu bichinho dizia.

\- Eu não acho o livro chato.

\- Bella acha, dá sono.

\- Tudo te dá sono.

Ela resmungou, mas era verdade, ultimamente estava tão cansada, pois para dormir a noite era difícil com o bebê inquieto. Assim ela só tirava cochilos o dia todo.

\- Já sei vamos ler esse livro.

Ele puxou outro livro da cesta de piquenique, eles já haviam comido a pouco e agora desfrutavam do sol da tarde.

\- Que livro é?

\- Nome de bebês.

\- Oh... – ela riu animada.

\- Certo, vamos lá.

Eles passaram o resto da tarde discutindo nomes, tentando decidir como seria o nome do bebê deles. Já passava das 5h quando perceberam que não iam chegar a lugar algum.

\- Escolher um nome é difícil.

\- Podemos fazer como eu fiz com você.

\- Comigo?

\- Sim, eu a olhei e sabia que seria Bella. – ela riu apoiando a mão onde sentiu um chute, ele colocou a mão sobre a dela com um sorriso feliz.

\- Está bem, então vamos esperar o bebê chegar.

Ele se levantou e a ajudou.

Agarrando a cesta e a manta, começou a levar Bella para dentro.

Já fazia oito meses que tinham voltado e felizmente todos vieram com eles.

O Professor e Emnett, assim como Rosalie e até o professor Swanson.

Dikson abriu a porta para eles.

\- Vossa graça.

\- Dickson! – ele riu da carranca do jovem Duque e estendeu a mão para pegar a cesta e a manta.

\- Dison, a minha carta já chegou? – o jovem suspirou.

\- Bella querida, Jasper foi só ontem, uma carta demora a chegar. – ela suspirou.

O jovem professor havia ido a Londres para visitar a noiva, ele ia pelo menos uma vez ao mês. Ele sempre mandava uma carta para Bella.

Nos primeiros meses o Duque as lia, mas agora que ela estava quase lendo sozinha, só com alguma ajudinha de Edward, ela era quem lia as cartas.

Ela também havia recebido algumas cartas do Barão.

E até uma de Alice, quando descobriu que eram irmãs. A carta oscilava entre feliz e irritada muitas vezes, mas Bella gostou da carta.

Na verdade, ela só gostava de receber cartas, não importava muito o conteúdo.

\- Ah, aí estão vocês! Edward, a semente está crescendo maravilhosamente bem. – o Professor começou a falar assim que entrou na sala.

E pela sujeita de suas roupas, ele vinha da estufa, onde ele e Edward gostavam de passar grande parte do tempo.

Cultivando as amostras que trouxeram do caribe, e também, tentando criar plantas novas.

\- Perdoe-me Professor, mas isso é inaceitável. – murmurou o mordomo, já empurrando o Professor para fora, pois ele estava destruindo os tapetes.

O Professor não se incomodava muito, pois continuou falando enquanto era levado para longe.

A sineta tocou e Bella correu para atender, Edward correu atrás dela com medo que ela caísse em sua afobação.

 **Sua esposa grávida, dava mais trabalho do que quando subia em árvores.**


	129. Chapter 128

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **128.**

Assim que a porta foi aberta, o mensageiro olhou assustado para a dama grávida.

\- É minha carta? – ela arrancou as cartas das mãos do mensageiro, o jovem Duque se apressou em dar uma moeda para o rapaz, enquanto murmurava um perdoe-me seguido de um bom dia.

Assim que as portas foram fechadas, a jovem começou a revirar as cartas, jogando para o ar as que não eram para ela, enquanto o Duque as pegava.

Ele sorriu quando agarrou uma de Emmett.

Já fazia um mês que eles saíram em lua de mel, e com certeza, Rosalie e seu melhor amigo estavam se divertindo muito.

\- Essa é de Emmett. – ela jogou todas as cartas bem longe, agarrou a de Emmett das mãos do seu bichinho.

\- Bella vai ler.

Ele riu enquanto ela tentava ler.

Com um bufo, ela lhe entregou.

\- A letra de Emmett é feia! Bella não entende nada.

Rindo, ele passou a ler a carta, só havia algumas poucas palavras sobre a viagem e que já haviam chegado à Itália.

\- Vamos escrever para Emmett e pedir que Rosie escreva as próximas cartas, a letra dela é mais bonita.

\- Querida, não pode fazer isso.

\- Por quê? Bella não... – ela arfou quando sentiu algo molhar seu vestido.

\- Bella.? O que houve?

\- Bella molhada.

\- Como? – ela gritou de repente se contraindo um pouco.

O bebê, o jovem pensou já agarrando a jovem no colo, correndo para o quarto, enquanto gritava ordens.

Logo todos estavam em volta deles e ao perceberem a situação, passaram a correr também.

[...]

O jovem Duque olhou para o quarto.

Ele queria entrar, mas também não queria.

A parteira assim como o médico, todos estavam com Bella.

Ainda assim ele sentia que devia estar também.

\- Professor, você acompanhou o parto de Emmett?

\- Deus, não! Minha Esme me bateria se eu tentasse. – ele riu.

Mas a sua Bella, ela era diferente.

\- Eu vou entrar. – falou depois de ouvir um grito afobado dela.

\- Faz bem filho.

Com um aceno, ele entrou no quarto, entre os lençóis brancos e rodeada pelo médico, a parteira e uma das criadas, toda vermelha de fazer força, estava Bella.

Foi até ela e agarrou a mão dela entre as suas.

\- Tudo bem querida, estou aqui...

\- Edward, Bella tem medo.

\- Nada vai lhe acontecer, amor.

Ela assentiu apertando forte a mão dele, enquanto outra dor veio.

\- Está quase na hora. – murmurou o médico e a parteira assentiu.

 **Ele encostou a testa na de sua esposa e ficou ao seu lado no momento mais assustador da vida de ambos. O nascimento do filho deles.**


	130. Chapter 129

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **129.**

Edward sentou ao lado de Bella, ela mantinha o pequeno bebê em seus braços, enquanto o olhava admirada. Na verdade, ela quase não piscava enquanto olhava o pequeno bebê, que como o seu bichinho havia dito, era uma mistura dele e dela.

Tinha um rastro de cabelos da cor dos de Edward, ela desconfiava que os olhos também, mas o nariz e a boca eram parecidos com os ela.

Seu bebê era bonito.

\- O que você acha dela, Bella?

\- Ela é bonita.

\- Ela é linda, como você. – ele beijou a testa da amada e ela sorriu.

\- E qual vai ser o nome dela?

\- Acha que ela se parece com o quê?

\- Uh... com um macaquinho. – ele riu e beijou testa dela mais uma vez.

\- Que tal Renée?

\- Como a ma da Bella? – ele sorriu.

\- Ela parece uma Renée.

A jovem Duquesa olhou para a sua pequena filha.

Ela parecia uma Renée?

Seu bebê agarrou o seu dedo e ela riu.

Ela era linda demais.

Deitando a cabeça no peito de Edward, ela sorriu.

\- Oi Renée, eu vou ser a sua ma.

\- Olá Renée, eu sou o seu papai.

Ambos se olharam e sorriram, enquanto encostavam a testa um no outro.

Sua família acabava de começar...

[...]

Alguns dias depois...

Bella observou enquanto a babá trocava Ren.

\- Assim Milady.

\- Bella entendeu. Vou fazer agora.

\- Não, espere ela ficar suja.

\- Ah, tudo bem, Bella espera. – a jovem babá riu e lhe entregou a bebê.

\- Aqui Milady.

A jovem Duquesa pegou a sua filha e foi se sentar com ela para lhe dar o peito, como lhe tinham ensinado a fazer, sempre que Ren tivesse fome.

E ela tinha o tempo todo.

Assim que a pequena terminou de comer e adormeceu, ela foi colocada em seu berço e a jovem Duquesa a ficou encarando dormir.

Cada vez mais apaixonada por seu bebê.

Agora que ela entendia melhor as coisas, ela gostava de ser uma ma.

Ela amava profundamente os seus dois bichinhos.

Ela sentiu braços em volta dela e se virou sorrindo para Edward.

\- Ela dormiu.

\- Eu vejo. – rindo ela voltou a encarar a filha, com admiração.

Ele beijou a sua nuca para lhe chamar a atenção.

\- Temos visitas.

\- Quem é?

\- Seu pai, Alice e Jasper. – ela assentiu.

Ela ainda não via aquele homem como seu pai, mesmo sabendo que ele era. E como ela lhe dissera aquela vez, ela gostava dele, mas não como um pai, como um amigo talvez.

\- E Emmett.

\- Eu lhe mandei uma carta contando as novidades.

\- E?

\- E pedi que ele deixasse Rosalie escrever as próximas cartas. – ela sorriu satisfeita.

\- Bom.

\- Meus avós também virão.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Você sabe que terá que dividir Ren com todos eles, não sabe? – ela suspirou.

\- Bella sabe, mas tudo bem, eles são família.

Ele sorriu e a virou para beijar os lábios amados.

Ele amava a sua selvagem. Agora mais do que nunca, pois ela não só lhe deu uma vida nova, uma razão para viver, ela lhe deu tudo o que ele sempre sonhou.

Amor, companheirismo, família, felicidade, uma vida...

 **E apesar de eles serem de _Mundos Distintos_ , não fazia diferença, quando estavam juntos, eles tinham o mundo só deles, onde tudo era perfeito, pois nesse mundo só existia amor.**

 **Fim**


	131. Epílogo

_**Notas da Historia:**_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, mas se fossem meus, há as possibilidades..._

 _ **Obs.**_ _100% Beward_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Pov. Edward e Narrador_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Historia para maiores de 18 anos_

 _ **Obs.**_ _Postagem, sem dia fixo, posto quando puder, e quando os comentários me animarem u.u_

* * *

 **Epílogo**

A pequena Ren correu para os braços do avô, ele riu a pegando no colo.

\- Vovô, vovô viu como eu fui rápida?

\- Eu vi querida.

\- Sabe, eu também sou avô dela. – o Barão resmungou a lado do Professor Thornton que somente riu.

A essa altura o Barão já devia ter se acostumado. Todos eram avôs para ela, até o mordomo Dickson.

\- Ren, venha, ou eu vou comer todo o seu bolo. – a pequena de cinco anos ofegou saindo do colo do avô.

\- Não mamãe, é meu.!

A Duquesa riu.

Embora ela falasse sério, pois ela amava bolo.

O pequeno em seus braços grunhiu e seu bichinho veio e o tirou segurando o pequeno James de dois anos.

\- Mamãe não coma o meu bolo. – Ren guinchou ao se aproximar da mãe.

Seu pai bufou.

\- Bella querida, não coma o bolo de Ren, afinal é do aniversário dela.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem.

\- Alguém disse bolo?

\- Titio, mamãe quer comer meu bolo!

\- Eu quero comer esse bolo. – Emmett olhou esperançoso para o bolo e ganhou uma tapa na nuca da esposa.

\- Se comporte. – seu filho Tony riu.

\- Papai levou bonca. – Emmett bufou.

\- Olha o que minha mulher ensina pra criança.

O Duque riu.

Toda reunião de família era a mesma coisa.

Embora a maioria dos amigos morasse próximo, eles só se reuniam mesmo nos aniversários dos filhos.

E teriam muitos, pois a Duquesa estava grávida novamente, assim como Alice.

Ambas as irmãs estavam mais próximas.

Até mesmo o Barão estava mais próximo. Bella entedia o mundo melhor agora, e assim, foi capaz de entender as decisões do homem quando não seguiu a mãe dela, e mesmo ela entendendo, ela não o perdoou totalmente, quem sabe com o tempo.

Pelo menos ela o aceitava na família.

Ela o reconhecia como o seu pai, mesmo que ela não o chamasse assim.

\- Então vamos começar essa festa ou não? – brincou o jovem professor segurando no colo o seu primogênito Charles de 3 anos.

\- Vamos, vamos, vamos. – guinchou a pequena Ren.

\- _Quelo_ bolo! – sussurrou James e o seu pai riu beijando a testa do filho.

\- Deixe só a sua irmã assoprar as velas, está bem? – ele grunhiu, mas assentiu olhando esperançosamente para o enorme bolo de aniversário.

\- Céus! Eu preciso me sentar. – resmungou Alice esfregando a enorme barriga assim com a jovem Duquesa.

\- Vou acender as velas. – falou o velho mordomo.

\- Isso vovô Dison, acende logo. – gritou Ren e tanto o avô Charlie, quando o bisavô gemeram.

O Professor Thornton bem que sabia.

Depois de acenderem as velinhas, cantarem parabéns e todos comerem o bolo, as crianças foram para o chão brincar e os mais velhos se reuniram para conversar.

Em meio a conversas e brincadeiras, lembranças antigas e planos para o futuro, o jovem Duque olhou para a sua esposa e viu que o olhar dela sempre estava nos filhos.

Sorrindo, ele pegou a mão dela entrelaçando os seus dedos e ela o olhou.

\- Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou e ela sorriu.

\- Eu te amo, meu bichinho.

Ele riu.

 **Ainda não gostava desse apelido, embora já o tivesse aceitado, ele sempre seria o bichinho dela, assim como ela sempre seria a sua selvagem.**

* * *

 **N/a: acabou povo pervo.**

 **Finalizando mais uma fic aqui**

 **Vou sentir saudade do nosso lord e sua Bella**

 **Do nosso Bichinho e a selvagem kkk**

 **Amei passar essa fic com vcs**

 **Amei os coments e todo o apoio pelas demoras**

 **Vcs sao lindos as pervas e pervos**

 **Obrigada por estarem comigo mais uma fic e nos vemos na próxima \0/**


End file.
